Returning
by Tayose
Summary: AU, taking place two years after ROTS. Padmé didn't die in childbirth and went into hiding with the twins, not knowing what became of her husband after Mustafar. Meanwhile, Vader serves the Empire faithfully, before he meets some old friends whose revelations change everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there.**_

_**This is the first story I'm writing on here, and the first one I ever wrote in english. I'm mostly writing to improve myself, and because I enjoy it. So I would be very grateful for any sort of feedback I can use to get better. Anyway, enjoy the story, I had fun writing it.**_

Everything was pure darkness. There was no sound, no sensation. It was like Vader was deep underwater, being embraced by silence. A few lights appeared in the distance and Vader flinched to avoid them.

His eyes hurt, not yet familiar with the sudden light that got brighter and brighter. Vader opened them carefully, his blurry vision turning more focused with every second. As soon as his vision had somewhat adjusted, he could make out doctors bending over his head, examining him.

He heard their blubbering voices as if they were far away, and he wanted them to shut up so badly, so he could have his peace. "Are you fully conscious again, Lord Vader?", he could make out one of the voices saying.

"Yes.", he answered the simple question, surprised by the sound. He wasn't wearing his mask, but his voice wasn't rough and sore. He barely remembered his actual voice.

Usually he sounded like he was taking a forced break between two coughs, and he could feel his dry throat grinding itself with every little sound he made. It was already a relief.

If the surgeons had been able to repair his vocal cords to this extend, his worries might have been without reason. "Wonderful.", the doctor replied, witnessing his attention to another part of Vaders body.

Vader noticed how he inhaled and exhaled without the far too well known throbbing in his chest. He could breathe.

That even was painful in the mask, and here he was doing it all on his own, as if he was a fully functioning human being. "Everything went perfectly.", another doctor assured him gently.

He felt how all of them stopped touching him and took a step away. They finally stopped talking too. "Try sitting upright, Lord Vader.", the leading doctor said after a few seconds of much needed silence. Vader wasn't used to be given orders from others than the Emperor.

But he couldn't care less right now. He began bringing his Torso upright, which was hard work, considering he wasn't wearing his armor. He had no control over his mechanical limbs without it, so he had no support of his arms or legs.

He had to do it only with the muscles of his abdomen. He nearly jumped as his arms joined his act instinctively. He hurried to reach his goal so he could stare at them, unbelieving. They couldn't be here.

One of them had been burning in a lava lake on Mustafar for two years already, his right one had left him on Geonosis even longer ago. He looked at his equally human legs with fascination.

"You really have returned what I have lost.", he murmured, addressing the doctors, as he was deep in his own thoughts at the same time. "Not returned, but replaced with an exact replica of your own limbs and organs."

He was no longer a cyborg. He was human again. He wasn't relying on the machines that caused him such immense pain anymore.

He felt how his fingertips touched each other, which was a sensation he had almost forgotten in two long years without a second in which he was spared of inhumane pain. He looked up at the old Twi'Lek in a lab coat.

He could feel how afraid she was. He chuckled innerly. Of course she feared him, she wasn't a fool. Obviously not, Vader added to his train of thoughts, looking at his limbs. His very own limbs. "Thank you.", he said sincerely.

"You are very welcome, Lord Vader.", she replied. He had been nervous to be unconscious as long as the surgery took, since it was leaving him in such a vulnerable position.

There was barely anything that he despised more than letting his guard down. Barely. Something in him tightened, at the thought of her. How dared he?

The thought of her was sacred, and he wasn't even close to being worthy of polluting it. Not after he choked her to death.

The pain and shame came back to him, the two years that had passed didn't change a thing about what Vader felt about Padmé's death.

* * *

Leia's lower lip slowly began to move. Padmé knew what that meant. Her daughter was gravely displeased. "Cookie!", the toddler demanded again, with more determination. Padmé took her daughter in her arms.

"Please.", the exhausted mother began. "You've just had one, Leia. It's time to sleep now." Padmé threw a glance at Luke who was fast asleep already. Leia's chubby, tiny face hardened a little.

It would have been adorable if it wasn't the symbol of the senator's diplomacy failing. "Cookie!", Leia said again. She wasn't asking anymore. "Sweetie, it would be unfair. Luke won't get a second one either."

Leia looked at her brother with disinterest. "Cookie!" Padmé sighed. "I don't stand a chance against your Skywalker will, do I?" Padmé inners cramped as the name left her mouth.

She didn't want to argue with her daughter anymore. Leia struggled slightly, as she was put in the crib she shared with Luke, but was calm then, aware not to disturb her brother.

Padmé leaned down to kiss both of her children on the forehead. Finally she sat down on her own bed. It had old and thin sheets, that barely kept her warm. She always kept her daily clothes on over night.

Before Padmé wanted to blow out the candle's light, to leave the small cabin's inside in darkness, something moved in the shadow. Padmé tried to make out what it was as she recognized it. It was the Cookie Jar.

Those Cookies were the only treats she could afford for her children. When she left Coruscant, she thought that they would have settled somewhere by a few months at the most and she didn't take all of her savings with her.

That turned out to be a grave mistake. Now she fought to keep every single credit, growing very poor after two years. At first she wanted to go to Alderaan. Padmé had hoped Bail would hide her and her children.

He had said his world was too involved with the empire, and that she wouldn't be safe there. It was too close to Coruscant. He had only offered to take Leia in, and raise her as his own daughter. Padmé had struggled to formulate her decline in a polite manner.

Bail had organized her a shipping to the rim. It would be far from the Emperor, he had promised. So they had ended up on Thyferra. The bright side was that Padmé didn't need to pay any money on warm clothes.

Although, she did fear that the children would run off into the jungle when they were fast enough. Leia was still wrestling with the Jar. It wobbled a little but didn't budge. Leia wasn't even aware of what she was trying to do.

But Padmé had seen it a lot of times, she knew when they used the Force subconsciously. Sometimes she was terrified. She had thought using the Force like this had to be trained for years. And here were her twins.

They could barely say more than two words in a row, and yet they were performing telekinesis without any training or education. Padmé figured it had something to do with Anakin being the Chosen One.

The one who would destroy the sith to bring peace back to the galaxy. To bring Balance to the Force. That was how he had quoted the prophecy so many years ago. Padmé refused to give up hope.

Staging his death on Mustafar was probably all part of his plan. He really was the Chosen One. He lived. That was the belief she was clinging to. She feared that she would lose her sanity the moment she accepted his death.

* * *

Darth Vader sat in his quarters, meditating. The dark side was present like always, despite him not having conjured it willingly. He didn't want to belong to any order. Nor any empire. Vader looked at the lightsabers in front of him.

One was the one he had built after he broke his weapon in the Droid factory on Geonosis. Her face flashed through his mind. She had been there too. She was so set on going there, having a mind of her own.

He had gotten the other one after his fight on Mustafar. Vader had lied to the Emperor when he opposed his then new master. He told him that he had lost his saber to Obi Wan Kenobi.

When Vader was screaming in agony and frustration, having lost all limbs and burning alive, Obi Wan had picked it up and made his way back to her lifeless body. Vader had reached out through the force and dropped it from his belt unnoticed.

Vader still didn't know why he had lied back then, or why he had put so much effort into retrieving it, while he was on fire. Somehow he couldn't stand the thought of losing it, or bloodying the Kyber Crystal in it.

He wasn't able to grasp why. But he didn't bother to think more about it than necessary. He could feel the force signatures of both weapons so strong he felt like he could almost touch them. One was filled with rage and hate.

Vader had to bloody the crystal in the Throne room two years ago. Sidious had wanted to see it. The other one remained as pure as it had always been.

Vader felt something comforting about something never changing as his world and beliefs collapsed around him like a house made from cards. It didn't matter to him, who would win the war.

It didn't matter to him if the people were to anxious to look at his face. It didn't matter to him if he was a sith. Though he thought that that should require more passion and commitment. He remembered the Code of the Sith.

And he remembered the Code of the Jedi. They opposed each other in every way, teaching the exact opposite. The sith taught to use negative emotions to one's advantage. Like Hate and Anger.

They taught to welcome and fuel those emotions. Jedi taught to have no emotions at all. No negative feelings, nor positive ones. There was only the force. Vader had always believed that both ways were ignorant. What about positive emotions?

The Jedi believed they led to hatred, even though they were complete opposites. The Sith thought that those feelings led to pity, mercy and weakness. But what if they were both wrong?

What would happen if one fuelled the force with pure, beautiful love? Whenever he tried to use his love to Padmé, he had failed. There had been pictures in his head of her choking, as he gripped tighter through the force.

His tries always resulted in enforcing his self hatred. He despised no one more than the person who had killed his beloved Padmé. But Vader still refused to believe that the Jedi's teachings of love were correct.

If Padmé was alive, unharmed, maybe Vader could have made his theory work. But she wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Padmé was drowning in parental pride as she watched Luke and Leia walking. Of course they had been walking for a long time already. They were two after all. But they were almost running around on the floor of the cabin.

Luke only fell once and got up on his own immediately. They didn't hesitate. They didn't show any sign of fear like they had done when they had been conquering their very first steps.

Padmé was even more delighted when she realized that her twins were playing a game. They took turns chasing their sibling. If only Ani was here to see them. She frowned. She missed the love of her life so very much.

Her happiest memories were of him and her on Naboo. Right before and after their marriage. When he was assigned as her protector and they had spent their time together at her most favorite place in the Galaxy.

She assumed very strongly that one of their escapes from everything there, was the time when the twins had been created. She looked at the little miracles, the tiny versions of Anakin and herself playing and giggling.

She couldn't do anything but smile, as a wave of happiness and love overtook her. "Your daddy loves you very much.", she said, without really thinking. Luke's eyes rounded. "Who, daddy?", he asked, his attention was caught.

"Everybody has a mommy and a daddy.", Padmé explained, crouching down to be on level with her son. "I am the mommy of you two. Your daddy isn't here." Luke frowned a little. Leia's interest had too been caught, and she joined her brother.

Padmé put a hand on each of her children's shoulders. "If he was here now he would be very proud of you." She gave them a smile, ignoring the terrible pain she felt speaking of Anakin.

"Daddy, come?", Leia asked, taking part in the conversation. Sadly, never, Padmé thought to herself. He was dead. "Maybe.", she promised them.

Maybe a miracle had happened and Anakin had survived Mustafar and was looking for her all through the past two years. Just maybe Obi Wan wasn't as great of a killer as he thought he was. "Know, our daddy?", Luke demanded to know.

Padmé bit her lower lip. "I know him very well. But it's been a long time since I last saw him.", she told them.

"Who, daddy?", Luke asked again. But this time he meant something else. "Your father is a Jedi." Padmé savored the look on the little faces. She had told them stories of the brave knights who protected the galaxy's innocents.

She couldn't bring herself to use the past tense to tell her children of Anakin's position. She jumped as the door of the little cabin suddenly screeched open. She was relieved to see a familiar face.

He wore boots to the knees and a lightsaber at his belt. She stood up to wrap her arms around the jedi's neck for a moment. "It's very good to see you alive, Obi Wan.", Padmé said.

"I didn't dare hope you would survive after Order 66", she added. Obi Wan looked to the ground, reminded of all his dead peers. "Mommy?", Leia asked. Padmé turned around giving her daughter a smile. "Yes, dear?"

"What, Order 66?", the girl babbled. Padmé's expression froze. She shouldn't have mentioned it in front of the kids. "I will tell you when you are older.", Padmé promised her daughter. Leia disliked being called too young for anything.

Padmé could only see how Leia's lower lip started moving slightly. She had to change the topic. Obi Wan did it for her. "The two of you have grown quite a bit, haven't you?", Obi Wan asked gently with his familiar coruscanti accent.

He was crouching down like she had just done, making conversation with the children. "I not know you!", Leia called out, looking to her mother searching for help. "Leia.", Padmé said. "Calm down."

"This is Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi.", Padmé explained. Their children had heard Jedi. Obi Wan had earned their trust. "Are you daddy?", Luke asked out of the blue. Padmé expected Obi Wan to be a little caught out of guard.

But the Jedi master only smiled. "No, Luke. But your mother and I are friends..." Luke interrupted him. Padmé would have to teach him not to do so. "Daddy is Jedi too.", Luke explained.

Obi Wan looked at Padmé who was biting around on her lip. Don't tell them, that they are half orphans. They are too young. Padmé hoped that Obi Wan felt her fear, and he did. Obi Wan put a hand on Lukes shoulder.

"I haven't seen your father in a long time but in the way i know him, he is a brave and skilled Jedi. He has saved many lives, he is a hero." Luke stared up to Obi Wan in quiet admiration.

But Padmé noticed how hard it was for Obi Wan to pronounce Anakin a hero. He technically didn't. He called the man Obi Wan had known to be Anakin a hero. It probably was because of their fight on Mustafar.

He had turned to the dark side for what was barely a day. Padmé was still proud to be Anakin Skywalker's widow. She would honor his name, no matter what he had done to the younglings.

She knew him well enough to know that he must have had reasons, had been deceived or lied to. The man she had married was not evil. She loved him unconditionally.

* * *

Obi Wan didn't bring it over his heart. He couldn't tell Padmé that her Husband was alive. But was he? Darth Vader was, if one could call his poor existence a life. Obi Wan believed that Anakin had died.

Not on Mustafar, but in the chancellor's office. Anakin Skywalker died when he chose to kill Mace Windu. Obi Wan whaled in pain innerly, as he remembered his apprentice. His Padawan. Obi Wan felt like everything was his fault only.

Obi Wan felt like every death that Darth Vader had caused was his own fault. Because he guided Anakin miserably. Obi Wan felt like he had betrayed so many. Qui Gon Jin, whom he had promised to take care of Anakin.

The members of the council, many of them killed by Anakin himself. All the citizens of the Galaxy because they were victims to Vader's terrorization. And Anakin himself, who was Obi Wan's oldest and closest friend. Obi Wan kept feeling guilty.

In the office Anakin had to chose between killing Mace Windu or killing the Emperor, an exposed Sith Lord. The Anakin that he had known would have killed the Emperor in a heartbeat. Obi Wan just wanted to know why.

He wanted to understand and comfort his padawan. He wanted to help Anakin abandon the sadness and pain. Like he did when Anakin was younger. Obi Wan wouldn't ever spent a night without a nightmare about Mustafar.

Sometimes he dreamed of a burned Anakin who came to him crying. Without limbs, skin or hair. Anakin would scream at him for doing it to him, and Obi Wan knew he was right.

He should have saved his Padawan of the flames, when he was unable to attack already. Why didn't he? He didn't know. He was too scared of him. He thought Anakin died on Mustafar but soon after the twin's birth Obi Wan could feel him.

Anakin's force signature was ever so strong, and Obi Wan knew who he was now. Darth Vader. He could feel it two years ago and he still felt it now. Vader was in pain, in agony. He was full of hatred.

But Obi Wan felt a shift in that a few days ago. Vader felt less physical pain than before and his hatred had shrunken, making place for endless sadness. That was why Obi Wan had come here.

Finding out Padmé was alive would be a possible reason for the change of emotion in Vader. Bail Organa had told him that Padmé would be on Thyferra. Finding her wasn't very hard.

He couldn't just ask her if his suspicions were correct. According to himself, she believed that Anakin was dead. He couldn't possibly ask her if Anakin had shown here. But he felt that Padmé wasn't hiding anything.

But she had always been very strong when it came to mind barriers. Reading her feelings was hard when she didn't want it to happen. "I wanted to check if you're alright, Padmé.", Obi Wan explained.

Padmé watched how he stood up and walked over to her. Her children resumed their game, and waddled through the cabin. "We're okay.", Padmé said. "We have a little financial problem though.", she admitted.

"I can see that.", Obi Wan smiled, looking around in the poor cabin. "I'm making it work.", Padmé said, looking down at her children. Leia had just tapped Luke on the shoulder, then turned around to run away from him.

* * *

Vader was wearing his mask again. He didn't have trouble breathing, it was his disguise. He knew Palpatine wouldn't like his human body. It was uncomfortable how the masks mechanics forced air in and out of Vaders lungs.

Vader knelt down, amazed that the position didn't put him in pain. The sound of his mechanical breathing was reinforced by the tremendous hall, he was alone in. His master appeared as a holo.

The Emperor was a little old man, the hood hid most of his face. "What is thy bidding?", Vader said, almost disgusted by his mechanical voice that was so much deeper than his own.

"A padawan survived order 66 and has been spotted on Geonosis. Go there and kill the jedi." The Emperor didn't give Vader time to reply. The holo disappeared and Vader rose. It was only a padawan, it wouldn't take to long.

Vader went straight to his shuttle, he would go there alone. As soon as Vader reached his TIE fighter he took off his mask. He was relieved to be breathing on his own again. He wasn't wearing his armor at all.

He had just put a tunic under a black cloak. As he kept the cloak closed, the Emperor didn't notice the difference. Vader started the TIE fighter. The Executor wasn't too far from Geonosis at the moment. Vader didn't like the planet.

When he visited it the last time, he barely survived his own execution. Although it wasn't only his execution. He wouldn't ever forgive the Geonosians for trying to kill her. He hadn't visited it in the past two years.

His services weren't needed there, since the Emperor already had good control over the planet. Vader left the executor and put his mask in a little storage unit. Geonosis was just like he remembered.

Filled with red sand and swarming with the insect like Geonosians. Vader pulled his hood deeper, many knew his face and assumed his death. He took a Speeder from the Stormtroopers that were stationed on site. They didn't even notice.

Vader had the coordinates of the padawan's last sighting. It was in the middle of nowhere, far from any civilization. Vader felt the jedi's force signature, it was a familiar one. His heart cramped. Ahsoka Tano. She couldn't be alive.

He remembered her being in the outer rim during order 66. Countless clones went for her. There was no way she survived. He was a little proud of her. Hiding on Geonosis was pretty smart of her.

If she hadn't shown herself the Emperor wouldn't have looked here. Vader remembered how he once had taught her that hiding right under someone's nose, was often the best place to hide. Vader was still sensing her force signature.

He was getting closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka was sitting in silence, meditating. She let the force flow through her. Even though it had been full of hate and rage lately, it was still the same. Nothing could ever change the force for good.

It was like a dark cloud in front of the sun on a warm day. The cloud might throw a shadow on the world beneath, but the sun was warming its surface anyway. Ahsoka held on to everything she had learned from the Order.

She made use of everything Anakin had taught her during their time together. And she needed every bit of it. Geonosians might have not looked it, but they were pretty dangerous in swarms. And there truly were a lot of them, even after the imperial purges.

In the time she had spent on Geonosis she had perfected her abilities with her two lightsabers, and she had pretty good knowledge of the force too. Often she told herself that she could defeat Darth Vader blindfolded, if he would ever show up.

Part of her realized that she said that only to comfort herself. Darth Vader had killed extremely high ranked Jedi easily. Deep down she knew she wouldn't stand a chance at all.

She hadn't even been knighted yet, while he was the best user of the force she had ever heard of. Even though he was a slave to the dark side. Ahsoka didn't know who he was, but something felt odd about him.

Ahsoka couldn't explain what it was. Sometimes she felt sorry for him. His agony was so great, even she, who wasn't that great of a sensitive could make it out clearly. And right now Ahsoka could feel him approaching.

She ripped her eyes open. He was coming. Not only to Geonosis but to her. She took both of her lightsabers in her hands and left the cave she had been living in for the past years.

As she stood in front of the cave she could see a tiny black dot at the horizon. As she looked closer, she could make it out to be a speeder coming in her direction quickly.

* * *

Vader saw her now. She was standing up tall, only a few steps away from him. He stopped the Speeder and walked the left steps towards her. This was supposed to be the part when he grabbed his saber and sliced her open. But he didn't.

She examined him, not seeing his face. "You're not Vader.", she stated and lowered her sabers. Vader remained silent. After a few moments he lowered his hood, looking Ahsoka in the eyes.

"Master!", Ahsoka called out, she deactivated her lightsaber and made a step towards him. "I didn't know you survived order 66.", she continued. "You don't know who I am.", he said more to himself than to her.

"I thought you did.", he added. She frowned. "What do you mean?", she asked curiously. Then she opened her eyes as if she suddenly remembered something. "Darth Vader is coming here, master.", she explained. "I felt it earlier."

Vader's face hardened. "I'm already here.", he whispered. Ahsoka looked at him in shock. "Are you saying...", Ahsoka began, but she stopped speaking. "I am.", Vader confirmed. "I was sent here to kill you.", he added.

Ahsoka's eyes widened, and she lit her sabers. "If I was going to do it, you would be dead already.", Vader said, ignoring her lightsabers. Ahsoka waited, expecting him to activate his own saber.

Vader could see how she tensed and prepared herself to battle her old master. "I'm not going to kill you, Ahsoka.", he murmured. He didn't think about what he said, but he knew it was the truth. "Why not?", Ahsoka asked carefully.

"I have no idea.", Vader admitted. "How did you survive order 66?", he then asked. Ahsoka deactivated her weapons. "The clones deserted when they received the order. They said it wasn't worth it." Vader had killed many of the deserters.

Palpatine was furious when some declined to follow his orders. "And how did you become a sith?", Ahsoka asked, clipping her lightsabers back to her belt. Vader was confused. Why was she trusting him like that?

After all he was a sith on a mission to kill her. But she wasn't stupid. Not at all. She could feel what was going on in him. He felt how her force abilities had grown. "It's a long story.", Vader began. The Togruta crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Then she turned around and entered a cave. "Come on, sky guy.", she then said. Vader's hands formed fists, but then he followed her.

* * *

"They use the force, Obi Wan.", Padmé said. "They can almost move things around, and they're connected in a way. When Luke bumped into the table, Leia started crying too and pointed at her own arm." Obi Wan stroked his beard.

"That's incredible.", he stated. "They're still so young. Using the force in those measures usually requires years of training in the temple. I can feel their signatures, they're impressive. They must be quite powerful."

Obi Wan looked at Leia who was currently trying to put the whole of her hand in her mouth. Luke was lying flat on his stomach and was blabbering nonsense. "Powerful, yes.", Padmé said with a small chuckle.

"They need to be taught about the force as soon as possible. They have to be self aware.", Obi Wan announced. "And Padmé, you need to tell them about their father. They need to learn from his mistakes." Padmé's eyes sparkled angrily.

"Look at them! I'm happy they're fully potty trained, it's too soon for the ways of the force." Obi Wan looked to the ground. "Its never too soon to begin a younglings training.", he explained.

"I will take them to the remaining jedi, so that they can be properly educated.", Obi Wan continued. "You will do no such thing! If you want to take two infants from their mother, you will have to rip them out of my dead hands."

"Anakin was already too old to be trained, and he was only nine.", Obi Wan didn't give up. Padmé's anger was growing. "What are you trying to say? Anakin was an amazing jedi." Padmé gave Obi Wan a challenging glance.

She touched the necklace that Anakin had given her fifteen years ago. She was always wearing it. "Look what happened to him, Padmé. The council was right when they tried to reject him."

"Leave this house.", Padmé said through clenched teeth. She was trying to hold back her rage. Obi Wan opened his mouth to say something, but Padmé continued before he could.

"Leave this house now! You don't have the right to say these things about Anakin. You come here and insult the memory of my husband, and then demand his children. How dare you!?" Padmé started to yell.

The twins were looking at their mother in confusion, and then started to cry. Obi Wan remained silent. He then bowed and left. Padmé's shoulders quivered. She asked herself if she had made a mistake. Obi Wan was a Jedi master after all.

She could have asked him to stay, so that he would teach them what they needed to know under her supervision. Or maybe she could have joined them. But she doubted that the Jedi would allow her to live in their new sanctuary.

Anyway, she couldn't believe what she had just heard out of Obi Wan's mouth. And she knew how much Anakin meant to Obi Wan. He said that the adorable little boy she met on Tatooine had already been predestined to be a sith.

She refused to believe even the slightest bit of that. Anakin was controlled by the dark side, on the last day of his life. She didn't understand why he turned from the Jedi in the first place, but she knew that there would be an explanation.

Her Husband wouldn't give up everything he believed in for nothing. Once he had begun to join the dark side, it took complete control over him. There was no way for him to escape the trap. She remembered Mustafar as if it had been a few days ago.

She knew that Anakin would have never choked her if it had been the real him. Only a few moments later, Obi Wan put him out of his misery. She would have preferred that he freed Anakin of the darkness, instead of killing him.

But it was too late now. Anakin was dead, and she would have to raise the twins alone. She might have considered to let Obi Wan help with that, he was a great protection and he could teach the children about the force.

But her opinion on that had changed when he spat on Anakin's memory and assumed it would be fine to take his children away. Padmé crouched down and took both of her children in her arms.

"No one will ever take you away. I love you very much, always remember that.", Padmé said and held her children tighter. Both of them pressed themselves against their mother tightly.

* * *

Obi Wan had failed. He knew that it would be hard to convince the senator, but he had underestimated her stubbornness. But he was still half happy. He had feared that Vader had found them.

It was what he had first suspected when he felt the change in Vader. At least the children were save. The Jedi had agreed that the children had to be brought to Hoth where the order was hiding.

The children of the chosen one were playing a great role in the destruction of the sith. None of the Jedi that were left, were powerful enough to defeat the Emperor, let alone Darth Vader.

Obi Wan found the way back to his starfighter that he had left hidden in the jungle. It felt wrong to abandon the senator and her children on Thyferra, without help. The Galaxy had been unsafe since the Emperor took the power anyway.

There was little done against crimes that only effected a few individuals, and didn't give the Emperor himself reason to worry. Apart from big matters that stretched over multiple planets, the Galaxy was drowning in anarchy.

But he couldn't help her if she wouldn't let him. Obi Wan told himself that Padmé had so little possessions, that she would just be left in peace. But for now, all that Obi Wan could do was hope.

He cursed himself for speaking about Anakin as openly as he did. He should have known Padmé would be very touchy when it came to the topic of her dead husband. Love had always done weird things to a mind.

Obi Wan entered his starfighter and left Thyferra, even though he hoped he could come back soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka sat down on the cave ground to be joined by Vader after a short while. "You've been living here alone?", he asked her as he looked around. Ahsoka nodded. Both of them were uncomfortable. "Smart to hide on Geonosis.", Vader said. Ahsoka smiled a little.

"Thanks.", she said quietly. Vader felt oddly unsafe. He hadn't been in any sort of awkward situation in a long time, since everyone had been ordered around by him anyway.

"So you're under the mask. Did I understand that right?", Ahsoka asked carefully. Vader noticed that she had barely changed in the last years. Her lekku had grown a bit, but her face was still the same. He only nodded.

"Why would you join the sith, master? You were the most believing jedi of all.", Ahsoka called out the question that had been burning on the tip of her tongue. "You shouldn't call me master, Ahsoka.", Vader murmured. "You're very far away from being a sith apprentice." Ahsoka stared at him.

"Trust me, I know what I'm talking about.", he added with a bitter smile. He sighed. "It's a long story. It began before we have even met." "You were not on the path to the dark side when we met.", Ahsoka insisted.

"Maybe not, but it is where the story begins.", he explained. "Do you remember senator Amidala of Naboo?", he asked. Ahsoka smiled. "Indeed. In fact I was quite fond of her." Vader could imagine that.

"She was my wife. We married five years ago." Ahsoka's mouth fell open. "But the code...", she stammered. "Everyone would choose love over some ancient rule, Ahsoka." "That's right, I guess.", she said.

"I didn't even know you knew each other in non professional ways. Let alone that you had a relationship." Vader smiled. "We were pretty good at keeping the secret." Ahsoka put her chin on her hand.

"Alright, go on then.", she urged. "It was a few months before the war ended, when she told me she was pregnant." Ahsoka's eyes rounded. "Were you happy about it?", she asked curiously.

"Are you kidding? I was going to be a father, it was one of the happiest moments in my life." Ahsoka smiled. "How did that lead to you being a sith?" Vader tensed. "I had visions. And I have had such before too."

Ahsoka leaned forward, he had never told her about her mother. "When I was nineteen, my mother died. And I had similar visions then. I saw how Padmé died in childbirth.", Vader explained. Ahsoka's face hardened.

"Oh...I see where this is going.", she murmured. "I trusted the chancellor back then, we were somewhat friends. He told me about a sith that was able to keep people from dying, and I believed him. That was two years ago."

Ahsoka directed her eyes to the ground. "And you turned to the dark side to protect the senator.", she concluded. Vader nodded. "The Emperor told me what I needed to hear. I ran out of options, Padmé got closer to giving birth every day."

"What happened to her?", Ahsoka asked. Vader wasn't answering. He looked down, filled with shame and self hatred. Ahsoka understood. She didn't know how, but she knew that Padmé was dead.

* * *

Padmé stroked Leia's dark hair gently. "Now, now." Leia was presenting her hand. A light bruise was shining in the middle of her palm. She fell on a bunch of stones when the twins had played outside, and she didn't take it well.

Padmé took Leia's tiny hand in her own and placed a little kiss on the palm. "It's going to be all better tomorrow. Be brave now, honey. Your brother wants to continue playing with you." Luke was waiting impatiently.

He didn't like how Leia got more attention at the moment. Leia sniffed a few more times but waddled to her brother then. Padmé looked at her children happily as they walked around together.

They kept bumping into each other by accident and showing regular things like rocks or flowers to their sibling as if they were amazing new discoveries. She wished Anakin could have seen them.

She knew that he would have loved to meet his own children. She also knew that he would have been an amazing father. She imagined him playing with his children a lot. They would have ran around in joy giggling and chuckling.

Padmé pressed her arms around herself. She was healthy and she had two wonderful children, it could be worse. Her only worries were regarding the Emperor.

Palpatine desired to have Anakin's power, she was sure he would want the children's power too. They clearly inherited their fathers special abilities. She hoped the Emperor would assume her and her children's death.

Padmé had very little understanding of the force, but she knew her children wouldn't be safe for long. Sensitives that were as strong as they were could be felt by the other sensitives.

Palpatine would figure out who they were, and he would take them. Padmé cursed herself for sending away Obi Wan. He could have protected them. He could have kept them from being detected in the first place.

She looked at her toddlers, who were leaning on each other when they lost balance. They were so untouched and innocent, she wouldn't stand it if they were shipped of to a crazy man with the goal of ultimate power.

They would be forced to do horrible things, and it would destroy them. Padmé sat down on the grass and watched the kids, in quiet thoughts. Her children were safe for now. They had to be.

* * *

Ahsoka sighed. "You don't have to tell me how." Vader looked up in surprise. "I get the idea.", Ahsoka added. "Love. Fear. Savior. Trust me, I understand." Vader nodded once. "Thanks.", Vader whispered Ahsoka folded her hands.

"I guess she died before she could deliver the baby?", Ahsoka asked. Vader nodded again. "The important question is, if you want to go on with the sith business, master.", Ahsoka announced.

"Ahsoka...", he began but she stopped him. "I don't care if I shouldn't call you that. That you didn't kill me is proof enough for me. You're not a complete sith. And the part of you that isn't is still my master."

He smiled at her weakly. "That means a lot." "You see!?", she cried. "A sith would never ever talk that way!" She laughed. "I've missed you Ahsoka.", Vader said. It was true. Her quirky attitude was a blank space in the last years.

"What's the answer to my question?", she then repeated, less quirky all of the sudden. "I can't even say Ahsoka. I don't know what it is but there is something I feel that holds me back sometimes."

She raised her eyebrows. "It might be remorse.", she suggested. Vader shook his head. "It's a force thing. It's like there was someone in my ear telling me not to do things." Ahsoka scratched her nose.

"Sounds like your subconscious to me, master." Vader shook his head again with more determination. "I know it's not. I'm completely certain it comes to me through the force, I just don't know what it's origin is."

Ahsoka shrugged. "You'll figure it out eventually." She stroked her imaginary beard, imitating Obi Wan. "Patients, my very young Padawan.", she said with a lowered voice. Vader could't suppress a little chuckle.

"So what now?", he asked. "I'm supposed to kill you." Ahsoka frowned. "I don't think you should leave me here, master. I believe you want to get out of the sith thing, and I really want to help you with that."

Vader fought with himself. He knew she was right. It was that thing in him that told him so. Earlier it had told him not to kill her, he decided to listen to it again. Vader sighed.

"Fine. You're right. I can take you to the Executor if you promise that no one, and I mean no one will see you. They'd tell the Emperor and both of us would be screwed." She grinned and nodded.

"I'm happy to help, master." The Togruta's effort was admirable, even though Vader believed it was too late for him to turn back. The path to dark side only worked in one direction, as far as he knew.

Ahsoka stood up and wrapped herself in a dark brown cloak. "Let's go then.", she hurried. "You're looking forward to being transported to a huge imperial war ship?!", Vader asked in surprise.

"How have you not changed at all in two full years.", Vader teased. Ahsoka shrugged with a smirk. "Dunno. Takes a lot to do that I guess." Vader lifted his own hood over his head and walked in direction of the cave's exit.

As he hopped on the speeder Ahsoka sat behind him and held onto his back lightly. He followed the trace he had left in the sand earlier to get back to the village he had landed in.

They left the speeder near the Stormtrooper's station so that they would find it later. They didn't exchange any words before they reached the TIE fighter. "I've never been in one of these before.", Ahsoka said as they had entered.

Vader started the fighter and they left the ground after a few moments. "One more thing.", Vader announced. "No one knows that I have my body back, so I have to wear the mask when I'm around people.

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Got your body back?", she asked. "I was injured. Lost all four limbs and was burned all over. Darth Vader's armor and mask are a life support system."

Ahsoka had a slightly disturbed look on her face. "Impressive. What happened?", she wanted to know. "Obi Wan happened.", Vader said with a bitter voice. Ahsoka pulled a grimace. "I wouldn't have thought he could do it."

"He couldn't. He wasn't able to kill me so he left me to burn.", Vader explained. "I'm sorry any of that happened, master. It must be horrible to even think about it.

"It's been two years, Ahsoka. I was in pain constantly, it only stopped when I had the surgery. My life as a cyborg was a nightmare, every second was worse than the one before."

"At least you're out of that thing then. That might have been your first step already, and you did it all on your own. This is so gonna work out!", Ahsoka blubbered. "How can you be so enthusiastic, Ahsoka?", Vader chuckled.

* * *

Obi Wan landed on the icy planet's surface. As he opened his cockpit, he was embraced by a cold wind immediately. Obi Wan wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, trying to keep warm as he advanced toward the base.

He left deep bootprints in the thick layer of snow but now snow would cover them up in minutes. Obi Wan showed his face to the camera at the gate. The gates opened and a few clones waited on the other side.

He nodded at the deserters. Many had chosen to disobey the Emperor and stay true to the Jedi. Only little of said survived. "Is master Yoda here?", he asked them. One of them nodded. "Yes sir. He has been waiting for you."

Obi Wan bowed politely and shook the snow off his clothes leaving a little puddle on the stone floor. Yoda was sitting on the floor. "Waited for you I have. ", he said facing away from Obi Wan.

"Anakin Skywalker's children show extraordinary abilities, master. I proposed to take them here for their training, but their mother didn't allow it." Yoda turned around.

"More careful you have to be Obi Wan. Important children are to a mother, but pursue her we must anyway. Destroy their father the children must, to fulfil the prophecy." Obi Wan sat down in front of the old master.

"I thought the prophecy was proved wrong when Anakin turned to the dark side. You think Anakin's children will fulfil the chosen one's destiny, instead?" Obi Wan had never thought about it that way. Yoda nodded.

"Continue what their father started they must. Destroy the sith and restore balance to the force they will. Get them here you must Obi Wan. Train to defeat Darth Vader they will." Obi Wan nodded.

"I tried to reason with their mother but she wouldn't let me take them. I told her that her children need to be educated in the ways of the force.", Obi Wan explained. "That you tried I know.", Yoda said.

The little green alien rose and left the room. "That both of you will see the truth soon I know too. Patient we must be." Obi Wan sighed. "Yes master.", he then said.


	5. Chapter 5

"I dream, mommy.", Luke said tugging at his mother's leg. "I scared now." Padmé picked him up, while she was still half asleep. She put him under her own blanket and held onto him. "You were just sleeping. It wasn't real."

Luke cuddled himself closer to his mother. "They was white men. They has black eyes and not face.", he mumbled. Padmé froze. It sounded like stormtroopers. She was pretty sure he had never seen one before.

"What did they do, Luke?", she asked, trying not to sound too alarmed. "They take me.", he told her. "Sister too." Padmé's eyes widened. "It was just a dream. Now go back to sleep and dream sweetly.

Luke nodded and pressed himself tighter in his mothers embrace. "It's gonna be fine.", she promised him with a calm voice and stroked his hair. He fell asleep after a few minutes, but the same couldn't be said about Padmé.

Anakin had these nightmares, that were visions, maybe his children inherited that. Luke couldn't have known what the stormtroopers looked like. What if he was foreseeing the future.

She tried to calm herself. Maybe he had seen a clone as a baby and only remembered it through his dreams. Perhaps it was just a nightmare. Padmé looked at Leia who was sleeping peacefully.

Probably she was overreacting. Everything would be fine. Padmé couldn't bring herself to sleep for the rest of the night. She imagined how Luke would be ripped out of her sleeping hands and Leia out of her crib.

When the morning came Padmé's eyes were underlined by dark shadows. Luke wiggled in her arms, waking up. She pressed a kiss on his hair. "Good morning dear. Did you have nice dreams?", she whispered.

Luke nodded and looked up at his mother. She stood up and set him down on the table. "I'll make some breakfast.", she said and began to make a rather poor meal. Leia began to babble too.

Padmé took Leia out of the crib and put her next to her brother. They started talking to each other in a way she didn't understand. It wasn't like confusing babbling, it was like their very own language.

She had once read that that was usual for twins. Padmé continued making food. "Mommy?", Leia asked. "Yes?", Padmé answered. "I dream same.", Leia announced. Padmé dropped the pan to the floor.

* * *

Darth Sidious felt sick. There were two of them. He had always suspected Amidala had delivered, but he hadn't known that there were two children. He felt their presence clearly. Their force signature wasn't veiled at all.

Sidious expected Anakin Skywalker's offspring to be guarded by many Jedi that were hiding them perfectly. This lack of cover was surprising.

Amidala was foolish to leave them as unprotected. Clearly she didn't have an able advisor. He called for one of his generals. "I have an assignment for you. Send clones to Thyferra." Sidious felt they were there.

Each of their force signatures were just as strong as Vader's. "I want you to look for two infants." The general blinked in surprise. "Infants, sir?", the man stammered. "Yes, infants. They should be about two years old, a boy and a girl.", Sidious pronounced

"They're with their mother.", the Emperor added. "Do you want their elimination, your majesty?", the general asked. "Bring them alive! I don't care what happens to the mother but don't bring her here.", the Emperor barked.

"Understood?", he asked impatiently. The general nodded nervously. "Yes your majesty. We'll start right now.", he promised. "Good.", Sidious hissed. The general performed a very deep bow and left the room in a hurry.

A whole battalion of clones was send to Thyferra instantly. It wouldn't take long to find the children, since obviously there wasn't even a decent effort to hide them.

Sidious couldn't wait. They would be trained as sith like their father and a whole new era would begin. The sith would take the Jedi's place in the minds of people and there would be many of them with himself as a leader.

The two would be an important step towards that goal. The Emperor had a vision. He would rule the galaxy with hundreds of force sensitive warriors that everyone would look up to.

He would keep control over all the planets through them, and when his time was over, the galaxy would never change back to the way it was before. All that would start with these two children. Sidious had to begin his plan carefully.

I was certain the two couldn't turn against him when they were older because they would be raised as fully persuaded sith. And who was better to raise children in that way than their own father?

* * *

Ahsoka pulled her hood deep in her face. "Alright, listen.", Vader began. "It's time to show off your Jedi skills. Follow me without anyone seeing you. I'll try my best but it's not gonna be easy.", he said.

Ahsoka grinned. "You'd be surprised. I've always been good at this, master.", she smiled. "I remember.", Vader nodded. "Let's do it then." Vader opened the storage unit and pulled out the mask.

Ahsoka stared at it. She knew about it, she was here anyway, but it felt different to actually see it. She had only seen photos and holos of the thing before. She had had quite some nightmares about the black inhuman features too.

She gulped and Vader looked at her apologizing before he put it over his head. In a few moments the air was filled with a mechanical breathing that gave Ahsoka goose bumps.

Vader turned away from her, he didn't want to show her the mask longer than necessary. Vader exited the TIE fighter and noticed how everyone started moving a little faster as they saw him.

Vader advanced out of the hangar. Ahsoka stayed hidden in the shuttle and waited for the right moment to follow him. He moved slowly so she wouldn't lose sight of him too quickly.

They had often infiltrated orbital stations or ships of the separatists to spy on or arrest them during the clone wars. Ahsoka had always been excellent on such missions.

Vader remembered how she was enjoying crossing the enemy territory's borders way too much. He was quite impressed as he marched through the ship's transitions.

Ahsoka kept up without problem, efficiently sticking to the shadows or dangling from the ceiling for a few heartbeats. No one saw her as she stayed close to him. He had almost forgotten how skilled at this she had always been.

It took a few minutes until Vader had reached the entrance to his quarters. He entered the code and waited a few moments before he pressed the button to open the door.

Ahsoka rushed passed him and he closed the door behind them. He pulled the mask of his head and coughed a few times. "That thing is the worst.", he said and threw it on a table.

Ahsoka smiled. "You'll be rid of it soon enough." Vader coughed again. "Hopefully.", he agreed. Ahsoka stared at the machine in the center of the room. "What's that?", she asked curiously.

"It's called meditation chamber, even though it has nothing to do with meditation. It removes my mask and lets me breathe anyway. I won't be needing it any longer. But I can't just remove it, since I still need it officially."

Ahsoka touched the glass gently. "It looks painful." Ahsoka looked at the hook that was hovering right over the seat. "And you couldn't take it off anywhere else?", she asked in disbelief. Vader shrugged. "I would have suffocated."

The corners of Ahsoka's mouth twitched a little. "I'm sorry you endured that, master.", she mumbled. Vader raised his brows. "Ahsoka, I spent the last two years hunting down and killing your kind, don't tell me you feel sorry for me."

She bit her lip, remembering who she was in a room with. "It's your kind too, you know." Vader looked down. "It was.", he then said. "It is.", she repeated. "They're all dead, Ahsoka.", he said bitterly.

She shook her head. "Some survived. Even I did. Sure, the rest is pretty small, but there is a rest anyway." He looked at her. They were allying. And she knew where they were.

"Don't tell me.", he said quietly. "Don't put them in that risk. You won't be able to live with yourself." She stared at him, surprised that he figured out that they were hiding together so easily.

She gulped. "They asked me to join them too, but I declined. I didn't want to hide together with all the old masters. I wanted to die fighting or survive because I earned it through hard work."

Vader looked in her big blue eyes. "That was pretty reckless of you." She chuckled. "I've always been the daring type." She grinned. Vader smiled a little. "I have to report your death now. So you should hide for a moment."

Ahsoka nodded and disappeared in the next room. Vader put on his mask once more and set the holoterminal on the Emperor's frequency. "I've killed the padawan, master.", he said in a devoted tone. "Good.", the Emperor said hoarsely.

"Who was it?", he then asked. "Ahsoka Tano, master.", Vader replied. His face hardened behind the mask. Vader noticed a weak smirk behind Sidious' hood. "Excellent.", he said before he ended the connection.

Vader ripped the mask of his face and forced himself to ignore the impulse to cough again. Ahsoka stood in the doorframe. "So I'm dead now, huh.", she snarled. Vader shrugged.

"He won't be looking for you. But you need to hide your force signature." Ahsoka squared her shoulders. "Oh please. I'm not a youngling." "And you need to hide whenever the door opens. Someone might look inside."

Ahsoka nodded. "Don't leave, Ahsoka." He looked at her with an insistent look. "And don't answer calls.", he said slowly. "Alright, alright.", she held up her hands in defeat. "I'll behave, promise."

* * *

Leia had found a pretty rock and brought it inside. "Look!", she demanded and held it in front of Luke's nose. Luke giggled and fell forward. Padmé grinned into herself.

They were just so adorable. Suddenly, Leia dropped the rock and frowned. Luke turned silent too. "What's wrong?", Padmé asked as she heard the crack of a falling tree. She hurried out of the cabin to look for what had caused the noise.

She was joined by her children who were hiding behind their mother's legs. Padmé concentrated on the distance, trying to make out what that white mass was.

Padmé stared at the stormtroopers unbelieving. So many of them were marching through the forest. She didn't know what they wanted here. Maybe they were looking for a hidden rebel base.

How should they know about her and the twins? Padmé picked both of her children up and pressed them against her chest. "You can't play right now.", she whispered.

The mass of stormtroopers came closer steadily. "Mommy, I'm scared.", Leia whined and turned away from the soldiers. "Like my dream.", Luke whimpered and held onto his mother.

"It's alright, you two.", Padmé said with a shaking voice. "They'll leave again. It's going to be just fine." Both of them started crying. Padmé decided not to assume that it was their preceptive gift that was horrifying them.

One of the troopers pointed in their direction, and all of them increased speed a little. Padmé pressed herself against the wall of the cabin. Hiding inside wouldn't serve any purpose.

Running wouldn't either. The stormtroopers could just shoot her. So she gulped and waited until the soldiers had reached her. "They're human.", one of the clones stated. "A boy and a girl?", another asked.

His question was answered with a nod. The commander turned to Padmé. "How old are your children?" "Two years.", she stammered. She immediately cursed herself for being honest.

"Alright take them!", the commander barked and turned away. Padmé turned pale and her children wiggled in her arms, screaming. "No!", she shouted. "Please! They're just children!", she cried.

Two troopers stepped forward and ripped the children out of her arms. "No!", she screamed louder. "Please, please! I beg you!", she whined. A soldier held her back effortless, as her children were carried away from her.

She sobbed bitterly as she had to watch how her children cried in panic and were pulled away from her until she couldn't see them any longer. The soldiers let go of her and she fell to her knees, her tears flowing over her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Obi Wan jumped. Suddenly there was a flash of despair and fear bolting through the force. The Jedi master had been deep in meditation as he felt it. As he opened his eyes he noticed that Yoda was a little startled too.

"You felt it too, master.", Obi Wan stated. Yoda nodded. "Very curious this is.", he grumbled. "What to you think it was?", Obi Wan asked. "Not know I do.", Yoda said. His face wrinkled in thoughts.

"What do we do, master?", Obi Wan called out. "Wait we will.", Yoda said drily and folded his hands. The old master closed his eyes and sunk in meditation again.

"You wan't to do nothing?", Obi Wan asked unbelieving. Yoda didn't open his eyes but his face turned slightly annoyed. "Patience you need, Obi Wan.", he murmured. Obi Wan snorted.

He stood up and left the room. He wouldn't just sit around, when the force was shaken in such measures. Something happened to a force sensitive. Something that put him or her in blank fear and shock.

Obi Wan guessed that Vader was visiting someone. And he had a feeling he knew who that was. That despair could be caused by a padawan learning what her master had become.

Obi Wan imagined Ahsoka's emotions when her old master came to kill her. Maybe it wasn't too late. Obi Wan hurried out of the base, ignoring the weird looks the clones gave him. No missions were assigned.

He showed them to open the gates and he stepped outside, where he was greeted by an icy storm. He ran to his starfighter that was waiting with all the other ones.

He hopped inside the cockpit and started it.

It took him half a minute to leave the surface for good. The hyper speed ring was floating in orbit the way he had left it only a few days ago. Obi Wan docked his fighter to the ring and set up the controls.

He remembered where Ahsoka had settled down. A few seconds later his ship jumped in hyper speed to Geonosis. He dug around in his memory, trying to recall where exactly she lived.

He left the ring and lowered the fighter closer to the planet. He orientated at the big cities he saw below and found the piece of desert her cave was in. As he landed his ship he looked around.

He was sure it was here now. The mountains in the back and the cave's entrance were just like in his memory. He jumped out of the cockpit and stood before the cave in a second. "Ahsoka?", he called into the cave carefully.

As he received no answer he pulled out his lightsaber and stepped into the cave. "Ahsoka?", he asked again, louder. He searched in the force. No one was near him. He put away his saber and continued looking.

He felt the trace of the dark side, and as he concentrated on it, he was sure Darth Vader had been here. He closed his eyes. He was too late. Vader had already eliminated Ahsoka.

* * *

The general's picture appeared on Sidious' holoterminal. "I've just received a message, your majesty. The two children have been found on Thyferra and are currently on the way here. They seem to be force sensitive."

The Emperor smirked and folded his hands. "Wonderful, general. Make sure they arrive on the executor unharmed." The general bowed low and nodded.

Sidious erased the connection and turned away. Everything was going as planned. Vader was broken enough to kill his own padawan, surely he would train the two to be powerful sith.

The Emperor set his frequency to contact Lord Vader. His Apprentice knelt down. "Master.", he greeted him. "I have a new assignment for you Lord Vader. Padmé Amidala has not died two years ago but only fell in a coma."

Sidious couldn't see Vader's face under the mask but he didn't need to. He felt enough through the force. "She died after she gave birth to twins, the children of Anakin Skywalker.

The Emperor saw how Vader's hands clenched to fists. "I have found the children and I want you to train them in the ways of the sith. They are being brought to the executor right now, you can expect their arrival."

Sidious closed the call before Vader could answer. He liked doing that, since it demonstrated that he had the power, not Vader.

* * *

Ahsoka stared at him with an open mouth. "I heard.", she said. Vader he took off his mask. "I'm a father, Ahsoka. And they're twins. I have two children.", he stammered. Ahsoka smiled.

"I'd have thought that he would have kept them from you. Isn't it stupid to leave them to you?" Vader shrugged. "I suppose he overestimated the power he has over me and my mind." Ahsoka grinned.

"I like the sound of that. So what now?", she asked. "I'm leaving.", Vader said. "What? Your children are coming, why would you leave?", she called out. "I'll tell them to bring them here, you can take care of them until I'm back."

Ahsoka made a step forward. "You should wait for them, master. They're your children.", she pronounced slowly. Vader rolled his eyes. "I'm want to know where they've been.", he rumbled. "To do what?", she cried. Vader didn't move a muscle.

"Her body is somewhere. Maybe she has a grave. I just want to say goodbye. Her death has been haunting me for years, I thought she was left on Mustafar.", he fizzed. "You were there.", she whispered. Vader exhaled dramatically.

"I did it, Ahsoka. I choked her and I thought she died! But she survived, and I wasn't there to help her. She gave birth and died, without me." Ahsoka frowned. "You choked her?", she asked.

Vader expected her to take a step backwards to avoid him. But she looked at him in concern. "That's what's aggravating you so much, isn't it?" Vader turned away from her. He slang his arms around his torso.

"I thought I killed her, just like that. And that even though I turned to the dark side, only to save her life.", he told her. Ahsoka put an arm on his shoulder, which was pretty uncomfortable for her, regarding his height. He looked at her in surprise.

She wasn't disgusted or afraid. "But you didn't end her life, master. And she left you two children. You should be happy about those news.", she said with a calm voice. Vader looked down.

"You should stay for your own children's sake. I'm sure she'd like that." Something in him cramped. He wasn't so sure about that. "Why would she want her children to be with the man who choked her." Ahsoka raised her brows.

"You mean her husband?" There was a pause. "She loved you, master. I mean these children must have come from somewhere." Vader gulped. "That was Anakin Skywalker, not me. Anakin would have never choked her." Ahsoka frowned.

"Anakin was her husband, Vader choked her. Anakin felt horrible about that later, and Anakin didn't kill me when Vader would have done it. And Anakin is going to be a good father. I know so because Anakin was like a father to myself."

Vader stared at her but she kept talking. "Anakin Skywalker taught me everything I know. He saved my life a dozen times before and guided me through so much. I thought he had died but I recently learned that he wasn't dead at all."

Vader brought himself to a weak smirk. "I've missed you, Snips.", he said. She chuckled and crossed her arms before her chest. "I've missed you too, sky guy."

* * *

Padmé frowned, as she saw how the group of filthy men wandered towards her. She had never seen anyone as deep in the forest before. They were laughing and teasing as they wondered through the woods.

Some of them were obviously drunk and staggered around. Padmé hid in the cabin. She didn't want them to see her. Something in her broke for the umpteenth time as she looked at the little bed the twins had shared.

She sat down on her bed, hugging her knees. Now she had nothing left of him. Except for the necklace that she was still wearing. She grabbed it, tracing the carvings with her skinny fingers.

She started to cry. The tears were flooding her eyesight quietly. She held onto the image of the little boy on Tatooine, that had grown up to be her handsome, strong, smart, and loving husband.

Padmé hid her face in her hands and tried to forget everything. How she lost her husband and how she lost her children too. She felt sick at the thought of Sidious and Darth Vader twisting Luke and Leia's minds through the dark side.

How they would be tortured and abused to make them hate and rage. Her precious little miracles needed her help but she couldn't come for them. She didn't know where the were, or where they were going.

But she knew they were afraid. She blamed herself for not taking their dreams serious before, and not listening to Obi Wan. But she was still mad at him too. For killing Anakin and after not even honor him.

The door swung open with a bang and Padmé jumped as her mind was pulled to the present again. "That's what I'm talking about!", one of the men called out. Another one was giggling so much his face turned red.

They were more drunk than she had suspected at first. "Can I help you?", she asked with a shaking voice. "You sure can.", one of them grinned. "That one will fetch a really good price.", the tallest one said, followed by a belch.

Padmé backed away until she was pressing herself against the wall. "I don't have any money. I swear.", she whimpered and lifted her fists. She must have looked poor but she didn't care.

A few of the men started giggling simultaneously and came a little closer. "We'll sell you to a whole organization of slavers.", the skinny one said, he seemed to be the most sober.

Padmé turned pale. "Slavery is illegal.", she sobbed since her tears hadn't stopped flowing. "Let us worry about that. You won't be thinking about anything from now on anyway. All you've got to do is follow instructions."

Padmé winced. "Please. Don't do this. Please.", she whispered. The skinny one clicked with is tongue and a rodian turned Padmé's armes on her back painfully. She hissed in pain as she was pulled off the bed.

* * *

Luke and Leia held each others hand. They barely understood what was happening, but they were certain they didn't approve. They were kept in a little cell on a spaceship constantly guarded by multiple stormtroopers.

They stuck together all the time and talked in a way only their twin understood. Both of them were terrified, not knowing where they were or why they had been separated from their mother.

The soldiers guarding them grew tired of their whining and childish complaining and were incredibly relieved when they could finally leave their post.

When they were recruits on kamino, no one had told them that sitting two toddlers would be one of their most dangerous missions of all. And all of them were sure it was. If something happened to these children, the soldiers would find their death.

Sidious had ordered to transport them without any injuries whatsoever. If they failed at that, the Emperor would be displeased. Many soldiers had seen what happened if he was, and had lost countless comrades to his wrath.

All of them were holding their blasters, ready to shoot what would come threatening close. Three medical droids waited in the corner of the room, in case the children would hurt themselves in any way.

The captain felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders when he received the message that they were entering the executor's hangar now. He noticed as the ship slowed down and finally landed.

The captain gave his men the sign and they picked up the sobbing infants and marched in direction of the exiting ramp. The ramp made a puffing noise and glided down slowly.

The captain looked at the huge hangar filled with ships and dignitaries. And in the center of all he waited. Darth Vader stood up tall, dressed fully in black and wearing the infamous mask.

The captain noticed how the twins got a lot calmer at the point. The troopers exited the ship in formation the captain ahead. Darth Vader didn't move a muscle. The captain lowered his head in front of Vader.

The children were brought to the front and put on the floor right before the sith lord. They looked at him with fascination, not showing a sign of fear or insecurity. The captain held his breath. Something was odd.

He expected them to start crying or screaming. He expected Vader to snap a finger to get them put away. Instead something strange happened.

Vader picked up both children gently turned around and left without an other word. Everyone remained silent, staring at the sith carrying the children with care.


	7. Chapter 7

The whole hangar stopped it's busy traffic for a moment. No one could believe their eyes. Vader was holding two children with devotion and carried them carefully. And they didn't make a sound.

They didn't cry or sob in terror as the masked man picked them up, it even looked like they were leaning against his chest feeling secure and protected. Nobody that was stationed on the executor had ever seen anything like it.

They knew Darth Vader as a cruel warrior without shame or scruple. It just made what they saw now weirder. He smirked under the mask, even though he was a little surprised himself.

He had expected them to fear him, they were toddlers after all. He was wearing a mask that was enough to fill a child's nightmare on it's own, but it was also accompanied by the mechanic breathing sound.

Vader was impressed by his own children, who were giving him such trust even though they had just been brought here against their will. He heard how everyone continued what they were doing as soon as he left the hangar.

He carried them all the way to his quarters where he entered the code through the force. He couldn't spare a hand right now. Vader slipped through the opening door and heard it seal behind him.

He put down the children carefully, to then free himself of the helmet. "Ahsoka!", he called. The togruta appeared in the doorframe. "They're adorable!", she squeaked as she saw the twins.

Vader looked at their faces, seeing a little version of himself and Padmé before him. The girl looked just like her mother and the boy had inherited Vader's blonde hair and blue eyes.

They looked around from the table on which they had been put curiously. "What are your names?", Ahsoka asked friendly. "Leia.", the girl said quickly. "Luke is.", she added and pointed at her brother.

"Those are very pretty names.", Ahsoka smiled. "Who you?", Luke asked Ahsoka. "I am Ahsoka.", she introduced herself. "And that is your daddy.", she added with a smirk in Vader's direction. He stared at her, baffled. Leia's eyes widened.

"Mommy said, our daddy is jedi.", Luke said before his sister could open her mouth. "She said he is hero." Ahsoka looked at Vader, burning on seeing a reaction. At first he remained silent not knowing how to reply.

"Your mother said that?", he asked as his heartbeat increased. Leia nodded enthusiastically. Ahsoka looked at Vader crookedly.

"You shouldn't get your hopes up too much, master. They probably grew up with someone else that they call mommy.", she suggested. "With a jedi father?", he asked bitterly. She shrugged.

Vader turned to the twins. "Could you just think about your mother, for me?", he asked them. Both nodded and closed their eyes. Vader closed his too and reached out through the force.

The twins were incredibly force sensitive. No wonder Sidious had found them as easily. He was overwhelmed by the emotions he received from them. It was pure and innocent love as they imagined her.

Vader saw their memories of her, caring for them and loving them. Her face appeared in their minds over and over again, how she was smiling at them or looking into their eyes with concern.

He pulled his mind out of the connection, even though he hated to interrupt the memories of her. She was just as beautiful as in his dreams. "When have you seen her the last time?", he then asked the twins.

"When the white men with the black eyes came.", Luke told his father and tears gathered in his little eyes. "Mommy was crying." Vader ran his gloved hand through his hair.

"It's her Ahsoka. She's alive! Sidious lied again, what a surprise.", he called out. Ahsoka stepped forward so the children wouldn't hear her. "They probably killed her to get the twins, master. I suppose it would be pointless to look for her."

Vader shook his head. "She's not dead." "How do you know that, master? I can imagine how hard this is, but..." Vader interrupted her. "Do you remember the thing that holds me back sometimes through the force, I told you about? It is still there."

* * *

Padmé was tired. They had been walking through the jungle for what felt like hours, and her abductors had enough bottles with them to stay just as drunk as they had been when they came to her.

All of them had a sour scent to them that drove Padmé crazy. She had to admit that the twins were better off where they were now. Of course she hated the idea of them becoming sith, but at least they weren't slaves.

Well, they were a different kind of slaves. Padmé stumbled around without coordination. She hadn't slept nor eaten since the twins were taken from her and her throat was dry from thirst. "Where are you taking me?", she asked quietly.

The rodian stopped her with a tug. "There.", he answered shortly and pointed to a huge pit that was only a few yards away. Padmé looked down to the bottom of it and jumped in shock. There were countless dirty tents set up below.

Dead animals that had been rotting for days were lying around, attracting insects. Women and children were running around, busy with whatever they were doing. Padmé noticed the slave collars around their necks.

Some of them blinked from time to time making their wearer jerk in pain. Padmé had heard of those before. She looked at her abductors in disgust as they pushed her down the pit over a muddy ramp.

They followed her and looked around smiling. They had obviously seen this place before. A fat Twi'Lek with yellow skin left one of the tents and greeted the skinny one with open arms. "My dear friend! And you brought goods."

The Twi'Lek looked at Padmé with a smirk. "She's pretty. You'll fetch some credits for that one.", he promised. Padmé hated how they talked about her like an object, but that was what slavery was about. She swallowed her anger.

She had spent nights over nights without sleep, negotiating and signing contracts. She put so much work into securing the anti-slavery laws on the planets far from the core. And she had earned quite some triumphs too.

All the time she had sacrificed payed off as the strict rules were passed. All her achievements disappeared when the Emperor took over. The anger came back, stronger. She had trusted the chancellor.

And she had even helped him to be elected as such. And now here she was, ironically, being sold as property herself. The Twi'Lek took the skinny one to a tent. Padmé assumed they were discussing her price.

She had given up on talking reason into her kidnappers hours ago, they valued credits more than freedom or honor. She had never understood these criminals. How could anyone be greedy enough to live with the things they had done?

How could they sleep at night, knowing what others were suffering because of them? Padmé couldn't even remotely understand this kind of cruelty. The Twi'Lek returned with her abductor, who was now carrying a credit package.

She had been sold. The Twi'Lek snapped his fingers and a few men with blasters came closer. Padmé was shoved into a tent roughly, she wasn't even given a glance from any one outside.

Inside many women were sitting on the blank floor, all of them wearing slave collars. They held onto their children which varied from every possible age. The kids were pale and way too thin.

Padmé was glad her own twins weren't here too. Her heart cramped as she recalled where they were instead. She gulped and looked into the many frightened eyes that were staring at her.

* * *

Obi Wan sat down on the cave ground. He didn't find Ahsoka's corpse nor any traced of blood in the cave or before it's entrance. That was unusual. He knew Vader to leave a mess behind.

Why would he kill her so carefully? Obi Wan couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation, no matter how hard he tried. The only theory that made sense to him was that Vader had been too late.

Maybe Ahsoka had fled before Vader reached her. Obi Wan attempted to proof his idea. He concentrated, aiming on finding Ahsoka. If she had fled, there was a chance that she was still alive.

It took a while until he was sure he wasn't going to find her. He had done this a lot of times before. The fact that he hadn't found her yet meant that there was nothing to find.

A new theory formed in his mind. She had fled, but was hunted down by Vader anyway. She was killed but not here. She had been here only a few hours ago, when she had not yet been one with the force.

He thought about where she might have gone. He didn't know why but he wanted to know what happened to the Togruta in detail. He knew she was dead, but that wasn't enough.

He was still curious. He thought about all the times they had fought side by side in the clone wars, he wasn't able to just accept her death like that. Until he had seen her lifeless body, he would keep looking.

He felt like he owed it to Anakin to look after the Padawan he had left behind. To look after everyone he had left behind. It had been fifteen years, and Obi Wan was still cleaning up his messes.

* * *

Vader sighed. Leia was crying again. It had only been a few days and yet he was exhausted. He had had a lot of seemingly impossible tasks in the past but taking care of the twins was more than he could handle.

"Mommy!", she cried in between her sobs. Vader had not yet figured out on what planet to look for her. "I am trying to find her. And I promise you I will.", he said with a calm voice before picking Leia up. Leia's sobs got a little quieter.

Vader carried her into the other room where Ahsoka was busy entertaining Luke. He too had his moods concerning Padmé. Vader could imagine how confused they were. They had never known any other than their mother.

Her disappearance had to be impossible to comprehend for both of the children. Luke was easily distracted. Ahsoka merely had to let things fly around in the room and he was sure to forget about his mother for the moment. Leia wasn't as easy.

When she started crying, it was a whole load of work to get her to stop. Vader sat her down on the improvised bed and stroked some of her brown hair out of her face. The bed Vader had built was actually part of a torture chamber.

He had removed all the restraints and put soft pillows and blankets at their place. Letting his children sleep on it felt weird anyway.

He had put away every horrid tool or mechanism he could find until the room looked a little less hostile, and the kids didn't even notice anything odd about heir surroundings.

Ahsoka and he slept right next to them on huge sofas he had brought in from the next room. He used to take dignitaries through the room full of torture devices into another one with seating opportunity to negotiate. It had never failed to intimidate.

Leia joined her brother watching as Ahsoka moved around cushions through the force, even though she was still crying. Luke reached out to them, giggling, and Ahsoka lowered one so he could grab it.

It was weird to feel how the force was being used around him, but not feeling the user. Ahsoka had done an excellent job hiding her force signature, not even Yoda would be able to detect her.

She dropped all of them on the bed and smiled at Leia, encouraging. "Have they said anything else about their home?", Vader asked full of hope, as Ahsoka strolled over to him. She shook her head.

"No. They just repeated that it was a wooden house in a forest." Vader threw his hands in the air. "That barely excludes any planets!", he called out in frustration. Ahsoka sunk in thoughts.

"Is there anyone you can reach, that might know about her whereabouts? Someone she trusted." He looked at her, insecure. "Someone I can contact who is not following the Emperor and is yet...how shall I put it...alive?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Maybe there is someone who is good at hiding secrets. What about the leaders of Naboo? Some of them must still be alive." He thought about it. "Maybe you're right. But not on Naboo."

Ahsoka leaned forward expecting him to continue. "She knows that telling someone on Naboo would be too obvious. If she has told anyone it was Bail Organa of Alderaan."


	8. Chapter 8

Ahsoka barely knew Organa. All that she knew that he had shared and supported many of Padmé's ideas in the senate. "Are you sure? Why him? There were other senators in alliance with her, right?"

Vader shrugged. "Perhaps. But I am pretty sure he was the one she trusted enough to tell him something as important." Ahsoka nodded. Vader knew his wife better than she did, it was wise to rely on his assumptions.

"I can look after the twins, if you want to go talk to him." Vader shook his head. "Padmé told him because she trusts him. I would be very disappointed if he betrayed her as easily."

"Does he know that you are Darth Vader? What if you go without the mask?", she suggested. It seemed reasonable to her. Anakin Skywalker was a well known and trusted Jedi. Vader sighed.

"Padmé surely asked him to tell no one. He doesn't even know about our marriage, he has no reason to tell me. Blowing my cover is to big of a risk." Ahsoka bit her lip. There had to be some sort of solution.

"We could ask the twins. They might remember who visited them before.", she mumbled in thoughts. Vader's eyes widened. "You're a genius! Whoever knew about them, looked after them."

Ahsoka turned around. Leia wasn't crying anymore, instead she drooled all over her clothes. Ahsoka couldn't stop a small chuckle that left her throat. "They're the key to everything, aren't they?", she smiled as she strolled to them.

"Has anyone ever visited your house?", she asked softly, facing both of them. Luke nodded and Leia called out, "Jedi!" Ahsoka grinned into herself, proud that her plan worked. "What did the Jedi look like?", she continued.

Ahsoka realized that this wouldn't help them. If they couldn't even contact Organa, there was no way for them to talk to a jedi. "Hair red.", Leia answered. "And in his face!", Luke added. "He talked strange.", his sister continued.

"Obi Wan Kenobi.", Vader growled in the corner. Leia turned around to him. "Yes, daddy. He.", she babbled. Vader froze as he heard her. He was left speechless. His daughter had given him a loving nickname.

Ahsoka smiled at her master. "They like you, master.", she said as her smile turned into a grin. Vader looked at his hands. "Why would they?", he murmured so silent, she could barely hear it.

"Why wouldn't they? I told you Anakin Skywalker was an amazing dad." He gave her the weak smile she had gotten used to. "We can't contact Obi Wan, can we?", she said. Vader shrugged. "We'll find a way."

* * *

Padmé didn't struggle as they put the collar around her neck. She knew there was no sense in doing so. She was surrounded by the ones that called themselves guards. All of them were a lot taller and stronger than her.

Escape wasn't an option at the moment. The fat Twi'Lek stood in front of her with a smirk. "You are going to be number 583.", he mumbled and she cringed as a wave of his filthy scent reached her.

She was a number now, no longer a being with a name. "Let's see if it works, shall we?", he said as he pressed some buttons on the data pad he was holding.

Padmé's body jerked in pain and she dropped to her knees. The zap she had received was still reverberating through her bones. She spat some blood on the ground in front of her, as she noticed that she had bitten her tongue.

"How did that feel?", the Twi'Lek snorted. She looked up to him in disgust. "Die!", she managed to say. He kicked her face forcefully so she was lying in the mud completely.

She couldn't move before another shock flashed through her insides. She cried out in agony. "Don't worry, beautiful. Everyone is tamed eventually." He made a big step over her unmoved body, as if it was a pile of filth and walked away.

Padmé worked to get up again. Now her simple brown clothes were full of moist dirt and sticking to her skin. She was panting and touching the collar around her neck to study it. She couldn't even tell what part of it was the opening.

She grunted in frustration and stumbled forward. The shock left her muscles tense and hard to control. She returned to the tent she had been left in the day before. Now that she had too been collared, she fitted in perfectly.

She sat down without words. There was nothing inside but the slaves. She fought to hold back the tears. Her husband, her children, everything had been taken from her. Now, her freedom was gone too.

* * *

Obi Wan was determined to find Ahsoka. As long as he hadn't seen her corpse with his own eyes, he would be trying to save her life. He didn't care if he was signing his own death sentence by moving through the galaxy.

He had been hiding long enough. If he could save lives in the process of dying, his own was an acceptable sacrifice. Death had always been relative to a jedi. It only meant that he would become a part of the force itself.

If Ahsoka was alive, Vader was looking for her too. Obi Wan had to find a way to learn what the sith already knew. If they had the same hints to find her, Obi Wan had a chance to outrun Vader and save the togruta.

But how could he figure out what Vader already knew. There was no way Obi Wan could get to her faster than Vader while he had such a head start. To start a fair race, he first had to catch up to Vader.

He rethought his strategy. For now, his target wasn't finding Ahsoka. He wouldn't take all the steps at once. For now, he was looking for Vader himself. Obi Wan rose and ran to his starfighter.

He didn't know where Vader was at the moment, but he wouldn't be too hard to find. If he wasn't on the Executor right now, he would come there eventually. All Obi Wan had to do now, was find out where the star destroyer was.

* * *

"That's not a toy!", Vader called out, startled. Luke was currently playing with the jedi lightsaber, Vader kept hidden. Vader didn't know how he got it out of the drawer, but that wasn't the problem.

Luke was looking right into its opening, and his chubby finger was dangerously close to the activation button. "Luke, don't!", he said loudly. Getting to his son as fast as he could.

Luke didn't understand what terrified his father like that and didn't stop what he was doing. Vader lifted his hand and reached out for the weapon. It flew to his hand, just as Luke had pressed the button.

The blue blade appeared while it was in the air. Vader caught it, to deactivate it immediately. Luke looked at him in wonder. "Pretty.", he said and smiled. Vader looked at him, panting, calming down slowly.

"You can't play with this, Luke. You'll hurt yourself.", Vader explained and clipped the handle to his belt, next to the other one. He couldn't leave it lying around. He was just glad he had noticed what Luke was doing in time.

Even though this had been way too much of a close call. Ahsoka appeared in the door frame. "What happened, I heard a lightsaber?", she said, carrying Leia on her arms. "Luke found my old one.", he explained and picked up his son.

"Watch your owns.", he added. "Your old one?", Ahsoka asked. He nodded. "The blue one.", he answered casually, not considering the topic a significant one. Ahsoka's mouth opened. "You still have the blue one? Why?", she called out.

He shrugged. "Obi Wan tried to take it from me, but I got it back. I've just kept it." "And you haven't bloodied it? You've just got a new one instead?" Vader nodded. He didn't understand why she cared so much.

"Don't you realize what that means? There hasn't been a single moment in which you have been a complete sith. Not even at the beginning. Why else would you want to keep a pure crystal?"

What she said made sense to Vader, but it sounded weird anyway. "Ahsoka...", he started. "I have killed all the younglings with my own hands. And most of the jedi too. How am I not a sith?" Ahsoka looked to the floor, reminded of the past.

"I said you weren't sith completely, that doesn't mean that you weren't a sith at all. Because you were, no doubt. But that's the past, master. Put it behind you." Vader pulled a grimace.

"I can't put murder behind me, Ahsoka." She frowned. Vader looked at the twins who were staring at both of them full of fascination. "We shouldn't talk about these things when they hear us.", Vader said quietly.

* * *

Padmé giggled as Anakin pulled her close to his chest. She put her arms around his neck and smiled at him. She stretched onto her tiptoes so she could kiss his lips softly. He smiled before he joined and returned the kiss.

She buried a hand in his hair before their lips separated once again. Anakin smiled at her with an incredible warmth. Padmé laid her head on his chest. "I hate when you're off planet, Ani.", she mumbled. He chuckled and put a hand on her hair.

"I don't like leaving you here either. We spent too little time together.", he told her gently. "But could it ever be enough?" Padmé asked while she pushed him down onto a sofa. He shook his head with determination. "Never."

He smirked as he pulled her onto his lap. She leaned onto him. "I worry for your safety, when you're out in the field fighting. Couldn't you stay on Coruscant more often?" He had started to stroke her back frequently.

"Freeing planets and saving lives is satisfying work. And who doesn't like a droid army from time to time?" She looked up to him sarcastically. "Your wife, who imagines you being shot in the middle of crossfire.", she grumbled before resting her head on his chest again.

"I got rid of a battalion singlehandedly when I was nine. Don't worry about droids.", he said with a soothing voice. "Promise me, that you will always come back!", Padmé demanded. She sat up so her face was opposite to his. "I swear.", he announced before kissing her.

Padmé woke up slowly. The other slaves had started to move and talk, so she woke up as well. The dreams she had about Anakin had only gotten more intense since her enslavement.

They had turned into simple flashbacks, that were surprisingly accurate. When she was sleeping she completely forgot that what she was seeing was the past, her memory returned when she woke up.

Every morning she realized once again that the man she had just kissed was dead, and their children were gone too. Padmé pulled out the necklace from under her clothes. It was now pinched by the slave collar.

She stroked it and kissed it carefully once before dropping it behind her clothes again. A black haired Mirialan yawned next to Padmé. "You're new, aren't you.", she said while stretching her arms.

Padmé nodded. "How long have you been here?", she asked. She knew she wouldn't like the answer. The Mirialan shrugged. "A few weeks. No one stays here for long. Most get shipped away after a couple days."

Padmé frowned. She had hoped Obi Wan might come to take the children again, and find her, but he wouldn't if she was brought off planet. "I'm Nuha Kaleki by the way.", the Mirialan introduced herself.

"I'm Padmé Amidala.", Padmé replied. "Wait. I think I've heard the name Amidala before.", Nuha said. Padmé bit her lip. She should have used the name Naberrie. "I got the name when I was fourteen.", Padmé explained.

"Does that mean you married with fourteen?" Nuha looked a little shocked. "No of course not.", Padmé assured. "I was pronounced queen of naboo back then." Nuha stared at her in surprise.

"Right! You were a senator, weren't you? Yes, I remember! Senator Amidala of Naboo." Padmé nodded a little ashamed. She was uncomfortable being treated like someone special.

"I thought you were killed, like so many of the other senators.", Nuha added. "I fled.", Padmé said, feeling like a coward. "Smart.", Nuha approved. "Don't tell anyone who you are, alright?", she then advised.

"I won't tell anyone, but others might rat you out to the slavers. And the empire would probably pay a good price for you.", she explained.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally Obi Wan had found the Executor. It was huge, probably holding thousands of canons. In Spite of his usual approach to missions, he had come here without an accurate and creative plan.

Obi Wan concentrated to veil his force signature, he couldn't be attacked by Vader. That wouldn't serve any purpose. Obi Wan was only here to gather information, not to fight the sith. But he had to find a way onto the ship first anyway.

If he got closer his starfighter would appear on the radar of the Executor and Vader would learn of his presence. Obi Wan was still thinking about his options when another ship appeared out of hyperspace.

It was a large ship, far larger than Obi Wan's fighter, but still not even close to being comparable to the Executor. It would fit into its hangar issueless. Obi Wan saw his opportunity.

Since the imperial ship was definitely on it's way to the executor, it was like a ferry to him. Obi Wan stirred his starfighter towards the other ship. He flipped his starfighter over and docked its feet to the bottom side of the imperial ship.

He assumed it wasn't advanced enough to detect things on its surface. As soon as Obi Wan's fighter was sticking to the other ship stably, he turned all his systems off. Now he shouldn't be detected at all.

His electronic signature had disappeared and his point on the radar would be one with the other ship's. Now all he had to do was wait until his ferry landed in the Executor's hangar. And hope that its feet were long enough to not crush him during the landing.

But he couldn't ditch the risk. The Executor got closer and closer with every second. Obi Wan gulped, preparing himself, raising his mind shields to remain undetected from Vader. He had defeated him once before, but his power had grown.

Hatred and Pain had fuelled his strength over the years. Obi Wan doubted that he would beat him again. The hangar's opening glided past him. He had made it into the executor. Step one of his not existing plan had worked.

The feet of his ferry deployed and fortunately were long enough. Obi Wan felt how he dangled upside down as the artificial gravity of the Executor gripped him. He opened his cockpit and turned around quickly, landing on the floor.

He watched how stormtroopers marched out of the ship he had entered with, and another group marched in. They were exchanging the stationed soldiers. More and more entered and exited the ship, it took a while.

Obi Wan advanced to the space below other ships, he walked all the way through the hangar. He needed to find out where to look for the information he needed. Maybe there was a sort of interrogation room.

He hurried out of the hangar and looked around, careful not to be spotted. He wanted to listen to what the officers were saying. Maybe they could give him hints on where to find Ahsoka.

But no one spoke. Obi Wan watched how loads of dignitaries and soldiers walked around, many did so together too, but no one ever spoke a word. Obi Wan realized that that was what he could expect on the ship lead by Darth Vader.

He wandered through the transitions and peeked into some of the rooms, hoping to see Vader discussing his quest of finding his past padawan. But naturally he wasn't as fortunate.

"Hey!", Obi Wan heard a voice behind him. He turned around in horror. He had been seen. He felt like an incompetent youngling, not a jedi master. The young officer that had discovered him pressed the button on his wrist.

"Intruder in sector G. Intruder!", he called into it. Obi Wan felt sick. He had failed in a more stupid and degrading way than he had expected. Alarm lamps started blinking and sirens howled.

The officer ran away, leaving behind a shocked Obi Wan. He activated his lightsaber as a swarm of stormtroopers ran towards him. He had fought with the clones many times before, it felt weird to be the one targeted by their attack, like back on Utapau.

"Call for reinforcement, it is a jedi.", the captain yelled. Obi Wan cursed himself as he started to battle them. He killed more and more, feeling sorry for each one of them. What if he had just killed Cody?

Obi Wan kept defending himself, overwhelmed by how many clones were stationed on the ship. They just didn't become less. A shot of them hit Obi Wan's left shoulder and he called out in pain.

He felt his blood running down his back. He was easy pray now. If Vader was here at the moment, he had already been informed and was on his way to execute Obi Wan. He felt terribly stupid for coming here.

Thinking he would achieve anything in the lion's lair was so naive. Obi Wan deactivated his lightsaber and lifted his arms, what sent a flash of pain through his body. "I surrender! Tell your lord you have captured a jedi!", he called.

The clones stopped shooting at him. He was cuffed roughly and forced on his knees. The clone's captain took his lightsaber, then pulled out a little holo transmitter. Obi Wan shivered as Vader appeared on it.

He stared at the black inhuman features with no readable feelings. This was what the jedi saw right before their deaths. Obi Wan cramped as he recalled who it really was he was seeing.

"The intruding jedi has surrendered, Lord Vader. We could kill him at your command." Vader shook his masked head. "Bring him to my quarters alive. Don't harm in further.", he ordered. The clone nodded obediently.

"Yes, Lord Vader.", he said and gave his team a sign. Vader's holo disappeared. Obi Wan was pulled onto his legs and pushed forward. The throbbing in his shoulder got worse with every moment.

He was lead through the ship, wondering why he wasn't brought to a cell or similar. Why would Vader want to kill him in his own quarters?

Obi Wan would soon learn the answer to that. He realized that he only had a few moments left to live, knowing he wouldn't survive this. He would join the force in only a few minutes. He was pushed through a door so he fell onto his knees again.

He looked up and saw him. He looked down at Obi Wan without any readable expression. The mask gave Obi Wan a sick feeling deep within. "Remove the cuffs and give him his lightsaber.", he commanded the clones.

They didn't hesitate, obviously scared of what would happen if they did. Still they didn't understand the sith's orders. Obi Wan's wrists were freed and his weapon was dropped before him.

He picked it up hesitantly, not quite grasping what was happening. "Leave.", Vader said, and the clones did so immediately. The door closed behind them. Obi Wan was alone with Vader. He expected him to attack.

Maybe he had given him his saber so that he would defend himself poorly until Vader killed him. Perhaps the sith found joy in that. Instead Vader lifted his mask, revealing the face of Anakin Skywalker. It startled Obi Wan for a moment.

He remembered his burning body on Mustafar, there was no way he looked the same. "F6, look after his shoulder.", Vader commanded. A medical droid that had been standing in the corner, activated and approached Obi Wan.

He was confused. Maybe the droid would torture him to get information. That was why he was still alive. But why would he be tortured in Vader's quarters? And why had he gotten his saber back?

While Obi Wan was still panically searching for an explanation, the medic reached him. It began inspecting the wound, like a medical droid usually would. Vader remained silent.

"Why have you come here, Obi Wan? Were you hoping to kill me?", he asked, but not threatening. Just interested. Obi Wan shook his head slowly. "I came for information." Vader frowned. "On what?" "Ahsoka.", Obi Wan admitted quietly.

What did he have to lose? He didn't see a reason not to tell him this. He expected him to laugh, because he had already killed her, but he didn't. "You're looking for her.", he stated. Obi Wan looked in Vader's eyes, trying to read his intensions.

He just nodded. "You found her on Geonosis.", he said. "True.", Vader admitted. "But I didn't feel her death.", he continued. "She didn't die.", Vader informed Obi Wan. Obi Wan sighed in relief. "I hoped she had fled.", he panted.

"She didn't. Not at all.", Vader said. The confusion grew and grew in Obi Wan's head. "They're gone. You can come out.", Vader called through a passage. Obi Wan turned his head to see what was coming.

Ahsoka appeared in the frame. "Master, Leia has...oh.", she stopped talking as she saw Obi Wan, who stared at her in terror.

* * *

Obi Wan gasped. "You're a prisoner!", he called out. She looked at him with pity as she saw the flesh wound on his back. "How did you get him on the Executor, master?", Ahsoka asked Vader.

Obi Wan exhaled in shock. "You call him master? So he has twisted your mind through the dark side.", he called out. Ahsoka shook her head. "Don't accuse him randomly, Obi Wan.", she said.

Vader turned to Ahsoka. "He came here on his own. I'm going to report his death now.", he explained. Obi Wan flinched. Vader offered Obi Wan his hand to help him get up, but the master only looked at it with disgust.

Obi Wan got up on his own, even though he grunted in pain. Vader shrugged and took his hand back. Ahsoka grabbed Obi Wan's arm and pulled him into the other room. F6 followed them.

As she looked behind, she saw how Vader reached for his mask again. Obi Wan just stumbled after her, visibly confused. She couldn't blame him. They reached the other room. The twins were currently playing in the third one.

"What lies has he told you, so you would come with him, Ahsoka?", Obi Wan asked, his voice filled with concern. "He didn't tell me any lies. Taking me here wasn't even his idea. I insisted.", Ahsoka explained calmly.

Obi Wan sighed. "Ahsoka...I miss Anakin too, but trust me when I tell you, he his gone. You haven't seen him on mustafar.", he began. "Mustafar? Was that where you cut off his limbs?" The master frowned.

"Did he tell you what he had done right before that?", Obi Wan asked with a challenging voice. He obviously thought she was accusing him of harming their friend. Ahsoka shook her head.

"Not exactly. I know that he killed the younglings and..." Obi Wan cut her off. "I mean right before our fight. I saw it with my own eyes. Senator Amidala was..." "His wife.", Ahsoka finished his sentence.

"But did he tell you what he did to her? To his own wife? To the mother of his unborn children?" "Yes, he did.", Ahsoka replied.

"And he is sorry. He was filled with darkness at that moment, Obi Wan. He thought he killed her. I think, believing that he murdered his wife is what kept him in the darkness for so long."

"Please remove your clothing, so I can treat your injury.", F6 said monotonically. Obi Wan rolled his eyes but then uncovered his shoulder. "Ahsoka, Ahsoka!" They were interrupted by the twins that came running into the room.

Obi Wan stared at them in disbelief. "They're here. I thought they were safe on Thyferra. How are they here? Ahsoka where is Padmé?", his voice got louder and louder. Ahsoka had heard Thyferra. She put her finger on her mouth panically.

"Shush!", she hissed. "The Emperor is on holo in the other room, he might hear you." Obi Wan opened his mouth. "Is Padmé here?", he asked a little more settled. Ahsoka shook her head. "Sadly.", she added.

"Open your eyes Ahsoka! He has abducted two children from their mother and is currently talking to the leader of the empire. He has done a frightening good job on manipulating you, considering how little effort he gives it."

The togruta's face darkened. "I just now told you, not to accuse him randomly. He hasn't abducted them, the Emperor has. He could have refused to take them, so the Emperor would have done that instead."

Obi Wan opened his mouth to reply but Ahsoka wasn't done. "In this very moment he is telling the Emperor that he has eliminated you, after you have infiltrated his ship. He is getting you out of trouble."

Obi Wan stayed silent. "Ahsoka, Ahsoka!", Luke repeated. Ahsoka smiled down at them. "Yes, Luke?", she asked with a suddenly friendly voice. "Look, Leia did again!", he said filled with excitement.

"What did Leia do?", Vader asked with a warm smirk. He had appeared in the passage way. "Daddy!", Leia called out happily and ran towards her father.

Obi Wan watched baffled as she reached out with her tiny arms, so Vader would pick her up. Ahsoka looked at him with satisfaction as Obi Wan's expression changed from surprise to fascination. "I move things!", Leia announced.

Vader looked at her in surprise. "Did you?", he asked proudly. Leia nodded enthusiastically. "She used the force earlier, master. It's very impressive."

Ahsoka remembered what she was going to tell him earlier before the problem with Obi Wan turned up. Vader kissed Leia's forehead gently. "Of course she is.", he said with a smile.

"Both of them are.", he added with a look at Luke who was staring at Obi Wan. "You the jedi!", he exclaimed. "Remember too!", Leia agreed, still in her father's arms. "So you do know where Padmé is?", Vader asked Obi Wan full of hope.

"I do. But I would never tell you!", he spat. "You've told me just now.", Ahsoka said quietly. Obi Wan looked at her in panic, remembering that she was right.


	10. Chapter 10

Padmé was standing in the middle of the room. The other slaves bowed down a little, or turned away hurrying to continue their tasks. Padmé wasn't moving. The broom was still lying in front of her, she hadn't even picked it up in the first place.

It had been a week, and she was still resisting. She looked up to the person that had just arrived and he looked directly at her. She had seen this man before. He was one of the higher ranked masters.

She believed he was the one who chose who left the planet to be sold somewhere else. A slap landed on Padmé's cheek. She didn't budge. "I told you to clean up!", he barked. He packed her collar and studied the engravings.

He pressed the numbers 583 on the device on his wrist. As he pressed a green button below the digits, another shock echoed through Padmé's body. She fell to her knees, panting and gasping for air.

She doubted she would ever get used to the collar. She had already lost track of how many shocks she had already received. It had been quite a few. The morning of her enslavement was only a week in the past. Yet it felt like months.

Padmé looked up to the nautolan, who smirked down at her. "I'm sorry.", she whispered. He chuckled as he crouched down and took her face in his hand roughly. Padmé was disgusted. By everything around her, including herself.

She had sworn to herself, not to stop fighting. Not under any circumstances. Now she could feel her will slowly fading, and all it took were a few shocks. She knew that she would be broken eventually.

They could already force her into single defeats by torturing her. It wouldn't take long until her will slipped away for good. The nautolan looked at her, through big black eyes that were hard to read out of.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?", he said softly. His voice made Padmé feel sick. "I'll take that as a compliment.", she replied. Another shock went through her body. and she dropped to the nautolan's feet.

This time, she took the pain without making a sound. "You won't break me.", she spat. The nautolan smiled his greasy smile. "You'd be surprised how often one hears that around here, feisty one."

Padmé looked down. Maybe he was right. She had seen slaves before. Slaves that had spent years in bondage before they were freed. Their spirits had been so broken. Maybe she wouldn't be able to resist either.

"What do I have to do, so that you will let me go?", she asked. The nautolan broke into laughter. "Pay me more, than your slavery would. Which you can't. You are an interesting case though. Very little have tried this move before."

Padmé wanted to punch him as hard as she could, and then spit on him. He was the kind of scum that the galaxy was infested with. "You should be ashamed of yourself.", Padmé whiffed.

"Speak up, slave.", he hissed, pronouncing her title as stressed as possible. "You are a disgrace!", Padmé said louder. Another shock went through her body. She didn't know how many of those she still had in her.

* * *

Vader looked at Ahsoka in surprise. "He didn't mean to.", Ahsoka explained. "It slipped out. Don't feel guilty Obi Wan." Obi Wan clenched his teeth. "Don't tell him Ahsoka! If you have any respect for the senator, you won't say a thing."

Vader watched how Ahsoka was standing there, in spite of herself, not knowing what to do. "I believe, the senator would love to be reunited with her husband and children. I really want them to be too."

Vader remained silent, spectating. "Don't do it Ahsoka! She will be enslaved like the twins, she deserves freedom." Ahsoka shook her head. "You can be really offensive, you know that?", she told Obi Wan.

"The only reason I see not to say it, is that the two of you have to get along. Just make up, like grown ups.", she said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Obi Wan looked at her angrily. "This is not a game, Ahsoka!", he called out.

"He's right.", Vader agreed. "It's not like we had a childish argument, this is about me killing nearly every member of the Jedi order and terrorizing the galaxy." Ahsoka's eyes swung back to Obi Wan.

She looked confident of victory. "Do you disagree in any way, Obi Wan?", she asked with a stretched voice. Vader knew how much Obi Wan wanted to disagree with anything the dark lord said. "No.", he grumbled.

Ahsoka gave him a smile. "You see? We're all on the same side here." "Agreeing that we can't just make up, does not mean that we're on the same side.", Vader murmured. "It means you can get along if you want to.", Ahsoka contradicted.

"Both of you know what you have done, master. And both of you have the same opinion on it. I don't see why you can't work together." Luke pointed at Obi Wan. "You say daddy a hero.", he babbled.

Obi Wan's face turned a little red. Ahsoka and Vader looked at him in surprise. "Have you?", Vader asked quietly. "I said Anakin Skywalker was a hero, not you!", he spat. Vader nodded. "Understandable."

Ahsoka grunted in frustration. "You are driving me crazy!", she called out. "If that was Vader, both of us would be dead and the twins would be training to be sith in this very moment. Could you please just consider that this is Anakin?"

Obi Wan frowned. "I know he isn't, Ahsoka." "Well, I know he is." Vader didn't say anything. He didn't know who he agreed with. Or if he agreed with either of them. Leia rested her head on his shoulder, visibly tired.

Ahsoka and Obi Wan were still staring at each other. "I'm going to put the twins in bed.", he said and left them to it.

* * *

Nuha gave her a little of the cream. It was only a finger but Padmé was thankful anyway. "Sometimes, one of us steals a little of it. All of us get something, so the masters won't know who it was.

Nuha lifted her collar up to her chin, revealing red and sore skin. She put the cream she had taken for herself on her neck and spread it carefully, before dropping her collar again. Padmé did the same.

She nearly moaned as the pain went away immediately. Nuha grinned at her. Padmé let go of the collar and smiled back. "The shocks are less painful with healthy skin. And the collar is a little more bearable too.", Nuha explained.

"Thank you, Nuha.", Padmé said. They were sitting in their tent together with the other women. Padmé estimated that there were about twenty per tent. "I've wondered, why aren't there any men here?", Padmé asked.

Nuha raised her eyebrows. "I guess they're kept somewhere else, or sold earlier than us." Padmé nodded. It made sense. Young men were surely a rather valuable good. "They get separated from their families, who stay here."

Padmé's inners cringed. She had seen many women with infants, but never a father. "Did you have someone?", she asked. Nuha bit her lip. "There was a human, yes. We were running from the empire together before we were captured.

They took him to another planet. I have no idea where he is." "I'm sorry.", Padmé said quietly. "What about you?", Nuha asked. Padmé sighed. "I lost my husband two years ago." Nuha looked at her in surprise.

"I didn't know that you were married. You kept it secret didn't you?" Padmé nodded. "He was a jedi. The public couldn't know." "A jedi?", Nuha called out. "Who? I know some of them." Padmé chuckled.

"Most knew my husband. His name was Anakin Skywalker." Nuha gasped. "Skywalker? I remember him." Padmé smiled. "So do I.", she murmured. "I've seen him a few times, when I was in the temple." Padmé's eyes widened.

"You were in the temple?" Nuha shrugged. "I was a padawan, a long time ago. I left the order long before I could have been knighted. I think the empire either forgot me or never even considered me a jedi." Padmé stared at her full fascination.

"You're a surviving jedi!", she called out. Nuha sighed. "I was never a jedi officially. I merely graduated my training as youngling. I abandoned the order as padawan." Padmé frowned.

"But you are still a force sensitive, aren't you?", Padmé asked. "No extraordinary one. I haven't used the force in ages, and I never was very strong with it anyway." Padmé stared at her.

"Being force sensitive is a special gift. Don't you think so?" Nuha shook her head. "Mirialans are spirituals, most of us are force sensitive. It's nothing very special for our kind." Padmé found that hard to believe. Nuha sighed again.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Nuha. I'm sure you're powerful." Nuha only shook her head. "I doubt it. I never was anything special." Nuha yawned.

"I'm sorry about your husband, Padmé. He was a great jedi. I remember the rumours of his powers whenever he went on missions. Everyone was talking about it." Padmé chuckled. "I can imagine that. Were you trained together?"

Nuha stayed silent for a few moments, thinking. "No. I think that he was three or four years older than me." Padmé nodded with a smile. "I met him when he was nine. We married ten years later." Nuha grinned.

"I remember how he was called before the council all the time. I guess he always stretched the rules a little." "Indeed, he did." Padmé smirked.

* * *

The medical droid finished his work by putting a bacta patch on Obi Wan's shoulder. Vader was in the old interrogation room with the twins. Ahsoka had stayed with Obi Wan and was now sitting in front of him silently.

She was obviously mad at him. He could understand her too well. He wished Anakin was still alive. But he knew that he wasn't. He felt so much pain and anger through the force. The Anakin they had known was gone.

Ahsoka was trusting him naively like a child. "Please be careful, Ahsoka.", he began. She just gave him a sour look. He raised his hands. "I got it. I can't change your mind. But please just remember your training. Just stay composed."

Ahsoka rose and swirled around, turning her back on Obi Wan. "You mean being an emotionless tool, like the order likes it.", she said. "You have to give him a chance. You know Anakin, he deserves a second try." Obi Wan rolled his eyes.

"You sound like you were talking about some lowlife criminal, and not a sith overlord." Ahsoka shrugged. "Dwelling in the past like that isn't very jedi like, is it now, Master Kenobi", she mocked him icily. Obi Wan looked to the ground. Maybe she was right.

Judging Vader because of the past was somewhat related to revenge. But it was foolish to trust him. Obi Wan didn't know what to believe, or what to do. "I'll give him a chance. But I won't put anyone in danger." He looked up to Ahsoka.

"Don't tell him about Thyferra, Ahsoka. We don't know if he is trustworthy yet." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Let's assume he is completely evil for a moment. What would he do with Padmé?" Obi Wan stared up to her.

"I don't know, Ahsoka. But it's an unnecessary risk. I want to protect as many as possible." Ahsoka gave him an exhausted smirk. "How about a compromise?", she suggested. Obi Wan raised his brows. "A compromise?", he asked. She nodded.

"You could give me the coordinates, and I will go to see after her. You trust me not to do anything evil, and Anakin trusts me not to bring her somewhere far away to hide her or something like that." Obi Wan wasn't sure.

"You'd stay here and help Anakin with the twins.", she added. Obi Wan frowned. "Help him?", he murmured. Then he nodded. "Fine.", he said. He wasn't comfortable leaving the children with Vader anyway.

Ahsoka smiled. "Great. It's settled then." Obi Wan sighed. He didn't know what to think. He had to trust in Ahsoka's instincts.


	11. Chapter 11

Padmé crouched down, sweeping the wooden planks. Her back was aching. She had been doing this for what felt like hours. The nautolan was checking for her from time to time and she had received more shocks than she could count.

She sighed. At the first day she hadn't lifted a finger, promising herself that she never would be forced into labor. But the Twi'Lek's words had proven to be right. Everyone was tamed eventually. The shock collar was just too much to bear.

Nuha had told Padmé about her own beginning. She had told her how sooner or later everyone's goal was only to avoid the pain, no matter what. Padmé still didn't accept her fate. She would fight. That was what she said.

Nuha only looked at her in pity whenever Padmé promised things like that. The nautolan returned. He looked down at Padmé with disgust like he always did. She tried to ignore him and just continued sweeping.

He smirked down at her. "Well done, feisty one.", he whiffed. "You won't get a shock now. That's how easy it is." Padmé pulled a grimace so that he wouldn't see it. She admitted to herself that she had been broken a little bit.

Why else would she do as she was told? Padmé frowned. "Stand up.", the nautolan ordered. Padmé did so, slowly. "You are done here. You can already follow simple orders. You will join the others being shipped tomorrow."

She turned pale. All her hopes that Obi Wan might come popped like a bubble. She nodded with a spreading numb feeling. The nautolan smiled his greasy smile.

She turned away again, crouching down but his fishy hand landed on her shoulder. "Go back to the tent.", he commanded before leaving her alone. Padmé cursed herself on the way. She wished she had been less obedient.

Although that was what she had been trying from the beginning, it just didn't work out. The shocks had tamed her without her even noticing. Padmé made her way back to the tent. Nuha was already there.

"The shipping is tomorrow.", she said. Padmé nodded. "I know. I'm going." Nuha's eyes widened. "Really? I'm glad I don't have to go alone." Padmé smiled.

She had been thinking about saying goodbye, it was a relief that she would at least have Nuha by her side. Nuha put a hand on Padmé's shoulder. "We'll manage together, Padmé.", she promised.

* * *

Ahsoka sat in the middle of the room. She wasn't used to being the responsible and arranging one. Obi Wan had been on board with her idea almost immediately, since it meant that Vader would stay away from Padmé for now.

Vader was harder to convince. "You're supposed to be dead, what if someone sees you?", he said. "No one will. I'm good at that, remember?" "How will you even get off the ship alone. You just want to walk through the hangar?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I don't know. Is there some sort of second exit?" Vader just stared at her. "You could dress like a stormtrooper.", Obi Wan suggested. Ahsoka pulled a grimace. "Have you ever tried to get Montrals under a helmet?"

Vader suppressed a little chuckle. "Alright. What about someone without helmet. Perhaps a pilot? Your face isn't very prominent.", Obi Wan suggested. Vader shook his head. "Humans only. There's not a single exception on the entire ship."

Obi Wan frowned. "So what now?", he then asked, somewhat defeated. Ahsoka shrugged. "You're the mastermind, remember?", she said with a smile. She really couldn't think of any solution.

"If you sneak into a ship, there'd be an unregistered launch. They have to see how someone enters the ship first.", Vader stated. Ahsoka grunted in frustration. Obi Wan remained silent, thinking.

"How about this? You sneak onto the ship and Vader tells the responsible ones that he has started some sort of auto pilot to deliver goods or something like that.", he said. Ahsoka looked at Vader, waiting for a reply.

He nodded slowly. "That might work. We're expecting bacta from Thyferra, you could make a detour to pick it up. No one would know that someone had been on the ship." Obi Wan froze as Vader named the planet, but said didn't notice.

Ahsoka grinned. "Great. I'll start today." Vader agreed. "Yes you should. The sooner the better." His hands clenched to fists. Ahsoka frowned. Vader was obviously expecting the worst. Ahsoka expected Padmé to be fine.

She was probably very upset about losing the children, but other than that fine. Ahsoka smiled. She couldn't wait to see the family reunited at last. She had a feeling that everything would be just right.

"I should take a picture of her, so that I can ask around if I don't find her.", Ahsoka said. Vader nodded. "Good idea. You can access the imperial archive. And take a communicator too." Ahsoka clipped the device onto her belt.

"All set.", she smiled. "But be careful, alright?", Vader said. Ahsoka only nodded. "I'll see you around. And both of you, behave." She gave the two men a strict glance before heading for the door.

* * *

Padmé smirked. "I was so happy when I was with him, Padmé.", Nuha said while a dreamy grin spread on her face. "I can relate.", Padmé only replied. "What's his name?", she asked.

"Thral Cyd. He is a mandalorian, but he left the planet when the empire took over. We met on Taris about twenty months ago." Nuha's smile disappeared slowly, she was obviously thinking about her loss. Padmé put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe they'll ship us to where he is too. Perhaps, you'll see him tomorrow." Nuha's smile returned. "You may be right. Thanks Padmé. And even if not, at least we'll get out of this hellhole." Padmé shrugged.

"Who knows how things are there. And I hoped to stay here longer actually." Nuha's eyes widened. "Why would you want to stay here?"

"A jedi knows that I live on Thyferra. He came to look after me only about a week ago. I thought he might come back." "A jedi?", Nuha asked. "Who?" "Obi Wan Kenobi. He was a council member." Nuha nodded.

"I know master Kenobi, but I had no idea he was one of the survivors. Do you know where he is now?" Padmé shrugged. "Hiding out with all the other jedi. They're hiding together somewhere, but I don't know where that is."

Nuha just stared at her. "I never would have thought so many survived. And he just told you that?" Padmé nodded. "We're friends. He was one of the jedi that freed Naboo fifteen years ago." Nuha nodded.

"I remember that. You were queen when it happened, weren't you?" "I was.", Padmé confirmed. "But weren't we just talking about you?" Nuha smiled sheepishly. "I guess your life is just more interesting." Padmé shook her head.

"Nonsense. You're a surviving jedi, I'm just some politician." Nuha opened her mouth but Padmé continued with a smirk. "Were you born on Mirial?", she asked. Nuha shrugged.

"Who remembers where they were born? I guess I was but I can't recall anything before the jedi order. They took me there as soon as I could talk. They say jedi training cant start soon enough." Padmé's heart dropped.

She wished she had given her children to Obi Wan when he wanted to take them. The outcome would have been the same for her, but they wouldn't have ended up in the hands of the sith.

"That's why Obi Wan came to me.", Padmé said. "He wanted to take my children to the jedi." Nuha's mouth clapped open. "Are they master Skywalker's?" Padmé gave her a slightly offended look.

"Of course they are. They were born on the very day he died." Nuha pulled a grimace. "Doesn't sound like the most pleasant day." Padmé chuckled bitterly. "It definitely wasn't. I have nightmares about it a lot."

A sick feeling crawled into Padmé's chest as she remembered the ghostlike hands around her neck, that pushed the air out of her lungs. A shiver ran down her back. "I don't really enjoy the memory." Nuha's eyes were filled with pity.

"Was he killed by Vader and the Stormtroopers?" Padmé shook her head. "He died before Vader even appeared. It was Obi Wan who killed him. Anakin had turned to the dark side." Nuha gasped. "No way! Anakin Skywalker turned to the dark side?"

Padmé nodded unable to speak. "I don't know why and how. He kept repeating that he did it only for me." "Somewhat...romantic.", Nuha said, clearly not knowing how to react. Padmé sighed.

"I wish I could see him again. And ask him for an explanation. I know there has to be a good one. I know him. And whatever he has done on the last day of his life, he was always Anakin Skywalker within."

* * *

Ahsoka finally rushed into the ship. She made it. If anyone saw her, it would be over. She examined the controls of the cockpit, trying to understand how to use what was spread before her. She recognized the imperial technology.

She had only watched Vader flying a TIE fighter once, it had to be enough. She requested departure mutely, she was pretending to be an autopilot from now on. She waited full of tension, until a green light blinked on her control panel.

It worked. Vader had permitted the autopilot to depart. Ahsoka started to take off. It didn't take long until she made sense of the controls and managed the ship sufficiently.

As soon as she had left the reach of the executors surveillance systems, she unclipped the transmitter from her belt and set it on the right frequency.

The images of Vader and Obi Wan stood upon its surface. "I'm en route to Thyferra to pick up the bacta. Obi Wan, you can send me the coordinates now." Obi Wan nodded and typed the right numbers into the panel on the holo table.

Ahsoka received the destination on the fighter's navigator. "Alright, I got them. I'll be back in no time." "Be careful, Ahsoka. And good luck.", Vader said before their holos disappeared again. Ahsoka smiled and gripped the steering unit.

She would grab the bacta and Padmé too. Everyone would be happy and reunited. Ahsoka grinned as she advanced towards Thyferra. This wouldn't be hard.

Padmé was probably living all by her own, melancholically and Ahsoka would be the savior to bring her back to her husband and children. This remembered her of the clone wars, where she had done simple good things like that almost every day.

* * *

Padmé gulped as she saw how the ferry landed. It was an old and rusty ship, and it made sounds that let her doubt it would fly in the first place. There was no way that the vehicle was fit for interstellar travel.

Nuha obviously had the same thoughts as she stood next to Padmé and the ship lowered in front of them. "We're flying in that?", she murmured. Padmé sighed.

In her imagination, Obi Wan came jumping out of the shadows in any moment and freed all the slaves, but she had a feeling, no one would come. "They did that plenty times before, right?", Padmé said with a knot in her throat.

Nuha only looked at the ferry full of doubt. It's doors opened with a screech that almost hurt the ears. "Get in everyone!", the fat Twi'Lek barked. "We don't have all day!", he added. Padmé rolled her eyes before going towards the ship.

Nuha followed her very hesitantly. "We don't really have another option, have we?", Padmé grumbled before entering the ship. She sat down on the floor that seemed to fall apart and left countless wires and fuses uncovered.

Nuha sat down beside her. "This is the worst.", she murmured before she folded her legs. Many others entered the screeching ship until it was filled completely. Padmé noticed that the nautolan hopped on as well.

But he obviously didn't stay with them. He went through a tiny transition at one side. In the short moment in which the door opened, Padmé could see a large passenger room, filled with more or less proper seats.

She rolled her eyes. They could have let them sit without a problem, it was just about principle. The ship rumbled as it left the ground. "That's it with my one hope on rescue.", she sighed before leaning onto the ship's wall. Nuha frowned.

"Would he have come?" Padmé shrugged. "He would have tried to take my children again, that's when he would have noticed." "That reminds me. Where are your children now? They usually take kids here too, but you came alone."

Padmé looked down. "They were taken by the empire before I was captured." Nuha gasped. "The Emperor has Anakin Skywalker's children? We're doomed." Padmé nodded. "But at least they're not here. They're just two." Nuha frowned.

"That's your opinion as a mother, but trust me when I tell you it would have been better if they were here now. They're going to be sith. They're going to be just like Vader when they grow up." Padmé nodded.

"I know that. I'm just trying to be optimistic." Nuha put a hand on Padmé's shoulder. "It's going to be alright, Padmé. If there really is a group of jedi left, they will defeat the empire and free your children."

Padmé looked up to Nuha bitterly. "There were many jedi two years ago. Most of them were killed by mere clones, the survivors had no chance against Vader. Why would it be different this time?"

"I don't know why. But they're gathering strength right now, aren't they?" Padmé shook her head. "They're hiding because they don't think they would stand a chance." Nuha frowned. "Where did your optimism go all of the sudden?"

Padmé remained silent for a bit, staring into the air. Then, slowly her tears began to run down her face, one by one.


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't go in there, Leia.", Vader sighed, as his daughter tried to climb into his meditation chamber. "What is that thing, anyway?", Obi Wan asked, trying hard to sound disinterested.

"It's where I used to take off my mask.", Vader explained, without turning to him. "I guess you needed that thing for breathing right after mustafar?", Obi Wan asked. Vader nodded.

"And the two years after that too. My lungs were completely burned from the inside, because I inhaled to many flames." Obi Wan remained silent. Vader had hoped to get some sort of explanation, not an apology.

He wanted to know why Obi Wan didn't kill him. He looked down at Leia who was still fascinated by the chamber. "Where is your brother?", he asked her softly. She only pointed to the door. "Sleeping.", she added.

"Why don't you sleep too?", Vader asked her. But she shook her head. "Not tired!", she complained and continued waddling around the room. Vader turned around to Obi Wan, for this was the first time they were alone. Leia was distracted.

"Why didn't you kill me?", Vader asked quietly. Obi Wan looked at him in disgust. "Everyone makes mistakes. If I had killed you, many would be still alive now." Vader frowned. "That wasn't the question. Why didn't you just do it?"

Obi Wan opened his mouth, but then closed it again. Vader didn't say anything. "Because you have the face of Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader.", Obi Wan finally said. "And I could never kill Anakin Skywalker.", he added. Vader gulped.

"Why don't you just kill me now, since you obviously know that I am not him?" Obi Wan's expression darkened. "Because you would kill me in a heartbeat if I tried. I haven't yet figured out why you haven't done it already." Vader frowned.

"You think I want to kill you. If that was true, why would you be alive?" "I have just said, that I haven't yet figured that out." Obi Wan sighed. "Why don't you just tell me?", he then added. Vader shrugged. "I honestly don't know.", he admitted.

Obi Wan just stared at him in disbelief. "I don't get your strategy, Vader." "Me neither.", Vader just said. Obi Wan looked at him, puzzled. "I've been meaning to ask you, how did you get onto the executor without being detected?"

Obi Wan smirked with a touch of sarcasm. "Do you want to copy the technique to infiltrate an enemy fleet?" Vader frowned. "There are no enemy fleets.", he replied. Obi Wan sighed. "I docked onto the bottom of another ship that was entering."

Vader chuckled. "Sneaky. But that means your fighter is gone now? And they will find it on the bottom of their ship." Obi Wan nodded. "But that's not a problem, right? You've told your master that you have killed me after I entered your ship."

Vader nodded. "It's fine. Is there anything on it that the Emperor shouldn't see though? Like secret plans or maps, you know something like that."

Obi Wan thought for a second, before shaking his head. "No, nothing." Vader noticed that Obi Wan tried to find disappointment in Vader's face. "Good.", he only said.

* * *

Ahsoka landed on Thyferra. She would get the bacta on her way back, so that they wouldn't start the autopilot without her, once they had loaded the bacta onboard. She looked around. She was very close to the coordinates, Obi Wan had given her.

Apparently it was only a few clicks west. Ahsoka turned her head to see, a seemingly impenetrable wall of jungle. This was where Padmé lived? Ahsoka shrugged before she began to work her way through the forest.

It didn't take long until she reached the little cabin the coordinates had led her to. Nothing was around it, there was only the cabin. Ahsoka knocked on the door, but there was no reaction. She knocked again.

When nothing happened, Ahsoka opened the door on her own. She jumped as she saw a few men lying around on the floor snoring. Only one of them was sleeping on an actual bed. Ahsoka noticed the crib that was standing in a corner.

Padmé was nowhere to be seen. Ahsoka threw a glance at the countless bottles that spread over the floor, many of them broken. That explained the scent. She picked up one of the intact bottles and threw it at the men's head that slept in bed.

He grumbled a little before slowly regaining conscious. "What? Who?", he began as Ahsoka appeared in front of him. "This isn't your cabin, is it?", she asked. He shook his head with a stupid smile. "Who's cabin is it then?"

He only grinned tiredly. "A woman was here." Ahsoka nodded. "And where is that woman now?", she asked. He shrugged. "We came back here to take a nap." Ahsoka rolled her eyes, he was obviously still drunk.

"Where is the woman?", she repeated. "Don't worry we sold her already. Now lemme sleep.", he mumbled. Ahsoka froze. "You sold her? Where? When?" He grinned even wider.

"Like a week ago. She was good money, a lot of drinks." Ahsoka felt sick. "You sold her into slavery?", she asked while panic raised her voice. He only nodded.

She took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "Where?", she asked. He smiled. "Do you want to buy?" Ahsoka was disgusted. "Yes...", she said numbly. He probably wouldn't tell her otherwise. "I can show you on a map, if you let me sleep after."

Ahsoka nodded. "He pulled a little and old data pad out of his pocket. It projected a map of the landscape into midair. He pointed to a marked spot not to far away.

Ahsoka impregnated the map into her mind. She figured she would be able to find the place now. She raised her hand and concentrated. "You will forget I was here." "I will forget you were here.", he repeated, before falling asleep once again.

As soon as she exited the cabin of sleeping men she took her communicator. She was glad Vader hadn't come with her. He would have killed all of the men brutally in rage. She dialed, and Vader's face appeared.

"How is it?", he asked. She gave him a look filled with pity. "She is gone, master.", Ahsoka admitted. "What?", he asked with a raised voice. "Where is she?" "She was kidnapped a week ago, but I know where she was taken."

She saw how anger and hate formed in Vader's face. "Kidnapped?", he asked quietly, trying to keep himself under control. "Sold.", Ahsoka said, a little concerned to see Vader's reaction. He exhaled in shock.

"Please go and find her, Ahsoka. Don't let her endure this.", he whispered. "I will go to the merchant right now, master. And I will contact you again when I am there." He nodded. "Thank you, Ahsoka." His holo disappeared.

Ahsoka sighed. Maybe this was harder than she thought it was going to be. How was she supposed to get the senator out of the facility without anyone seeing her. She just left the transport ship where it was.

She couldn't land it in the jungle anyway. So she began walking towards the setting sun, remembering the map the kidnapper had showed her.

* * *

They had been in the ship for what felt like eternity, Padmé knew that it couldn't possibly be more than a day. They had departed in the early morning, and she wasn't tired yet. Nuha was sleeping never the less.

She had sunken onto Padmé's lap about an hour ago, without even noticing. Padmé didn't dare to move, scared that she might wake up her friend.

The children that were onboard were mostly sleeping too, but Padmé couldn't get rest now. Her thoughts were moving around in her head like a storm. She wanted to know what was happening to her children.

And she wanted to know how things would have been if she hadn't followed Anakin to mustafar. It was that mistake of her, that caused his death. She sighed quietly. Was she pathetic?

She was a widow that didn't manage to let the past be past, and still dwelled after her dead loved one. Padmé hid her face behind her hands. She didn't want to cry again, for she had been crying to long already.

When she was younger her father had always said, she was the toughest little girl of all. She had fought against designated battle droids before, and on her back were three deep scars from her fight with a nexu.

And yet here she was, crying like an infant. Nuha moved a little, she was obviously having an intense dream. Padmé wiped away her own tears, staying as silent as possible. In every children's face around her, she saw Luke or Leia's.

It was almost frightening. Padmé's mind was filled with her twins calling for her help or crying in fear. She bit around on her lip nervously. If she ever got out of slavery, she would do anything in her power to free her children.

She would rather die than standing for her children becoming sith lords like Vader and Sidious. Padmé wanted to do something, do anything. She was just a single person, there was no way she stood a chance against the empire.

But she still had to do something. She had to find a way to get out of the collar, and then she would find a way to get back her children before it was too late for them. She couldn't even imagine what they were going through.

* * *

Leia poked into Lukes eye. "Ow!" He started crying and Vader picked up Leia. "Stop poking your brother, young lady. He stopped poking you too." Leia sulked.

Vader crouched down to look at his son's eye. "It's going to be fine, Luke. Don't worry." He stroked over the boy's hair gently until the tears became less. Obi Wan watched everything, puzzled like he always was when Vader was with the twins.

How was he so good at this charade? Obi Wan knew that Vader was only like this to earn their trust, so that he could manipulate them easily later, and maybe to fool Ahsoka and Obi Wan too.

But what was surprising Obi Wan was how good an actor Vader was. It was surreal to see a sith lord act this way, even if it was just for show. It seemed so natural, and the kids didn't notice anything.

They were incredibly force sensitive, so they should feel that they didn't receive the same love from him than from their mother.

Even if he was veiling the trace of his lies and pretends so well not even Obi Wan could sense them, he couldn't just make false love appear, no matter how much power the dark side granted him. Obi Wan frowned.

He wasn't used to being unable to grasp a situation. The sith's manipulation techniques obviously worked wonders on Obi Wan. He already noticed how he lost track of what was the truth. He understood Ahsoka even better now.

Maybe she wasn't incredibly naive, but even more effected by Vader's trickery than Obi Wan was. "How did you even find the twins?", Obi Wan asked. "I have no idea where they were. It was the Emperor who took them."

Obi Wan raised his brows. "The Emperor knows, but you don't? Aren't you two friends?" He savored the bitter look on Vader's face. "The word master has a very different meaning among the jedi compared to the sith.", he only said.

Obi Wan could imagine that. "Do you even have a free will?", he asked. Vader snorted. "In fact, I do. That is why you are alive, Obi Wan." Obi Wan pulled a grimace. "Were you ever loyal to anyone?" Anger sparkled in Vader's eyes.

"I was loyal to the jedi a very long time ago." Obi Wan chuckled sarcastically. "That's what you call loyalty? You can't just claim that the time you spent among us before your betrayal was spend in devotion. That's not how it works."

"I meant a very long time ago. When you picked me up on Tatooine, I adored everything about the order. That didn't change over night, it took some time. Thirteen years to be exact."

"Oh, I understand. So you were slowly betraying us since the very beginning. What happened two years ago was all just the bad jedi's fault? I get it now. We basically killed all our members ourselves."

Vader wasn't amused. "You're making it too easy for yourself. Not much is completely evil and nothing is completely good. There are a lot of grey zones you refuse to consider."

Obi Wan looked at him full of disgust. "If it wasn't our horrible teachings, why did you do it? Why did you kill all the jedi and the younglings?" "As funny as it sounds, I did everything only to save a life."

A panel on the holoterminal beeped. Vader grabbed his mask and headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?", Obi Wan stepped forward. "I am needed on the bridge. Could you look after the twins for a while?"

Vader turned around one last time. "And please, just don't do anything exceptionally stupid." With these words Vader shoved his head into the mask and exited the quarters.


	13. Chapter 13

Ahsoka found herself right in front of a pit. She had expected a building somewhat related to a prison or the facility on Kadavo. But instead, she just found a pit, filled with dirty tents. She only saw a few women, that were walking around.

It seemed ridiculous how little people there were compared to the amount of tents. Ahsoka jumped down the pit, ignoring the muddy ramp. She needed to find Padmé as fast as possible.

Every second Ahsoka spent without hiding, was a risk. She looked around the few faces, hoping to see the senator's. But she was nowhere to be spotted. Ahsoka stood there, not knowing what to do.

If she looked in one of the tents, someone would most probably see her. She had to remember that she was supposed to be dead. She looked at the women with pity, as she noticed the collars around their necks.

Ahsoka shivered at the thought of Padmé wearing one just like that. Ahsoka stayed hidden, not knowing how to proceed. She decided to become visible to one of the slaves. Surely they would be on her side.

Ahsoka had to choose who to approach. She noticed a young zabrak girl with beige skin. She was sitting on the ground in a corner of the pit, hugging her knees. She was looking like she was crying.

Ahsoka advanced through the shadows. "Hey!", she whispered. They girl looked up, startled. Ahsoka lifted her finger to her lips, quietly telling the girl to stay silent.

"It's okay.", Ahsoka said as she came closer. "What's wrong?", she then asked. The girl sobbed. "They brought my mother away, this morning. Together with the others." Ahsoka froze. "Who did they bring away?"

The girl was shaking. "Many of us. Barely anyone stayed behind." Ahsoka gulped. She took her holo communicator and projected a picture of the senator into midair. It was an old image, Padmé was dressed up fit for the queen of naboo.

"Do you now her?", Ahsoka asked. The girl nodded. "She was brought away too." Ahsoka turned pale. "Do you now where they were taken?" The girl shook her head and started crying again.

"Who is in charge around here?", Ahsoka asked. "The Twi'Lek. He's in the big tent over there.", the girl pointed to one of the rough constructs. Ahsoka smiled at her. "Thank you. Is there somewhere you could run from here?"

The girl nodded. "I lived in a village, not to far from here, I could find the way. But the collar..." Ahsoka only smirked softly and raised her hands. She closed her eyes in concentration.

As she clenched her hands to fists in a sudden motion a laud crack broke her concentration. The girl's collar was sparking in fiery colors and the metal was damaged. Ahsoka ripped the rests apart. The girl stared at her full fascination.

"How did you do that?", she asked in shock. Ahsoka only smiled. "Hold on to me, would you?" Ahsoka wrapped her arms around the girls waist and force jumped out of the pit.

Ahsoka set the zabrak down carefully. "Will you find your way?" The girl only nodded. "How did you...", she started again but Ahsoka interrupted her with a raised hand. "You broke your collar with a rock and now you want to run away."

"I broke my collar with a rock and now I want to run away." She turned around and fled into the forest. Ahsoka only stayed and looked after her, happy to at least have helped someone on her excursion.

She dropped into the pit backwards landing in the muddy ground. She looked around, targeting the main tent. The Twi'Lek the girl had mentioned, had to know where Padmé was now.

As Ahsoka entered the tent, she found a fat, yellow man currently feasting on a huge plate filled with meat. The whole tent was filed with a disgusting, filthy scent. Ahsoka cleared her throat. "Excuse me."

The Twi'Lek turned around. "What?", he grunted. "I'm looking for a specific one of your slaves.", Ahsoka began. He raised his brows. "Is that so? Who interests you?" "She has been brought of planet only today, I've heard."

The Twi'Lek snorted. "I'm not selling anyone who's not even here." Ahsoka gave him a sour smile. "Oh, I know. I will go myself if you tell me where she is." "Er, no. I won't tell where we ship our slaves. Pay in advance!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You will tell me where you bring the slaves.", she said, using the force. "I will tell you where I bring the slaves.", he repeated. He had an exceptionally weak mind.

"They are brought to a ship, it moves around constantly. I only know where it is meeting our shuttle, not where it is going to go. They're meeting in the orbit of Polus."

Ahsoka sighed. How hard could it be to find a single person? She nodded. "I was never here.", she said. "You were never here.", the Twi'Lek repeated. It was almost frightening how easy it was to control him.

Ahsoka left his tent. She had definitely underestimated the situation. She took her communicator as soon as she was out of sight of the slave camp. Obi Wan appeared. "Vader is needed on the bridge.", he explained.

Ahsoka nodded. "I have found the slavers that purchased her, but she isn't here anymore." Obi Wan frowned. "Do you know where she is?" Ahsoka pulled a grimace.

"Not exactly. She is being brought to a ship, I know where it is picking her up. But it's moving." "This makes it a lot more complicated." Ahsoka shrugged. "I guess. I don't know where it is, only where it was." Obi Wan nodded.

"Go and see if you can find it. Contact us if you do or don't. And don't forget the bacta. It could blow your cover." Ahsoka's eyes widened. "I almost forgot about that." Obi Wan gave her a criticizing look.

"On it.", she said and ended the connection. She headed back, to the transport ship. She had to get the bacta first. The Imperials would notice if she would wait longer. She would find Padmé sooner or later. But not today.

* * *

Sola laughed. "You are seriously expecting me to believe that?" Padmé sighed. "Er...yes, I do. There really is nothing going on between us." Padmé could tell by herself, how obvious it was that she was lying. Sola raised a brow.

"That's what you said when you first introduced him to us, it was wrong then too." Padmé rolled her eyes at her sister. "If I tell you, you won't tell a soul? Not even our parents?" "Are you trying to insult me, Padmé? I always kept your secrets."

Padmé smiled. She was right. Whenever she had messed up as a child, Sola wasn't the one who ratted her out. "Alright. The truth is we're already married." Sola's mouth clapped open. "You are married?" "Shut up!", Padmé hissed.

"No one can know, he is a jedi after all." Sola nodded. "Love is forbidden for them, isn't it?" Padmé nodded. "Well, he is breaking the rules. So we have to keep it secret." Sola nodded. "My lips are sealed." Padmé grinned.

"Thank you, Sola. I'm counting on that." "A tip from your sister, if you want to keep it secret you shouldn't always bring him here." Padmé looked out of the window, Anakin was talking to Ruwee.

"Is dad suspecting anything?", Padmé asked her sister. "Are you kidding? You're kidding." Padmé frowned. "No, not really." "Of course he does. We all do. I just didn't expect it to be as serious." Padmé smiled.

"Serious. Yes, you might say that." Sola smirked. "I know what you mean, sister. I'm married as well, as you might know." Padmé smiled. "Good to know that you understand, why I'm risking so much."

Sola put a hand on Padmé's shoulder. "I'm trusting your judgement, Padmé. If you say he is worth it, he is." "Thank you, Sola." The door opened and Ruwee appeared, followed by Anakin.

"I'm afraid, we have to get going, senator.", Anakin said. Padmé nodded and hugged her sister goodbye. "Say bye to Jobal for me.", she said with a smile and Sola nodded, even though she was staring at Anakin, smirking.

Padmé kissed her father's cheek before leaving the house. Anakin bowed respectfully before following his wife. "Have you told Sola?", he asked as soon as they were alone. "Sort of. She already knew. Sisters know things like that."

"Do they?", Anakin said with a smile. Padmé nodded. "She said that I am not very good at hiding how much I love you." Padmé approached Anakin a little, smirking. "Is that so?" Anakin grinned as he lowered his face.

"Apparently.", she whispered before kissing her husband softly. Anakin wrapped his arms around her. "Get up everyone, we're here.", the nautolan barked. Padmé opened her eyes, puzzled.

She had just been with her husband, what had happened? Like every morning the reality caught up to her. The man she had just kissed was dead. Nuha was moving, still asleep and still on Padmé's lap.

"Wake up, Nuha.", Padmé urged, the nautolan had started to kick some of the slaves that were still sleeping. Nuha yawned and got up slowly. "What?", she asked sleepily.

"We're here. Wherever that is.", Padmé explained and Nuha woke up more with every moment. "Oh.", she said. "Get up!", the nautolan called and opened the door. Padmé leaned forward, wanting to see where she was.

Were they still on Thyferra? She couldn't tell. All she could see was a metal tunnel, lightened by very few lamps. "Are we underground?", Nuha asked quietly. "I have no idea.", Padmé answered while standing up.

She helped Nuha up and exited the ferry with the other women. She looked around, the nautolan was waiting for everyone to get off the ship. "Where are we?", Padmé asked. The nautolan looked down at her.

"You speak without spoken to?" Padmé frowned. "You never told me about that." She hoped he would accept her excuse. He grunted and pushed her to walk on. Nuha was right behind her.

"I guess they're going to be stricter here.", she murmured. Padmé sighed. "Thyferra was the first stage? I hope this is the last." Nuha shrugged. "It might be. They'll have to sell us eventually." Padmé felt sick.

She hadn't even yet thought about being sold to anyone. She would be lonely, she doubted anyone would own as many slaves as the Twi'Lek on Thyferra. "I've never even thought about that."

"Well, they are trying to get some sort of profit out of us. That's what everything here is about. They're only shocking us because broken and obedient slaves can be sold for a lot more credits."

Padmé bit around on her lower lip, she hated that type of thinking. She wasn't an object and there was nothing that made her worth more or less credits. She touched the collar around her neck, cursing everything related to it.

"Let's just think about the here and now, not anyone purchasing us. We should try to look for Thral." A light wandered over Nuha's face. "Why would they separate us earlier if they put us together now anyway?", she mumbled.

"Thyferra was the first stage of out training right? We're less probable to riot now, we're a little broken already. So that's why they are less careful." Nuha shrugged. "Yes, maybe." Padmé noticed how hopeful she was.

The tunnel they were walking through finally found an end and merged into a huge hall, with a high ceiling. Padmé stopped breathing for a moment. There was a big window at one side, revealing a black sky filled with stars.

Either the window was showing them the night sky from a nearly impossible angle, or they had been brought to space. A second tunnel opened, right next to the one they had came from, and another group of slaves entered.

Nuha stopped walking and let the other slaves pass them. She was waiting to see him. She stared into the crowd while it was forming a line just like their own. They were men, that was certain. Nuha shrieked and ran towards one of them.

The man stopped as he saw her. He fit her description well. He had the typical mandalorian face shape and brown hair. Thral came towards Nuha as well, so that they would met in the middle in only a few moments.

Nuha jerked in pain and dropped to the floor. The nautolan came to see what was happening. Another master, Padmé had never seen before came too. Both Nuha, and Thral were pushed back to the lines violently.

Padmé looked at Nuha in concern as they continued walking. "At least we know he is here now. They will let us meet eventually.

Nuha shrugged, trying to hold back her emotions. "Maybe...", she said quietly, while her shoulders began quivering.


	14. Chapter 14

Vader headed back to his quarters. Ahsoka must have reported already, and he couldn't wait to hear what she had said. She would be back soon anyway, no usual transport ship would take as long to get back.

Her cover was extremely important. Vader speeded up a little, burning to hear what had happened. He reached the door and entered quickly. Obi Wan was sitting in front of the holo terminal and the twins were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the children?", Vader asked and took off his mask. Obi Wan saw up to him, a little startled. "Sleeping.", he only said. Vader nodded. "Did Ahsoka contact you?", Vader continued. "She did.", Obi Wan said. Vader looked at him, waiting.

"Padmé was brought off planet this morning. She is on a ship now, we don't know where she is going. Ahsoka is coming back with the bacta." Vader clenched his hands to fists.

Now he had all the power the Emperor had promised him, and he still wasn't able to save and protect a single person. "Do we have any hints on where she might be?", he asked quietly.

"We know where she hopped on the station, but that must have been hours ago." Vader nodded. "Where?" "Polus. But looking there is pointless. They'll be long gone." Vader nodded again. "I know. But there is assigned space travel."

Obi Wan raised his brows. "You think a cruiser of slavers is assigned?" Vader shrugged. "It might be. It would be far less probable to be searched then."

Obi Wan nodded slowly. "That makes sense. You can check what ships where supposed to pass Polus today?" Vader nodded. "Easily. Although there'll be plenty, and we don't even know if the ship was scheduled."

Obi Wan frowned. "It's still a possible trace. You should look no matter how unhelpful it might be." "Of course I will." Vader would try anything to find his wife.

* * *

Obi Wan didn't know how to feel. He still wasn't trusting Vader one bit, and wanted to keep Padmé's position secret from him. He had only told him about Polus because he thought it wouldn't matter.

Padmé wasn't there after all. And yet it was like he was working together with the sith lord. A high pitched yawn caught the attention of both Obi Wan and Vader. Luke had woken up. "I dream about Mommy.", he said sleepily.

"She was sad." Vader frowned before picking his son up. "It is going to be alright, Luke. It was just a dream. We'll find your mother soon, I promise.", he said. Obi Wan let him perform his pretended love, like usually.

"Can you go back to sleep?", Vader then asked. Luke shook his head and pressed himself against Vader's chest. It hurt Obi Wan to see how Luke put a child's innocent trust into the wrong person.

His father would turn out to be a monster eventually, it was only a matter of time. Obi Wan already felt sorry for the twins, they would find out about their father's foul play later. Or at least Obi Wan hoped they would.

Otherwise they would follow him and Sidious into the darkness and would never return. He would stay with them as long as he could to teach them about their father as soon as they understood.

Vader held on to Luke with one arm, with the other he accessed the holonet over the holoterminal they had used earlier. He opened a few charts and plans and looked over them briefly, one by one, trying to find the data for Polus.

It didn't take too long until the planet appeared in a sort of profile. Vader examined the data, looking for the assigned space travel.

"There were only five major ships passing its orbit today. One of them was searched and turned out to be carrying nothing but food and supplies. So there are only four options left." Vader opened the profiles of the four ships.

Obi Wan stared at the ships that were hovering in the middle of the room, shining in blue light. "I can exclude that one.", Vader said and pointed on an imperial cruiser. "I know it's commander, he is a coward, not a slaver."

Obi Wan nodded. They had to check to most probable ships first, they could still come back to that one. The image disappeared, leaving only three behind.

One was a shaggy old piece of scrap metal not big enough to take on more than a handful people, assigned to ship weapons out of the outer rim. Vader erased it. "Too small.", he only said. Obi Wan agreed.

There was no way a whole organization of slavers kept their goods on a ship as small, there was no space for the slaves. Only two remained. "Bounty hunters.", Vader said, examining one of them.

"They have done a few things for the military, that's why they are tolerated. The ship wasn't inspected this time, but the last few. They always found nothing but a couple of death sticks and illegal weapons." Obi Wan frowned.

They sounded like simple scum, but not slavers. "And the last one?", Obi Wan asked. It was a big transport ship, without any extraordinary symbols on it. Vader shrugged. "It says it was shipping ores from Polus, it was never searched before."

"Then that's the one, isn't it?" Vader nodded, slowly. "It appears to be.", he said. "Where is it now?", Obi Wan asked. "I can find out.", Vader said calmly. It surprised Obi Wan that Vader didn't vow to kill everyone onboard.

Even though he probably would anyway. "When will Ahsoka be here?", Vader asked, as he started typing. "Not long from now, we could already expect her.", Obi Wan said. Vader nodded. "Good.", he said.

A map of the planets around Polus appeared. "Did the Empire plant tracking devices on every ship in the galaxy?", Obi Wan asked, hoping the answer would be no. "On some at least.", Vader only replied.

"And that one is one of them.", he added. Obi Wan raised his brows. "Seems like a very convenient coincidence.", he snarled. Vader rolled his eyes. "Alright. There are tracking devices on most of the ships. At least the official ones."

Obi Wan nodded. "So where is it?", he asked. "Huh...it seems like they are heading to the core. But they'll probably change course. Their next stop should be Taris." "Are they assigned to land there?", Obi Wan asked. Vader shook his head.

"They might just fly over it. I can't tell. Their next assigned landing is on Abregado-rae. I guess they could make it there without having any stops in between. If they land anywhere, it is to drop of the slaves." Obi Wan nodded.

All they had to do was fly to that ship, enter it and free the slaves. Entering it shouldn't be too hard for Vader. Obi Wan wasn't the expert but he assumed Vader could command anyone but the Emperor himself.

* * *

The transport shuttle was packed with bacta. Only the cockpit was left empty. This time, Ahsoka let the ship run on autopilot. It found its own way back to the executor. Ahsoka was sorry for Vader. He had hoped to see his wife once again.

And somehow, Ahsoka felt guilty too. If she had left only a day earlier, she would have found Padmé. If she hadn't wasted any time. If she had left as soon as Obi Wan told her where Padmé was by accident, she would have found her.

Ahsoka sighed as the imperial star destroyer appeared in her field of view. It was still intimidating, even though Ahsoka had spent the past ten days living on it. She watched the controls of her ship. The executor had seen her and was pulling her in.

She hoped they wouldn't open the cockpit to check for intruders. She looked around, estimating where she could hide if they did. There was a little ventilation shaft she would fit in if she had to.

She leaned back, waiting to enter the star destroyer's hangar. The huge, white hall had the same effect on Ahsoka than it had when she entered it the first time. Suddenly she felt tiny and weak like a bug.

Ahsoka waited silently, as she heard how the imperials loaded the bacta of the ship. She held her breath, filled with tension, preparing herself to hide. She heard a voice. "Alright that's all of it. Park the transporter over there."

She exhaled in relief. Not everything had to be hard. She waited once more as she felt how the ship was moving. When it finally came to a stop, Ahsoka remained where she was as steps walked away.

Only when everything was silent, she dared to move. She sneaked through the storage compartments on the ship before reaching the exiting ramp. She peeked outside, no one was looking in her direction and no one was very close to her.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. She had done this once before, and she knew the way. Vader had given her the code to his quarters too, so she wouldn't have to knock or contact him.

This was easy, she could do it. She sighed before hurrying out of the ship into the shadows. She got to the hangar's exit as fast as possible, avoiding any streaks of light that could have made her visible.

She waited for an opening, in which no one was walking through the doors, so she could rush through it. No one payed close attention to the furthest corners of the hallways anyway, which were where Ahsoka was standing.

It didn't take her too long before she reached Vader's quarters. Very little people were walking all the way here. She stepped forward to type in the combination and the doors opened. She saved herself inside and heard how the doors locked again.

She exhaled in relief. "I made it.", she said to Obi Wan who was sitting in front of the holoterminal. "Good job.", he only said without looking at her. "While you were gone, we found the ship Padmé is on right now. Or at least probably."

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows. "How did you find out?" Obi Wan pulled a grimace. "Vader has access to imperial surveillance and military data. He can spy on the entire bloody galaxy."

"Where is he?", Ahsoka asked as she came over to Obi Wan to drop beside him. "Did he already go to find the ship?", she added. Obi Wan nodded slowly. "I told him to wait but..." Ahsoka frowned.

"If we hadn't waited before Padmé would be here already. It's understandable." Obi Wan shrugged. "He just left and told me to look after the twins." Ahsoka smirked. "He trusts you with his own children. And yet you don't trust him."

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "Not even the slightest bit. He's a sith, a master of trickery. I won't fall into his traps.", he stated. Ahsoka bit her lip. She refused to consider that Obi Wan was right. She felt Vader's emotions.


	15. Chapter 15

Vader only flew. He had taken his personal fighter as soon as they had estimated the slave ship's route. He knew exactly where he could find it. He had left his mask in the storage unit like before.

If he stopped the ship as Darth Vader, the word would be carried to the Emperor. It wouldn't be a problem anyway. He was armed with two lightsabers and the force was always by his side.

He would enter the ship and find his wife, and then he would kill anyone who had harmed her. He looked onto his radar, he was getting closer and closer with every second, he had almost reached his goal.

He speeded his ship up even further. He wouldn't let her slip away again, her suffering ended now. Vader's face darkened as he made out the ship in the distance. He was so close.

It only took a few moments until Vader had docked onto the ships landing platform. The airlock hissed as it closed. Vader hopped of the ship in a heartbeat and hid his face under his hood.

He approached the ships entrance, ready to pull out his lightsaber at any moment. "We are executing an imperial shipping mission, what is your business here?" Vader snorted. "I'm an imperial commander, I want to search your ship."

"Out here? We're not even close to any planets. Why would you come all the way out here? And who are you, anyway?" "Open the door.", Vader repeated, his anger boiling up inside of him.

They did as he told them. He marched into the ship where two men in shaggy overalls were waiting. "We're only bringing ore to coruscant. There's nothing on the ship but the goods and the staff. "I'll be the judge of that.", Vader growled.

He walked past them, completely ignoring their comment. He could feel many lifeforms onboard. As soon as he had left the hallway, he saw some of them too. There were dozens of dozens of people examining and working on the ores.

There were producing bars and cleaning pure material. There was nothing suspicious to be seen. The two overalls had followed Vader. "I have reason to believe, you are hiding and trading slaves on this ship. I came here to investigate."

One of them snorted. "Slaves? Here? I assure you, that those accusations are false, we are only shipping materials." Vader frowned. He couldn't feel the man's lies, not at all.

"The ship is big, this can't be all.", he said. "Of course it isn't. We have huge spaces used for storage. The only other part that lifeforms travel in, is the cockpit.

Vader raised his eyebrows. Again, he wasn't feeling any lies. He reached out through the force, using all of his concentration. He tried looking for his wife, he knew her signature too well.

But there was nothing. He nodded. "Alright. Finish your shipping assignment. But I will check that you don't land before you reach Abregado-rae." The overall nodded. "Yes, sir.", he said.

Vader left him standing where he was and made his way back to his fighter. His thoughts were twirling in his head. Had they excluded the right one? Or had the actual slave ship passed Polus illegally?

He sighed as he jumped into his own cockpit and let the airlock do its work. Only a few moments later he was back in space, flying towards the executor. He couldn't tell where the mistake was made.

Or were they warned, and took the slaves of the ship? No, Vader could have felt the employee's lies. So what was it then? He grunted in frustration as he entered hyperspace.

* * *

Anakin smiled at her. "How are you not disgusted by me?", she said with a chuckle as she washed her mouth. Anakin put his hand on her womb softly. "Disgusted? How could I ever be disgusted by you?"

Padmé only rubbed over her mouth with her sleeve. "I'm sure I am a rather poor sight at the moment.", she murmured and continued swilling her mouth with clean water, trying to wash out the burning taste.

"Padmé Amidala and a poor sight? What are you thinking, senator?" Padmé chuckled. "You are too kind. Even after you have just watched me get rid of breakfast." "You did so because you are carrying our child, Padmé."

Padmé smiled. "Is it healthy?", she asked as she turned to her husband. He closed his eyes for a moment. "I can't feel pain, nor fear. Just light." Padmé smirked. "Do you know what you want to name it already?", Anakin asked softly.

Padmé shook her head. "I've spent some time thinking, but I don't know yet. Anyway, we won't need the name too soon." She looked down at her womb, which was barely swollen. Anakin grinned. "It is going to be beautiful.", he said quietly.

"With you as a mother, it can only be beautiful." Padmé chuckled. "You're not too bad yourself, Master Skywalker.", she mumbled. He put his arms around her, grinning. "How many do you want?", he challenged playfully.

She laughed. "Patience, Anakin. We'll see." He stroked her hair, that he had just held back, gently. "Are you feeling alright again?", he asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine.", she said softly. He smiled. "You will tell your parents, won't you?", he asked then. She shrugged. "I guess I have to. It will be pretty obvious sooner or later." "Will you tell them it's mine?", he continued.

"Sola already knows about us. My parents wouldn't tell anyone either." Anakin nodded. "We can go to naboo as soon as possible.", he promised. She only wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Will they be mad?", he asked carefully. She chuckled. "Because they'll be grandparents? I don't think so." Anakin's face began to fade until it was gone completely. Padmé opened her eyes tiredly.

Again she returned to reality. A numb feeling spread in her as she thought about her family once again. Her husband and children were the most precious things she had ever known.

Nuha yawned next to her. They were sleeping in a locked room with the others. There were no beds or anything similar. The muddy earth on Thyferra had been a lot more comfortable than the metal they were lying on now.

Padmé tried to stretch her aching back. "You're talking in your sleep.", Nuha said. Padmé blushed. "What do I say?", she asked. Nuha stayed silent looking into Padmé's eyes. "You really miss him don't you?", she said quietly.

Padmé's eyes widened. "I talk about him? I dreamed of him for years, but I didn't know I spoke of him too." Nuha frowned. "He was a very able jedi. If Kenobi survived, he might have as well." Padmé shook her head.

"It was Kenobi himself who killed him. He returned to me right after and confessed what he had done." Nuha nodded. "I know that. But someone's abilities don't exactly grow weaker after they join the dark side."

* * *

Vader's shuttle approached the executor on the radar. Ahsoka and Obi Wan could do everything he normally could, when they used his holoterminal. They had information to every imperial ship, and could track where they were.

"He's coming back.", Obi Wan said and pointed on Vader's shuttle on the radar. "Do you think he found her?", Ahsoka asked. "I hope not.", he said with a bitter voice. Ahsoka only stared at him unbelievingly.

"You would rather leave a woman in slavery,

bring her back to her husband and children." Obi Wan frowned. "Cross the husband out of that." Ahsoka snorted.

"You are so stubborn, Obi Wan. You won't even give him the slightest chance?"

Obi Wan only shook his head. "He is the bad guy. How many jedi does he have to kill until you accept the facts?" Ahsoka sulked.

"I just think, you're too hard on him. It's unfair. He saved your life by lying for you, and do you even see how he is with the kids?" Obi Wan shrugged. "He pretends to love them, so what?" Ahsoka sighed.

"Just consider, that he doesn't pretend anything. Consider that he is a good person. At least when it comes to his own children. And that means we can turn him back completely, it's not too late for him, it will never be too late."

Obi Wan didn't look at her, but his expression hardened further. Ahsoka knew what he thought. He had made that pretty clear. She was only trying to change his mind.

„Your good will honors you, Ahsoka. But your naive mind will be your downfall if you don't stay careful. Ahsoka, you always tell me to consider that he isn't evil. Well you have to consider that he is. For your own safety, and of others too."

Ahsoka felt a lump forming in her throat. She wouldn't accept that. She wouldn't accept that Anakin was gone forever. Ahsoka would fight to bring him back. It wasn't like Obi Wan thought. He didn't understand what she was trying to do.

She wasn't joining Vader, she wasn't trusting him blindly. She was doing what she felt was right. She was doing everything she could to help her old master, her friend. He wouldn't pull her to the dark side, she would help him out of it.

Obi Wan was too pessimistic. He didn't believe Anakin was able to return. He believed his friend was gone forever. He had always been the realistic one.

"He's entering the destroyer now.", Obi Wan stated quietly. Ahsoka looked up to the holos that were still hovering in the center of the room. Vader had arrived. Ahsoka sighed. He hadn't called them, so she didn't know if Padmé was with him.

But she hoped she was. For her own, Vader's and the children's sakes. I didn't take to long until the door opened mechanically and the air was filled with the sound of Vader's mask, that still gave Ahsoka shivers.

As soon as the door closed he pulled the mask of his head. "It wasn't the one.", he only said before typing things into the holoterminal. Four ships appeared in blue light. "Are you sure?", Obi Wan asked. "Which one is it then?"

Vader shrugged and erased a transporter from the holos. A imperial cruiser, a little shaggy ship, and a bounty hunter fighter. "There's three of the ships, and three of us.", Ahsoka murmured. Both men turned at her, staring at her wordlessly.

"No.", they said decidedly and simultaneously. "We don't trust each other, remember?", Obi Wan snapped. "And I won't leave the children alone. There is no droid that should take care of two two year olds."

Ahsoka sighed. She had hoped that the two would finally be able to work together. But Vader's point was true. They couldn't be left to themselves, and a droid's memory could be reviewed.

She turned to the holos. "Is there one you could exclude?", she asked hopefully. Vader sighed. "No. I won't be sloppy again. We excluded all of them last time, and obviously were wrong about one of them." Ahsoka frowned.

They had made a mistake. But what had they done wrong? Ahsoka began to chew on her lip. "What now?", she asked. "Will you just try one after the other?", she added. Vader shrugged. "If theirs is no efficient alternative."

Obi Wan stroked his beard in silence. "What if the slave ship wasn't registered? It might have crossed the orbit in secret." Vader shook his head. "I checked at all orbital observation stations on the planet. No other cruiser crossed Polus."

"What if one us took the children?", Ahsoka threw into the room. "Everyone takes another of those ships, and one takes the kids." Obi Wan remained quiet. "I don't like it.", Vader murmured. "What if Obi Wan finds her?", he explained.

Obi Wan opened his mouth in protest. "What do you think I would do?" Vader shrugged. "You hate me. You would probably run with her, and make sure I would never see her again." "Jedi don't hate.", Obi Wan reminded.

"Oh yes, excuse me. I am sure you adore me.", Vader said sarcastically. The corners of Obi Wan's mouth twitched a little, but he returned to his silence.

"It's probably true though. But what if Obi Wan took the kids? They would tell their mother about you." Obi Wan's eyes widened. Vader nodded slowly. "That's right. Is that fine for the master?", he asked with a glance at Obi Wan.

Obi Wan lifted his hands in defeat. "Okay. But how will I get off the ship. Ahsoka can pretend to be an autopilot again, but I have proven not to be the most skilled when it comes to sneaking through your security."

Vader chuckled. "Stormtrooper.", he only said. "You don't have any montrals." Obi Wan grunted. "Fine. So who takes which ship?" The three turned to the holos that were hovering in the room.

"Obviously, you will take the imperial one, master.", Ahsoka said. "You have full authority there." Vader nodded. "I call for the bounty hunters!", she called out after. Obi Wan snorted. "Have fun, little one.", he said. "I plan to do so.", she replied.


	16. Chapter 16

"Faster!", the stinking slaver barked as he kept pressing buttons on his data pad. "You!", he continued and hurried over to an extremely skinny zabrak. "You haven't lifted a finger all day! I told you to work!"

She received an intense shock. She only stopped jerking uncontrollably when she was already lying on the floor. Nuha turned from her, fear visible in her face. "They really are a lot more cruel here." Padmé gulped and gathered her courage.

She left her unfinished work, a few baskets she had to make, behind and hurried to the zabrak. "Are you alright?", she asked carefully as she helped her up. As soon as the woman was standing on her own again she began sobbing.

"Yes I am.", she whispered between sobs. "They don't give you food, do they?", Padmé asked, looking at the starved body of the zabrak. She shook her head. "I don't eat.", she admitted looking down at her feet.

Padmé cramped. "Why not? I know it tastes awful, but..." The zabrak interrupted her. "They separated me from my daughter. No one could understand what that is like." Padmé frowned.

"Trust me, I do. Both of my twins were taken from me and I don't even know where they are now." The zabrak looked up. "How can you...carry on?" Padmé shrugged.

"One day, I will get out of this. One day, I will find them again. Don't ever lose hope. It is all what those slavers can't take from us." The zabrak forced her mouth to form a weak smile. "Perhaps, there will be an opportunity to flee one day.", she said. Padmé nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, I hate the empire. But they do not allow slavery, and they will free us eventually." The zabrak snorted. "The empire robbed me of my home and gave me a life of poverty and fear. They're not the savior."

Padmé smirked and took the zabrak's hand into her own. "I know. They're evil. But they might come anyway. But if imagining that doesn't help, make up your own dream. It's easier if you believe that all of us will soon be free."

Nuha had strolled over to them, carrying her own and Padmé's baskets. "Let's just work a little.", she said. Padmé smiled at the zabrak. "If you see your daughter soon, you don't want to be weakened by all the shocks."

The three women sat down in a circle and began to work on their baskets, helping each other and talking about beloved old memories. "I met Thral on a refugee ship.", Nuha said, while her fingers were working the material with skill.

"He gave me his rations, because mine spilled over the floor.", she continued. "We just kept looking out for each other." Padmé smiled. "What about you?", she asked, turning to the zabrak.

"Who is your daughter's father?" Her face darkened. "I don't like to remember. There was no romantic love story. He was just a drunk who couldn't keep his hands to himself. His friends helped him." Padmé gulped.

"I'm sorry.", she said quietly. "And you?", the zabrak asked, trying to get the topic off her. Padmé noticed Nuha's glance. "We were just children when we met. We simply stayed together."

She had left out the part, in which she was a senator and he a jedi that had finally turned to the dark side. "He died when the empire rose, he never lived to see his children.", she added. "I'm sorry.", the zabrak said.

Padmé hadn't lied, she had merely left out a few important details. "He would have loved them.", Padmé added quietly. Then she smiled at Nuha. "Maybe one day, you and Thral will have children too. It's something to hope for."

A dreamy smirk spread on her lips. "If we ever get out of here. Yes, maybe." "We will. Don't even doubt it.", Padmé said. She did doubt it. Very much, in fact. But she had to stay optimistic, and not lose her hope.

In spite of herself, she hoped for the empire to find them. They were tyrants, but very strict about their rules. Or at least that was what she hoped. Would they even care, if they knew about their citizens that were practicing slavery?

Or did it have a too little effect on themselves? The big leaders, the aristocrats that were holding the strings, were doing everything for themselves. If they did anything, that didn't profit them directly, it was to demonstrate their cruelty.

But maybe, this fell into that category. Showing the galaxy, that they wouldn't stand for any broken laws, might cause the people to respect and fear the empire's power even more.

Padmé was only trying to make up explanations, so that she could hope it would all come true. Since that was what it was all about. The hope.

* * *

Obi Wan looked at the helmet in disgust, as Vader held it up. The jedi was already wearing the rest of the armor, only his face was visible. "How many clones died in that thing?", he asked and took it hesitantly.

"None. That gear comes straight from the factory.", Vader explained. Obi Wan had hidden his lightsaber under the armor, where it had been earlier, was now a common blaster. Vader couldn't imagine he would use it.

Ahsoka entered the room, leading the twins at her hands. They were wearing tiny black tunics, like young sith acolytes. They had to pretend, that they were educated like the Emperor ordered.

Seeing his children in the ancient traditional robes of the sith of korriban, gave Vader a revolting feeling. He swore to himself, that they wouldn't be pushed. Not by him, nor the jedi.

Both of them would choose for themselves, without the burden of traditions and expectations. And he swore to himself that they wouldn't lose themselves in either side of the force. They would never lose control, that he would make sure.

He knew that the twins would possess unstoppable powers, when they grew only a little older. They were already extraordinarily skilled. It wouldn't take long until they could summon force lightning in their sleep, or persuade even strong minds.

"You go first.", Vader said as the twins had walked over to Obi Wan. They had been told that he would take them to a trip, and that they might see their mother again. They were visibly excited about these news.

Vader only hoped that he wouldn't have to disappoint his children later. Obi Wan's face vanished under the white mask of a stormtrooper. "Do you remember your identification code?", Vader asked. Obi Wan only nodded.

If he was checked on, they would have to make sure that his cover wasn't blown. The doors opened and Obi Wan marched forward, the children followed him silently.

Vader had once explained them that outside the quarters were many bad people, and that they had to be careful. He watched as they walked away. He realized that they would be better of if he wasn't their father.

They would have a happier childhood. Now, they were only two years old, and yet so much was relying only on them. So much was at risk, so much danger surrounded them. More than they could even imagine.

Children at that age, were supposed to be playing outside without any worries or doubts, nor huge responsibilities. Luke and Leia had to pretend to be treated like soldiers, without even slightly understanding why.

Vader had read old recordings from Korriban. The way the sith were trained, was not pleasant, nor humane. They had been punished for even little mistakes, often even been severely tortured.

Everything on Korriban was about strengthening the sith's hatred, sorrow and pain. It reminded Vader of the way he himself was treated by the Emperor.

He had once read how an acolyte had lost a couple of fingers, because he had hesitated a little to destroy his fellow acolyte, that had been his friend for a long time.

Another part of his punishment had been, dissecting and burning his friend part by part. And children, not older than Luke or Leia had been forced to kill loved pets, that had been strapped down for them.

Vader looked down. His children would not be trained that way, and if Vader had to sacrifice his own life to ensure that, he wouldn't hesitate for a second.

"Your ship is already registered for autopilot. You have to pick up medications from an imperial hospital. It's on a space station, the coordinates are already programmed. You can use the same ship as last time.

Ahsoka nodded. "Noted. Anything else?" Vader shrugged. "Nothing new. You obviously have access to the military's tracking system, so you always know where the bounty hunters, I, and Obi Wan are."

Ahsoka saluted playfully before exiting the quarters. Vader turned away and sighed. He didn't like that Obi Wan had the children, he feared he would just take them away. But he couldn't.

He was using an imperial ship, Vader could find out where he went. And maybe Obi Wan even felt somewhat responsible to help finding Padmé after all. Vader had to put his worries aside for now.

As much as he hated it, he had to simply trust Obi Wan for the moment. Now he had to find Padmé, every single second counted, all he wanted at the moment was to get Padmé out of there.

He stared at his mask for a few moments, before grabbing it and hurrying out of his quarters. As he reached the hangar, Obi Wan had already left. Vader glanced to the ship Ahsoka was taking and saw the back of her Lekku vanishing inside.

Vader hoped, splitting up hadn't been a mistake. He entered his own fighter to get out of his mask again as soon as possible. Now that he had been freed of the mask, he felt claustrophobic whenever he was in it again.

He didn't understand how he even had the slightest bit of sanity left after he had spent two full years in it. The time that had passed since the surgery, had been weird. He had slowly remembered how it had been not to be in pain.

It was a somewhat familiar feeling, but he had almost forgotten it in all the time. And so much had happened too. Vader couldn't even imagine anymore, how he had lived only three weeks ago.

He had still thought Padmé had died on Mustafar, along with their unborn child. He had been a completely broken man. Vader gulped. He realized that he had been healing. He felt a little less empty inside.

He sat in front of the steering panel and set course to the imperial cruiser. He didn't exactly admire the ship's officer, but it was one of the bearable ones. Vader didn't even remember his name. It was admiral something. He sighed.

Padmé probably wasn't there. How could a slavery organization hide on an imperial war ship? The more he thought about it, the less it seemed possible. But on the other hand, no one would suspect it, no one would double check.

Maybe it made sense after all. In any case, he had to make sure. If Padmé was there, he would find her, and he would get her out. He remembered the years he had spent as a slave himself.

He had been merely a boy, and yet he had been beaten all the time. If Padmé had been harmed in any way... He clenched his hands to fists. He wasn't sure if he would leave anyone but the slaves alive, if the imperial cruiser was the right ship.


	17. Chapter 17

Obi Wan was glad to finally get out of the helmet. The stormtroopers were equipped with filtering systems, that would keep poisonous gases out and enabled them to breathe without an oxygen rich environment for short time.

Getting fresh air, and not being forced to breath through an uncomfortable filter, was something he had always taken for granted. He couldn't even imagine how Vader's mask must have felt.

If his breathing support felt the way it sounded, Vader had to endure quite something. Obi Wan snorted. Here he was, feeling somewhat sorry for a mass murderer and sith lord.

Luke and Leia were still insecure. The only felt safe in their hut on Thyferra and, very ironically, Vader's quarters. "It's alright.", Obi Wan promised. "Everything is fine when we are alone." Luke nodded. "When we see Mommy?", he asked.

Obi Wan frowned. "Maybe, very soon. You see, Ahsoka, I, and your father are all looking for her right now. One of us will find her, but we don't know which one. If I find her, you will see her in a few moments." Luke nodded again.

Obi Wan tried to smile at them, reassuringly. "Let's go then.", he said before engaging the light speed. He had to investigate a tiny, shaggy ship. He couldn't imagine that more then perhaps ten people were living on it.

It was supposed to be shipping stormtrooper blasters, that were produced partly in the outer rim. He knew how illegal it was for civilians to own one of these blasters, it seemed weird how badly protected the ship was.

After all, it looked like a piece of scrap metal, picked up straight from a garbage dump. It didn't take long until the imperial shuttle he was using reached the target. It was floating casually, not hurrying.

Apparently, it didn't alarm them that an imperial ship appeared right next to them. "You need to stay here.", Obi Wan told the children. He helped them off their seats to guide them to the back part of the ship.

He looked around, ensuring nothing dangerous was lying around. "I promise, I will come back soon. You can just play together if you want." The twins nodded and Obi Wan locked the door. They would only be alone for very few minutes.

He locked them, so that no one would reach them if they entered his ship, and so that they wouldn't play around with the ship's controls and maybe even flew away. He sighed, before requesting to dock the other ship.

They agreed almost immediately, and their airlocks deployed, to then connect magnetically. He let his head slide into the helmet slowly. If there were slaves on the ship, he would free them today.

He left his ship through the airlock, marching like a soldier would. They opened the lock for him, without him even asking. "What are you shipping?", he asked the few engineers that were waiting for him.

He figured they were all that the ship's machinery needed to stay running. "Weapons. Blasters, grenades, bombs. Even the parts for a few tanks.", one replied. Obi Wan nodded. "Mind if I make sure, that there is nothing else?"

The engineer frowned. "What do you think we are hiding?", he asked. "We are trying to find an illegal slave shipping, you are a suspect." The engineer snorted. "Illegal slavery? Us?" Obi Wan nodded again.

"I will have a look around.", he said before passing them. He tried to sense, how many lifeforms there were on this ship. He could make out a few, like he expected, barely more than ten. He walked around in the tiny ship, which didn't take long.

He decided to exclude this one. If the slaves were here, they were hidden extremely well, too well to be possible, and someone was additionally veiling their force signatures.

"Thank you for your time.", Obi Wan said politely and headed back to his own ship. As he checked for Luke and Leia, who were sitting on the floor, babbling. "Your mother wasn't here.", Obi Wan said softly.

Leia's lower lip began to move. Obi Wan had spent enough time with the twins, to know what that meant. "That means, Ahsoka or your father will find her instead. You will probably see her today." He crouched down.

"We will find her. If not today, maybe tomorrow. But eventually we will find her. I promise." Leia's eyes began to turn glassy. "She is sad.", Leia sobbed. "And afraid.", Luke added, joining his sister's whining.

Obi Wan looked down at the twins. They could feel their mother without even trying to do so. He didn't believe there were any recordings, of any younglings being as powerful as them. And Anakin hadn't been in the temple that early.

Obi Wan set the ship's holoterminal on the correct frequency. Both Vader and Ahsoka appeared, the three were sharing a connection. "She wasn't here.", Obi Wan said. Vader's face darkened. "Ahsoka?", he asked. She shook her head.

"I didn't arrive yet. I have been following their ship, secretly. They have to land somewhere, so I can sneak onboard. I'm an autopilot after all." Vader nodded. "I'm still on my way, as well. But I will be there soon."

"Where am I supposed to go now? I mean, why would the two acolytes even leave the executor if they came back right after? Don't you think we have to make up some kind of purpose for them to leave?", Obi Wan asked. Vader nodded.

"True. Bring them to Mustafar." Obi Wan's eyes widened. The planet's name felt like a slap in the face. Ahsoka seemed equally surprised. "Mustafar? Why?"

Obi Wan stayed silent. He didn't want to go back there. Never. "There are some fortresses I control. Many not even populated, but supplied. You could stay there for now, hiding on the executor got tiring."

Obi Wan nodded. "What will you tell Sidious? Surely he has already heard that the twins left your flagship." Vader shrugged. "I don't know. I'll say that they are being trained there. That's believable, right?"

"Yes it is. If you tell him that with a little more confidence.", Obi Wan snarled. "Wait, I think the bounty hunters are steering towards that planet. I gotta go!" Ahsoka disappeared. "I'll send you the coordinates.", Vader said before doing the same.

Obi Wan received them almost immediately. Ignoring the lump in his throat he turned his ship around and entered light speed towards Mustafar. Only hearing of the planet had brought bad memories back, he didn't want to go there.

* * *

The bounty hunter's ship entered the planet's atmosphere. She didn't know what planet it was, the surface was covered by a greyish mist. As she followed the ship, careful not to be spotted, it became harder and harder to see.

Soon, she was right behind the bounty hunters, because she easily lost sight of them in the fog. Soon, all she could see, were the lights on the other ship's back.

Her instruments let her know that she was getting closer and closer to the surface with every second. She wondered what the bounty hunters were doing here. Were they smuggling goods? Or maybe worse?

She spotted something that was related to a tree, crossing the fog beneath her. She was closer to the surface than she had thought. She had to be careful, not to crash into some hill. Soon, the other ship dived down in a sudden motion.

They were landing. Ahsoka leaned forward, trying to make out anything below her. There was a metal platform, filled with ships. There was a variety of ships parking, there was nothing remarkable or suspicious about it.

Ahsoka parked her own transporter far away from the bounty hunter's ship. She watched as a few trandoshians exited it. They were laughing and fooling around. Ahsoka looked closer, trying to make out what she had landed in front of.

It appeared to be a regular cantina. She snarled. The bounty hunter's weren't following their dirty deeds here. They were just going to drink and gamble. That meant, Ahsoka was extremely lucky.

This way she could just look around their ship, while they were inside. She figured that would be long. The lock was nothing special. She could simply open the mechanism through the force, without trying extraordinarily hard.

A filthy, rotten scent welcomed her inside. She was certain every time she took a step the layer of dirty, fatty slime on her boots would thicken. She tried to breathe through her mouth as she advanced to the insides of the ship.

Soon she couldn't even recognize her hands in the darkness, but she didn't dare to start the ship's engine to power the lightings. Maybe the bounty hunters had gear to supervise their ship.

As soon as she gave energy to the lamps, the potential cameras and microphones would turn on as well. Instead she pulled out her shoto to flood the transitions in yellow light. Everything was completely silent, there wasn't a sound to be heard.

If there were a bunch of slaves hidden, they would be noisy. They would be talking, and crying, there was no way they would stay silent like that. Why would they hide? If anything they would desperately try to be found.

"Hello?", Ahsoka asked into the silence. "It's fine. I am a friend.", she added. Nothing. Ahsoka made another step forward, reaching out with the shoto to light her way. "Anyone?", she asked a bit louder.

It hit her, that there might be more bounty hunters on the ship. What if the few trandoshians that had hopped of weren't all of the crew? What if they had left behind some of their friends, or maybe some horrid pets.

Ahsoka frowned, studying the dark hallway stretching in front of her. The light of the shoto only reached a little distance. "Anyone?", Ahsoka asked again, even louder, and a bit more harsh. There was no reply.

Ahsoka thought for a second. "I'm not an intruder, I just want to sell some death sticks.", she pulled a grimace as she waited for a few heartbeats. Everything stayed silent and dark. Ahsoka sighed and began walking again.

Maybe the slaves were locked away somewhere far away from her. It was quite a big ship.

* * *

Vader's stared at the imperial cruiser in front of him. Ahsoka had do be done already, he was waiting for her report. If she had already found Padmé, he wouldn't have to enter the cruiser. And he really didn't want to.

He had to make up a believable excuse, to enter, so that the Emperor wouldn't suspect anything. He had been waiting for what felt like hours, knowing that his wife might be on the ship right in front of him.

He was very close to calling Obi Wan and Ahsoka by himself, as they finally connected to him. "Did you find her?", Vader asked impatiently. "No.", Ahsoka said. "I searched the whole ship, I swear. It took forever. They're not there."

Vader's hopes shattered to pieces. "You still have to search the cruiser, master. Or did you already?", Ahsoka asked. Vader shook his head. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to. What am I supposed to say?" Obi Wan frowned.

"You're bloody Darth Vader, where's the problem? I thought, you had access to all the ships.", he said.

"Of course I have. But I need to come up with some kind of explanation. The Emperor hears of everything, including this. If hears that I brought the kids off the ship, and visited a random cruiser for no reason right after, he'll wonder."

"Just say you were investigating. You heard there might be illegal slaves, so you came to do your job." "I usually wouldn't care. You have no idea how many of those minor criminal reports I get in a day."

"Minor?", Ahsoka called out. "Compared to the things I do take care of.", he murmured. "But this time it was more important, because you can't stand for anyone in your midst committing a crime.", Obi Wan suggested.

"But there isn't a report about slaves being on the ship. If Sidious checks, he will wonder how I even knew about it." Obi Wan shrugged. "You can just fake it. You can just put the case on the imperial law enforcement protocol."

"I can try. Maybe I can do it without leaving traces. I really wish R2 was here sometimes. This won't be easy." Vader turned around to start his computer.

Anyway, he noticed how Obi Wan and Ahsoka looked at each other meaningfully. Vader gulped, as he noticed what he had just said. It hadn't been meant to be a sentimental statement, just a little complaint.

"This will take a few minutes.", Vader said quietly before ending the connection. He cursed himself for reminding them and himself that he had once been Anakin Skywalker.


	18. Chapter 18

The nautolan had grown up, learning that slavery was nothing to be despised, but admired. It was simply the natural order of things, the strong ones ruled the weak. It was as easy as that.

He finally reached the bridge where the admiral was already waiting. "What is your very urgent affair?", he yawned. The admiral had been terrified since Polus, this was the first time he had broken his beloved empire's laws.

"The empire learned of you!", he called out as he rushed towards the nautolan. "You said they wouldn't notice. You said you would sell the slaves off, give me my percentage and no one would ever know."

The nautolan frowned. "What makes you think, the empire knows?", he asked, not taking it seriously. The admiral had had outbursts of sorts before.

"Darth Vader is docking to our ship right now. He said he was investigating a case of illegal slavery. Either you get the merchandise out of here in the next minute, or I will lie and say I didn't know about you."

The nautolan froze. "That won't be necessary. Don't worry I'll get them off the ship. Our deal remains." He studied the admiral with a strict look. Said began to nod quickly and pushed the nautolan off the bridge.

"Autopilot every pod to Atzerri.", he only barked before he ran towards the slave cells. They had always been selling their slaves an Atzerri, no one was controlling the black market there.

But usually the slaves were already completely broken when they reached the planet. It was a pity that they either would still have to train them in their shops, or sell them for only a few poor credits.

Both options didn't seem very appealing, but they didn't have another choice. The nautolan had been in similar situations before, and it had always worked out somehow.

He had heard a few things about Vader, but he wasn't particularly interested in imperial affairs. He knew everything he needed to know. He knew that Vader was following the teachings of an ancient religion, and that he believed in the force.

The nautolan didn't respect all the fools that actually bought that the force was real. The stories he had heard about its users, were just that, stories. The jedi that had lived a few years ago were nothing but liars, swinging a glowing blade around.

The part, in which they were able to move around things with their mind, or convince people of anything by only lifting a hand, were obviously made up. The nautolan had often been shocked how many really believed in all of those fairytales.

Despite all the nautolan's doubts, he knew that Darth Vader was dangerous. He was an extremely good fighter, and not a very pleasant person. The nautolan hurried out of the official parts of the cruiser, into the old storage units, where the slaves were held.

He began banging open the doors and screaming at the slaves to wake up. If he really only had a single minute, it would be a close call. He shivered as he remembered some of the things he heard about Vader's victims. He wouldn't become one of them.

* * *

Anakin kept his eyes closed. He didn't speak. "There's so much light Padmé. So much.", he finally whispered. Padmé looked at her swollen womb. "What does that mean?", she asked. Anakin opened his eyes.

His blue eyes were sparkling. "I don't know. But it is wonderful.", he said. Padmé smiled at him. "How long?", she asked. Anakin shrugged. "Probably soon. Look at you." He put his hand on her womb gently. She grabbed it.

"I'm so impatient. This will be amazing. Can you imagine? We will be a family.", she said while climbing onto her husband's lap. He turned her, so that they were face to face. "No, I cannot imagine. It's like a dream."

Padmé grinned. "It will come true so soon." "You will stop avoiding your parents when it's born, right?", Anakin asked. Padmé looked down, nervous.

"You said you wanted to tell them, remember? Are you ashamed?", Anakin said. Padmé shook her head. "Of course I am not. But I am afraid of change. What if they judge us, for being reckless.", she murmured.

"They are really worried about you. You've been canceling and moving dates ever since your pregnancy was visible. It have been months, since they last saw their daughter." Padmé looked at Anakin insecure.

"I just worry to much. At first I was so sure, but now... It takes more courage to do this than I thought." Finally, a smirk found it's way back onto Anakin's face. "It happens to be that you are incredibly courageous.", he said playfully.

Padmé rolled her eyes. "Not concerning this." Anakin's hand wandered up and down her back. "I can feel three scars here.", he said quietly. "Whenever I think of Geonosis, I am reminded of how strong you really are." Padmé frowned.

"I was being executed. What is so strong about that?" Anakin snarled. "The way you climbed that column. Heck, you fought a damn nexu, chained up. It made me realize that you really didn't need me as a protector." Padmé chuckled.

"I didn't need you? You were supposed to keep me from being assassinated." "What I mean is that you are pretty tough on your own. You can take care of yourself." "You know how often you saved my life, right?", Padmé said.

"I think, sometimes you could have done it by yourself if I hadn't shown up." "Thanks. That might be true. I'm still pretty glad whenever you show up. When your saving lives, and anytime else." Anakin smirked.

"Out! Everyone out!" Padmé opened her eyes. The way they were woken up, was always harsh, but not like this. Nuha jumped up. "What's happening?", she asked, puzzled. "No idea.", Padmé said while concern boiled up in her.

"Everyone get out of here!", the nautolan screamed, visibly in distress. The slaves began doing as they were told, flooding out of the room. Outside, loads of other slaves were waiting. Nuha stared over to Thral who was looking for her.

The group began being pushed through transitions. They passed all the halls the had been working in in the past days, Padmé wondered where they were taken. The nautolan was leading the group ahead, until he was stopped.

A man had joined them and was talking to the nautolan, obviously terrified. Padmé's heart stopped beating for a split second. The man was wearing an imperial uniform. Padmé's hopes shattered into little pieces in a moment.

She noticed that Nuha had grabbed Thral's hand. No one seemed to care, in middle of all the confusion. They arrived in a big hall, she had never seen before.

"All of you, into the pods." The nautolan shouted. Padmé studied them. They were actual, escape pods. Not pieces of shaggy tin, like the ships they had seen before, but real modern pods. The gears in Padmé's head turned.

She couldn't understand what was happening. She couldn't make sense out of the situation. Nuha had started shaking, Thral was holding on to her, with a worried look on his face.

"Three each pod. Hurry!", the nautolan screamed. Padmé was caught in the stream of slaves, losing control of her pace. She tried to stay close to Nuha. She saw an open pod and grabbed Thral to pull him inside with her.

She closed the pod. Thral, Nuha and her were alone. The pod's system engaged automatically. Padmé took a look at the controls. The pod was set on autopilot, and she wasn't able to turn it off.

Nuha was panting heavily, burying her face in her hands. "What's wrong?", Thral asked, concerned. "I feel something. Something strong. And dark.", she managed to say. A shiver went down Padmé's spine. "Dark?", she asked hesitantly.

* * *

"In fact, I can almost be certain, that you are hiding slaves.", Vader said with his mechanical voice. The admiral was shaking so badly, he could barely stand. "Where are they?", Vader asked.

"I-I-I don't know of any slaves!", the admiral stammered. Vader snorted. "I can feel your lies. It's pathetic.", he snarled. The admiral's face warped in terror. "I assure you, Lord Vader, that..." "Enough lies, admiral.", Vader growled.

"Tell the truth, I'm not the patient sort." Vader could sense the admiral's fear clearly. Usually, Vader would have found amusement in this, but not now. Not, considering that Padmé still wasn't safe. Then Vader felt how the admiral let go.

"Please, don't kill me, Lord Vader. I needed the money, I didn't think it would be such a problem." "You are committing a crime, admiral. If you say where the slaves are, now, you might survive."

The admiral made a sound, that was somewhere between a whine and a grunt. "The slaver brought them off the ship, when you came." The control panel next to them cracked open in a heartbeat. Vader's control had slipped for a moment.

Smoke and sparks where everywhere for a second, and the admiral shrieked a little. Vader suppressed his outburst, as well as he could. "They left in our escape pods, Lord Vader." His tongue had loosened pretty quickly.

"Where?", he only asked, trying not to kill or injure anyone just yet. "Atzerri! Atzerri!" The admiral lifted his hands. "I swear. They're sold on the black market there." Vader clenched his hands to fists. "When did they leave?", he growled.

"Just now, I'll give you all the coordinates, just spare my life." "The data.", Vader demanded, without reacting to the admiral's pathetic begging. The admiral nodded hastily and turned to his controls.

He typed fast, with shaking fingers, while his knees looked like they wouldn't hold him much longer. Finally he pulled out a disk and uploaded the data. Vader took it wordlessly. The admiral didn't dare to speak, so he only kept shaking.

Vader gripped his lightsaber and ignited the crimson blade. As its humming sound was hovering in the air, the admiral fell onto his knees. "Please, Lord Vader. You said you would spare my life, if I told you."

Vader looked down at the pathetic creature in front of him. "I said maybe.", he snarled before beheading the admiral with one swift move. He turned around, putting his lightsaber back to his belt.

He left the bridge, ignoring all of the shocked faces around him. He stopped in the door frame. "I will assume, none of the other officials were involved in this. Or is there someone who wants to confess anything?"

All the imperials turned around immediately, witnessing their full attention to their work. "I didn't think so.", Vader murmured to himself before marching out of the room.

* * *

"She was there earlier, the slaves were evacuated before I entered the ship. But I know where they are." Ahsoka nodded. "I assume you will go there right away, master. I'm almost on Mustafar, I'll let the autopilot do it's job when I hop off."

"You've got something to look forward to.", Obi Wan murmured. He was sitting in a huge conference room with black walls. On the table was the first holoterminal he had found. Vader's fortress was impressive, no doubt.

And yet all Obi Wan really wanted to do, was run away as fast as he could, and if possible never return. Being on Mustafar was bad enough, it boiled up all the memories that had caused Obi Wan nightmares for years.

But this fortress was making everything worse. It had high intimidating ceilings, and everything was colored in a polished black. This was by no means a home, not even a hideout. It was only one of the settings of Obi Wan's nightmares.

"I'll go to get Padmé now. As soon as she is safe, I will come too. You only have to lay low, wait and not get spotted. You can use the droids if you want to. No one will read their memories or similar." Obi Wan nodded.

He already had suspected that Vader had made some adjustments to his droids, in order to create a little privacy, but he hadn't been sure. Until now he had just left them turned off. "How long, until you will be here?", Obi Wan asked Ahsoka.

She shrugged. "It should be about an hour." Obi Wan nodded. "I'll wait for you.", he said before ending the connection. Obi Wan had felt Vader's anger while they had spoken.

Obi Wan had been daring to ask what had happened on the cruiser, but he was sure that someone had lost his life. Obi Wan hated everything about this. How had it come this far? He was sitting in this fortress, working together with him.

Vader's manipulation had gotten him this far, but he wouldn't be won over. No matter what, no matter how skilled the sith was, Obi Wan wouldn't make the same mistakes Anakin had made years ago. He could flee.

The ship Obi Wan had come with was still outside. He could even take the children. Vader would know where he went, but that wouldn't be a problem. He could just land on countless planets, before landing on Hoth.

Then he would send the ship elsewhere by autopilot, Vader would never know where he was. Obi Wan ruminated about that over and over again. Why did Vader give him the opportunity? Did he want Obi Wan to do it?

Was there a tracking device in the bacta patch on Obi Wan's back? Obi Wan grunted, not knowing what to do. For now, he decided to wait for Ahsoka. Whatever he would do, he wouldn't leave her alone with Vader.

She was still too young to deal with something so troubling on her own. Obi Wan did wish to contact the jedi masters though. In spite of himself he stared at the holoterminal. Would Vader be able to retrace the frequency?

But he had ensured himself, that everything that happened in his fortress stayed private. Or at least that was what he had said. Obi Wan decided to take the risk.

Even if Vader could review the frequency later, he wouldn't know that it had come from Hoth. The Jedi were using a very safe channel. Obi Wan typed a few codes into the terminal. The call was taken by a clone, like it was supposed to be.

"Imperial captain, identification code TS-47521.", he said his text. "Don't you have a name, like everyone should own?", Obi Wan replied. The clone nodded, as Obi Wan confirmed his identity. "How can I assist?", he asked.

"Please, put me through to master Yoda.", Obi Wan said. The clone nodded. "Right away, sir." The image disappeared for a few moments. Then, master Yoda's shrunken figure took its place.

"Glad to see you alive I am, master Kenobi. Worried we were since you have disappeared." "I'm sorry I left that way, master.", Obi Wan apologized. "Gone where you have?", Yoda asked. Obi Wan blushed a little.

He had called him to receive his wisdom, since he had no idea what he should do. He hadn't considered that he would have to explain himself. "The executor, master. I wanted to find Ahsoka, and I thought Vader knew things I didn't."

Obi Wan waited, to see the reaction on Yoda's face. "Wiser than that you are, Obi Wan. Blinded by your emotions you were." "I know it was a little reckless.", Obi Wan confessed. "But I wanted to protect life, it's the jedi way." Yoda sighed.

"Return to Hoth immediately, you will." Obi Wan shook his head. "I can't." Yoda frowned. "Can't?", he asked. "I'm in Vader's fortress on Mustafar. When I was on the executor, I was spotted and, well...captured." Yoda's eyes widened.

"Captured by Darth Vader you were? In his fortress are you? Call how can you?" Obi Wan gulped.

"It's a long story. Vader hasn't kept me in custody, nor has he harmed me. You see, Ahsoka had already been with him. She thinks he is on the path to redemption. I believe he pretends to be."

Yoda's hand wandered around his forehead. "Redemption...", he murmured. "Free to go are you?" Obi Wan nodded. "It's more complicated. He knows of Anakin Skywalker's children." Yoda gasped.

"Feared this we have. Hide them we must, even if on the path to redemption he is." Obi Wan frowned. "Like I said, I believe he isn't. And...he already has the children. In fact they are with me. He trusts me not to take them anywhere."

Yoda stared at Obi Wan. "Very upsetting all this is. Come to us with the children you should." Obi Wan sighed. "I won't leave Ahsoka alone with this burden, and she won't leave him voluntarily."

"Lost herself to the darkness has she?", Yoda asked concernedly. Obi Wan shook his head. "She is certain that Vader still carries a part of Anakin Skywalker in him. She wants to help her former master." "Stupid that is.", Yoda stated.

"Thoughtful one must stay." Obi Wan nodded. "I agree, master. What shall I do now?" Yoda grumbled. "Stay you will. Tell us what Vader is up to you can. Careful you must remain. You must."

"I know master.", Obi Wan said before Yoda ended the connection. The conversation hadn't granted Obi Wan any clarity. He still didn't know what to do. Although, it felt good that Yoda knew where he was now.

Now, if Obi Wan would be found dead in a few weeks, at least there would be a story to be told. Ahsoka would be here soon. Obi Wan would start one last attempt to reason with her. He wouldn't let her go down like this.

Obi Wan had failed Anakin two years ago. He should have helped before it had been too late. Obi Wan refused to repeat his mistakes. Ahsoka wouldn't be alone in her struggles, she wouldn't have the same fate as Vader.

That was Obi Wan's only goal at the moment. He sighed. He knew how their conversation would turn out. She would be mad at him for prejudging, like all the times before. Why wouldn't she listen to what Obi Wan kept telling her?


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you better now?", Padmé asked carefully as Nuha began to sit up, leaning against Thral. Nuha grunted. "Yes, I'm fine. It's still there, but less intense." "And you said you weren't very force sensitive. That looked pretty sensitive to me."

Nuha gave Padmé a tired smile. "I never sensed something like this before. It was terrifying. There was so much anger, and hatred." Padmé gulped. "That sounds like a sith, doesn't it?" Nuha shrugged.

"A very furious one perhaps." Padmé snorted. "Sith are always very furious. "But there is only one sith, right? Darth Vader.", Thral said. Nuha nodded. "Apart from the Emperor. He appeared out of nowhere two years ago, others might do so too."

"Out of nowhere? Does no one know who he really is?", Thral asked. Nuha shook her head. "We don't even know what species he is, under that mask. Probably human, regarding the Empire's politics, but we can't be sure."

Padmé frowned. "When did he appear again?", she asked. "Two years ago.", Nuha said. "When the Empire rose. Sidious probably just chose another henchman after his latest one died." Padmé cramped and Nuha put a hand on her shoulder.

Thral was visibly confused, but he didn't ask why the mentioning of Sidious' henchman caused Padmé such emotions. "I've seen your face somewhere before.", he said instead. Padmé forced a smile on her lips.

"I'm Padmé. Padmé Naberrie." Nuha raised her brows. "That's not your name." "It's the name I was born with.", Padmé complained. "I'm not a queen anymore." "And yet you keep the name, Padmé Amidala." Thral's eyes widened.

"Right! You're a senator." "I was.", Padmé corrected. "Then the empire took over and I disappeared from public. Most thought I died." Thral nodded. "And you ended up, being a slave. What a biography." Padmé snorted.

"Perhaps, yes. I don't really care about my biography. I assume a less exciting life is also a lot happier." Padmé looked down, playing with the ends of her sleeves. "Exciting stories often have a happy ending.", Nuha reminded her.

"Not all of them.", Padmé whiffed. Her children had been taken from her, and her husband was dead. This wasn't the kind of story that led to a happy ending. Padmé sighed.

She doubted that she would really be happy again, even if they could flee. Not after everything she had lost.

"You two still have a shot. As soon as we're free, you should get a house far away, and just live happily. Far too little people do that these days." Nuha smirked, looking at Thral. "We should.", she said while leaning against his chest.

Padmé felt so many emotions at once. The two reminded her of herself and Anakin so much. She was so happy for them and yet she was tormented by her own memories. "But you have a shot as well, Padmé.", Nuha insisted.

"Your life is very far from over." Padmé shook her head. "I will live on for a while, but I won't be happy. Not really." Nuha frowned. She looked at Thral, apparently imagining what it would be like if he was gone. She shivered.

"We should try, to deactivate that autopilot. If we can make it, we can go wherever we want.", Padmé said. They should be concentrating on the really important things. "They could track the pod, and the collars.", Thral said.

"Would they care?", Padmé asked. "They have so many slaves, and they buy new ones every day. Why would they chase after only three?" Nuha bit around on her lip. "This isn't a ship, it's only an escape pod. We wouldn't get very far."

Padmé raised her brows. "Instead, you just want to go with the slavers?" "Fleeing would be a lot easier if we just waited to land. I'd rather be stuck on some planet, than running out of food and oxygen supply."

Padmé didn't know what she found right. She didn't want to follow the slaver's will, but what Nuha said made sense. What if they wouldn't make it to another planet? They would suffocate before they could starve to death.

"We'll just go wherever they sent us, and we'll see how to get out of there when we're on the surface. It's a lot more rational, and has a lot less to do with suicide.", Thral agreed. Padmé nodded. "Fine.", she said.

"I just hope it's not a huge mistake.", she murmured as they watched how the planet they were flying to approached in the distance.

* * *

Ahsoka saw nothing but fire around her. She was hovering over a sea of fire, and even the land looked like it had been dunked with crimson red ink. The fortress was only a little black dot, surrounded by the pure red.

As Ahsoka flew closer and closer, she could tell that the fortress was anything but little. It was huge. Ahsoka was strangely intimidated, by the black building in front of her. She had been glad to finally get off the executor, but this wasn't any better.

At least she wouldn't have to hide anymore. She could make out the landing platform, that was ridiculously large, compared to Ahsoka's transporter. As soon as she had landed. She deleted all data from the board computer.

Then she set the autopilot to the imperial space station, where it would pick up the medicine. Ahsoka left the ship quickly and watched how it took off without her. She turned around, orientating herself.

There was a long and skinny bridge that led from the landing platform to the actual fortress. She began walking along it, watching her step. Right beneath her was a bubbling lava lake. Obi Wan was already waiting for her.

He was waiting for her, at the end of the bridge, finally wearing his jedi robes again. "Finally. I was already worried.", he said as she reached him. Ahsoka stayed silent, staring at the huge gates. Obi Wan followed her gaze.

"Home sweet home.", he murmured before leading the way inside. The insides were just as comfortable as the outsides, like Ahsoka had expected. "The twins are sleeping. Vader hasn't reported back yet", Obi Wan explained.

Ahsoka nodded. "I contacted the jedi.", Obi Wan said. Ahsoka began to cough. "What?! Did you tell them everything?" Obi Wan nodded. "Of course I did. My loyalty belongs to the order."

"The order? You mean the few survivors that are hiding in a hole, to scared to show themselves?" "Careful.", Obi Wan snarled. "If they would travel around freely, they would be murdered by you dear friend."

"You mean like you were?", Ahsoka challenged. Obi Wan stared at her. "Your following him into your doom. Ahsoka please, change your path before it is too late." Ahsoka gave Obi Wan a sour look.

"Stop acting, like you knew everything, Obi Wan. I choose my own path, and I do not plan to seek my doom very soon." "Neither was Anakin.", Obi Wan spat. "You don't notice it happened until it is far too late. Turn while you still can."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I will not leave him behind like you did. You could have helped him." Obi Wan gasped. "He had murdered all the jedi, and the younglings. He had choked his wife, I was doing what I had to do!", he called.

"What you had to do? You mean, cutting of his limbs and then not kill him?" "He was set on fire, I was sure he would die." Ahsoka snorted. "And what kind of mercy is that? Leaving someone unarmed, to burn to death in agony."

"He was dangerous, and he still is!", Obi Wan defended himself. "That's how Anakin killed Count Dooku. Injured and defenceless. Obi Wan began to lose his temper.

"Don't you dare compare me to him. He is a traitor, a murderer. Go ahead and shame me, for trying to stop him." "It wasn't right.", Ahsoka said. "And I'm sure, that you know that it wasn't."

* * *

The pod's landing wasn't very gentle. They crashed into a sort of backyard with plenty of garbage stacking everywhere, and the sky being filled with brown dust and smoke. Padmé tried to estimate, what planet this might be. Perhaps the low levels of Coruscant.

She looked up, hoping to maybe see the busy traffic, or the glowing advertisement boards, that would prove her right. But all she could see, were dirty facades, and brown filthy air. Nuha and Thral were climbing out of the pod behind Padmé.

"I'm so tired of asking, where in the galaxy we are.", Nuha murmured. Thral squeezed her hand. "Soon we'll be in charge of that ourselves. We just need to hang in here for a little longer.", he snarled. Padmé looked at her feet.

He was probably right. That's what she had to believe. "Let's just lay low, and stick together.", she said. "Before all, we need to stay alive.", she added. Nuha frowned, but she nodded slowly.

The thought that their lives weren't certain anymore, was uncomfortable for all of them. Padmé had lost almost everything. Her life wasn't going to join that list. She gripped around her neck, where she pulled out the necklace that was still closed under the collar.

She remembered how she first met Anakin. She had been a mere girl of fourteen years. He had asked her if she was an angel. She tried to fight her tears, as all of her memories crashed down at her at once.

The little boy had fascinated her back then. Ten years, she had remembered him as something special. The next time she had seen him, he was a man. He had grown up to be gentle, handsome and loving.

She pushed the memories into the back of her mind while playing around with the carved gift. All that was over. She was a slave and he was dead. There was no way back to the way things had been three years ago. It had been a dream, but finally Padmé had to wake up.

She cramped while following the stream of slaves into the next house. Some slavers, Padmé had never seen before had begun to shock slaves that attempted to leave the backyard and lead the others into a huge storage hall.

It was so big, the slaves didn't even have to squeeze themselves in. The slavers simply stood at the exits making sure no slave got to close. Padmé only dropped to the dirty floor and leaned against the wall. Nuha and Thral came next to her.

Padmé studied the slavers. The only common face was the one of the nautolan. He was holding a holo communicator in his hands, apparently yelling at whoever was shown on it.

Padmé didn't know what exactly had happened, but only that something did not go the way the slavers had planned. Obviously, the slaves hadn't been supposed to be shipped via escape pods.

Maybe this wasn't even where they had been meant to go. The slavers were going through a crisis, that was certain. Padmé didn't manage to feel sorry for them at all, yet she feared that the slaves would have to suffer from this.

Benevolence had never been a trait of slavers, Padmé knew that that wouldn't change if they were pushed in the corner by their own fear. Earlier, she had hoped that the Empire would learn of the human traffic, but now not anymore.

What would it help? Maybe the slavers would destroy the merchandise before it could be discovered. Padmé remembered the imperial that had talked to the nautolan before they had entered the pods. Had that been a traitor? The puzzle didn't add up in Padmé's head.

* * *

Vader could see the planet now. Atzerri. The paradise for smugglers and illegal traders. Barely anything was keeping the black market from flourishing there, the government was too weak.

Vader had left his mask in a storage unit in the back of his fighter. His authority wouldn't help him much anyway, the planet was stuffed with criminals who didn't care about society, but only their briefcases.

That was the planet, Padmé had been brought to. A sick feeling spread in him. Someone had dared to touch her, someone had dared to take her against her will. That someone would pay with his life.

Vader speeded his systems up, advancing towards the planet before him. The coordinates the admiral had given him, had to be correct. Vader couldn't really ask him again, if they weren't. He cursed himself for his hotheadedness.

He should have killed the admiral after he had found Padmé. Now, he couldn't make sure that he had been telling the truth. Vader sighed. He decided to not even consider that the coordinates were fake. The admiral had been far too terrified.

There was no way he had the guts to lie. Vader had almost reached the surface. The dirty slums seemed to extend over the whole planet's surface, Vader couldn't make out any vegetation.

He studied the ground beneath him to find a potential landing spot. It took a while before he managed to land without squishing any buildings, or people. He loaded the data from the the disk onto his communicator.

He clipped it next to his two weapons. While he looked around his pathetic surroundings, he cramped, as he imagined what Padmé was going through. There was more than one slave trade he could spot with a single glance.

The years he had spent as a slave still haunted him, there was no way he would allow that the same happened to her.

He pulled his hood over his face. The crowds of filthy lowlifes probably wouldn't care about him being Anakin Skywalker, but he didn't want to take an unnecessary risk. The coordinates the admiral had given him, lead him to a building.

It wasn't a real building, but only some shaggy pieces of tin strapped together, just like everything else around here. There were about fifty slaves, wearing usual slave shock collars.

They were pressing themselves against the walls, away from the filthy customers, that were choosing their new pet. Padmé was nowhere to be seen. Had she already been sold? Vader tried to stay calm.

An Ithorian was taking care of the sales. He was standing behind something that probably was supposed to be a counter and was negotiating with a man. Vader force pushed the man away. He flew across the room and crashed into a wall.

He got up, shaking and stared at the hooded figure that was standing in the middle of the room. Vader lifted his hand and began to choke the Ithorian. His hands wandered up to his neck while he was gasping for air.

Vader lifted him up a little, so that his feet were only stroking the floor. "Where are the rest of your slaves?", Vader asked while slowly walking towards him. He only struggled and gagged. Vader let go of him, and he dropped to the floor.

There had been enough Ithorians on Tatooine, for Vader to understand the Ithorian language. "Who are you?", he asked in his alien tongue while panting. Vader's anger boiled up again.

"Where are the rest of the slaves?", he repeated. The Ithorian lifted his hands, trying to convince Vader not to resume choking him. "There are loads. We keep them separately.", he hurried to say.

"The slaves that have just arrived. They were brought here in escape pods, after there had been complications on the cruiser they were shipped with. Does that ring any bells?" The Ithorian's eyes widened. "How would you know about that?"

Vader lifted his hand once again. "No, no wait! I'll tell you!", the Ithorian whimpered. Vader rolled his eyes under the hood. "They're in a storage hall, not to far from here. I can show you on a map!", the slaver said.

Vader typed some commands into his holo communicator. A map of Atzerri appeared. Vader let it zoom to the area in which they were. The Ithorian raised a shaking finger to point at the hall he was talking about.

"There they are. I swear, none of the new ones are here." Vader memorized how to get there, before choking the Ithorian once again. This time, he did it tighter, and he lifted him higher. The Ithorian's black eyes stared at him full of fear and shock.

"Please!", he managed to say before Vader broke his neck. The Ithorian remained lying on the floor, without the slightest movement. The other criminals didn't dare to move, and stared at Vader in horror.

He gripped his bloodied saber and began cutting them down, one by one. It was a matter of seconds until only the slaves were left. Vader put his weapon away. There was little he despised more than slavery.

Accepting it in measures was one of the hardest things he had do to while following the Emperor. He raised both of his hands, channeling the force through them.

The slaves began squeezing their eyes shut, and holding on to each other, expecting to die the way the Ithorian had done. All of their collars broke simultaneously. Vader left them behind, just like that.

Some were calling after him. Thanking him, or asking who he was. He ignored all of them, marching towards his new target. The hall Padmé was held in.


	20. Chapter 20

"Where Daddy?", Leia whined. Ahsoka only gave her a smile. "He will come here soon, don't worry. And he might bring your Mommy with him. We just have to wait a little while." Leia frowned. She was obviously tired of waiting.

"Luke and I, play outside?", she then asked. The two were used to Thyferra, of course they hated being locked indoors. "I'm sorry. But you can't.", Ahsoka told her. The bubbling lava pits were certainly no place for a child to play next to.

Ever since she had come here, she had imagined what had happened to Anakin. From what Obi Wan and Vader had told her, she had gotten a pretty good picture of how things must've went down. She shivered a little.

He had literally been burning in one of those lakes. And that after losing all his limbs. She didn't understand why Obi Wan hadn't helped him. He could have saved him, and then imprison him for what he had done.

There was no excuse for what Obi Wan did instead. Sure, Anakin was traveling down the path of the dark side, but that was no reason to leave him to die like that. Even killing him, ending his misery would have been better. Leia began to pluck at Ahsoka's leg.

"Catch me.", she demanded and waddled away. Ahsoka suppressed a chuckle before slowly following her. If she could entertain Leia this way, she was glad to do it. Two bored toddlers were sure to distract her from her thoughts.

It was so weird to imagine, that these adorable twins were the children of the sith that had been bringing death and destruction to every part of the galaxy in the last two years. They were so pure and innocent.

Obi Wan entered the room carrying Luke with a frown. "Padmé said they were fully potty trained.", he grumbled. Ahsoka only grinned at him, resuming to play catch with Leia. He gave her a bitter look before leaving through another door.

Today, Ahsoka had clearly made the better choice, who to look after. Ahsoka continued walking behind Leia, sometimes advancing a little more to motivate her, sometimes letting her get away to make it interesting for her.

After they had caught each other for the umpteenth time, Ahsoka's thoughts returned to Vader. He hadn't called them yet, even though he should have already reached the coordinates the admiral had given him.

Usually he would have already given them an update about what he had found out. Why not this time? Obviously he was impatient, after all it was his own wife he was trying to save.

Ahsoka decided to understand the fact that he hadn't called them as a good news. It probably meant that he was getting closer.

* * *

Obi Wan was finally done, changing Luke. This was definitely not his kind of work. It seemed impossible that that little boy was the offspring of the dark lord Vader. Yet he was like a tiny version of his father.

Every time Obi Wan looked at him, he saw nothing but a smaller Anakin staring back. Obi Wan had spent a lot of time, thinking about what Vader had said, looking for hidden truths that would somehow grant Obi Wan some kind of understanding.

Vader had claimed that he had admired the jedi. That sentence was ridiculous. And yet... Obi Wan grew more and more frustrated with every day, not knowing what to think or believe. If Obi Wan could turn back time for thirteen years, what then?

Would he kill the little slave boy, who would grow up to be Darth Vader? Or would he be foolish enough to try and change his fate? So many questions flew around in Obi Wan's head, he couldn't answer one of them.

Had there ever even been a chance to prevent what had happened? Or was the little boy, Qui Gon had thought was the chosen one already predestined to become the evil mass murderer he was today.

Would his children follow in his footsteps? Or was Yoda right, and they were going to fulfil the prophecy in their father's stead? Obi Wan looked down at Luke, as a weird feeling spread in him. Was this his chance to stop a catastrophe?

How would things have been if someone had killed Anakin when he was in this age? Would it have been wrong, considering all the things he would do as Darth Vader?

Leia and Luke would become monsters like their father if Obi Wan wouldn't manage to get them out of here soon. Obi Wan's heart began hammering as he grew conscious of his hand lying on his saber's handle.

He imagined cutting down Luke right here. Now, he was an innocent boy, but soon his father would have trained him to be a force user, controlled by darkness. Every single muscle in Obi Wan's body tensed. Was this murdering a child?

Or was it the protection of the galaxy? Was there even a line? Obi Wan panted in shock as he realized what he was thinking about. How was this any different from what Vader had done in the temple?

Obi Wan stared at his hand that was still lying on his weapon, and the little boy who was looking up to him with round eyes. Hadn't he just promised himself not to fall to the dark side under any circumstances.

Obi Wan shook his head, trying to ban the thoughts that were betraying him. It had come a lot further than it was ever supposed to go. Obi Wan hadn't been careful enough, somehow his mind had been poisoned a little.

He stumbled back, which was commented with a surprised gag by Luke. Obi Wan walked a few steps backwards away from the boy he had almost murdered.

* * *

"Gather around!", the nautolan instructed. Padmé frowned, wondering what he was going to say, while the slaves formed a crowd around him. "We're here, because you were found.", he began. Padmé's eyes widened.

That's why they had left orbit in such a hurry earlier. But if they fled before planned, because the empire had found out about them, how had the man in the imperial uniform fit the picture. She didn't expect the nautolan to explain that to them too.

"Usually, we don't store slaves here, but only sell them. This is an exception. So, I am warning you now, if you try anything funny, we will simply kill you. We won't take any risks here. I'm telling you this because of thrift."

Many in the crowd gasped. "And one more thing.", the nautolan announced, while a smirk spread on his face. "The empire found out about you, and Darth Vader came for your rescue. Yes, the Darth Vader." Padmé didn't move.

"And yet you're still slaves. That's how hopeless you should be." Padmé glanced over to Nuha, who was staring at the nautolan in equal shock. It was obvious what the nautolan was trying to achieve by telling them this.

He wanted them to think that there was no way out, that not even Darth Vader had been able to free them. But his words caused something else in the slaves. Blank fear. Why would a sith lord come, only to free some slaves.

There was something else, something important, that Padmé missed to understand what was really going on. Maybe the nautolan was keeping it from them. But Padmé believed, not even he knew.

"Alright, that was it.", the nautolan said, and the slaves went back to their little groups. "That explains what you felt in the pod.", Padmé said and Nuha nodded. "Probably. But there was more to it, I just know it." Padmé frowned.

"You mean there were more than only him. Maybe Sidious?" Nuha shook her head. "That's not what I mean. There was something going on in him." Thral snorted. "What?", he asked, whit skeptic swinging in his voice.

"I don't know.", Nuha murmured and eyed Padmé curiously. "What?", Padmé asked, growing uncomfortable under Nuha's look. "You...him...I can't explain it.", she only said. A shiver went down Padmé's spine.

What was that supposed to mean? Thral looked at Padmé suspiciously. "You and him? Are you an imperial?", he asked with a slightly raised voice. Padmé stared at him in shock. "Are you suggesting I am working together with that sith?"

Nuha shook her head. "Not at all!", she promised. "Like I said, I can't explain it." Thral's expression loosened a little. "He'll chase us, won't he? Why would he give up when he was so close to finding us?" Nuha shrugged.

"I don't know why he came anyway. He should be considered a little overqualified to find a few slaves." Padmé continued ruminating about it, but she couldn't make up any rational explanation. "He came for you, Padmé.", Nuha said quietly.

"I believe that is what I feel." Padmé stared at her. "What? That makes no sense, the Emperor didn't seem to care about me going free. I haven't been any sort of threat to him in a long time." Something crashed.

The sound was reverberating through the hall and left Padmé deaf for a moment. Her heart began hammering in her chest while everyone turned to the entrance, alarmed. Something was going wrong again.

Nuha's eyes were ripped open and she looked like she was holding her breath. "I feel something.", she panted. "Fury." Padmé's eyes swung back to the entrance the noise had come from.

She fought the urge to run away as fast as she could. Thral put himself in front of Nuha, attempting to protect her from whatever would enter the hall. Almost every slave fled to the other end of the room, away from the source of the crash.

But not Padmé. She stayed right where she was, not moving a muscle. "Padmé!", Nuha cried from behind, but Padmé ignored her friend. She didn't know why, she didn't think about it at all. She was just standing there, frozen.

"Padmé!", Nuha screamed, even louder, but Padmé didn't turn to her. Instead she touched the little necklace that was dangling in front of her chest. As soon as her fingertip's skin touched the carvings, she knew she was safe.

A few slavers that had been guarding the entrance flew across the room and crashed in middle of the slaves. They got up, slowly recovering from their fall.

Out of a cloud of dust appeared a tall hooded figure, dressed all in black, with a gloved hand raised. Some of the slaves behind Padmé were screaming in terror, but not Padmé. She didn't even dare to blink.

The others were shielding their eyes from the dust that was now swirling around in the air, but Padmé didn't move a muscle. She had no idea why, but she knew, she wanted to stay right were she was, in front of the hooded stranger.

The figure marched forward with a determined step, but then suddenly stopped, as he saw Padmé standing alone, in the center of the hall. There were a few moments of absolute silence, in which Padmé couldn't hear any of the terrified screams.

All she could make out, was herself and the hooded stranger. He lifted his hands up to his hood and Padmé held her breath. He slowly let it drop. Time stopped at this very moment. Padmé's eyes widened in shock as she saw him.

Anakin.

She forgot everything around them. The slaves, the hall, the slavers, everything. Anakin was dead, how was this possible? The next thing she realized was that she was running towards him.

She didn't know how she managed to cross the distance as fast, but it only took a few moments until she had thrown her arms around his neck. "You're alive.", she whispered, while panting. "But how?" Anakin only looked at her with pain.

"You don't hate me?", he asked quietly. Padmé snorted, unbelieving. "I love you.", she said. Anakin opened his mouth but didn't speak. He only looked into her eyes silently. "What do you think you're doing, feisty one?!"

The nautolan's words cut through their bubble and pulled Padmé back into reality. A shock bolted through Padmé's flesh. She suppressed a cry of pain and held onto Anakin, trying not to fall over.

In the next moment, the nautolan was choking. Anakin was lifting him up from the other side of the hall. Padmé stared at him, while he was dangling in the air, gasping and gagging for air.

Then she looked back at Anakin who was eyeing him in concentration. Padmé saw the sparkling blue eyes, she loved so much, but there was a shadow deep in them, that Padmé despised. She gripped his face to make him look at her.

"Look at me, Anakin.", she whiffed. He let go of the nautolan immediately, who fell to the ground, coughing and panting. "Don't do this.", Padmé murmured and pressed her forehead against his chest.

"Are you alright?", he asked her full of concern. "I'm fine. That wasn't the first one I got." Anakin's face darkened. "Why would you want to protect them? After all they've done to you." Padmé shook her head slowly.

"I don't want to protect them, Anakin. I am trying to protect you." Anakin frowned. "I have seen this before. I won't lose you!", Padmé called out, fighting her tears, as pictures of the worst day of her life flooded her mind.

Anakin closed his eyes, then nodded. He wanted to say something but the nautolan found his voice again too soon. "Who do you think you are? And what are you doing with my merchandise?", he panted and began typing on his data pad.

"Fool.", Anakin grumbled. "That's it.", the nautolan snarled. This time, Padmé couldn't hold back her scream. The shocks had never been as intense. Padmé waited for it to stop, so she could catch a breath.

But instead, it continued. Her fingers dug into Anakin's shoulders, as she fought to stay conscious. She felt how he held on to her, keeping her from falling, before everything turned black around her.


	21. Chapter 21

She collapsed in Vader's arms. He held onto her lifeless body, staring at her almost unchanged, still perfect face. She looked so peaceful, and he could feel her life pulsing through her. Vader used the force to crush her collar and threw it in the nautolan's direction.

He wanted to snap his neck so badly, but he wouldn't. He would do whatever Padmé asked of him, even though he didn't quite comprehend her reasons.

Vader made out everyone in the hall that wasn't wearing a collar and force pushed them to the other end of the hall. "Run!", he ordered. He only gave them this chance, because of Padmé, they wouldn't receive a second.

Some of the wiser ones obeyed and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Only a handful remained. "We have built and maintained this business with hard work. We won't give that many slaves up.", the nautolan announced.

Vader lifted him up effortlessly, yet he did so without choking him. "As if you would keep a single one of them. You won't even keep your life, you missed your chance to run."

"You're a bloody jedi!", the nautolan said while wiggling and struggling in Vader's invisible grip. "Run.", Vader repeated, eyeing every other slaver. "Don't lose your life because of pointless stubbornness." This time, all of them ran.

Vader hated to let the filth that had been involved with Padmé's enslavement get away, and he never gave second chances. Usually he didn't even give single chances. But Padmé had asked him, not to lose himself, so he obeyed her.

"How do you take off those collars?", Vader snarled, lifting the nautolan even higher. "Why would you do this? Fine, you can keep the one you're holding, just leave us alone.", the nautolan yelled.

Vader tensed of anger. "How dare you, speak as if she was yours to give away?", Vader snarled, trying hard not to kill him. "You can choose as many as you can get into your ship, I can give you money too. What are you trying to gain from this?"

Vader grew more and more impatient. "How do you take off those collars?", he repeated and dropped the nautolan, so he would almost reach the floor, but then lifted him up again. Vader felt how his anxiety grew and his pride shrank.

"My data pad! You can open the collars, it has unlimited range. But tell me why!" The nautolan pulled a pad out of his robes. Vader threw the nautolan onto a steel bar that was carrying the ceiling.

He kept holding onto Padmé with one hand, as he summoned the device. He found an endlessly long register full of numbers. As Vader entered the command to discard the collars, all of them lit up and then opened with a crack.

The slave's terrified screams turned into relieved sighs. "No!", the nautolan called and stared at the freed slaves. "Why? Why would you do that?" Vader pushed him a little bit, so that he almost fell of the beam. The nautolan fought to keep his balance.

"Jedi scum!", he cried. "The empire will learn of you." "Is that so?", Vader challenged. "You'll be killed exactly like the rest of them. Just you wait." Vader stopped playing with his victim, and gave the nautolan a final push.

His expression distorted in horror as he advanced towards the ground, but he didn't scream. His head hit the dirty ground, and made a squishing sound. The nautolan's green tentacles spread around what must have been his mushed face.

Vader knocked open the other exits, expecting the slaves to finally get away. "Go!", Vader said, as no one moved. "Where?", a mirialan asked. She stepped forward, obviously scared, holding on tightly to a human man.

"There's nowhere we could go. We don't even know how to get off this planet." Vader sighed. "The Empire will care. They will bring you back to wherever you were abducted as soon as they find the time." The mirialan frowned.

"The Empire? Most of us don't really like them." "I know.", Vader replied. "But there aren't a lot of options. Just stay in the area until they pick you up.", he added. He turned around, still holding onto Padmé, wanting to leave.

"Wait!", the mirialan called and ran towards him. The human who she was holding onto, followed her, yet it was obvious that he didn't was to come closer to the intimidating stranger than he had to. "Who are you?", she asked.

Vader pulled his hood over his head again. "That doesn't concern you.", he murmured and resumed walking. "Why are you taking her?", the mirialan continued, worry clinging to her voice. "Why do you care?", Vader asked back.

"She's my friend.", she stated and managed to stand in Vader's path. Vader frowned under his hood. "Your friend?", he asked. The mirialan nodded. "We kept holding onto each other up to this point. I want to know where you're taking her."

Vader estimated his options. "Do you know who she is?" Her face froze. "Is that why you won't leave her here? Because of her political value?" Vader's face hardened. So the mirialan did know. "No.", Vader only answered.

"So why then? We've been through a lot, I won't let her be taken away while unconscious." "I have personal reasons.", Vader only growled. The mirialan shrunk a little, growing scared. "Well, so do I.", she said anyway.

Even though she had begun shaking a little, she didn't budge and kept blocking Vader's way. "Protecting her honors you.", Vader said. He pushed back his hood a little, so only she would make out the outlines of his face.

Her eyes widened, but she understood. "She told me of you.", she murmured. "She said the day you died, had been the worst of her life." Vader cramped. "Certainly.", he said quietly. "Now will you let me go?"

"We will come with you.", the mirialan said. Vader snorted. "Excuse me?" "I want to stay by her side until she is better. Also, I don't really want the Empire to lay its hands on us." Vader grunted in frustration. "Fine. Quickly now."

The mirialan nodded and finally gave the way free. Padmé would want this. If they were really as close has the mirialan had said, she would want this.

* * *

Ahsoka finally reached the conference room. "You said he was calling?", Ahsoka asked, clearly excited. Obi Wan nodded and accepted the call. "Did you find her?", Ahsoka asked, not even letting Vader come to word.

"Yes, I did." Ahsoka grinned, and Obi Wan frowned. He had hoped to free Padmé before Vader could reach her. Maybe by asking the order for help, but it was too late now. "She is unconscious, but she should wake up soon."

"Are you on your ship already?", Ahsoka asked. Vader nodded. "Two of Padmé's friends insisted to come with us as well. We will come to Mustafar as soon as she is awake.", he promised.

Obi Wan couldn't help but wonder how Padmé had become unconscious. In general, he wondered what had happened on Atzerri. Ahsoka and he had followed Vader's fighter via the imperial tracking system, so they knew where he had been.

"She was sold on Atzerri, wasn't she?", Obi Wan asked. Vader frowned, but then nodded. "She was going to be.", he murmured. A shiver went down Obi Wan's spine, as he imagined what Vader must have done there.

"How long until you will be here?", Ahsoka asked. "The twins ask where you've gone all the time." Obi Wan could make out a slight smile wandering over Vader's face. "We'll be there latest tomorrow." Ahsoka nodded. "Alright. We'll wait."

Vader nodded and ended the connection. "You don't seem very excited about this.", Ahsoka said, not even facing Obi Wan. "Of course I am not. You know of my opinions on all of this." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Can't you just at least be happy for Padmé?" "And why would I be happy for her? She probably didn't even want to come. She had seen him on Mustafar, he has choked her to unconsciousness there. She's no fool."

"What do you think happened to her now?", Ahsoka asked suspiciously. Obi Wan shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? She didn't want to come with Vader, so he knocked her out and took her against her will." Ahsoka's eyes narrowed.

"We can ask her what happened as soon as she's back.", Ahsoka snarled. Obi Wan nodded. "Trust me, I will. And as soon as I can, I will help her to flee." Ahsoka's face hardened.

"Help her to flee? Or separate her from her husband against her will?" Obi Wan snorted. "Oh please. I'm not Vader. But Padmé will be a lot more reasonable than you." Ahsoka sighed, exhausted, and left the room.

* * *

Padmé blinked against the light flooding her vision. She tried to figure out what had happened. She remembered being in the hall with the other slaves. Then Anakin had shown up. She lifted her hand to her face slowly.

The reality caught up to her once again. It must have been imagination. Here she was, waking up after another dream like all the other ones. Nothing had changed. Padmé noticed that she was lying on something softer than usual.

This didn't quite fit the dirty floor of the hall, that she thought she was sleeping on. A hand touched Padmé's. "You're awake. Finally, I was so worried." Padmé's hand closed around the other one. This was clearly Anakin's voice.

She managed to open her eyes to look at who was next to her. And it really was Anakin. Padmé grunted and closed her eyes again. "I'm still dreaming.", she said. "What?", Anakin asked. Padmé looked at him. "I dream of you every night."

Anakin frowned. "Padmé..." "You couldn't understand. You're just my imagination. In my head, you're still alive." Padmé smiled at him. "I wish you were in reality." "You're not dreaming, Padmé. This is real." Padmé shook her head.

"You died, two years ago. Obi Wan told me, he killed you." Anakin frowned. "He told me, he wishes he had." Padmé sat up. "Pinch me.", she said. Anakin raised his brows. "To prove that you're not dreaming?" Padmé nodded.

"In any of those dreams you've had, did you know that I was dead? Did you know that you were dreaming?" Padmé shook her head. "No, never. This is the first time." Anakin smirked slightly. "What is the last thing you remember?", he asked.

"We were in that hall. You were there, and the nautolan shocked me. That's all I know." Anakin nodded. "That shock he gave you, knocked you out. That was a few hours ago." Padmé frowned. Then, she touched her neck carefully.

She hissed as she felt the sore, rough skin. The collar was gone. And the necklace had slipped under her clothes. She pulled it out, carefully. Anakin's eyes widened. "Is that the carving I gave you?", he asked. Padmé nodded.

"I've kept it. I was always wearing it throughout the last two years.", she murmured, while standing up slowly. "I thought you were dead, Anakin. Obi Wan told me you fell into lava after your duel." Anakin gulped.

"I did. But I didn't die. Obi Wan... well... dissected me, and left me burning. But I stayed alive." Padmé's hand gripped Anakin's even tighter. It was his right hand.

Padmé pressed through the leather, not believing what she was feeling. She began unclipping the glove slowly, curious. She pulled the leather off his skin, to see a flesh hand. "How?", she gasped. Her hand wandered to his face, to his right eye.

"The scar is gone too.", she stated. He had already have the prosthetic limb when they married and got the cut over the eye shortly after. Anakin looked down.

"On Mustafar... I lost all my limbs, and some of my vital organs were completely burned. Including my lungs. Palpatine found me when Obi Wan already left." Padmé bit on her lip, as the name Palpatine exited Anakin's mouth.

"He saved my life. In a way. He turned me into a cyborg, and he didn't even try to make it pleasant." Anakin's face hardened, as he sank in memories.

"He put me into the armor and mask I am sure you heard of. They were meant to torture me to keep me obedient, but they also kept me alive." Padmé exhaled shakily. "Darth Vader...", she whispered.

Anakin looked at her, his eyes filled with pain. "Yes. I'm sorry Padmé." She looked at their hands, their fingers still crossed. Anakin waited, clearly expecting her to pull her hand away. "I restored my whole body a few weeks ago.", he explained.

"You were alive all the time. The two years I spent, thinking you were dead..." "I thought I killed you, Padmé. Sidious told me I killed you on Mustafar." Padmé snorted.

"Of course you didn't. I was close to death later that day, but not because of what you did. I survived and fled." Anakin gave her a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry for what happened there. I'd understand if you want to get as far away from me as possible." Padmé shook her head. "How could you even say that? You're my husband."

"After all that has happened, you can still call me that? After all that I've done?" Padmé had heard of Vader's actions, but it didn't change anything. This was the Anakin, that she had missed so much she had dreamed of him every night.

"Where are we?", Padmé asked, changing the topic. "Still on Atzerri. I didn't want to jump to hyperspace, with you still asleep." "Are we alone?", Padmé then asked. Anakin shook his head.

"Your mirialan friend didn't want to let you go alone. She insisted to come with us." Padmé grinned. "Nuha..." Anakin nodded. "Yes, her. And the human that was with her too."

"I'm glad. Nuha helped me through a lot. I wouldn't want to leave her behind." Anakin nodded. "If that's what you want, they can come with us." Padmé nodded. "Where are we even going?" "Mustafar. Provisionally." Padmé stared at Anakin.

"I had hoped, I would never go back there." Anakin nodded slowly. "Yeah, me too. But it's the best hiding spot." "It's fine.", Padmé promised. "Old memories don't matter. You're here now."


	22. Chapter 22

"They entered light speed.", Ahsoka stated, glancing over to Obi Wan. They'll be here soon, only a few hours." Obi Wan nodded. "Then we'll see if she came with him voluntarily." Ahsoka sighed. "Did Anakin ever tell you why he turned?"

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "From my point of view the jedi are evil.", he said while drawing air quotes with his fingers. "He wanted to save Padmé." Obi Wan frowned. "By choking her?", he challenged. Ahsoka sighed.

"There's nothing he regrets more than that.", she said. Obi Wan snorted. "Has he ever told you how his mother died?", she continued. Obi Wan shrugged. "Briefly. She was killed by tusken raiders, he was too late." Ahsoka nodded.

"Has he told you why he went to Tatooine in the first place?" Obi Wan shook his head. "He had dreams about her death. The visions got more and more unbearable. That's why he went to check for her." Obi Wan frowned.

"He never said anything about those visions. But so what? His mother died three years before mustafar." "I know. You see, he had similar visions about Padmé when she got closer to giving birth. He thought she would die."

Obi Wan raised his brows. "He never told me." Ahsoka nodded. "Palpatine promised him the power to save her life. "And he was foolish enough to believe that?" Ahsoka nodded.

"I assume Palpatine was winning his trust ever since Anakin came from Tatooine. You always tell me that sith are masters of trickery. Can you blame Anakin, being manipulated by Palpatine all his life?"

Obi Wan remained silent, digesting what Ahsoka had told him. "That doesn't make him innocent." "Of course it doesn't.", she called out. "I never said he was innocent. I just think that he deserves a second chance."

Obi Wan frowned. "Are you sure that he didn't lie to you?" Ahsoka nodded. "Absolutely." Obi Wan sat down, hiding his face behind his hands. "What are you thinking?", Ahsoka asked. "It's my fault.", Obi Wan murmured.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "What?" "Even without considering what you just told me, it's all my fault. I should have been there for him. It was my task to protect him from the darkness, but I let him fall straight into it."

"Obi Wan, don't do this to yourself.", she began but he shook his head. "Anakin was like a little brother to me. Jedi aren't supposed to be attached but I loved him. Then there was mustafar. I had to fight him." His voice began to quiver.

"I had to fight my brother, and I only watched as he was screaming, set on fire. I could have done something. I should have at least given him a pleasant death." Ahsoka took Obi Wan's hand in her own.

"He survived. He's been through a lot but he's getting out of it. He has finally realized that Palpatine was only controlling him. Obi Wan, your brother is returning." Ahsoka looked into Obi Wan's eyes.

"Anakin has always been alive. Vader had almost defeated him, but the sith is dying now. You can help Anakin to fight him. He dropped into the darkness without you noticing, but you can help him out of it now." Obi Wan nodded.

"But what if he is fooling us, Ahsoka? I fear Vader. I fear that Anakin is dead. What if two years have been too long?" "You worry too much, Obi Wan. And Jedi don't believe in fear. Please just try to help me. Try to help him."

* * *

Vader watched silently as Padmé and Nuha fell into each other's arms. "I told you we would get out somehow.", Padmé said, laughing. Nuha nodded. "And I told you that Anakin is probably alive." Vader frowned. How would she know that?

"You seem sort of familiar.", he murmured, looking at Nuha. She nodded. "We've met a few times in the temple. I'm Nuha Kaleki, former padawan." Vader looked at her in surprise.

"Congratulations on your survival. Not many were able to keep their lives." Vader murmured, noticing that Padmé grew a little nervous. She looked at him, almost holding her breath. Was she expecting that he would kill Nuha?

Of course, it would be the reasonable thing to expect. Vader shook his head barely noticeable, so only Padmé understood what he meant. Her face relaxed in relief. Nuha was still eyeing Vader strangely. He felt what she thought.

She was terrified of him, but she couldn't quite grasp why. She felt the dark side deep within him, but she didn't know what the feeling meant. She truly was not very well educated in the ways of the force.

"Where are we flying?", Nuha finally asked, as her look wandered to the window. They were moving in hyper speed so the stars blurred until there were only lines left to see. "The outer rim. Mustafar.", Vader said. Nuha nodded.

Apparently Padmé hadn't told her about that part, or if she had, only briefly. Nuha stepped back again, gripping the hand of her human companion. He looked like a mandalorian, with his slender face and brown hair.

Vader eyed Padmé, still unable to believe that this was really her. And she looked back at him, her glance filled with beautiful compassion. Nuha tugged at her friends arm so he would leave the room with her.

Padmé made a few steps towards Vader until she was standing right before him. She lifted a hand, gently tracing his jawline with her thumb. "You have no idea how happy I am.", she whiffed. Vader put one hand around her waist.

"I didn't dare to hope that you would ever speak with me again. After what I did to you..." Padmé's thumb traveled across his chin, to rest on his lips. "Those were five seconds. Please don't make yourself crazy because of that."

Vader frowned. "I choked you, Padmé. How can you forgive me?" "Anakin. the two years I spent, thinking you were dead were horrible. I couldn't think about anything else, feeling awful for what happened to you."

"You felt bad about what happened to me? That's...ironic." "You were so obsessed with saving my life, I could have done better. I could have told you..." Vader shook his head.

"This is not your burden. Whatever you would have said, I wouldn't have listened. I would have kept going insane. None of what happened was your fault." Padmé looked down. "Did Obi Wan know that you were Darth Vader?" Vader frowned.

"He knows that I am. I guess he always knew." Padmé's face distorted in anger. "That liar! He told me you died! He told me he killed you." Vader snorted. "He came to the executor after that, knowing exactly who I was."

Padmé's eyes darkened. "What did he promise himself of that?" Vader shrugged. "He probably feared that you would mistake me for Anakin. He has very strong opinions on the topic." Padmé shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe he would lie to me like that. He shouldn't have made my decisions for me." Vader raised his brows. "And what is your decision now?" Padmé smirked at him.

"It's obvious. I know you, Anakin. And I have seen Vader before. Trust me, I can tell the difference." She stopped tracing his contours to wrap her arms around his neck. "Why did he come to the executor?", she asked.

"He was looking for Ahsoka. She was there with me. She insisted on coming after finding out who Darth Vader really was. Both are on Mustafar now. They couldn't really leave because we had to pretend that I killed them." Padmé frowned.

"Pretend that you killed them?" Vader nodded. "I met Ahsoka because the Emperor send me to kill her. So I told him I did. No one is allowed to see her, since she's officially dead. It's the same with Obi Wan."

Padmé nodded. "I begin to understand.", she said, leaning against Vader's chest. "Anakin, promise me something.", she mumbled. "Anything.", he replied. "Don't you ever die again." Vader chuckled a little. "I always try not to."

The door was slammed open. Nuha and Thral were standing in the frame. Thral was obviously angry, Nuha was so pale she looked like freshly cut grass. "This fell out of a storage union.", Thral announced and presented Vader's mask.

"Don't break that.", Vader said, staying calm. "It's important." "It makes sense, Padmé.", Nuha stammered. "You said he was burned, the breathing mechanism, it all adds up." Padmé stared at the mask with unreadable emotions.

"You!", Thral said, pointing at Vader and pushing Nuha behind himself in a protective gesture. "You are the one, wandering through the galaxy, killing all the jedi, and destroying everything, everything else in your path."

"I am.", Vader said, still calm. He summoned the mask, which flew across the room to land in Vader's hand. He threw it onto the bed Padmé lied on earlier. "I'll still need that later.", he explained.

"Get away from him!", Nuha called, addressing Padmé. Padmé only shoved her arm around Vader's. She shook her head looking down. "If who I am makes you uncomfortable, I am willing to drop you off whenever, wherever you want."

Thral's eyes sparkled in hatred. "Stop acting, sith. We're prisoners aren't we?" Vader snorted. "I clearly recall you insisting on coming here. I didn't want to take you in the first place." Thral exhaled angrily.

"Is this some sith trick? You're making yourself look like Anakin Skywalker?" Nuha grabbed his arm. "Thral..." Vader only rolled his eyes. "He's not brightest one, is he?", he asked addressing Nuha.

"Calm down.", Padmé said, looking straight into Nuha's eyes. "Padmé...he really is Vader." Padmé only pressed herself tighter to his side. "Padmé please. Think about it, it makes sense." Padmé nodded. "That's because it's true. He told me already."

Vader looked at her, not knowing what to do or say. "So what now? Do you want to leave?" Thral looked at Nuha, but she only kept staring at Padmé. "Only with Padmé.", she said. Padmé shook her head. "Never.", she said.

"I am sure you understand.", she added. She let go of Vader, to walk over to where the mask was lying. She picked it up, to lift it front of her face. She kept looking at it wordlessly. Nuha was taking a few steps towards her.

By doing so, she also advanced in the direction of Vader, but it seemed like she became oblivious of his presence. "Don't get funny ideas, sith.", Thral hissed and raised his fists. Vader had to keep himself from chuckling.

He only lifted a finger, and pushed Thral's arms down through the force. "Not now.", he said. Thral's face began turning red, but he didn't do anything stupid. "What happens to the Emperor?", Padmé whispered.

Vader frowned. "What do you mean?" "What will happen to the man who put you in this thing? Are you still obeying him?" Vader shrugged. "Not really. I lied to him a lot recently." Nuha's glance turned to Vader. "You lie to your master?"

Padmé's expression changed. She looked at Nuha sourly. "Of course I do. You don't know of the rule of two?" Nuha shook her head. "Yoda mentioned it once, but didn't explain.", she said. Vader nodded.

"A sith master searches for stronger and stronger apprentices, until one of them is stronger than himself. Then it repeats. There is no trust or loyalty." "You're what I felt the whole time, aren't you?", she whispered. "I assume.", he answered.

"I don't know what you have been feeling earlier, but if it was what you are feeling right now, then yes." Nuha began shaking again. "You know what I'm sensing." Vader nodded slowly. "You feel the dark side."

Nuha whimpered. "It's everywhere, it's overwhelming." Vader snorted. "You have never felt the darkness in Sidious. It's barely comparable." Vader closed his eyes and concentrated on veiling himself of Nuha.

Her force sensitivity was curious and she had no control over it at all. She wouldn't be able to ignore what she received from Vader, so he did it for her. She exhaled in relief. "What?" She looked up to Vader. "What did you do?", she asked.

"I veiled my force signature. You obviously are relieved not to sense it anymore." Nuha nodded. "It's... warm again." Thral was looking at Nuha in confusion. "He didn't do anything, Nuha. What do you mean?"

Vader sighed. "Ever heard of the force? You couldn't understand." Thral frowned. "The force is when jedi move things around with their minds. You didn't do anything just now." Vader raised one brow. "Your ignorance is impressive."

Padmé looked out of the window again. "We're losing speed.", she said. Vader nodded. "We should be on mustafar soon. Now, will you come with us or not?" Nuha frowned. "I will stay with Padmé." "And I will stay with you.", Thral said.

* * *

Obi Wan stared at the tiny holo of Vader's fighter, entering mustafar's orbit. They would be here soon. Padmé would finally be with her husband and children again. Obi Wan wondered, what it would do to Vader.

He had achieved what he had wanted to achieve, maybe he would go back to what he had been doing before his surgery. Or maybe Ahsoka was right and Padmé's absence was what had kept him in the darkness.

Did Padmé already know what had become of Anakin? And how had the weeks she had spent with out her freedom changed her? Again, there were far too many questions in Obi Wan's head that screamed for answering.

Time would respond to all of them, Obi Wan only had to remain patient. Ever since he had come to Vader, it was like he forgot everything about the jedi teachings. He had become short tempered, impulsive and emotional.

He exited the room to look for Ahsoka. He found her, playing with both of the twins in the hall. "They've entered the atmosphere.", he informed her. She stood up in a hurry. "Really? Oh, finally!"

She held out her hands, for each of the twins to grab one of them. "Where we go?", Leia asked as Ahsoka and Obi Wan guided them towards the entrance. "That's a surprise.", Ahsoka smiled.

Both of their parents were returning, Obi Wan felt happy for the twins. He wasn't sure what to think of Padmé's fate, but this was certainly better for the children. "Do you think he told her?", Obi Wan asked Ahsoka.

She frowned. "Told her what?" "You know. Who he is.", he mumbled. "Probably.", Ahsoka said. "Why would he keep that from her?", she added. Obi Wan shrugged. "Who knows what's going on in that man's head.", he murmured.

"He was the most impatient, disobedient, hotheaded person I knew back then." Ahsoka grinned. "He was good at improvising.", she said. Obi Wan snorted. "He sure wasn't easy to handle as a padawan."

"He wasn't the easiest master either.", Ahsoka sighed. "But he was a good one.", she added. Obi Wan smiled. "When you were assigned to him, I only feared having two of the sort now." Ahsoka chuckled.


	23. Chapter 23

"This is where you live?", Padmé asked, growing queasy. The fortress was huge, towering over a lake of lava. She did her best to ignore all the hated memories that boiled up here. The ship lowered slowly, engaging to land.

"No. I don't live anywhere. Most time I used to spent on the first flagship though." Padmé frowned. "And this is where Ahsoka and Obi Wan are?", she asked. Anakin nodded. "They won't be found here.", he explained. Padmé nodded.

"Does the Emperor know of your restored limbs?" Anakin shook his head. "He still thinks I am a cyborg. That's why I kept the mask up to this point." Padmé frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. You're so much stronger fully human, isn't that all he cares about?" Anakin shrugged. "He told me it was impossible to heal me. If he knew that I know that he lied to me, everything would get a lot more complicated."

Padmé sighed. "Why do you keep pretending to be his henchman, Anakin? Just leave him behind." Anakin frowned. "What?" Padmé looked up to him, surprised. "Did you never even consider it? You could just leave."

Anakin sighed. "I was depending on him until only recently. I haven't yet thought about my new freedom. We'll figure things out, Padmé. But carefully, the Emperor is dangerous." Padmé's mouth twitched.

She knew Anakin to be reckless and impulsive. She wondered how Sidious had managed to change that. Finally, the ship docked onto the huge landing platform. Nuha and Thral showed up once again.

"This is where you brought us?", Thral asked hotly. Anakin nodded slowly. "I offered to drop you off anywhere else and you declined." Thral crossed his arms in front of his chest. Padmé didn't know if she liked him.

He was only on guard, protecting Nuha. But yet it was exhausting. Padmé gave Nuha a reassuring smile. "We'll be safe here.", she said quietly. Nuha had stopped shaking ever since Anakin had hidden his signature of her.

But it was obvious that she was uncomfortable in his presence anyway. The ramp deployed slowly, revealing a view on the landscapes of mustafar. Padmé reached for Anakin's hand, squeezing it.

"We'll be off this bloody planet as soon as possible, I promise.", he murmured. Padmé held onto the fact that Anakin's memories were just as unpleasant as hers. She had feared he would think of what happened two years ago differently.

She had expected him to think of it as the days of his enlightenment, not his downfall. She was relieved to know that that wasn't the case. She kept clamping to his hand while they walked towards the huge gate.

Everything would be fine. Anakin was alive and he wasn't the one she had seen on mustafar. He was the Anakin she loved, her husband. At least mostly. He had returned after two years of constant torment.

Soon he would have defeated Vader within him, and the Emperor would lose his henchman along with his power. Finally democracy would return, everything would be put back in place. Finally Padmé had real hope.

Nuha and Thral stayed close behind them. Padmé knew how scared both of them were, but it didn't matter. She knew that Anakin wouldn't hurt Nuha. He hadn't even killed Obi Wan, and he would have had personal reasons.

They reached the doors to the fortress after crossing a long bridge that Padmé would have liked to have some railing. Obi Wan's face appeared behind. He came forward and hugged Padmé tightly. "I'm glad you're okay.", he said.

"You are master Kenobi, aren't you?", Nuha asked from behind. Obi Wan's glance fell onto her. "Yes, I am.", he answered. "You two must be the friends of Padmé.", he added. Both nodded.

He gave them a reassuring smile, apparently knowing what they were fearing. He twirled around entering the fortress once again. Padmé followed him, his attitude making her even more optimistic. What she saw inside, was too much.

She exhaled in shock and gripped Anakin's hand tighter. "Mommy!", Leia called and began waddling towards her. "Daddy!", she added before both of the twins had reached their parents.

Padmé fell onto her knees enclosing both of her children in her arms while her tears began rolling. Anakin put a hand on her back gently, while the twins were greeting him with equal enthusiasm.

Padmé couldn't help but laugh while her face was hot and red from crying. "I thought I would never see them again.", she whispered. "I thought the Emperor was doing horrible things to them." Anakin shook his head with a slight smile.

"He isn't as smart as he thinks he is. Don't worry Padmé they were with us the whole time. Nothing happened to them." Padmé stared at both her children and her husband, left speechless.

They were a family, like Anakin and she had imagined when she was pregnant. Her heart was opening at the sight of Anakin laughing and smiling as the kids were practically jumping onto him. They were so happy to see him.

Padmé was spotting Ahsoka who was standing a few meters away, equally grinning while watching Anakin. "Ahsoka!", Padmé greeted her as the two friend fell into a deep embrace.

"It's good to see you again, senator. It's awful what happened to you." Padmé shrugged. "It is over now." Both of them returned to grinning at Anakin for a moment. "You have amazing children.", Ahsoka smiled.

"I know.", Padmé answered. "They are in fact Anakin's.", she added with a smirk. "It shows.", Ahsoka said. Padmé shook her head in disbelief.

"It is like everything that has been eating away on me for the past two years, simply disappeared within a day."

* * *

It took a while until the twins were finally asleep. They had been so excited about their mother's return that they kept crawling out of their beds to be caressed by her once again. Nuha and Thral had been taken to a room by Ahsoka.

She would stay with them for now, so she could explain them everything about the situation. They didn't understand anything that was happening, only that they were in Vader's fortress, but weren't supposed to freak out about it.

Nuha seemed to be a lot more reasonable than Thral. He kept trying to protect her which merely resulted in ridiculing himself. Nuha was scared, but in a healthy manor. Obi Wan had withdrawn into a secluded wing.

He had said that he would watch orbital travel and make sure that no one would come close to the fortress. Padmé yawned. "This was a tiring day.", she mumbled, and went for the room they would sleep in.

Vader had asked her if she wanted to sleep separated from him but she had only shaken her head as if it was a ridiculous thing to ask. "I want you to stay right by me.", she had said. Vader had been overwhelmed.

Vader followed her slowly. "I had no idea that the kids were here.", Padmé said when they were inside. "I thought they would be in the Emperor's palace or something." Vader frowned. "How were they taken from you?"

Padmé played with her fingers nervously. "Stormtroopers came, took them violently and left me behind. How did they end up with you?"

"The Emperor never even saw them, Padmé. He had them brought to me, thinking I was broken enough to...you know. I didn't know of their existence until I saw them. I was looking for you ever since." Padmé smiled.

"I am so relieved. I thought he would do to them what he has done to you two years ago. I couldn't have endured that." The words left Vader numb. "I'm sorry." Padmé's smile returned. "I know you are. And it's wonderful."

Vader looked down. "I still don't understand why you would ever forgive me." Padmé chuckled a little. "I already have. Now can you forgive yourself?" The question hit Vader unexpectedly.

He realized that he had been asking himself the same unconsciously, but hadn't come to a conclusion. "I don't think so. I've done so much...", he said quietly. Padmé came towards him slowly.

"Please stop torturing yourself, Anakin. It's how all of this started. You felt responsible for what happened to your mother, it made you go crazy." Vader raised his brow.

"Well, this time I am responsible. It was me personally, who killed the younglings and jedi. It's different. And what happened to my mother was not the reason for my turn to the dark side." Padmé sighed.

"You mean the dreams you had about me?" Vader nodded. "In the chancellor's office, I had to choose between Mace Windu and Palpatine. Both of them screamed at me, urging me to choose them."

Padmé frowned. "So what did they tell you?" Vader sat down on the bed. "Mace Windu told me that Palpatine was too dangerous to survive and that I should help him to execute him." Padmé sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.

"And Palpatine told you to give in to the dark side?" Vader shook his head. "He said helping him was the only way to save you." Padmé squeezed his hand.

"Now I know, that it wasn't true, but I thought I had to choose between your life and death, not myself being jedi or sith. It seemed to be an obvious choice. I didn't care what your life would cost me." Padmé sighed.

"I didn't die in childbirth. I was very close to death, they said it was because of emotional reasons.", Padmé remained silent for a few moments.

"When I was brought to Polis Massa, they said my state was critical. The trauma would have costed me my unborn children, so they initiated birth artificially. It... wasn't pleasant. I lost consciousness for a few days."

She looked deep into Vader's eyes. "They said it was a miracle that I ever woke up. You see, people faint when they see awful things, because the mind can't stand staying awake. It was the same principle." Vader opened his mouth.

"Padmé, I..." She interrupted him. "I couldn't stand living with you gone. I thought you were dead, it broke me." "I can relate.", Vader whispered. "I felt so guilty and ashamed. I hate myself for what happened."

Padmé's frown deepened as she reached out for his face. She framed it with her hands gently. "Don't talk like this. Stand by what you have done. Stand by that it was wrong. But also remember that it is over now."

* * *

Ahsoka guided Thral and Nuha through the stretched hallways. "I admit, the fortress isn't very cozy, but it is safe.", she began to break through the icy silence. "Are you a jedi?", Nuha asked. Ahsoka shrugged with a smile.

"Not officially. I was Anakin Skywalker's padawan for three years, then... well... not anymore." Nuha nodded her eyes filled with interest and a little concern. "Because he turned?" Ahsoka shook her head.

"It's a long story. It ends up with me hiding like everyone else who has ever set foot in the temple. Thral sighed dramatically. "I don't understand any of you. You were hiding from Darth Vader, his fortress doesn't seem like the best hiding spot."

Ahsoka forced a smile. "Well, I was hiding on Geonosis, but he found me and came to kill me." Thral snorted. "That explains why you are here now." Ahsoka nodded. "In fact it does. When he saw me, he decided to spare me."

The finally reached the end of the hallway. "This is you. I'll be sleeping right over there if you need anything.", Ahsoka explained. Thral walked past her wordlessly, to open the door she had showed them.

"Thank you.", he added and looked at Nuha, waiting for her to join him. "Could you give us a few minutes?", Nuha asked him softly. "Er, sure. Take your time.", he replied before disappearing in the room. "You were his padawan?", Nuha began.

Ahsoka nodded. "I was fourteen when assigned to him. We spent three years fighting in the clone wars together. He taught me a lot. I thought he died two years ago. But suddenly he showed up to assassinate me." Nuha's face darkened.

"That must've been awful for you." Ahsoka shrugged. "Actually that day was the best since a long time. He decided to spare me, despite the Emperor's orders. I knew Anakin was still in there. I can still feel it now. I wanted to help him."

Nuha nodded. "So that's why you came with him.", she said. "Yes. It was a bit different with Obi Wan. He sneaked onto the executor and got caught by stormtroopers." Nuha raised a brow. "Really? He is a master."

Ahsoka chuckled. "You didn't hear this from me. It really chewed at his dignity. So, when he was caught, Anakin told the Emperor that he killed him just like he killed me. The old fool was naive enough to believe it."

"Isn't it to soon to call him Anakin again?", Nuha asked. Ahsoka shrugged. "Perhaps. He kept repeating that I shouldn't call him master anymore and I'm doing it anyway. I'm not the best person to ask, concerning etiquette."

Ahsoka grinned at Nuha. "I never met my master. I was on the way to him, I just became padawan, when I fled from the order. I didn't want to fight in the war, I was just a little terrified girl. Am I a coward?"

"You were a padawan?!", Ahsoka called out in surprise. She put a hand on Nuha's shoulder. "I don't know. But leaving the order might have saved your life. So, it wasn't such a bad choice." "I'm scared, Ahsoka.", Nuha said. Ahsoka frowned.

"Of Anakin?" "Well of course, but that's not what I mean. I'm scared for Padmé's sake. What if this isn't her husband. I know how much he meant to her. She talked about him every night, in her sleep. If he will turn on her again it will break her."

Ahsoka nodded. "I know it would. But don't worry. He won't." "How can you be so sure? He did it before, and he isn't exactly reformed yet. When he freed us, he choked the head slaver and killed him in a very ugly way." Ahsoka frowned.

"Only one of them?", she asked curiously. Nuha nodded. "He told the others to run. Twice." Ahsoka snorted in disbelief. "I can't imagine he would spare their lives. After all, they were involved in his wife's enslavement." Nuha frowned.

"The way that nautolan died, didn't look very benevolent to me." Ahsoka raised her brows. "Remember, this is Darth Vader's wrath we're talking about. He only took a single life. For him, that's impressive." Nuha sighed. "I guess.", she said quietly.

"Nuha, I can promise you, whatever might happen, Anakin will not turn on Padmé. He thought he harmed her two years ago, it's what the Emperor had told him. The way he talked about it... I can't even imagine such love."

Ahsoka gave Nuha a reassuring smile. "He learned from his mistakes, Nuha." The mirialan sighed. "I hope you're right. I know that Padmé loves him very, very much. I would hate to see something as beautiful as that hurt her."

Ahsoka smiled. "I don't know what will happen. But I know that Anakin is worshipping Padmé. Two years, in which he thought he killed her, made him realize quite a few things. You can rely on that." Nuha smiled back.

"I will. Thank you, Ahsoka. I don't trust him, but I do trust you. You know him better than me." Ahsoka grinned at her. "I'm glad to make you a bit more comfortable. Don't worry too much just yet, alright?" Nuha nodded and glanced to the door.

"I'll better go to bed. Thral's probably wondering what is taking so long." Ahsoka gave Nuha a hug, without words before turning to her own room. She felt like the two of them could be good friends. "Good night.", Nuha said.

"Good night to you too.", Ahsoka replied. She liked Nuha. It was obvious why she was scared of Anakin, and her thoughts on Padmé were those of a loyal friend. Ahsoka entered her own room. She felt like they already were friends.


	24. Chapter 24

When Padmé woke up, her head was resting on Anakin's shoulder. She knew that that wasn't how she fell asleep the evening before, she must've moved in her sleep. Anakin hadn't yet woken up. Padmé tried to remember her dream.

Unlike usually, she could barely recall anything. The fading pictures of her dream were already slipping away, but she could be sure that it hadn't been of Anakin. She looked up to his sleeping face, smiling.

She thought about everything that had happened the day before, still not quite believing it. Her children were safe and her husband was in fact alive. Padmé felt a warmth spreading into every corner of her body.

He had finally come back to her, or at least mostly. Soon enough all of him would return. The suffering he had endured in the past two years would leave him scared within, but not at all broken.

Padmé felt so safe by his side, it was barely imaginable that he was Darth Vader. But he isn't, Padmé told herself. He is Anakin Skywalker, my husband. The days in which he was Darth Vader are over now.

He moved a little and his eyelids fluttered. He seemed to be waking up as well. Padmé waited quietly until he opened his eyes. "Good morning.", she said gently. Anakin smiled down at her. "Morning.", he replied.

"You know, today was the first night in two years, in which I haven't dreamed of you.", Padmé said. "Really?", he said, a little surprised. Padmé nodded with a smirk. "I guess it's because I don't need to anymore.", she explained.

Anakin smiled back at her, his eyes still tired. "What time is it?", he asked. "I don't know.", Padmé answered. "I just woke up.", she added. "We should get up.", Anakin said.

"I have made the experience that the twins tend to wake up earlier than me." Padmé grinned. "They usually wake me up.", she said. Anakin began standing up slowly. It only took a minute until he was dressed.

"Don't wait for me.", Padmé said. "I'll join you in a bit." Anakin nodded and left the room. Padmé looked at the dirty clothes that were lying in the corner. She had simply dropped them, the evening before, they were truly filthy after two weeks.

She wouldn't just put them back on. So she had a problem with what to wear now. But first she was going to wash herself. She hadn't done so in weeks, and she yearned for the feeling of a clean body.

She disappeared in the bathroom to take a shower. She nearly moaned as the warm water hit her skin. She had missed hygiene. It took a while for her to scrub all of the dirt that had gathered off herself.

She avoided the water to hit her still sore neck as well as possible. When she finally felt clean again, she wrapped herself in a towel and left the bathroom. She began digging through the storages in the room.

These bedrooms were for guest dignitaries, there had to be clothes somewhere. First, all she found where holo devices and polished boots. It took a while until she found any garments at all.

The ones she did find where all part of imperial uniforms. She sighed. At least there were clean clothes. She left the jacket open, formal was the last thing she needed to be. Padmé braided her still wet hair loosely before leaving the room.

* * *

Obi Wan hadn't slept at all. He had feared that an imperial cruiser would come just as soon as he closed his eyes. The two years of constant hiding had left him horribly paranoid. It was hard to imagine that now, no one was looking for him.

Obi Wan sighed, it was a weird feeling to be officially dead. Obi Wan yawned tiredly before taking a last glance onto the controls. Nothing was in sight just like the last twenty times he had checked. He sighed.

Maybe Vader was right and this really was a safe place to be for them. Ahsoka stuck her head through the door. "Good morning, Obi Wan.", she smiled. He grunted in reply and made his way past her.

"Did you sleep at all?", she asked while shaking her head. "No, I did not.", Obi Wan answered. "What if something would come?" Ahsoka shrugged.

"I'm sure Anakin could have enabled some sort of alert. You need your rest, just like everyone else." Obi Wan raised his brow. "Perhaps so. But I couldn't have slept, even if I tried." Ahsoka sighed. "You're a hopeless case, you know that."

Obi Wan nodded. "I know.", he said. "You should sleep now, Obi Wan. We'll wake you up if anything happens." Obi Wan nodded. "Fine. That way, I won't be as tired tonight." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "What, you want to be nocturnal now?"

Obi Wan smirked slightly. "One of us should be." "You are unreasonably careful.", Ahsoka sighed. "I'll go back downstairs.", she added, looking at Obi Wan. "Alright. I'll go to sleep after calling Yoda." Ahsoka frowned.

"You want to talk to him again? About what?" Obi Wan shrugged. "You know, I've been thinking about going back to Hoth. It's what Yoda told me to do. You could come with me." Ahsoka crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And why would I do that? I thought I've been clear about how I feel about running from Anakin." Obi Wan sighed. "Come on! He doesn't need you anymore, he has Padmé now. She wants to help him just like you." Ahsoka frowned.

"I won't go. Not to Hoth, not now. He will think we betrayed him or something. And apart from that, you don't want him to know where the jedi are. He can track every imperial ship." Obi Wan nodded. He had thought about that.

But he would find a way around that somehow. "I'd figure something out.", he said. "I just don't want to leave you with him. This whole thing is very troubling, you shouldn't be alone." Ahsoka snorted.

"Even if you left, I wouldn't be. There are Nuha and Thral that share your opinions. Thral more than Nuha." Obi Wan raised his brows. "You know as well as I do, that that man is not qualified to give any moral support. He doesn't know anything."

Ahsoka chuckled. "True. But Nuha is a lot more considerate. Did you know she was a padawan?" Obi Wan frowned. "I did not. Wait, she is a padawan and Vader didn't kill her?" Ahsoka nodded. "And he spared most of the slaver's lives."

Obi Wan's eyes rounded in shock. "He let them go?" Ahsoka smiled at him. "He even gave them a second chance to run. He only killed a single one of them." "I can barely believe that.", Obi Wan said quietly. "I know.", Ahsoka said.

"But Nuha told me what happened yesterday.", she added. Obi Wan sighed. "I'll stay. I won't go without you." Ahsoka gave him a slight smile. "Thank you Obi Wan. I know how unsure you are about this."

"Indeed I am. Even though you managed to change my mind a little. If I would go now, I would probably come back after I figured out what to believe and do." Ahsoka's smirk turned into a grin. "That's good to know.", she said.

Obi Wan drove his hand through his hair and yawned. "You are probably right about rest. I think I will sleep now." Ahsoka nodded. "I'll see you later today.", she said and walked away. Obi Wan sighed. He wasn't going to sleep.

* * *

Sidious frowned as he looked over the report. He couldn't understand it. Vader had had an interesting week. First he had taken his children, Sidious had expected a few complications. Knowing that he hadn't killed Padmé, might have changed him.

But in fact it had accomplished something. He was lost enough to not consider that the old senator of naboo was alive. The news had actually helped Vader to torture himself more. He had been filled with enough hate to kill Obi Wan Kenobi.

At their last encounter Vader had almost died. Sidious had been glad to hear that Vader had defeated him. Sidious' apprentice was becoming powerful. Almost too powerful. Soon he had to be replaced, or he would replace the Emperor.

That's what his children were there for. But soon after Kenobi's death, Vader had begun to fly around in the galaxy. Partly, without obvious reasons. First he had visited an imperial military cruiser. Sidious was just as puzzled as glad.

He couldn't understand why Vader would investigate a simple case of illegal slavery, but he had killed the admiral of the cruiser in cold blood, and that was a sign of the darkness in him.

So Sidious would let it slip that Vader had taken action on his own. Then Vader went to mustafar, where the children had been taken before. This was all it said on the report. Why did he care enough about the cruiser to go there himself?

And why did he leave the executor? Sidious still needed him as a warrior. He was the second in command of the empire he couldn't just disappear in the outer rim.

* * *

Vader cramped as his wife appeared in an imperial uniform. She simply didn't belong in one of those. He decided to ignore it as well as possible. The twins were already wide awake, and grinned while their mother entered the room.

"Mommy!", Luke called and waddled towards her. "Good morning, honey.", Padmé smiled and kissed his cheek. Vader picked up Leia. "The rations are downstairs.", he said. Padmé nodded, still smiling. "Alright. Let's go then."

Vader and Padmé walked side by side, each one carrying one of their children. "Obi Wan is going to sleep now. He stayed up all night.", Ahsoka said, who was sitting on a table. Vader shook his head. "He's too cautious." Ahsoka grinned.

"I know. I told him the same." Suddenly an alert appeared on a display on the wall. Vader frowned. "Oh no.", he murmured. Padmé looked at it, puzzled. "The Emperor.", Vader explained at sat down Leia. "What?", Padmé cried.

"The mask is still in the ship, I have no time.", Vader said while going towards the door. "You need to stay away from any holo terminals.", Vader muttered before leaving the hall. "Anakin!", Padmé called after him. He turned to look into her eyes.

She was holding on to both of the twins. "Be careful, Anakin.", she whiffed. He nodded silently before continuing. He hurried outside, to the landing platform. How could he have been so stupid? He just left his mask behind.

It took a few moments until he had finally reached the fighter and got inside. The mask was still lying on the bed, where he had left it the day before. Finally he accepted his master's call from the ship'd terminal.

"Master...", he murmured. "Lord Vader.", the Emperor said hoarsely. "I've been following your actions with great interest lately." Vader cursed himself. He had made Sidious suspicious, this wasn't good. He waited for his master to say more.

"I was quite surprised when I heard of the admiral you decapitated." Vader gulped. "He was a criminal.", he said. "So I heard.", Sidious hissed. "Now, why are you on mustafar, Lord Vader?" Vader sighed under his mask.

Of course he knew where he was. "A flagship is no place to train acolytes, master. I picked mustafar for nostalgic reasons." Vader could see how a slight smirk appeared on Sidious face. He was overtaken by relief, he had said the right thing.

"And yet, I hope I do not have to remind you of your other duties." "Of course not. I will do what you ask, like always." "Indeed you will.", Sidious screeched. Vader remained silent, not knowing what to say.

Sidious appeared to have no doubts about Vader's commitment and submission. "I expect that you will continue to search for the remaining members of the pathetic religion you were a part of so long ago."

Vader looked down. "I will pay attention to their sightings, master." Sidious ended the connection without another word. Vader grunted in frustration and ripped the mask off his head. He hated having to pretend to be some kind of pet.

Sidious was a liar and traitor, and yet Vader acted like his slave. He stared at the black, expressionless mask in his hands. He sighed and headed back to the fortress.

* * *

"What happened?", Padmé asked concernedly as Anakin appeared, the mask in his hand. "Nothing much. He wanted to know what happened on the cruiser." Ahsoka's eyes widened, and Padmé frowned.

"The cruiser?", she said. "You killed someone didn't you?", Ahsoka asked right after. Anakin nodded in response. "The cruiser you were on, before Atzerri." Padmé recalled what the nautolan had said.

They had left the ship, because Darth Vader was coming. "Was it an imperial one?", she asked. Anakin looked at her, surprised. "Yes. How do you know?" "There was an imperial working with the slavers, now I understand."

That had been the slavers plan to hide from the empire. They were working together with them. At least some of them. "Was he mad?" Anakin snorted.

"Not more than usual. He would have executed the admiral anyway. He doesn't like it when one breaks his rules." A shiver went down Padmé's spine. "You killed the one in charge there?", she asked. Anakin looked down. "Yes I did.", he said.

A weird feeling took over Padmé. "On Atzerri... did you kill the slavers?" Anakin shook his head. "There was only one who didn't give up. The others were smarter." Padmé's eyes rounded. "You let them go?", she asked curiously.

If he killed the imperial that had helped the slavers, why would he spare the slavers themselves? "Yes. I tried to do what you said before you lost consciousness." A smile crawled onto Padmé's lips. "About that.", Ahsoka began.

"Obi Wan and I had a tiny argument, concerning how it came to your unconsciousness." Anakin's face darkened. "I can imagine what he assumed." Padmé frowned. "What do you mean?", she asked. Anakin looked at Ahsoka, who began playing with her fingers.

"He thought you knocked her out." Anakin snorted and shook his head. "Why would he think that?", Padmé asked, not believing what she heard. "Of course Anakin didn't knock me out. It was the slaver." Ahsoka grinned.

"So I was right. And he was so sure about it." Padmé's hands turned to fists. "I get what you meant, when you said he has strong opinions.", Padmé said with a hard voice.

"I will have a word with him. I wanted to wait with this, but I didn't realise this conversation was already overdue.", she added. "Padmé...", Ahsoka said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He has been like this all the time. Just ignore it as well as possible." Padmé shook her head. "I will not.", she said. She left the room, having made up her mind. She wouldn't stand for Obi Wan thinking such things of Anakin.

She slowed down a little, reconsidering what she was going to say. After all, he was Darth Vader. But then she banned that thought. What Obi Wan was doing, was not helping Anakin.

He doubted himself enough, he didn't need anyone else to help him with that. Obi Wan couldn't just accuse Anakin of hurting his wife, and anyway Padmé still had to talk about the two years she spent, thinking her husband was dead.

"Obi Wan!", she said and opened the door forcefully. The jedi was sitting in front of a window in silence. He turned to her in surprise. "You told me, you killed Anakin! How dare you lie to me about my husband's death?", she called out.

Obi Wan frowned. "I wanted you to be as happy as possible. I figured you would rather live in peace with your children, then thinking about an evil sith lord. Who knows what you would have done." Padmé's eyes narrowed.

"You knew all the time?", she shouted. "I thought you were a friend, I trusted you." Obi Wan sighed. "I know you are upset. I know you are confused. But please stay rational. He might have changed a lot lately, but he is still Darth Vader."

Padmé clenched her hands to fists. "You had no right, to make any decisions in my stead. What I would have done, is my and only my business. And I have just heard that you assumed my husband harmed me." Obi Wan raised his brows.

"What reason os there to think otherwise? I saw him choking you at this very place before." Padmé took a step towards Obi Wan. "Those were five seconds, two years ago. You cannot base everything on his past mistakes."

Obi Wan stayed silent for a few moments. "I didn't tell you, because I thought your love to Anakin would blind you. And I was right. Please just take a few steps back and reconsider. I can help you to flee from this fortress, with your children."

Padmé's hand moved quickly. The next thing she realized was the clapping sound as her palm met Obi Wan's face. His cheek began to shimmer in a shade of red, but he ignored it. "Padmé..." But she intercepted.

"You have no shame, Obi Wan. Anakin was your friend." Obi Wan sighed. "Ahsoka has already convinced me partially. I just want to make sure you're safe. I could bring you out of here, and stay myself to help Vader." Padmé relaxed a little.

"I will not leave my husband, Obi Wan. Not ever. Did I make myself clear?" Obi Wan nodded. "I am sorry Padmé. I really had hoped you would stay more sensible." Padmé gave Obi Wan a sour look before slamming the door behind her.


	25. Chapter 25

Padmé appeared in the doorframe. "I can't believe him.", she muttered. "What happened in there?", Ahsoka asked. Padmé was breathing heavily, she was almost panting. Ahsoka figured she had been shouting.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to make clear on who's side I am." Ahsoka raised her brows. Padmé had always had a will of iron, but it seemed like she was even more sure about Anakin than Ahsoka was.

That makes sense, Ahsoka thought to herself. She really has feelings for him. "I will go check for Nuha and Thral.", Ahsoka announced. "They're probably awake by now." She left the room, aiming on granting the family some privacy.

Ahsoka found her ways in the huge fortress faster and faster. Her ability of orientation had always been an extraordinary one. Soon she had found the hallway, in which she thought Nuha and Thral were sleeping.

She knocked at the door carefully. Thral opened. "Breakfast?", Ahsoka said with a grin. Nuha appeared behind Thral. "Morning, Ahsoka.", she smiled. Both Thral and Nuha were wearing uniforms like Padmé.

"There are rations downstairs in case you're hungry.", Ahsoka said. "He's there too, isn't he?", Thral replied before Nuha was given the chance to do so first. Ahsoka knew exactly who he meant. "Yes, he is.", she answered.

"Then I don't want to go there. I can't really judge over any of this, I'm too confused. But I know I fear him. I have seen what he did, I have seen what he leaves behind on his path of destruction." Ahsoka looked down.

"Don't think I don't know what he did.", she murmured. "He has been slaughtering every last one jedi, and the order was my life." Thral sighed. "You're very warmhearted, Ahsoka. But do you know for sure that he deserves it?"

Ahsoka only shrugged. "Of course not. But I have hope now. You don't have to fear him, Thral. He wouldn't do anything here, but obviously, you could still leave anytime you wanted. Being with him, is dangerous in another way."

Nuha frowned. "What do you mean? What is more dangerous than Vader turning on us?" "The Emperor.", Ahsoka simply answered. "It is safer, the further you are out of his reach." Nuha froze a little.

"I never considered him. Are they... in contact?" Ahsoka nodded. "I guess you could call it that. Sidious likes to... be in control. He called only this morning." Nuha exhaled in shock. "Does he know about any of this?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "He thinks Anakin is here on his own, training the twins to be sith like himself." Nuha pulled a grimace. "But he isn't...right?" Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"Of course not! The twins are fine, believe me. I was with them ever since they came." "Good... more sith would destroy the galaxy's last rests of light.", she whiffed. "It would extinguish the spark." Ahsoka raised her brows.

"You mean the rebellion. Do you two know them?" Thral and Nuha exchanged a glance. "Yes. We worked with them once, when we were refugees. We still have friends in command there, we've been through a lot together."

Ahsoka nodded. "I've always wondered about the rebellion. I thought about joining them once or twice." Nuha frowned. "Why didn't you?" Ahsoka sighed deeply and wrapped her arms around her torso.

"I've been fighting in war since I was fourteen. We succeeded so often, we fought so bitter, and yet... I mean, the republic won, the separatist leaders ended up dead. Why bother to fight a war at all? It was all for nothing."

Nuha sighed. "Didn't you just say you had hope? Do you want to let the empire resume what it is doing to the galaxy and everyone living in it." Ahsoka shook her head. "No... But I don't believe in war anymore." Thral snorted.

"Those lightsabers make it a little unbelievable that you are a pacifist." "I'm not.", Ahsoka replied. "Violence is practical, but war doesn't accomplish anything. It goes on and on until both sides are destroyed. But simple fights can end anytime."

Nuha frowned. "With death..." Ahsoka nodded. "Yes. But only a single one. Maybe a few. War never really ends until everything is too broken to continue. How is that going to help anyone? And it's not a long term solution now either."

Nuha raised her brows. "So how would you end the war?" Ahsoka shrugged. "I guess the only way to take out the empire without going down with them is killing the Emperor directly and without any detours." Nuha frowned.

"If the rebellion could reach the Emperor, they would kill him, but..." Ahsoka shook her head. "No they wouldn't. He has a lot more darkness in him than Anakin and he is almost as good of a fighter. They wouldn't stand a chance."

Nuha nodded. "I felt Vader before, I can barely imagine that there is someone... worse. But anyway, there is no way to reach him. He is constantly hiding in his palace, and only the highest ranks can ever see him." Ahsoka smirked.

"Exactly. This is why Anakin is so valuable to the rebellion's cause. He is the second in command of the entire empire, he is like a direct transition to Sidious. With his help, the rebellion might actually achieve something." Nuha frowned.

"You're making sense, Ahsoka. But you understand that we won't just give him the rebellion's position." Ahsoka nodded. "Of course I understand.", she said. "But I have an idea." Nuha raised her brows. "Oh? And what's that?"

"You and Thral could go to the rebellion and be a kind of... messenger. We could contact you and you could contact us. That way, we might actually build up some kind of alliance." Nuha frowned repulsively.

"That could cost many lives. If he wasn't as good as you think he is, and he found us. He could destroy the whole rebellion effortlessly." Ahsoka grabbed Nuha's hands.

"But imagine how many lives it might save! He could inform the rebellion about every single one of the empire's moves. They could avoid the imperials as long as necessary." Nuha sighed. "Hiding and running would be easier, yes, but..."

Ahsoka interrupted her friend, too excited to stop talking. "Then, when the time comes, the rebels would help with the final strike against the Emperor. They could help to infiltrate his palace, and Anakin would have a chance to take him out."

Nuha raised her arms defeat. "Alright fine! We'll tell the rebel leaders about that crazy plan of yours, we'll see how enthusiastic they will be about working with Darth Vader. And you have to ask him!" Ahsoka nodded.

"Yes! Finally we actually know what we're trying to accomplish here. It's an idea, and it might really work. You won't regret helping, Nuha, I promise." Nuha frowned. "I just hope this isn't a huge mistake."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?", Thral asked, as Nuha pulled out a comlink. Padmé recognized one of the communicators she had seen in the storages earlier. "No, I am absolutely not.", she replied, visibly trembling.

"Maybe we should wait then.", he said. Nuha shook her head. "They need to know we're coming. I don't want to show up on Dantooine unexpected." Thral frowned and put his hand onto Nuha's. "Do you think they will agree with this?", he asked.

Nuha shrugged. "Ahsoka knows what she is doing.", Padmé said. "She sounded very confident when she told me about this. After all she was a commander for years, she has experience."

"So does Ackbar. We'll see what he thinks about this.", Thral said. "Is that the rebel leader?", Padmé asked. "He's an amazing admiral, i've seen him in command. If we want to link the rebels with your husband, it will happen through him."

Padmé smirked as her friend told her about the rebel, who's name seemed strangely familiar. Padmé already felt more confident about what they were planning to do. Excitement spread in her. "Then call him. What is there to lose?"

Thral inhaled deeply, wanting to answer the rhetorical question, but was interrupted by Nuha. "You're right. I'll call him. He won't talk to Vader directly, right?" Padmé nodded, ignoring the hated name Nuha had used.

"Did he even agree?", Thral asked. Padmé shook her head. "Ahsoka's still filling him in. I'm sure Anakin will consider it, he is just as opposed to the Emperor as you are, probably even more." Thral raised his brow.

"Oh, really? Then why is he serving him again?" Padmé's expression hardened. "I don't think there is more distrust anywhere than between a sith master and apprentice. And Palpatine has done a lot that Anakin won't forget."

Nuha sighed. "Okay, let's do this.", she said and began to type on her comlink. The picture of an Mon Calamari appeared in a blue shimmer. "Nuha! What an unexpected pleasure.", he said. "Greetings, admiral.", Nuha replied.

"It been ages since we've heard from you and Thral. Were have you been?" Nuha sighed. "Many places, many stories. The latest one is pretty interesting actually." Ackbar frowned. "What do you mean?"

Nuha chuckled slightly and and scratched the back of her head nervously. "Well, many improbable coincidences lead to us bumping into Darth Vader." Ackbar's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no! Are you alright? Did you manage to flee?"

"No, not exactly. In fact he invited us to his home. And that's not morbid sarcasm, he literally did." Ackbar frowned. "Explain, Nuha. I don't understand." Nuha nodded.

"Apparently he isn't completely evil. I called you to ask you if you would consider working with him." Ackbar visibly tensed. "What? Are you out of your bloody mind?" Nuha shook her head.

"Look, I know how this sounds. My reaction wasn't different at first, but I trust him a tiny bit by now. Think of how he could help the rebellion! He is the second in charge of the whole empire, this would change everything."

"It's a trap!", Admiral Ackbar called out. Padmé stepped next to her friend, smiling at her reassuringly. "Thank you, Nuha.", she said before turning to Ackbar. "I can assure you, that it is not a trap, Admiral." The Mon Calamari exhaled in shock.

"Padmé Amidala! I haven't seen you in years, I thought you died along with the other democracy loving senators." Nuha frowned. "You know each other?", she asked in surprise. "We're old friends.", Padmé simply answered.

"We met in the clone wars.", Ackbar added. "For the first and last time. Now what is your role in all this? Do you think Vader is as trustworthy as Nuha said?" Padmé smirked. "Of course I trust my husband, Admiral. A lot more than Nuha does."

"Your husband?! Fine, I'd like to speak to him personally.", Ackbar said. Ahsoka stuck her head through the door. Anakin appeared behind her. "It was your idea, wasn't it, Nuha?", he asked. "No. Mine, master.", Ahsoka said.

Anakin sighed, then glanced over to the Admiral talking to Nuha and Padmé. "Is this your rebel? Wait...isn't that..." Padmé smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is. I'm sure you remember Anakin Skywalker from Mon Cala, Admiral." Ackbar nodded.

"I do. He is there too?" Padmé nodded. "Actually, he is who Nuha referred to. Formerly, we agreed that you wouldn't speak directly, but if it is your wish..." Ackbar nodded. "This is hard to believe, so yes, I wish to speak to him."

Padmé smirked at Anakin who stepped next to her. "So, Nuha has told you who I am now?", he asked. Ackbar looked down. "It is hard to imagine, but yes, she has. She said you were willing to work with us." "I did not!", Nuha said hastily.

"I only asked if you were willing, Admiral." "I've just been informed about this... idea. I don't know what to think of it. You must know, I don't have a high opinion of the rebellion.", Anakin said. Ackbar gulped visibly.

"We are trying to help people in need. It is what you were doing when I last saw you." Anakin tensed. "A lot has changed, Ackbar.", he said simply. "Oh? So you don't deny the wrong you are doing?" Anakin snorted.

"Deny? How could I possibly deny?" "I meant your intensions. I never realized Darth Vader knew he was evil." Anakin's eyes narrowed. "You know nothing of my intentions, Ackbar. Only of my actions." This time Ackbar chuckled a little.

"So we share our cause?" Anakin shrugged. "Perhaps. What does it matter? You need my help, and I can make use of yours. If I ever wanted to kill the Emperor it would be a rather difficult intervention." Padmé grinned into herself.

It was incredibly relieving to hear Anakin talk about the Emperor's destruction. "What do you expect me to do?", Ackbar asked. "I will not give you our position if that is the purpose of this." "Of course not.", Anakin answered.

"I don't expect you to do anything, Ackbar. I suppose neither was Nuha when telling you about this... idea. Although I am willing to do you favors, in case I can rely on you remembering them." Ackbar snorted.

"And what would those favors be?" Anakin began typing on the comlink wordlessly. Padmé couldn't make out what he was doing, he was too fast, and the commands seemed advanced.

"I can't transfer more over this channel. It just a single file." Ackbar frowned. "What is this?", he asked. Anakin stayed silent and waited for the Admiral to open the data. Suddenly the Admiral's eyes widened. "Are these...", he stammered in shock.

"Yes.", Anakin answered his unfinished question. "The recent locations of every imperial warship and search party. You might find this helpful on your quest of welfare." "Indeed I do.", Ackbar murmured.

"Did you just become a traitor?", he asked then. Vader shook his head. "Oh no. That happened two years ago already." Ackbar frowned. "Well, thank you... what do you ask in return now?" "Nothing just yet.", Anakin said.

"There will be opportunity to repay me in due time. Until then you can have as much data as you want. I was told Nuha and Thral know where you are and that they will be coming. I would transfer messages and data through them."

The admiral nodded. "That seems reasonable. When can we expect them?" Anakin turned to Nuha, looking at her, waiting. She only shrugged. "We could make it an a day.", Thral said from behind. "It's settled then.", the admiral said.

* * *

Obi Wan frowned. "They agreed to this?", he asked sceptically. Nuha and Thral were climbing onto the ship he had arrived with earlier. Ahsoka was standing next to him, waiting for them to take off.

"Of course they did.", Ahsoka said while waving Nuha goodbye. "Imagine what they could achieve with all the data Anakin can give them. They wouldn't have to fight this war anymore if they are wise."

"Are you sure they are as enthusiastic as you are? They are cooperating with their Nemesis, whoever agreed to this idea is probably already accused of treason." Ahsoka shrugged.

"Those voices will be quiet soon. Anakin already gave them imperial positions, and this is just the beginning." Obi Wan sighed. "I don't understand why. I would like him to come back to the light, but we both know he isn't there yet."

"That doesn't matter now. He and the rebels share an enemy and they're not stupidly proud." Obi Wan snorted. "Anakin is not stupidly proud? We are talking about the same person right?" Ahsoka stared at Obi Wan, suddenly quiet.

"Did you just call him Anakin?", she asked finally. Obi Wan sighed. "I don't know what to call him, Ahsoka.", he murmured. "Not using his given name, in denial of who he is, that's ridiculous and above you. Just call him Anakin.", she said. Obi Wan chuckled slightly.

"Maybe you're right. I guess I only call him Vader, because I don't want to accept that it is Anakin who has done all these things. To me they're two different people." Ahsoka raised her brows.

"You're not a child, Obi Wan. It is a sad truth, but we have to live with it." Obi Wan nodded. He noticed how Ahsoka's hands clenched to fists. "I still can't believe that he is alive. I thought he was dead like all the others. I can't help being relieved."

Obi Wan frowned. "Why would you think he died? So many others survived." Ahsoka shrugged. "You talked to me, Yoda talked to me. He never did. So I assumed he didn't make it. Why did you never tell me what really happened to him?" Obi Wan frowned.

He had expected Ahsoka to ask that question eventually. He wondered why she hadn't done so before. "You know. I thought it would be easier for everyone, if it stayed between Yoda and me. Hiding from Vader was hard enough already."

"Obi Wan... the three of us have fought a war side by side! Don't you think I had a right to know as well?" Ahsoka's face had hardened and her stare had turned to pure ice. Obi Wan could see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, for everything, Ahsoka. For everything. I've made so many mistakes, that was one too." Ahsoka pulled a grimace. "Oh? You are a pretty tough judger, considering that you have regrets yourself." Obi Wan snorted.

"Of course I have regrets. But you have to admit that my and Anakin's mistakes are barely comparable." "I turned to the dark side once!", Ahsoka called out.

"And yet you talk to me." "That was different, Ahsoka. You weren't yourself." She frowned. "Isn't that what you said about Anakin too." Obi Wan looked down.

"Ahsoka... your mind was controlled. Anakin was influenced by the Emperor too, but he made a choice." Ahsoka frowned. "Have you ever told Anakin that you were sorry?" Obi Wan shook his head. "No..."

Ahsoka gave Obi Wan a look that made him know exactly what she was thinking and entered the fortress again. Obi Wan stayed where he was and watched silently, as Nuha and Thral took off.


	26. Chapter 26

Vader watched quietly as Padmé brushed Leia's hair. "She looks just like you.", he said when she was done. Leia resembled Padmé in every way. Both had the same chestnut brown hair and the big, beautiful eyes. She smiled.

"Luke looks like you.", she replied. Vader knew she was right. Luke looked like his father, like Leia looked like her mother. "I wish I could have seen them grow up.", Vader murmured. Padmé chuckled.

"You will see them grow up. They're only toddlers. Anakin, you missed only two years, there is still time. And anyway, all you missed was the diaper changing, trust me you should be glad." Vader frowned.

"Their first words. Their first steps. Their whole life, up to this point. Where were you? How were you? I wish I could have helped you." Padmé smiled gently and took Vader's hand into her's.

"It would have bored you. We were sitting on Thyferra, doing nothing. The stormtroopers were the first exciting thing that happened there." Vader raised his brow. "That seems like a small price to pay to be with the people I love."

Padmé grinned and enclosed Vader's shoulders in her arms. "You're with them now, Anakin. And we will never leave you again." Vader was taken by his sorrow once more. "But it was me who left you, Padmé. Not the other way around."

Padmé shook her head. "I blame Palpatine, and so should you. He kept up his foul play since you were nine, it wasn't your fault. He knew exactly what would happen. Actually, it was him who assigned you and Obi Wan to my protection."

Anakin's eyes widened. "You think he knew that we would..." Padmé touched the snippet around her neck. "You gave me this when you were only a little boy. It was always meant to be, and I think it was apparent to him."

Vader couldn't help but smirk a little. "Do you really think it was that obvious? We were children, it could have been meaningless." Padmé pulled him closer down.

"But it wasn't. Not at all. You were a fascinating little boy, and when I saw you again, you were... you. Palpatine didn't need his abilities to know of my feelings." Vader stayed quiet for a while, remembering their first meeting after ten years.

Now that he thought about it, he remembered that Palpatine was the one to suggest Obi Wan as well. "That snake!", he grumbled. "He has been planning this ever since we first met, and I just let him get through with it."

Padmé shook her head. "Don't feel guilty because he fooled you. He fooled the whole republic, he is the master of manipulation. No one knew what was coming over us with him, you weren't any different in that."

Vader closed his eyes, as he remembered the last days he called himself Anakin Skywalker. "But I should have been.", he whispered. "I caused so much destruction, so much pain. I did, Padmé, not the Emperor."

"You were a marionette!", Padmé intercepted. Vader gulped slightly, knowing she was right about that. "He controlled your every move, it was him who did those things. But the coward hid behind you and stayed in his palace."

"Well, I didn't make it very hard for him. Manipulating me into becoming what I became wasn't even a challenge. What does that make me?" Padmé shook her head enthusiastically.

"Don't think like that, Anakin. You were unfortunate to be chosen by him, I don't think others would have done any better. He picked you because you had memories before the order. Most don't, it made you special to him."

Vader nodded slowly. "And he was right about that. What happened to my mother made it easy for him." "Exactly.", Padmé said. "Maybe it was him who let you see the visions about me in the first place. After all, I didn't die."

Vader sighed dramatically, digesting the possibility. "You might be right.", he finally said, not willing to think about it further. It aggravated him, that who had done that to him and Padmé, had been the one Vader had served for two years.

* * *

"Do Ruwee and Jobal know were you've been? Or Sola?" The question hit Padmé unexpectedly. She knew that Anakin wanted to change the topic, but she agreed. She didn't want to continue discussing Anakin's fault in what happened either.

"No... they don't. When I left Polis Massa with the twins, Obi Wan told me a single thing. He said that the Emperor would be after them, so that they would replace you after your death. He said that he would be looking for us. So we hid."

"Did you tell anyone? Anyone at all?", Anakin asked, with an unreadable emotion. Padmé nodded. "Organa. I thought he could hide me on Alderaan. But apart from him, only Obi Wan knew. I suppose he told Yoda but I don't know."

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "So it was Organa who betrayed you.", he stated, his voice cold and slightly angry now. Padmé shook her head. "No. He couldn't have. Why would he have done so, so suddenly? The Emperor learned of us differently."

"You don't know, Padmé. What if he did tell the Emperor? I know you like him..." Padmé intercepted. "He is a trusted friend, Anakin. He would not be involved in any treachery of the kind." "You can ask him yourself.", Anakin said coldly.

"If he sold you to the Emperor, he will regret it." Padmé raised her brow skeptically. "Anakin... don't talk that way. I'm sure there is an explanation. Maybe the Emperor felt the twins. Obi Wan said their signatures were extraordinary."

Anakin nodded. "They are. They're the strongest I have ever felt." Padmé's eyes widened. "Really? Stronger than Yoda or the Emperor." Anakin nodded. "They are only trained, Padmé. Signatures like the twin's... and they were born with them."

Padmé frowned. "I'm sure yours is just as intense. Wasn't that what Qui Gon felt on Tatooine?" Anakin shrugged. "I don't know. I can only feel the twin's, I have no idea about my own." Padmé nodded.

Surely, Anakin's traces in the force were even stronger than the twin's. After all, they inherited their abilities from their father. "Do you want to contact them now? The Emperor doesn't look for the twins anymore, he thinks he has them."

A shiver went down Padmé's spine as she imagined the cackle of satisfaction of Sidious. The twins are safer than ever before, Padmé told herself. She considered Anakin's question.

"Yes I do. I miss them a great deal. You know, we've never told them about my pregnancy.", Padmé smirked, remembering the talks Anakin and she had had years ago. Anakin looked at the twins that had begun waddling around.

"It's about time for that.", he chuckled. "Agreed.", Padmé said. "When could we go to Naboo? It's safe to simply fly there, right? The Emperor wouldn't check." Anakin pulled a grimace.

"We would need a ship that isn't imperial. He would probably suspect something if he saw my ship departing to naboo." Padmé frowned. "He can track you?" Anakin nodded and sighed.

"There's little I can hide from him. It took me months before I could stop him from reading my mind like a book. The dark side had destroyed all my barriers, and I had to find another way to build them up."

Padmé shivered as she imagined how Sidious' cold spirit invaded Anakin's mind. "Now, I let him feel what he wants to feel. He thinks he can still read my mind, that's why I don't cut myself off him." Padmé nodded, looking down for a moment.

Anakin's life must have been a horrible one. Constantly watched by the Emperor and under every kind of pain possible. "We'll get you to Naboo, I promise. The further you are from the Emperor the better." Padmé nodded.

"I must admit, I don't like the idea of being apart from you all over again. And the twins would have to stay with you, in case the Emperor checks. I want to be with my family." Anakin grinned slightly.

"I know. But I would rather know that you were safe on Naboo with your parents, than being here, in grasp of the Emperor. I'll find a way to get away from him in due time." Padmé smiled a little. "I'd like that. But how?" Anakin shrugged.

"I don't know yet. I could fake my and the twin's deaths, like Obi Wan and Ahsoka's." Padmé pulled a grimace. "If you do that, please tell me before. You promised not to die on me again, remember?" Anakin chuckled a little.

"I promise." Again, an alert beeped on the screen on the wall. Although it was a different one then before. Anakin lifted his hand and summoned the mask that landed in his grip. "It shouldn't take long.", he said and left the room.

* * *

Obi Wan was sitting in front of the holo terminal, like ever so often. It had become his usual position. Maybe he hoped to find proof of Vader's deception buried in the archives. Maybe a written order from Sidious, commanding him to gain the trust of his old friends.

He had never found anything. He didn't know whether he should be mad that Vader was so good at hiding his true intensions, or glad the tiny part of him, desperate to believe Anakin could return, hadn't been snuffed out yet.

Like he had done so often, Obi Wan went through most of the files, looking for a suspicious one. He spotted an inconspicuous one, labeled medical records. He had never looked into it, not expecting it to contain anything valuable.

This time he opened it. There were only a few files left he hadn't searched. Although he believed Ahsoka's story of how Anakin first turned, he had doubts about Vader's redemption. If there was something for him to find, he would.

Obi Wan studied the files he had found. Most were texts, graphs, some were plans of Vader's armor. Three of his four prosthetic limbs were build inside of it, only his right arm was a separate piece of machinery.

With horror, Obi Wan realised what all the other things he was looking at were. There were countless little spikes on the inside of the armor, and his left arm and legs were torture devices in themselves. He also found some video footage.

Obi Wan watched how Anakin was screaming, strapped onto an operation table. How he was wrenching himself, in desperation to break free of his restraints while several medical droids were exchanging one of his legs.

Anakin wasn't given any sort of tranquilliser as the metal joints were chiseled into his bones without mercy. Obi Wan only stared at the distorted face of his old friend, his skin looking like it had been peeled off his flesh, and his eyes burning in a bright yellow.

Obi Wan didn't even notice the tear that rolled down his face, as he grew conscious of what he had done to Anakin on Mustafar. It had been him who had offered Sidious the possibility of torturing Anakin like this.

Obi Wan sat down quickly, while his knees denied to support him any longer. He wondered if anyone would have had the strength to resist Sidious after this. And how Anakin had managed to break free anyway.

* * *

"Yes?", Vader asked impatiently. "We have hints on a rebel leader, Lord Vader." Vader stayed quiet for a moment hoping that it wasn't Ackbar. If word of this came out, Ackbar would surely assume Vader wasn't very trustworthy.

"Who?", Vader finally asked, exceptionally interested in the answer. "Bail Organa, Lord Vader. He is the king of Alderaan." Vader sighed silently. "I know who he is. Prepare the flagship for travelling to the core, I will be there soon."

The captain saluted stiffly and Vader cut the connection. What was he supposed to do now? The Emperor would expect him to be ruthless and he would surely follow Vader's actions with interest.

But there was no way Vader would kill someone, Padmé had just called a friend. Not before Vader knew that he was the one that had betrayed her. If he was, Vader would enjoy doing what the Emperor expected.

Vader pulled his head off his head and headed back to Padmé. "Who was it?", she asked. "One of my captains from the executor. Bad news." Padmé frowned. "Oh no. What happened?" "They found out that Organa is a rebel."

Padmé gasped in shock. "What?! How?" "I don't know.", Vader replied. "The captain said there were hints. I have to go, Padmé." She pulled a grimace. "Well... he is lucky that it is you to investigate. You'll somehow find a way to save him."

Vader looked at her crookedly as an idea struck his mind. "I want you to come with me." Padmé's eyes widened. "What?" "The twins were brought here by Obi Wan, disguised as a stormtrooper, no one would question one coming back with me."

"But why risk someone seeing me?" Vader frowned for a moment, considering the danger Padmé would be in. "I would like to know if Organa really did betray you. And if he didn't, he could get you to Naboo in a non imperial ship."

Padmé nodded. "And he wouldn't trust you if you came without me." "Exactly. If he is as trustworthy as you say, I would be disappointed if he opened up to me out of all people.", he replied. Padmé sighed.

"You're right. When are we leaving?" "Right now, I'm afraid. The Executor is already preparing for hyper speed." Padmé looked at the twins painfully. "I hoped I would have a little more time with them." Vader frowned.

"I'm sorry. You'll see them as soon as possible. I'll find a way, Padmé, I swear to you." She gave him a weak smile. "I know, Anakin. I know." She turned to her children. "Luke, Leia, I am leaving again." The twin's eyes rounded.

"No!", Leia cried and waddled towards her mother. Padmé crouched down with a smile and stroked through her daughter's hair. "I'll see you again soon, Leia. Just wait a little while. You two will just stay with your daddy for now, okay?"

Both of them nodded, though Vader could see their eyes brilliant from tears. "I am really sorry, Padmé." She took both her children in a last tight embrace. "So where is the clone armor Obi Wan used?", she asked as she got up.


	27. Chapter 27

"If you get a ship from him, could you stop by here again to take either Ahsoka or Obi Wan with you? I don't think the Naberrie security would do if the Emperor decided to hunt you down." Padmé chuckled.

"You begin to remind me of Obi Wan." Ahsoka exited the fortress at this point, surprised to find Anakin with his mask in his hand and Padmé in the armor of a stormtrooper, the helmet equally in her hand. "What are you up to?", Ahsoka asked.

"We're going to Alderaan.", Anakin said simply. "Why?", Ahsoka added with a raised brow. "Because Organa is accused of high treason, so I have to go. He might help us to move freely without being tracked, that's why Padmé is coming."

Ahsoka crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Good luck with that. Obi Wan and I are staying with the twins?" Padmé nodded. "For now. I'll go to Naboo later, and Anakin would like me to take one of you with me."

"I heard that part.", Ahsoka replied. "How long will it be until then?" Padmé shrugged. "A day perhaps. Depends on how things will go on Alderaan." Ahsoka lifted a brow. "What will you do there? What is there that you couldn't to via holo?"

"Ahsoka...I am supposed to go there to arrest him for treachery. I don't know how to get him out of this situation yet, but it's sure not happening via holo.", Anakin replied. "How did they find out about his involvement?", Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"Don't know, doesn't matter. He is in trouble, and usually wouldn't get out alive." Padmé sighed. "We should get going.", she murmured and turned towards the fighter that was standing on the landing platform.

"I will see you soon Ahsoka.", she said and began walking over the bridge. "Take care of the kids, will you? I'm sure they're confused that Padmé is gone again." Ahsoka nodded, her eyes filling with concern. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing much. They wouldn't understand any of this." Ahsoka nodded one last time, before Anakin made his way to follow Padmé. Ahsoka sighed again, heading back to the entrance. She wondered what Obi Wan would think of this.

And she wondered how Organa had been discovered by the empire. Hopefully, there was no real proof, so that Anakin could save him easily. But Ahsoka doubted it, nothing was ever easy when it could be hard.

* * *

"It's huge!", Padmé called out as the fighter advanced towards the star destroyer that was floating in the middle of nothing. "It just to scare people. No one really needs that size." Padmé snickered a little.

"So this is were you've been the whole time.", she stated, remembering what Anakin had said earlier. "Mostly, yes. Although I never considered it my home." Padmé nodded. "It sure doesn't look very inviting." Anakin snorted, amused.

"We won't be staying long. You'll be home soon Padmé." Padmé stayed silent for a moment, remembering Naboo, the only place she really considered her home, apart from her old apartment on Coruscant.

She recalled the soothing lakes and beaches, that she had spent her childhood next to. Sola used to sneak outside with her for their midnight swims. Padmé flinched at the memory of her sister.

It had been impossible to see her for two years, and before, Padmé had been avoiding her on purpose. She wished she would have seen her more often, now that she was missing her so much.

She concentrated on the joy of seeing her again, and banned her worries about Organa for now. He would make it, somehow he would. "What do you think they know of Organa?" Anakin shrugged.

"It could be anything. Maybe they found recordings in his office, maybe they watched his holos. It was just a moment of carelessness, it's foolish of him to underestimate the empire's surveillance."

Padmé gulped as their ship was taken by the executor's tractor beam and was pulled towards the hangar's opening. The ship was even more intimidating up close, she couldn't even see from one end to another.

The hangar's halls were almost as tall as the senate's, the size of the SSD really was ridiculous, there was no way so much space was actually useful. Padmé looked at the white mask in her hands crookedly, before pulling it over her head.

Anakin looked between his own mask and Padmé, obviously uncomfortable. Padmé noticed, that she had never seen him wear it before, and it was an experience she'd rather avoid. But it didn't matter now.

She had accepted that he was Darth Vader, seeing him with the mask wouldn't change anything. Hesitantly, he put his head inside, then turned away from Padmé slightly, not looking straight at her.

Seeing the man she loved, in a black inhuman mask, spread a cold and numb feeling in Padmé. Carefully she reached out and placed her gloved hand on its side.

Anakin stiffened, and Padmé knew what his expression must have been, even though she couldn't see it. "Padmé...", Anakin began, but she cut him off. "It's unfamiliar, that's all.", she managed to say, though she hated it.

He hated seeing her husband like this, in the mask of cyborg, that had put him into so much pain only a few weeks ago. She wished he was finally free again. "Let's go.", she said softly and squeezed his hand tightly once.

"I'm sure Organa is anxious by now, let's not keep him waiting." Anakin nodded, visibly devastated and got up slowly. Padmé followed him, preparing for her role as an ordinary soldier. She stayed back, as the ramp deployed, revealing the hangar.

Inside, everything was packed with ships, and more soldiers, there were countless, a whole battalion. Anakin marched down the ramp, immediately greeted by a dignitary that saluted stiffly.

"We have been awaiting your arrival, Lord Vader. We are ready to engage light speed whenever you give the order.", he reported. "Do it.", Anakin said coldly. Padmé pulled a grimace under her mask, but kept quiet. "Yes, Lord Vader."

The dignitary quickly typed something on a data pad. "Is there anything new about the viceroy?", Anakin asked, already turning away from the man he towered in front of.

"Our intelligence forces believe he is preparing to flee Alderaan, Sir. But I guarantee, he will not make it before our arrival." Anakin nodded. "Very good, be aware." The dignitary saluted a last time as Anakin marched away.

Padmé left the fighter carefully, then copied the way the clones in the hangar were moving. She followed Anakin in safe distance, trying to appear as though she belonged here.

Anakin's black menacing, figure left the hangar slowly, allowing Padmé to catch up. She fell into a steady walk after him. "What did he mean, Organa won't make it? How long would it take to enter a ship?"

Anakin didn't turn around, didn't show any reaction. "The Viceroy is an honorable man. He would never leave his people and family to the empire's mercy. Surely, he is frantically searching for a solution.", he said, so laud no one but Padmé heard it.

Padmé flinched, imagining her friend desperate and close to despair. "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid before we get there.", she murmured. "Don't worry, he will try to keep a low profile. He is a realist."

She sighed quietly, and continued following Anakin through the ship's transitions. "Wait at the door frame, pretend to be an assigned guard. Soldiers aren't permitted on the bridge.", Anakin said quietly before stepping onto the platform.

The bridge was surrounded by a wide window, that granted view onto the blurry traces of stars in hyper space. Countless imperials sat at lowered desks, to the feet of the commanders on the platform.

"We are leaving hyper space in a few moments, Sir.", a captain reported. "Good. Prepare landing shuttle protocol." Anakin stood silently, his hands folded before him. Padmé wished for him to be off this bridge, off this ship, and out of that mask.

For the moment, she stood stiffly next to the bridge's entrance, pretending to guard the door. She forced herself to breathe calmly. She just kept staring at Anakin with the corner of her eye, hating that this had been his life for two years.

A few seconds later the ship left hyper space and the blue surface of Alderaan spread beneath them. Padmé gulped as she imagined the horrified look on Bail's face as the menacing shadow of the executor was thrown on the planet.

* * *

"The Executor moved." Obi Wan pointed at the warship on the holos. Ahsoka nodded. "Anakin and Padmé are on board. That's Alderaan, I didn't expect them to be there so fast." Obi Wan frowned. "What are they doing there?"

"Organa is accused of high treason, Obi Wan. Anakin had to go, and he took Padmé with him, because Organa might help her get to Naboo." Obi Wan's eyes widened. "The empire knows Organa is a rebel? He is as good as dead then."

Ahsoka smirked. "That's why Anakin and Padmé are coming to his rescue. Don't worry to much, they'll make it." Obi Wan snorted. "Ironic,", he murmured. Ahsoka raised a brow, expecting him to continue.

"A rebel leader lost his cover, but no worries Vader is coming for him. It's ironic." Ahsoka sighed. "Yes. I guess it is. But you see how he changed, don't you?" Obi Wan nodded. "Yes. Yes I do." Ahsoka gasped.

"What? You don't think he is pretending anymore?" Obi Wan shrugged. "Let's say I don't assume it anymore. But even if he isn't, he is still a sith. He doesn't even want to redeem himself." Ahsoka frowned.

"I don't think you should put it like that. He doesn't care if sith or jedi, and honestly, it's understandable. Is it so wrong that he wants to be in peace with his family?" Obi Wan was silent for a moment.

"He was... is the chosen one. The prophecy said he would bring balance to the force, not have a family and live a calm life." Ahsoka tensed. "Doesn't that sound wrong to you?", she asked, disbelief in her voice. Obi Wan stayed quiet.

"You think we shouldn't have taken him to the jedi order, expecting him to fulfil the prophecy? Would you have preferred we left him on Tatooine?" Ahsoka grunted in frustration.

"Stop turning the words in my mouth. He deserves happiness, everybody does. Don't expect him to want to return to the order now. After all he's been through, it's only natural to pull out of this mess." Obi Wan nodded.

"It's too late anyway. He already has a family, being in the order didn't stop him from marrying Padmé." Ahsoka grinned slightly. "That's love, Obi Wan. You'd understand if you wanted to." Obi Wan was shaken by memories.

Of course he understood. "He was the hero with no fear.", Obi Wan finally said. "He was the champion of the clone wars, the great general, the whole galaxy looked up to. Why did it ever have to change?"

Obi Wan's voice had risen and he clenched his hands to fists. "What went wrong, Ahsoka? What should I have done differently? He was a little, innocent boy when he became my padawan. It's my fault Ahsoka, I misguided him."

Ahsoka shook her head. "We've been through this, it's not. Stop shaming yourself for things you haven't done. Maybe you could have done better, but now is your chance to make up." Obi Wan nodded. "Well, do you know what I did do?", he said quietly.

"I left him behind, disfigured and on fire.", he added louder. "He got himself repaired, Obi Wan. His wound were all treated.", Ahsoka tried to comfort him. "You didn't see what they did to him, Ahsoka. You don't know what he went through because of me."

"Seriously?", Ahsoka called out. "You didn't even pity him at all before, and now, suddenly, it's me who doesn't know what he went through?" Obi Wan looked away. "I saw recordings. I saw how he suffered. Every step, every tiny movement must have put him in agony."

At that moment the holo map disappeared and a call came in. Curiously, no alert appeared on the screen on the wall. Ahsoka studied the frequency. "The rebels.", she said. Obi Wan raised a brow. "If you're wrong, both of us are dead."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and accepted the call. Obi Wan already prepared himself to slide under the table should it be necessary as the image of a Mon Calamari appeared in a blue shimmer.

"Nuha and Thral are here now, wait, who are you?", he began. "My name is Ahsoka Tano, and this is jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi." "Where is Vader?" "Busy. Organa's contribution in the alliance was discovered." The Admiral looked down.

"I know. That's why I called. The situation is desperate. The other commanders don't now of this alliance, I don't want to start a panic. Is Vader already on Alderaan?" Ahsoka nodded. "The executor just arrived in orbit there."

The Admiral tensed. "Please. Organa is extremely important, the alliance can't afford losing him. Is there anything you can do?" Ahsoka smiled. "Anakin and Padmé both came to help him, they will find a way to save his life."

"Please inform me in case there are news. Everybody here is losing their minds about this." Obi Wan sighed. "We will call Nuha and Thral if we learn anything. But Anakin really just arrived in the core it might take a while."

The Admiral nodded. "Thank you. Knowing that someone is in fact working to help Organa right now, will calm many among us." With that the Admiral ended the connection.

"You know, if Anakin fails, he will surely think he has been playing them." Ahsoka nodded. "He won't fail. This is Anakin we're talking about.", she murmured.


	28. Chapter 28

Finally, Vader exited the landing shuttle. Before him, were the high towers of the Organa palace and behind him were a couple dozen clones, one of which was Padmé. Vader felt her clearly.

The excitement and the fear that she felt, were projected in the room like an aura. If she would ever come close to the Emperor, which Vader would try to avoid, she would have to learn to shield herself more.

He wanted to comfort her, and it was a terrible feeling that he couldn't do so. Vader suppressed the urge to cough as the breathing apparatus pushed and pulled the air out of his chest and marched forward.

The men that guarded the palace didn't even try to stop him at the sight of the battalion of stormtroopers. Probably, they had already expected them, and were smart enough not to interfere. That was a relief.

Vader didn't want to slaughter them with Padmé watching, but he would have to if they gave him reason. He opened the palace gates through the force, not stopping in his march. The imperial soldiers followed him in formation.

Organa was already waiting. He knew that he couldn't hide anymore, so he made it easier for everyone. He stood on top of a staircase, his hands folded behind his back. He stared straight at Vader and his troopers.

"Lord Vader. It's a pleasure.", he said coldly, as Vader towered over him. "I would like to talk to you in private, Viceroy.", he replied. Organa tensed. "I don't want to waste your valuable time.", he snarled. Vader sighed.

So he wasn't going to make it easy. "Now, viceroy.", he said, his voice not allowing any more talking back. Organa gulped but finally nodded. "Right this way.", he said, waves of hate and fear almost visible for Vader.

A simple hand sign showed the troopers to stay were they were, only a single one continued to follow Vader and the Viceroy. As Vader didn't react, no one questioned it. The Viceroy entered a small conference room and closed the door.

"I know why you are here, Lord Vader. You intercepted the transmissions, there's no point in denying it." Vader nodded. "That is why I am here." The Viceroy sighed. "I won't tell you anything, Vader. Torture me as much as you want."

He noticed how the Viceroy's glance wandered to Padmé a few times, wondering why a single soldier had followed and why he had stepped next to Vader seemingly not to be afraid at all. "I won't torture you, Organa."

Padmé wrapped her hand around Vader's. Organa's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to say something. Then, Padmé pulled the mask off her head. "Hello, Bail.", she said. Organa gasped. "Padmé! What?!"

He stared up to Vader and then at their hands. "What's going on Padmé? Run!" Padmé only smiled at him softly. "It's fine Bail. We came to get you out of this mess. Anakin can help you."

Bail frowned. "Anakin Skywalker? The father of your children. He died two years ago." Vader sighed and finally pulled his mask off. "Almost, yes." Organa stumbled backwards and dropped onto a chair. "You... are Anakin Skywalker?"

"It's been a long time since people called me that, but yes I am." Organa only stared for a few moments. "I'm so sorry, Padmé.", he finally said. She sighed. "Don't be. Not for this. And anyway, you are the issue right now."

Organa frowned, then nodded. "I was careless. The imperials intercepted some poorly coded transmissions that were meant for the rebellion, and traced the signal back to me. I guess my life is over then." Vader shook his head.

"You are accused, Organa. Not sentenced guilty. Those transmissions were referred to as hints, not evidence. We can make it believable that I came here and found you innocent."

"How exactly is that believable? You are not known to be very merciful, usually you would slaughter everyone that was to be linked to the rebellion in any way. The empire never cared about evidence." Padmé visibly tensed.

"Bail... there has to be a way to get you off this planet safely." Organa's features hardened. "I will not desert my people to the likes of him.", he insisted with a wave in Vader's direction, who ignored the comment.

"Nothing would happen to anyone, if the Emperor believed you weren't a rebel." Organa snorted. "Nothing would make him change his mind.", he said bitterly. "I disagree.", Vader replied.

"Like you said, I am not known to be very benevolent. If I say you are innocent, he will not question that.", he added. Organa sighed. "Well, you do know him better than any of us. But what reason would you have to assume my innocence?"

"I can think of two possibilities. We could blame someone else and say that the signal came from him." Organa's eyes narrowed. "That person would be killed, I won't allow any self sacrifices." Vader rolled his eyes.

"It could be a person that already fled. He would simply be added to the empire's wanted list. The other option is me killing you right here and right now. Then, the Emperor wouldn't look for you or anyone else."

All color disappeared from Organa's face. "I'm ready to die, if it means my people will be left in peace." Padmé cut him off. "Don't be ridiculous, Bail. You are not a martyr.", she insisted.

"I meant, I could pretend to kill you. That worked before, the Emperor would be satisfied." Organa looked down. "Will my family think I am dead?", he asked. Vader shrugged.

"That is up to you. If you trust them to keep your life a secret, you can tell them whatever you want." Organa nodded. "What do you mean, it worked before? Who did you save like this?"

Organa only gagged the word save, not wanting to use it in context with Vader. "Ahsoka Tano and Obi Wan Kenobi. They are presumably dead, but are actually hiding." Organa gasped.

"I heard of their defeat in the news. They said Ahsoka was a terrorist, and that she was finally found and taken care of. And Obi Wan broke into your ship and ran amok." Vader couldn't help but smirk a little.

"The last isn't so wrong. He killed at least two dozen clones before they managed to capture him." Organa shook his head, slowly. "I don't believe you. You just told Padmé they were alive, actually you killed them like all the others."

"That's not true!", Padmé bursted out. "We were together just now, before we came here. Trust me, he didn't lie about anything." Organa exhaled shakily. "That's impossible.", he whiffed.

"Please, Bail. Your life is in danger, you need to focus on that." "Yes, you're right.", Organa replied. He gulped and and straightened his back. Padmé pulled back a chair next to him and sat down in front of him.

"But if I am dead to the public, I can't help the rebellion as king of Alderaan. I wouldn't be able to provide them with resources anymore." Vader arched a brow. "I am sure they would rather have you without resources than dead."

Organa sighed heavily. "I don't want to frame anyone. The empire would hunt them down." Vader nodded. "It's the same with anyone else. No one would hunt them if they were already presumed dead." Organa's frown deepened.

"Some one would give up his life to hide in my stead.", he murmured. Padmé gave him a reassuring smile. "That way, you could still support the rebellion. I'm sure many would give up their life for the cause, and they would live in peace."

Vader crossed his arms in fronts of his chest. "We don't really have time for this. If this is the option you choose, we need to find someone to frame. Someone who was here when you transmitted, and is still here."

In that very moment a second, smaller entrance flew open with a crashing sound. All three turned their heads to see who was entering. Vader already put a hand on the hilt of his lightsaber, preparing to kill anyone who had seen too much.

To everyone's bewilderment, a woman appeared in the room, her face red from crying, her tears still running over her face. Her brown curls had fallen out of her tidy hairdo and she was shaking with every part of her body.

Her cramping fingers clang to a simple blaster, so hard her knuckles turned white. "You will not kill him! Not like this!", she yelled. Vader knew who this was. It was Breha Organa, the queen of Alderaan.

Suddenly her expression changed from pure terror and despair to shock, as she stared at both Padmé and Vader. Organa jumped off his chair and hurried to his wife, softly putting a hand on the blaster she was holding.

"It is alright, my love.", he said and wrapped an arm around her to comfort her. "Vader didn't come to kill me." Breha's still red eyes fixed onto Vader, whose arms were still crossed in front of his chest.

"Bail... he is tricking you, you must run while you can, or he will kill you.", Breha pressed, her glance still concentrated at Vader. "That is a very reasonable assumption.", he said calmly.

He summoned the blaster Breha was holding onto and dropped on the conference table between them. "But you must consider, that, if I wanted to kill the Viceroy, I wouldn't require any trickery." Color faded from both Bail's and Breha's faces.

"Yes... exactly.", Bail mumbled. "Breha, he and Padmé came here to help me, not execute me. You know I trust her with my life, she knows what she is doing." Breha shook her head in disbelief. "Why would you?", she asked, addressing Vader.

"Two reasons. First, the Viceroy is a friend of Padmé. And second, we might need your help too." Organa's eyes rounded. "You need my help?", he stumbled, clearly not expecting that statement. Vader only nodded.

"You can get Padmé to Naboo, without anyone following her. I'm sure you know all imperial vehicles are fully trackable for the Emperor and all his henchmen." Breha had finally found a bit of her courage again. "Does that include you?", she spat.

She wanted to be insulting, and maybe she reached her goal a little. "Yes.", Vader dryly replied, knowing that it was the truth. "Was she here, when you sent those transmissions, Organa?", Vader then asked.

That was the exact moment, in which Organa turned to a statue. "Yes... but... no", he whispered. "Not her." Vader arched a brow. "It would be believable. No servant or similar could even possess all that information, I assume it was something vital."

Organa nodded slowly. "Yes... it is believable. But she would have to leave." Vader rolled his eyes. "You are not exactly helping, Viceroy. You don't want to leave your people behind as enemies, you don't want to die, nor do you want your wife to."

Organa's face darkened. "This seems like a good option, Bail.", Padmé said. "Everyone would live, and you would still be king so the rebellion won't lose your support." Breha stepped forward, her hands at her waist.

"What is this idea, including me? I am ready to do it, if it means the empire will leave us in peace." "Breha... you don't understand...", Bail began, but Vader decided to just tell her. He saw no reason in making a fuss about it.

"I could pretend to kill you. We would frame you for the transmissions, and no one would bother anymore, since you were already dead officially." Breha gulped. "Kill me?", she murmured. Then she pierced Vader with her eyes. "We will do that."

* * *

"I will go and pack my things.", Breha said, when she was filled in. She would join Padmé to go to Naboo, where she could stay safe until she wouldn't have to pretend her death anymore.

Bail had only grown paler and paler in the last minutes, and now looked like the wall behind him. Padmé had been impressed by Breha, who hadn't doubted her decision to agree once, and was still determined.

"You really don't have to...", Bail began for the fifth time but Breha cut him off with an eye roll. "Yes I do, Bail. You will live for the rebellion, I don't know how to help them the way you do. Take care of our people."

Breha smiled softly and the visible pain on Bail's face grew as she headed out of the small entrance she had entered through. "Take care of yourself, Padmé. It's good to know you're alive."

Padmé smiled a bit. "It's good to know that you will stay alive, Bail." Bail said nothing for a few seconds, then followed his wife. Padmé sighed then stepped closer to Anakin. She cramped, realizing that she would have to say goodbye.

"I don't want to leave you.", Padmé said softly. "You'll be safer with your family, than you could ever be with me.", Anakin murmured. "And a meeting with your parents really is overdue." Padmé chuckled.

"I'll wait with telling them." Anakin arched a brow. "Maybe Sola already told them about us." "About us. About the twins. I want you three to be there when they'll learn of it." Anakin sighed with a smirk. "You won't stop delaying it, will you?"

"So what? It's a big announcement." Anakin's smirk turned into a grin. "I remember you saying the exact same thing over and over again." Padmé grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It won't take another two years, I promise." Anakin snorted. "That's a statement, coming from you." Padmé rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "How long until you will come too?" Anakin shrugged a little. "Not long. I'll find a possibility."

Padmé nodded and pressed herself against him. "I'll be counting the days." With that, Padmé slang her hands around his shoulders and rose onto her tiptoes. She closed her eyes and put her lips on his gently, beginning to kiss him.


	29. Chapter 29

"Obi Wan! A ship just appeared from hyperspace!", Ahsoka called into the hallway. Hopefully he had heard her. Ahsoka stared at the alerting instruments in front of her. She was waiting for a ship, yet the alerts made her uncomfortable.

If this wan't Padmé, there would be a lot of trouble. Ahsoka opened the map of the imperial ships. Just now, none of them had been coming close to Mustafar. Ahsoka's eyes flew over the readings hastily. Again, Mustafar was clear.

"It's nothing imperial!", Ahsoka added through the door. "What?", Obi Wan's voice appeared from some distance. Ahsoka sighed and ran outside. It didn't take long until she found Obi Wan with the twins.

"Something non imperial is coming.", she repeated. Obi Wan immediately jumped onto his feet. "What?!" Ahsoka raised her hands in a calming gesture. "Don't worry, we are expecting Padmé to show up. It might be her."

Obi Wan's eyes narrowed. "It might be?", he asked. Ahsoka nodded. "The ship just appeared out of hyper space, it's to far away to determine who it is. I just know that it is definitely not imperial."

"We could just wait and hope it's Padmé.", Obi Wan murmured. Ahsoka nervously played with her fingers. "If it isn't her, we could hide, right?" Obi Wan nodded. "Are you sure it's coming here?" "No.", Ahsoka replied.

"The ship left hyper speed on this side of the planet, I'll check the readings, to see if it's coming closer to the fortress." Obi Wan sighed. "We need to be careful. Anakin isn't here to make up an excuse if we're found."

As Ahsoka turned to walk out the room, a smirk spread on her face. Finally Obi Wan used Anakin's name again. With a lightened mood, Ahsoka marched back to the small control room.

She updated the measurements and studied the instruments. The ship had moved closer to the fortress. With a frown Ahsoka tried to identify the ship. She managed to estimate the size. It appeared to be a regular freighter.

"It's not that bad!", Ahsoka called in Obi Wan's direction. "It's just a single freighter, there couldn't be many." "Great!", he replied. Ahsoka stared at the readings with a frown. "They know where they're going.", she mumbled.

The ship was headed for the fortress without any detours. Why would a non imperial ship come here, if it wasn't Padmé? It simply had to be her. If the ship continued stirring towards the fortress, it would take a minute for it to get there.

"They'll be here in a moment!", Ahsoka yelled. Obi Wan appeared in the door frame. "Already?", he asked full of concern. Ahsoka nodded. "Look at this.", and said and showed at the countless needles and graphs before her.

Obi Wan stepped next to Ahsoka to study the data. His eyes widened. "It's here every moment." Ahsoka raised a brow. "I just said..." She stopped as Obi Wan stormed out of the room. Ahsoka rolled her eyes before following him.

Obi Wan disappeared at the end of the corridor, clearly headed outside. Ahsoka headed for the next window instead. She crouched down to look up high in the sky, quickly making out the ship.

She recognized the typical alderaanian features on the hull. Relief fell from her heart. Probably Organa was safe now, and had provided a ship. Ahsoka spotted Obi Wan that had left the fortress and sprinted towards the landing platform.

With a smirk, she made her way outside as well. She turned her head to throw a last glance to the room in which the twins were. She stopped in her step and turned around to head for them instead.

If it was their mother that was returning, they would get the chance to say goodbye. "Luke, Leia, your mommy is coming back." Immediately, the two were grabbed by excitement.

It had been half a day since she left, and the twins had already grown a bit whiny about their parents disappearance. They began giggling and rushed past Ahsoka, who followed them smirking, making sure they found the way.

It took a couple of seconds before Ahsoka stood next to Obi Wan. The twins were fidgeting impatiently. The alderaanian ship was hovering a few meters over the platform, preparing to land.

Both Ahsoka and Obi Wan had their hands on their lightsaber hilts, in case it wasn't Padmé. A few moments later, the landing ramp lowered to reveal the pretty face of a woman, framed by brown curls. Although, it wasn't Padmé.

Her face seemed familiar, Ahsoka had seen her on holos before. "Breha Organa.", Obi Wan mumbled. Padmé appeared behind her her face lightening as she spotted her children. "Mommy!", Luke called out and waddled towards her.

"Hello you two.", Padmé said and crouched down to enclose them in her arms. "I'm sorry but I have to leave again. We'll be together soon, okay?" Leia's lower lip began quivering. "Stay!", she demanded whiningly.

Padmé smiled sadly. "I'm really sorry, honey. I will miss both of you." With that she pressed her children close to her to then let go softly. "I came here because Anakin wanted one of you to come with me. I don't care which one."

She looked at both Obi Wan and Ahsoka, then at her children, then returned to Breha who was waiting in the ships entrance. "You should go.", Obi Wan said next to Ahsoka. She nodded. "I agree.", she replied.

"You and Anakin need some privacy. Promise me you'll talk to him properly.", she didn't look at Obi Wan when saying it, but could imagine the expression of pain on his face. "I promise.", he said quietly.

"Goodbye, Obi Wan.", Ahsoka said and turned to him. "Take care Ahsoka. And don't forget you're still dead." Ahsoka smirked at him. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." With that she crouched down before the twins.

"You two will listen to Obi Wan, alright?" An evil grin appeared on Leia's face as she looked up to the jedi. Ahsoka chuckled, then hurried towards the ship that was ready to depart.

* * *

"When have you seen your parents the last time?", Ahsoka asked. She leaned back in her seat as the ship entered hyper speed. "A bit less than three years ago. I never even told them about the pregnancy." Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"They don't know they're grandparents? That's cruel." Padmé smirked. "Well, they know they have grandkids, just not that there are four instead of two. My sister has children too." Ahsoka shook her head in disapproval.

"Keeping people from Luke and Leia could classify as an atrocity. They are too wonderful." Padmé grinned. "Most of the time, yes. Then sometimes, they have too much of their father in them." Ahsoka chuckled. "I noticed that.", she said.

"My parents will meet them soon enough. I will tell them then." Ahsoka arched a brow. "Will Anakin and the twins come to Naboo as well?" Padmé shrugged. "For now it appears so. He thought about framing all of their deaths to leave."

Ahsoka nodded. "That seems like a solution for this mess. Finally, he will lose his twisted connection to the Emperor." Padmé had to smile again. This was exactly what she wished for. She wished for Anakin to be free again.

Ahsoka frowned deeply. "Padmé... you know that there is a lot of darkness in him. It will take time until he is truly free from the Emperor's influence." Padmé's eyes widened in surprise, as Ahsoka read her mind effortlessly.

"Your emotions are very passionate.", she added quietly. "I know him, Ahsoka. He will fight and defeat that darkness. Hiding his insides from the Emperor all the time has made that fight harder for him." Ahsoka sighed.

"I'm so sorry for you. What you endured is horrible. I know you wish to have to have him back, and you will. And if you stick with him, it's sure he will make it out of the dark. Thinking he killed you is what kept him there."

Padmé did not reply. "He was in pain.", she whispered. Ahsoka nodded. "In agony. Physically almost as much as mentally." Padmé squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating on pushing her feelings away.

"But now, you are here for him. And so are the twins. When Sidious told him they were alive, a wave went through the force not even he was able to conceal." Ahsoka smirked at Padmé encouragingly. "He always knew you were alive."

Padmé looked at Ahsoka in bewilderment. "What?", she asked, Ahsoka's words making no sense to her. "He just didn't know that he knew." "You are making absolutely no sense.", Padmé said, confused.

"He felt you subconsciously, but he didn't no what the feeling meant. Who knows how things would have turned out if you had actually died. He said it was that feeling that kept him from killing me. I guess you saved my life."

The corners of Padmé's mouth twitched. "That's good to know." Breha appeared in the frame. "i just received a message from Bail. He and Vader are done on Alderaan. The soldiers are leaving the planet again."

Breha sat down next to Padmé. "Anakin will take care of the rest.", Padmé said. "He will tell the Emperor that it was you, and that you were executed on Alderaan." Breha nodded slowly, the coughed the lump out of her throat.

"I thought I would lose my husband when the destroyer appeared. I thought he would die on that day." Padmé frowned sadly. "Losing a husband is not pleasant, Breha. I'm glad you didn't go through that." Breha sighed shakily.

"What if the Emperor finds out about it all? We will all die miserably." Padmé put her hand on Breha's arm gently. "Don't even consider that, Breha. It will drive you crazy. It's easier to assume that everything is fine." Breha nodded slightly.

"I will try.", she murmured. Padmé gave her a last smile before standing up to look over Ahsoka's shoulder. "How long?", she asked. "Three to four hours, until we can land." Padmé sighed and headed for the exit. "I'll catch up to some sleep."

* * *

"The signal will be traceable to this communicator of you wife now." Organa nodded with a quivering jaw. Vader's mind was flooded with the doubt and pain that Organa send through the force. He set down the device before him.

"Be careful from now on. If you make another mistake like this, it will be over for good." Organa nodded again. "And that's it? You will just go." Vader sighed. "Yes. I will. And you will keep a low profile.", he snarled.

With that he returned to the table, he had put his mask onto earlier. He savored a couple of seconds in which he could breathe properly before the respirator made him feel like he was suffocating once again.

"Don't report to the rebellion right away. Your connection will be supervised for a while, to ensure that your wife really was the traitor. Don't worry they will learn of your survival anyway."

Organa frowned, then gasped in shock as he realized what Vader was saying. "You know where they are." Vader shrugged. "Not exactly. I could easily find out, but I don't have reason to do so. For now, we have formed an... agreement."

Organa snorted. His mind was obviously not able to follow everything it had taken in in the last hours. "That's a bizarre image. Lord Vader, out of all people, an ally of the rebellion." Vader rolled his eyes under the mask.

"Just stay of out trouble from now on. This will catch the Emperor's suspicions already, it would be as good as impossible to protect your life a second time." Organa's amusement disappeared. "I know, i know. I will be on guard."

Vader crossed his arms. "For your sake, I hope that that is true. And also, you should arrange a funeral and a grave for your wife. Not too public, considering she died a traitor. But you are expected to show some sorrow as a widower."

Organa began to shiver. "But there is no corpse.", he managed to say. "Doesn't matter. Keep the coffin closed. I'm sure there will be some undertaker that you can persuade to discretion." "Won't that bring up questions?" Vader shook his head.

"There have been some, that I killed, that had an official funeral. Until now, the corpses have never been shown." Organa's expression of bewilderment only deepened. "For understandable reasons.", Vader added.

As Organa didn't reply, and only stared, Vader turned to the door. "Goodbye, Viceroy.", he said before walking through the passage. His clones had aligned to guard the door. "Retrieving to the flagship.", Vader directed to the captain.

He saluted stiffly before leading the clones into formation. Vader continued to ignore the alderaanian guards as he marched in front of his troops. He mentally prepared himself for a conversation with the Emperor.

He had to ensure all his mind barriers were in place, now more than ever. If the Emperor found out Vader was human again, or worst of all, that Padmé and the others were alive and well, Sidious wouldn't hesitate to slaughter all of them.

Vader reentered the shuttle that would take him and the soldiers back to the executor. As soon as he was there, he was to report back to the Emperor. Vader concentrated on numbing his real emotions so he would be prepared.


	30. Chapter 30

The Emperor dropped onto his throne. Finally, Vader had left Alderaan. Finally, Sidious would be rid of the pathetic Bail Organa, that had been a thorn in the empire's side for years.

Impatiently, Sidious stared onto the circular holo projector on the floor before the throne. In a moment Vader's kneeling figure would appear to tell him of the message he awaited. Surely, Vader had not allowed the scum to live another day.

After another few seconds the sunken figure of the Emperor's apprentice was bowing before him. "Report, Lord Vader. Is the rebel dead?" "Yes, master. Although it wasn't the Viceroy as suspected." Sidious narrowed his eyes.

"What?!", he spat demandingly. "The signal our forces intercepted was send by Breha Organa, the Viceroy's wife. He knew nothing of her betrayal." Sidious pulled a grimace. "The Viceroy is... alive?", he asked, fearing the answer.

"Yes, master. He is innocent. I felt it." Sidious snorted angrily. "Well? What about the woman then?" "Dead, master. I killed her, as she confessed. She regretted her crimes, but betraying the empire is unforgivable." Sidious cackled a little.

Vader had always been a foolish romantic. He actually believed the empire's goals were justice and security, he was too busy hating himself to ever even consider to rethink what he was doing. So why did he show mercy to Organa?

Why would he hesitate now, when he hadn't hesitated to do anything else in the past. Sidious would have expected Vader to kill both of them, to eliminate the chance to leave a rebel alive. Sidious hid his frustration.

He had really looked forward to having Organa out of the way. "If the Viceroy will turn out to be a rebel after all, I will hold you responsible for your failure, Vader." Vader's head dropped a little lower. "Of course, master."

Sidious put his hands onto the armrests of the throne. "Now, I have another thing to do for you." Vader lifted his head to look up into Sidious' eyes.

"Shaak Ti has been found by our troops, and is fleeing. The clones will need your support to capture the jedi." "Where is she?", Vader asked. "Corellia. And I expect results until latest tomorrow." Vader nodded.

"Yes, master. I will depart immediately." With that the holo disappeared. Sidious turned his throne to the round window, that had just been behind him. Something was strange. Vader had become cool and calculating.

Sidious had chosen the young Skywalker for many reasons, but one of them had been his passion. It was an uncontrolled force that Sidious could easily direct into darkness. It had faded, leaving an empty shell that had once been Skywalker.

He was of poorer use to Sidious like this. The Emperor needed the apprentice that had huge amounts of strength without any control over them. And now, after two years, it seemed like Vader had gained that control.

It seemed like he was not lost in the dark side anymore, which was completely unacceptable. The darkness was nothing to gain mastery over, it devoured those who tried.

Force users that called onto the powers darkness, knew they were under no means the ones in control but much rather the ones controlled. Sidious mused about what that meant.

Vader had gained control, but Sidious still sensed the dark around him. Either, Vader had shut himself off anything new, and only relied on what he already knew, or... or he had lost fear of the eternal unknown darkness, which was impossible.

* * *

"Wow!", Ahsoka called out, staring at the breathtaking palace beneath them. Padmé appeared next to her smiling down onto Naboo. Ahsoka was overtaken by the beauty. "This isn't where we're landing. This is Theed."

Countless circular rooftops build up to a pattern that spread as far as Ahsoka could see. "Pity.", she said as the city passed by. "You grow sick of all these huge towers eventually.", Padmé murmured.

"I prefer the quiet lakes no too far from here. They're where I grew up." "So that's where we're going. Are your parents still there?" Padmé nodded. "We had a wonderful house by the water. I haven't lived there for fifteen years."

"How much do they know?", Ahsoka asked. She feared her own loose tongue. "Nothing really.", Padmé grinned. "They don't know I'm married, only my sister does. And obviously none of them know what Anakin has been doing lately."

Ahsoka arched a brow. "And you don't want anything changed about that." Padmé nodded. "I'll tell them that Anakin is my husband when they see him the next time." Ahsoka returned to the pilot's seat.

"And will you tell them that Anakin is Darth Vader?", she asked while sitting down. Padmé dropped on the seat next to her. "I don't know. I don't want to. Wouldn't it be easier if as little as possible knew? They'd just be worried."

Ahsoka frowned at her. "Obviously they'd be worried. Anakin is a killer, Padmé. That is all your parents would see." Padmé sighed. "They don't know him well enough. He would never hurt the twins or me."

Ahsoka stopped herself from pointing out that he had already hurt Padmé. Hearing that wouldn't help at the moment. "Can you blame them for worrying?", Ahsoka asked instead. "Of course not.", Padmé mumbled.

"I'll work out what to tell them. But nothing for now.", Padmé looked up to Ahsoka then Breha. "We won't take that choice off you, Padmé. Either you tell them, or no one will." Padmé bit around on her lip. "Thank you." Now Breha had a question.

"Padmé... I am sure you have heard this often enough, but what if your faith in Vader is misplaced?" Padmé turned her seat to face Breha. "I fell in love with him long before he did anything wrong, Breha. I know him and he is not an evil person."

Breha snorted. "If you say so." Memories of the clone wars flooded Ahsoka. "I say so too.", she said quietly. "Alright.", Breha sighed. "A minute, until we reach your coordinates, Padmé.", Ahsoka informed. Padmé grinned.

"I can't wait to finally be home.", she smiled. Ahsoka calibrated the ship to fly even lower and begin to land. "There's some space to put the ship.", she suggested and pointed down on the surface. Padmé shook her head. "Take that private platform."

She pointed her chin to round platform made from light brown stone. Ahsoka arched her brow. "Sure that we have permission? It seems to belong to that mansion." Padmé nodded. "It does. That mansion is my parent's."

Ahsoka's mouth dropped open. "That's impressive.", she murmured before manually landing the cruiser. The ship's feet deployed and made contact with the bottom, not very gently. Ahsoka pulled a grimace, apologizing.

"Sorry for that. I mostly learned flying from your husband.", she mumbled as she got up to deploy the ramp. Padmé chuckled and followed her.

* * *

"How was Alderaan?", Obi Wan asked, as Anakin appeared on the holoterminal. "We framed Breha as the rebel. I told Sidious I killed her, she joined Padmé to go to Naboo. He bought it, it should be fine." Obi Wan nodded.

"Ackbar will be relieved to hear that." Anakin crossed his arms. "I'm sure. Listen, I need your help now." Obi Wan frowned. "With what?" Obi Wan was in no position to act, unlike Anakin who was completely free.

"The Emperor told me to chase after master Shaak Ti, he knows she is on Corellia. Can you contact her?" Obi Wan nodded, digesting what Anakin had said. "Not another one.", he mumbled. "I could call her. What do you want me to say to her?"

Anakin smirked. "Could you tell her I'm coming, so she won't try to stab me? I can help her to get off the planet." Obi Wan's eyes widened. "You want to fail on purpose? Won't the Emperor be displeased with you?"

Anakin's expression suddenly froze. He tensed, and Obi Wan felt like it had gotten a lot colder. "He tortures you, doesn't he?", Obi Wan pressed. "He did constantly. That armor was full of needles and stinging branding sticks that entered my skin."

Obi Wan shivered. "But he also punishes you for failure.", he stated. "Force lightning, mostly.", Anakin replied. "But it doesn't matter now.", he added. "The less jedi are dead to the public the better."

Obi Wan stared at Anakin. Anakin was willing to receive a cruel punishment only to let Shaak Ti, a jedi he had no personal connection to, live. "Only you can choose.", Obi Wan finally said.

"I already have.", Anakin answered. "The executor is already in corellian orbit. The landing shuttles are preparing to depart. The clones on the surface reported they will certainly find her."

Obi Wan sighed. "She probably knows that." "I have to go after her now. So call her soon." "I will.", Obi Wan promised. "Good luck, Anakin.", he added hastily.

Anakin didn't say anything for a few moments, and stared into Obi Wan's eyes. "Thank you.", he said, then the holo disappeared. Obi Wan sighed again and began typing to contact Hoth.

Again, the call was taken by a clone. "Imperial captain, identification code TS-47521.", he said stiffly. "Don't you have a name, like everyone should own?", Obi Wan replied.

The clone saluted. "Master Kenobi, what do you need?" "Where is master Shaak Ti at the moment?", Obi Wan asked. "Corellia. She was looking for force sensitive children to bring them to safety before the empire could get to them."

Obi Wan nodded. "Forward my call to her." "Right away, sir.", the clone said and disappeared. Obi Wan waited a few moments that felt like hours before Shaak Ti materialized, horrified and panting.

* * *

The scent of metal and blood hung in the air, filling Shaak Ti's lungs over and over again. The hall she was hiding in was stuffed with crates that she was cowering behind. Soon the clones would have found her.

Soon they would know that she was in this storage hall. Earlier she had moved some of the crates to block the doors that were now towering up several meters. She grabbed the corner of her cloak to rip it off.

She hissed in pain as she uncovered the deep flesh wound in her thigh. Dark, almost purple, circles were gaining size around it steadily. She wrapped the piece of cloth around it to stop the bleeding.

It had been a clone that had shot her before she managed to escape the strike team that had cornered her. In that moment she received a call on her communicator. Shaking, she cramped her dirty fingers around it to receive the call.

"Master Kenobi!", she called out in surprise. He had left Hoth weeks ago, even before she had left to search for younglings. "I have a very urgent message." Shaak Ti arched her brows while calming her breath.

"I'm in a rather desperate situation myself, Master Kenobi. The imperial clones have found me, it is only a matter of time until Vader arrives." Kenobi folded his hands behind his back. "I know. That is why I called you."

Shaak Ti frowned. How could he possibly know? "How is that? I haven't yet had the chance to inform the council." Obi Wan sighed. "Has the council been entrusted with what I have reported to master Yoda two days ago?"

"I do not know. I haven't been in contact with Hoth ever since I left." Obi Wan nodded. "Then what I will tell you will be rather startling. I've come to know of your situation, because Vader himself told me." Shaak Ti froze.

Then she fought the urge to erase the connection. "Excuse me?", she finally pressed. "There is no time to discuss it now, but Anakin Skywalker appears to be on the path of redemption."

In that moment Shaak Ti heard the marching steps of the troops approaching. "What makes you think so?", she whispered. "He has saved Ahsoka Tano's, Bail Organa's and my own life, all in the last weeks. Now he will help you to escape."

"He will come here.", Shaak Ti stated. "Why could he not just tell me himself?", she added. "He suggested I informed you now. Surely, you would have attacked, and if he explained himself after, you would not have trusted him."

"I cannot argue that.", she admitted. "He will be there soon. I know it is difficult to believe, but he has earned our trust for now." Shaak Ti snorted. "Darth Vader has earned our trust?", she repeated. "Yes.", Kenobi simply answered.

"May the force be with both of you.", he said before his holo image disappeared. The clones had surrounded the building and were now banging on the doors. Shaak Ti pressed herself behind the crates and send prayers to the force.

Suddenly, the banging stopped. A few seconds of earsplitting silence followed. Then the crates, Shaak Ti had blocked the doors with, levitated one by one. Shaak Ti squeezed her eyes shut as the dark presence filled her entire perception.


	31. Chapter 31

"Stay here. I will deal with this myself.", Vader instructed the captain. He saluted before giving his troops the sign to stop trying to break through the door. Immediately they formed a passage for Vader to walk through.

As he reached out with the force he felt what was blocking the doors. Shaak Ti was wise enough to know that a few crates wouldn't stop him. She must have grown very desperate. Vader only hoped she had already spoken to Obi Wan.

It didn't take him long until the doors were free and opened. Vader couldn't see much in the darkness of the hall, but he felt a weak force signature. Shaak Ti was trying to hide it, but didn't manage to bring her concentration to it.

Vader stepped into the hall slowly, then used the force to seal the doors shut once again. "You are injured.", Vader stated, as he received a wave of pain through the force. He raised his hand to lift the crates around him.

He spotted the Togruta pressed against the wall, shaking and weak, then set the crates down at the other end of the hall. "Has Obi Wan reached you?", he asked while slowly walking towards her. "He has.", she confirmed, eyeing him closely.

"Can you walk?", he continued. "I think so.", she replied. Vader's glance fell onto her thigh that she had wrapped with a ripped piece of her cloak.

"The clones have surrounded the building, they would notice if you left through one of the walls." Shaak Ti nodded. "Where is your ship? How far to you need to get? You won't have much time after leaving this hall."

"It's close. I tried to get back to it the whole time, I was almost there when the clones caught up to me. But how am I to leave this hall?" Vader sighed.

The clones had formed a well guarded ring around the building, so cutting through the walls would serve no purpose. That left only one option. "The ground.", Vader said. He took both lightsabers from his belt and swirled them around himself.

They cut out a circle of the steel floor. Vader then stepped back to lift the plate away. Loose soil was revealed. "What are you up to?" Shaak Ti had stood up but was bending over in pain. "I will need your help for this.", Vader replied.

She sighed. "I doubt that two of us will be enough.", she stated. "Only one way to find out.", Vader murmured. Shaak Ti stared up to him in bewilderment, then closed her eyes in concentration.

Vader felt the force in the hall coming to life as the jedi master sunk into her meditation. He focused on the force as well, calling it to help them.

Vader's own aggressive command fused with Shaak Ti's gentle will. Both then concentrated on the earthy hole between them. Their powers did oppose but not repel each other. After a while a crack cut through the silence.

Shaak Ti kept her eyes closed as the tunnel began forming. It was like more and more of the earth was sucked into the hole, until a smooth transition had formed.

"Your powers have grown in a very impressive manor.", Shaak Ti said as she returned from her meditation. Vader didn't reply. "I can give you about two minutes before the clones will resume looking for you." She bowed ever so slightly.

"That is more than enough. I owe you my gratitude." Vader snorted to quiet for her to hear. "You should go now." Shaak Ti nodded. "I agree. I pray our paths will cross again." Vader arched his brows under the mask, but saved his comment.

The togruta then dropped into the tunnel. Her montrals disappeared within a second. Vader waited a few heartbeats before he lifted a dozen of the crates to block the tunnel once again. He hoped this would be believable.

He swirled around and let the doors fly open with a smash. The clones raised their blasters in alarm. The captain rushed forwards. "Sir?", he asked. Vader raised his hand in a sudden movement.

The captain dropped his weapon to clamp his hands around his squeezed shut throat. "You let her escape, captain. She left that hall long before I arrived." "I am sorry...Sir.", he pressed in between gagging and choking.

"Oh, you will be, captain. You failed. You let another terrorist roam free." "We...tried...to...", the clone choked. "Save your breath.", Vader snarled, then released the captain. He gasped for air and dropped to his knees.

Then he picked up his blaster with shaking arms. "If you are not capable of securing a single building, perhaps you are not fit to hold your position of leadership." The clone winced.

"Or have you been giving your troops wrong instructions on purpose, in order to give the jedi time to flee?", Vader added. Vader felt the shock in the clone. "Of course not, Lord Vader. I serve the empire."

"That is not true, captain. Even if you have not let the rogue escape on purpose, you are too incompetent to serve the empire.", Vader said. "Please, Lord Vader. I apologize for my failure.", the clone pressed.

"Your apology will not place the jedi in our captivity, captain." The clone slowly got up and turned to his soldiers. "We will track the jedi down. Begin looking for traces." Vader pulled a grimace. He prayed that Shaak Ti had made it to her ship.

If not, she would surely blame Vader. "For your sake, I hope you manage to find her." The clone saluted and began yelling orders. In that moment a starfighter shot up into the sky from about hundred meters away.

With that, the glowing force presence of the master disappeared. "Too late, captain.", Vader snarled. The clone stared up to the fighter, horrified. "I believe it is time to relieve you of your command."

The captain wanted to say something but was stopped by the crimson blade that was impaling his white armor. He grunted in a last moment of pain before his lifeless body sagged to the ground.

* * *

It was Ruwee that was waiting before the entrance. His hand was cramped around a personal blaster. "Who are you? Why are you here?", he demanded. Padmé gently shoved Ahsoka aside to hurry out of the ship.

"Padmé!", he cried as she ran down the ramp. She fell into his embrace and he threw the blaster onto the floor. He slang his arms around his daughter. "Padmé, my sweet girl. We thought we had lost you."

Padmé chuckled and buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm alright, dad. I've always been alright. How about Jobal and Sola? And the girls?", she asked. "We are here. Alive and as safe as you can be these days." Padmé smiled.

"That's wonderful." "Now, you have some explaining to do. Where have you been for these years? And why are you dressed like a bloody clone?" Padmé smirked. "A long story. Both.", Padmé replied then turned to see Ahsoka stand on the ramp.

She was grinning and had her arms crossed before her chest. "Dad. This is Ahsoka Tano, former jedi. She is here to protect us." Ruwee arched a brow. "I've heard that before. What happened to Anakin?"

Ahsoka strolled down the ramp to join Padmé's side. "He will come too. You see, we are all rather desperate to flee the empire, Anakin is no different. But he must move carefully, not to attract their attention."

Ruwee smiled. "Everyone is welcome here. Especially the ones that share our political views on the empire." Ahsoka and Padmé briefly glanced at each other from the side but said nothing. "And that is Breha Organa.", Ruwee stated.

Breha stepped down the ramp elegantly, holding up her skirt with her fingertips. "I am.", she confirmed. "The empire believes she is dead.", Padmé explained. "And it should stay that way." Ruwee nodded. "Of course. Now come inside."

Padmé could not stop grinning as Ruwee lead them into the mansion. She could not wait to finally see her mother and sister again. Ruwee entered the sitting room and showed everyone else to follow.

Jobal and Sola jumped off the sofa they had been sitting on as they saw who entered the room. "Padmé!", Sola called out. "You have returned.", Jobal gasped before the three women fell into each others arms.

"I have, mom." Sola's eyes grew brilliant with tears. "I thought I would never see my sister again.", she winced. Padmé grinned at her. "I'm fine, Sola. Just fine." Ahsoka smirked at them.

"I'm sure there is a lot you want to talk about. Breha and I would be happy to leave, if we knew where to go." Ruwee smiled politely. "I'd be happy to show you to some spare bedrooms, so you can refresh yourselves."

Ahsoka and Breha both followed him out of the room. "Where have you been?", Sola sobbed. "I hid on Thyferra, without money and without a way off the planet.", Padmé began. "Then I was enslaved." Jobal gasped. "Oh, Padmé!", she cried.

"Anakin found out I was alive and looked for me. Two days ago, he found and freed me." Sola smirked. "How nice of him." Padmé send her a warning glance. She was sure Sola still hadn't told their parent about the marriage.

She was the loyalest friend she had ever known. "And why are you wearing clone armor?", Jobal asked. "It's a disguise. Anakin and I went to Alderaan to smuggle Breha out of the core. The Organas gave us a ship to get to safety."

Jobal smiled. "And you came to us.", she stated. Padmé nodded. "You're my family. I just had to see you again. Sorry, for pulling you into this." Jobal gently stroked Padmé's cheek. "Nonsense. This is where you belong, Padmé."

"Thank you, mom." Jobal took Padmé's hand. "And Skywalker is very welcome too. Especially after how he helped you." Sola tried to hide her grin. "Very welcome indeed." Padmé fought the urge to kick her sister's shinbone.

"Luckily he managed to avoid the purges. It would have been a terrible waste.", Jobal added. Padmé ignored the numbness spreading as she imagined that it was Anakin himself who had been the one purging.

"There are more jedi alive than we think.", Padmé only said. Sola frowned. "But they slaughtered so many of them. Only a few can be left." Padmé sighed. "There are quite a few left. And they are reforming. There is hope now , real hope."

Jobal frowned. "We should not place all our hopes in the jedi, my dear. They were at full power two years ago, and the whole order was defeated by only Vader and his clones." Padmé gulped. "It would be different this time.", she insisted.

That was true. Anakin would fight on the right side now, which would change everything. "My sweet girl. These are very hard times for all of us. But for now, the empire seems to be invincible." Padmé felt helpless.

She wanted to tell them about Anakin, that they wouldn't have to worry anymore. But she couldn't. If they knew who Darth Vader was, they would never accept the feelings she had for him.

"I believe they are a lot more concerned about how powerful they appear to be than how powerful they really are. Their only real weapon is Vader himself." Sola snorted. "You say that as if he wasn't bad enough." Padmé flinched.

"He might be powerful, but he still just a single person.", Jobal said. "The rebellion has been plotting his assassination for a year already, they said they are extremely close to a solution." Padmé froze. "You are with the rebellion?", she asked.

"Why of course.", Sola replied. "The empire is evil." Padmé nodded slowly. "Of course it is." She was quiet for a few heartbeats. "When was the plot to kill Vader last mentioned?" Jobal arched a brow. "I don't know. I think it was a week ago."

Padmé sighed in relief. So Ackbar hadn't continued to plan Anakin's death after they had spoken. Hopefully they wouldn't try to do anything rash. Surely they would not give up the privilege of knowing the empire's moves.

Anakin was the best ally they could dream of. He could tell them everything they had no chance of learning otherwise. "Maybe there is another way.", she whispered. Sola's eyes rounded. "You'd feel sorry for him?" Padmé squirmed.

"Life is precious.", she pressed, as it was the first thing that came to her mind. Sola chuckled. "No one ever told him that. I wonder if he could even keep count of the lives he takes." Padmé forced herself to a weak smirk.

"Do you feel alright, dear?", Jobal asked. Padmé smiled at her. "Of course. Just a little tired is all." Jobal pulled a grimace. "I'm so sorry, Padmé, you must be exhausted and starving. I'll go make you a snack, then you can rest."

"Thank you, mom.", Padmé smiled. Jobal got up and marched out of the room. Both sisters waited carefully for the door to close again. "Tell me everything, Padmé. I want details about the romantic reunion."

Padmé chuckled and rolled her eyes. "He appeared and the slaver shocked me until I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was with him." Sola grinned. "Sounds nice. He is quite a sight to wake up to.", she mumbled. Padmé arched a brow.

"Excuse me?", she snorted. "You are married as well, if I might remind you." Sola softly boxed Padmé's arm. "Calm down, I was just stating a fact.", she said. "Why isn't he here already?", she then asked. Padmé sighed.

"He is in a rather complicated position... the empire would know where he went if he flew now. He has to move cautiously." Sola smirked. "Oh? Is he on a dangerous undercover mission that only an heroic jedi could manage?"

Padmé nervously chewed on her lip. "Something like that.", she finally replied. "But he'll be able to leave soon. And eventually, the Emperor will die." Sola smirked. "He will, and so will Vader. Everything will be fine once more.", she said.

Padmé ignored the pain those words inflicted in her. "Neither of them will terrorize the galaxy anymore.", she decided to say. She would have to avoid the topic in the future.

* * *

Yoda's sitting hologram appeared over the terminal. "Worried you are, Obi Wan.", he stated. "I am, master. I want to know if master Shaak Ti is alive." Yoda slowly stood up. "On Hoth she is again. Told the council what happened she has."

Obi Wan sighed in relief. "So Anakin succeeded.", he concluded. Yoda nodded. "An ally he appears to be." Obi Wan smiled. "I think so too. I begin to see clearly once again." Yoda chuckled. "Blinded you your emotions have before."

Obi Wan nodded. "I agree. I didn't dare to hope, out of fear to be disappointed." Yoda gave him a deprecating look. "You know how painful it was to fight him, master. He is like a younger brother.", Obi Wan murmured.

"Haunted you his fate has. Closure you must seek." Obi Wan's eyes widened. He would have expected Yoda to warn him to sever any attachments, this was very unusual for him. "I try, master." Yoda nodded.

"Stay with him you must. Come to Hoth he should soon. Judge if ready he is you will." Obi Wan froze. "What if I fail, master? What if he is too far gone?" If he brought Anakin to Hoth to soon, all the blood would stick to his hands.

He had always felt guilty about what happened to Anakin, if he helped him to slaughter the jedi that guilt would chase him forever. "Doubt yourself you do.", Yoda stated. Obi Wan nodded. "A small mistake would be fatal."

Yoda chuckled again. "Trust in yourself you must, Obi Wan. A jedi master you are." Obi Wan bent his head in a respectful gesture. "Trust that do what is right you will I do." Obi Wan nodded slowly.

And yet he couldn't help but worry. Doing what was right, was not exactly his speciality. In that moment, Obi Wan's ears were pierced by the crying of s child. "Go you should, I believe.", Yoda said with visible amusement.

Obi Wan sighed as Yoda disappeared. Then, he sprinted out of the room. Luke and Leia were supposed to be sleeping, instead they had wandered off again. This had happened a few times.

They were exploring once again, and judging from the crying, they were lost. Obi Wan followed the whines until he found them sitting on the floor, clinging to each other.

They had made at least three turns from where they had slept, this was a new record. "What are you doing here?", Obi Wan asked as he scooped both of them up. "Looking for Mommy and Daddy.", Luke cried.

Obi Wan sighed. "They aren't here now." Leia's lower lip began shaking. "Why?", she demanded. Obi Wan had learned to respect the shaking lip and hurried to answer. "Your mother wasn't safe here, and your father has something to do."

Leia continued to sulk. "What?", she asked. Obi Wan considered his options. "He was helping a friend.", he decided to say. They didn't need to know what he was usually doing. "When they come back?", Luke sobbed.

"Your father will go take you to your mother soon. Then you will all be together. But first you need to wait." Leia moaned. "Don't want to.", she stated. Obi Wan smirked. "You really are your father's children."


	32. Chapter 32

Vader knelt down before the holoterminal in his quarters. The Emperor's image appeared in unnatural size. "The jedi escaped before I arrived, master. There are no traces to find out where she went. I apologize." Sidious eyes narrowed.

"You are saying you failed?" Vader nodded. "I am, master. The jedi is out of our reach." Slowly, Sidious rose from his throne. "Do you realize that your failure harms the empire, Lord Vader?", he snarled. "Yes, master."

Vader knew what was going to happen, Sidious had been displeased often enough. The next thing Vader felt was pure pain as the force lightning flickered through his veins. "The jedi are enemies, Lord Vader. They cannot roam free."

Vader barely heard the Emperor's voice as the lightning did not stop. He focused on suffering the pain which he had gotten good at over the last two years. He bent over a little further to support himself with an arm. Slowly Vader's senses returned.

"You will not fail again, Lord Vader." The Emperor's image disappeared. Vader gasped for air through the respirator, which made him choke and cough. This had been worth it. A few moments of pain were a small price for Shaak Ti's life.

Vader began standing up, ignoring his aching body. All he wanted to do now, was returning to Mustafar, to his children, and ensuring that Padmé had reached safety. Sidious had not given him a next task, so there was no reason not to do so.

Vader concentrated on the force flowing around him, until the pain faded. Then he marched outside, headed for his fighter. He was ignored, for everyone knew he had just spoken with the Emperor, which never left him in a good mood.

He entered his ship and took off, while pushing his anger from his mind violently. Sidious knew that Vader hated him, it even was his goal. It was the main purpose of his punishments, and Vader couldn't deny their efficiency.

It infuriated him that the Emperor treated him like property, like a tool. It was ironic, considering how often he had told him that the jedi didn't appreciate him. That it was them who were using him.

Vader couldn't believe he had fallen for that two years earlier. If only he had known. So many would have been spared horrible suffering. Vader's barriers broke down and the anger flooded his mind.

The rage only grew as he realized that this meant Sidious had succeeded in his intention to upset him. Vader's fighter shot into the emptiness of space with the speed of light, rushing towards Mustafar.

* * *

"We have a situation here. This is a message, transmitted to all our allies." Ackbar suddenly appeared on the holoterminal in the room. Sola dropped the apple she had been eating and Ruwee jumped of his chair. Ahsoka frowned.

It had to be urgent if Ackbar was addressing everyone reachable. "We have discovered something. A construction, the empire is working on. It is huge, the size of a moon, and we assume it is a weapon. We can only imagine the firepower."

"We could ask...", Ahsoka began, but Padmé reminded her of what not to say with a single look. "...the jedi.", Ahsoka ended instead. Padmé came to support. "Good idea, they might know something.", she said.

"If you can help, if you know anything, we would be grateful for any piece of information." Ackbar's image vanished just as suddenly as it had appeared.

"You're right, Ahsoka. You should ask the jedi now.", Padmé suggested. Ahsoka nodded. "I will. Excuse me for a moment." Of course, Ahsoka knew who Padmé had meant. The jedi wouldn't know anything.

They were no secret organisation, but only a hidden religion. Ahsoka left the room, her comlink ready in her hand. "I have a question, master." Anakin was in a ship, and wearing his mask. "Is Padmé safe?", he only replied.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, we are on Naboo, with her family. Don't worry about it." "Good. So what do you need to know?" She sighed. "It's the rebels. They have found something, and want to know more about it."

Anakin took off his mask, revealing his bewildered face. "Alright. What is it they have found? And why do you think I know about it?" Ahsoka arched a brow. "Because you know about the empire, obviously."

Anakin frowned. "So they have found something imperial. I'll need more than that." Ahsoka nodded. "It's a construction as big as a moon. They believe it is going to be a weapon of immense firepower."

Anakin chuckled. "The rebels have found the death star? The Emperor would be very upset to hear that." Ahsoka felt sick on the spot. "The what?" Anakin pulled a grimace.

"He calls it the death star. It will be an orbital station with enough firepower to vaporize a whole planet just like that." Ahsoka's eyes widened. "When will it be operational?", she asked, fearing the answer.

Anakin smirked. "They're not even close. The last report said the construction will take up to another two decades." Ahsoka sighed in relief. "That's good news. Do you know anything else?"

Anakin shrugged. "Not really. Although I could get the plans and location." He smirked. "But the rebels already have the location. How did they find it? How did they know about it?" Ahsoka shook her head.

"No idea. Admiral Ackbar just send an emergency message to everyone allied with the rebellion, which apparently includes the Naberries, and asked for information. He said they found it, and nothing else." Anakin chuckled again.

"Sidious put so much effort into hiding his project of destruction, making every little rest of data, the rebels might intercept disappear, and now they just stumbled over it by chance." Ahsoka grinned.

"How did he accidentally built it right next to the rebel base?", she asked. "With the same probability, they found it without without looking for it.", Anakin replied.

"Thank you for the briefing, master. That was very helpful. So, how did things on Alderaan turn out? There must have been complications if you are on your way back now."

Anakin shook his head. "Everything went smoothly. I made a detour. When I was back on the executor, Sidious sent me to kill Shaak Ti, just like he sent me to kill you." Ahsoka gasped. "Oh no, did you?"

Anakin looked down. "No, I didn't. I helped her to escape." Ahsoka stared at him. "What? Why?" He frowned. "What do you mean? I had no reason to kill her." Ahsoka raised her brows. "And you told the Emperor that you failed?"

Anakin nodded. "He was a bit upset, nothing I'm not used to." Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. She knew Anakin, something was wrong. "He did something to you.", she stated. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Just force lightning.", he muttered. Ahsoka eyed him curiously. "And you'd do that, for a jedi you don't even know very well?" Ahsoka heard how the door behind her opened. "Thank you, very helpful.", she rushed and ended the connection.

"Do they know anything?", Sola asked. Ahsoka turned around, giving her a warm smile. "Yes, they do. I'll tell Ackbar everything I learned right away." Sola nodded showing back into the room.

"Could you contact Ackbar again?", she asked Ruwee, who was standing next to the terminal. "I know what they found.", Ahsoka said. Ruwee's eyes widened. "Of course. Who should I tell him you are?" Ahsoka smirked.

"No need. He knows me already." Ruwee gave her a curious glance before typing the frequency into the terminal. "Admiral. I have a reply to your message." The Mon Calamari looked down at her, recognizing her face.

"You're the friend of..." Ahsoka cut him off. "Our mutual friend, yes." She flicked her eyes to both sides, trying to make him understand. And he did. He nodded barely noticeable. "I asked him, when I heard this message of yours."

A smirk spread on Ackbar's face. "I'm sure he could clarify things. So what is the thing we spotted?" Ahsoka nodded. "He could. You stumbled upon a well kept secret of the Emperor, you were right it is a weapon."

She sighed. "A space station with enough power to simply destroy an entire planet with a single shot.", she explained. Jobal put her hand before her mouth, fear in her eyes. Padmé was quiet and stared to the ground.

"But it won't be operational any time soon. It could take them twenty more years." Ackbar sat back in his seat with the tension dropping off him. "Surely, our mutual friend could provide the necessary data to destroy it."

Ahsoka nodded. "He can. He will. You will receive everything as soon as possible." Ackbar folded his hands. "I must admit, I had doubts, but perhaps this isn't bad after all." Ahsoka smirked and bent her head.

"Glad to hear that.", she smiled. Ackbar sighed then ended the call. "Now I am curious.", Sola announced. "Who is that friend of yours?", she asked. Ahsoka smiled at her. "You'll have to ask him."

She pulled a grimace. "I don't know..." Jobal put a hand on her daughter's arm. "Some things, we don't have to know. Just be grateful." Sola nodded. "I am. That friend seems to be a blessing."

Padmé and Ahsoka glanced at each other. "He is.", Padmé assured with a grin. Ahsoka nodded. "In almost every way.", she chuckled.

* * *

"Shaak Ti is already back with the jedi. Master Yoda thinks you are on the path to be one of us again." Anakin shut the gates behind him. "I hope not." he mumbled. Obi Wan smirked. "It appears, we already have the next problem.", Anakin said.

"The rebels know about the Emperor's secret weapon." Obi Wan put a hand on his shoulder. "Before you return to your work, you should see your children. They miss you." Anakin smiled.

"Obviously I will. And while I do, you could do some research. You know how to access the restricted imperial data by now, gather everything you can find about the death star." Obi Wan frowned. "The what?"

Anakin already was on his way out of the room. "The rebels found it, and they want to know about it. I don't have all the details on top of my head, they will need some files.", he explained. Obi Wan sighed.

"I'll look into it.", he confirmed. "Thank you.", Anakin said before he disappeared. "Always on the move.", Obi Wan murmured before he headed for a holo terminal.

He typed the commands that granted full access to all data, and looked for anything matching the words death star. The giant image of a moon appeared, although it was a weird moon.

Lines and lights cut through the smooth surface and there was a circular notch. Obi Wan minimized the image to read through the texts. While he did, the sick feeling in his stomach increased steadily.

This monstrosity was the last thing the galaxy needed. And it certainly wouldn't serve anyone's protection, like the empire's propaganda suggested. Anakin returned with two toddlers clinging to his tunic.

"Did you find plans, or anything else?" Obi Wan nodded. "This is horrible.", he stated. Anakin looked at the image hovering in midair. "That's not what it looks like. Not yet. It will take decades to finish."

Obi Wan frowned. "I hope you're right. This would be a nightmare. Anyway, I have the plans and schedules now." Anakin nodded. "Ahsoka wanted them. The Naberries are with the rebellion."

Obi Wan began the transmission. "Why are you helping the rebellion like this? Is it really just that they share Padmé's ideals?" Anakin shrugged. "Mostly. But they also share my hatred of the Emperor."

Obi Wan was quiet for a few moments while the death star plans were received by Ahsoka. "I'm sorry, Anakin.", he said. Anakin frowned. "What for?", he asked. Obi Wan sighed. "For sneaking onto Padmé's ship back then. It was wrong."

Anakin's expression hardened. "What?" "Yoda was going after Sidious, and I was going after you. But Padmé was the only one who knew where you were. So I told her about you. She was so worried, she went to find you."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "She didn't know you were on the ship?", he demanded. Obi Wan shook his head. "No. I couldn't think of another way. But I should have waited to find you myself and not pull her into the confrontation."

Anakin set the twins down carefully. They were staring up to both their father and Obi Wan, fascinated by what was happening. "Still, what happened to her was my fault.", Anakin moaned. Obi Wan arched a brow.

"I could have easily avoided it. If only I had been more sensible and careful." Anakin snorted. "It was me who did it.", he reminded Obi Wan.

"Also, I'm sorry for being ignorant of your feelings for Padmé. A lot could have been prevented if you wouldn't have felt like you needed to hide them from the order.", Obi Wan continued.

Anakin arched a brow. "Felt like it? I would have been expelled." Obi Wan shrugged. "Maybe. Ki Adi Mundi even was on the council, and yet the order permitted him to have a family." Anakin said nothing.

"And, mostly, I am sorry for leaving you behind on this bloody planet. I could have taken you to Polis Massa. Even killing you, would have been better than just letting you burn.", Obi Wan continued.

Anakin pulled a grimace. "It is what I deserved.", he stated. Obi Wan stared at him in disbelief. "No one deserves what you suffered. Not even the Emperor." Anakin smirked. "There's a lot that old traitor deserves."

"Who Emperor?", Luke asked curiously. Anakin sighed. "He is the man that rules over the galaxy, Luke. But he is a very bad person." Luke nodded, and immediately lost interest. He was simply too young to care.

"I just thought you should know that I wish things would have been different for you. I lost a brother back then." Anakin stared into the air, not glancing Obi Wan. "I know.", he said quietly.


	33. Chapter 33

"When you disappeared, your belongings were sent from Coruscant. Everything is here.", Sola explained and showed into the spare room. Padmé glanced inside to spot countless boxes filled with all her clothes and belongings.

And in one corner, there was a golden protocol droid and his smaller counterpart. Padmé grinned. "I'm glad those two are still around. It would have been a terrible waste.", she muttered.

Sola snorted. "In the beginning, we had them activated. But the protocol droid annoyed Dad, so he put them in here." Padmé chuckled. "That is very understandable. His programming is a bit off."

"Where did you even get him? He can't be from an official factory.", Sola asked. "Anakin built him when he was a child. C3PO was a little boy's hobby, a boy that had nothing but disposed scrap to work with. Sometimes it shows."

Sola arched a brow. "He built a functioning droid as a child?" Padmé smirked. "Yes he did." Sola crossed her arms. "So.", she began. "I know Mom said it doesn't matter, but I would really like to know who the mysterious friend of yours is."

Padmé sighed. "Perhaps you will know eventually, Sola. But not now." Sola grunted in frustration. "But I'm curious. I'm your sister, Padmé, you know you can trust me." Padmé put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sola. But this goes beyond you and me. There's too much at stake." Sola nodded, although her expression was more than displeased. "Fine, I trust you. But everything you say makes me worry more."

Padmé chuckled. "If you knew, you'd worry even more." Sola's eyes narrowed. "You're teasing me.", she stated while a smirk curled her lips. Padmé grinned. "What's a sister for?" Suddenly, Ahsoka rushed past them.

"He sent the death star plans.", she explained as she disappeared around a turn. "How could anyone acquire those so fast?", Sola called out. "The imperial security is better than this." Padmé frowned at her.

"You said you trusted me." Sola rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. It's just that I'm impressed. I wonder who could possibly accomplish something like this." Padmé smirked. "Come on." She took her sisters hand and pulled her after Ahsoka.

The togruta was already busy at the holoterminal. Ackbar's image appeared, unusually already standing. "Tell him, we are in his debt." Ahsoka bent her head with a smirk.

"I will. Organa is fine by the way. Breha was framed instead and smuggled off planet." Ackbar nodded. "Thank you." "What will you do with the plans?", Padmé asked. Ackbar shook his head.

"Nothing specific. Not yet, that is. What we found was merely a construction site, and a well defended one at that matter. The empire will not take any risks while their project is vulnerable like this. The schedules you sent will help with that."

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "So you will destroy the thing." Ackbar nodded. "Obviously. We will put an end to the Emperor's vision of terror."

Ahsoka smirked. "Always nice to hear that. Let us know if we can help." Ackbar bowed slightly. "It's an honor to work with you, Ahsoka." Then he ended the connection.

Ahsoka grinned. "He remembers my name." Padmé chuckled. "Of course he does. But shouldn't you be used to being the mighty jedi?" Ahsoka laughed. "I'm used to being his padawan."

* * *

"What now? Will you just continue pretending?", Obi Wan asked. Vader shrugged. "No. I thought about pretending my death, so Sidious will leave me alone. If I just vanished, the bounty on my head would be too big for me to go near civilization."

Obi Wan arched a brow. "Why is that? You'd not be wearing the mask. The bounty would be on Vader's head not Skywalker's." Vader frowned. Was it really that easy? Sidious would look for him and he would search on Naboo.

It was too obvious to hide there. Somehow the Emperor had to be believe Vader was dead, along with both of his children. "I'd rather have him believe I'm dead, than searching for me and the twins.", Vader said. Obi Wan smirked.

"We could blow up the fortress.", he suggested. "He would think all three of you died in the explosion." Vader nodded. "Sounds good. But there has to be a reason for the explosion. Like an attack." Obi Wan stroked his beard.

"Your enemies don't know where you are. And anyway, the jedi wouldn't do something as aggressive..." "But the rebels would.", Vader intercepted. "We could ask them for a small ship." Obi Wan nodded.

"That's not a bad idea. They could autopilot it a few miles from here. Then we use it to drop explosives at the fortress. The instruments would identify it as a rebel ship, data, that the imperials could review.", he fizzed. Vader smirked.

"Exactly. They'd classify it as an assassination and let it go." Obi Wan gave Vader a look with an obvious meaning. It was how he had always looked before he gave Vader praise, which mostly drifted to more lectures.

"I begin to recognize you again, Anakin.", he said while he fell into the tone of Vader's old master. "Why did you start calling me that again?", Vader asked, not comprehending the rather sudden change in Obi Wan.

"I realized a thing or two.", Obi Wan only said. "You should do the same." Vader narrowed his eyes, ruminating about what Obi Wan meant. "You need to stop hating yourself. That will not solve a thing." Vader rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Hatred isn't the jedi way. You would hate yourself as well, if you had done what I did." Obi Wan frowned. "I doubt it. There are better ways to regret. Mistakes are lessons, and not reason to suffer."

"Where's the difference?", Vader asked with the slightest smirk. Obi Wan crossed his arms. "Exactly. This is how I remember you. The actual you." Vader sighed. "How do you know Vader isn't the actual me?", he suggested.

Obi Wan shook his head. "There's nothing I am more certain of. Before, I thought the real you was lost, now I think there still is a way back. But I never thought the real you had just appeared. Think about your childhood, your whole life."

There was a pause. "Right before my mother died, she said she was proud of me. I ruined it all. Just spat on everything I worked for. Obi Wan nodded. "Yes you did. And now you will never do something like that again." Vader narrowed his eyes.

"As if one time wasn't bad enough. I am a murderer, Obi Wan. Your lectures don't fit this time." Obi Wan arched a brow. "You always said that. Every time I gave them." Rage bubbled up deep in Vader.

"Are you seriously refusing to see the capacity of my crimes against the republic, the galaxy, and everyone I love and care about." Obi Wan smirked.

"I am not. I know exactly how bad what you did was. But so what? You only made a single mistake, everything else were consequences of it." "It's not that easy!", Vader called out frustratedly. Obi Wan smiled at him sadly.

"What if it is, old friend?" Vader took a deep breath, taking control of himself. "Do you remember the last thing I said to you on Mustafar?", he asked. Obi Wan nodded. "You said that you hate me."

"You just made me wonder if I actually want to take that back." Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "Now, can you call the rebels?", he sighed. Vader shook his head. "I can contact Nuha and Thral. They can forward it. It's the rebel's safety precaution."

Obi Wan arched a brow. "As if that would stop you. Fine, call those two then. There's no reason to wait to get away from the Emperor." Vader nodded. "Sure. I don't want to stay here either, you know."

* * *

Ahsoka's comlink activated. Sola and Padmé turned to look at her. "It's Anakin!", she said. Padmé sighed in relief. It had been a week since they left Alderaan, and she hadn't spoken to him since.

Ahsoka projected his image on the communicator. "Good to see you're still alive, master. Padmé and Sola can hear you." Padmé leaned forward a bit, curious why he had contacted them now.

Sola was also growing excited. "Give the comlink to Padmé, would you?", Anakin asked. Ahsoka smirked and tossed it to Padmé who took it outside the room. "Have fun.", Sola said barely audible before Padmé was in the hallway.

"What's wrong?", Padmé asked in concern. Anakin smirked. "Oh nothing. I just promised to tell you before killing myself, remember?" Padmé's eyes widened. "You found a way?", she asked.

Anakin nodded. "The rebels were kind enough to donate one of their smaller ships. Obi Wan and I will use it to bomb the fortress." Padmé grinned. "The empire will think they did it. And no corpses have to be found."

"And then, the Emperor wouldn't look for us.", Anakin finished. Padmé grinned. "Perfect. When?", she asked, the joy overtaking her. "The ship is almost here. We'll load the explosives on it and I wanted to tell you before the news do."

"Thank you. I'd go crazy if I'd hear of your death a second time." Anakin smirked. "Don't worry. We'll all be there with you soon." Padmé smiled. "Goodbye, Anakin."

Anakin disappeared again. Padmé stopped herself from squeaking in excitement and made her way back inside. She handed Ahsoka her comlink again. "He can finally leave now.", she rushed.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "That's amazing!", she called out. "How?", she added. Padmé glanced at Sola briefly. "They found a way.", she only said. Sola arched a brow. "Who's they? I thought he was alone." Ahsoka shook his head.

"Obi Wan is with him. He's another jedi. And the..." Padmé hurried to send her a warning look. "Who?", Sola asked curiously. "It's a surprise.", Padmé smiled. "A surprise you'll like.", she assured.

* * *

The little ship lowered in their field of vision. "I can't believe they actually did it.", Obi Wan muttered. "It was part of the deal. Besides, they'll even get it back." Obi Wan sighed. "So ,let's start."

They had brought missiles from the fortress' defence weaponry. "Are you sure it won't be detected before we approach in flight? It would be too suspicious if they knew that the ship landed here before."

Vader nodded. "This is too far." Luke moved in Obi Wan's arms. "They're waking up.", he stated. "That's fine. We're here already. Just get them in the ship, I'll start with the loading." Obi Wan nodded and climbed up the ramp.

Vader began opening the rather poor guns on the ships surface, to pack them with the far more powerful ammunition from the fortress. This amount would be more than enough to flat the whole thing to the ground.

It didn't take long until all the formerly poor canons were equipped with very decent firepower. Vader looked back at the fortress that had almost disappeared behind a mountain that was flooded with several streams of lava.

Only the tower's tip grew over the liquid stone that gathered in multiple little lakes. An icy shiver wandered down Vader's neck as he remembered one of these lakes, maybe even one of the ones he saw now and how he had burned by its fire.

And the mask that had imprisoned him for years, that was now in the fortress he was about to turn to dust. He had been freed of the curse of the Emperor.

Now, he couldn't understand how he could have ever trusted him, how he had really thought that the Emperor had created the empire for the galaxy's good. Vader had been blind, but that was over now.

The only person he truly trusted now, was Padmé and maybe Ahsoka. Vader frowned up to the ship's cockpit, considering if he was ready to sincerely trust Obi Wan, who had once been like an older brother to him.

Obi Wan appeared at the top of the ramp. "Do you need help?", he asked. Vader shook his head. "I'm done.", he murmured and strolled up the ramp. "Then let's get off this bloody planet. I can't stand the constant reminder any longer."

"You had no choice back then.", Vader said. Obi Wan snorted. "Maybe not. But what happened didn't accomplish anything. I couldn't bring you back, and I didn't stop you either."

"You said you would do what you must, and you did.", Vader replied simply. "Out of all possible outcomes, why did this have to be the one?!", Obi Wan called out suddenly, throwing his arms in the air.

"Because I was too stupid to understand.", Vader muttered. Obi Wan twirled around to point his finger at Vader. "No! You weren't. Not a single one of the jedi saw through Palpatine." "Yes, but you didn't join him!", Vader snapped.

"Only because he didn't want me to!", Obi Wan countered. "You had the warmest heart of all of us. He managed to get you, out of all people, to do his dirty work. He obviously wasn't very bad at persuasion.", he fizzed.

"Now let's bomb that fortress of yours.", he snarled and marched into the cockpit. Vader sighed before following his old master while the ship already left the ground.

They advanced towards the fortress quickly and Obi Wan engaged the missiles as soon as they hovered above it. There was not a heartbeat of hesitation. Vader watched silently as everything was consumed by a cloud of fire.

The black fortress in middle of lava suddenly sunk into an ocean of flames while its parts spread in all directions. The one thing that had interrupted the endless desert of flames, finally adapted.

Now it was just a giant fire surrounded by fire. "Now, Naboo.", Obi Wan murmured before programming the destination of light speed and shooting up to orbit to engage.

* * *

The rebel ship appeared in the sky. "It's him.", Padmé called out and hurried towards the door to the landing platform. "Are you sure?", Jobal asked. Padmé nodded. "I am. Come on. All of you. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Something we are allowed to know!", Sola squeaked. Padmé rolled her eyes at her sister before rushing towards the landing ship. Padmé stood impatiently, her parents and sister behind her.

Ahsoka leaned against the wall of the mansion with crossed arms, excited to see how Luke and Leia would be welcomed by their grandparents.

It was Anakin who appeared on ramp, a twin scooped up in each arm. He sat them down and let them run towards their mother who embraced both with a smile, stroking through their hair.

"They slept through the whole flight. They'll be... energetic.", Anakin muttered. Padmé grinned up to him, while Ahsoka made her way to the ship to talk to Obi Wan. He hadn't yet come out, which made her assume that he wouldn't.

She found him in the cockpit. "Hoth?", Ahsoka asked as she studied what he had been doing. Obi Wan nodded. "It's time. You can handle yourself without me Ahsoka. And you're not alone anymore."

Ahsoka dropped onto the seat of the co pilot. "What will you tell them?", she asked. "That most of him is Anakin again. I am asking you to do something, Ahsoka. Passing on a task Yoda had given me."

Ahsoka arched a brow. "How flattering. What is it?" Obi Wan rotated his seat to look at Ahsoka. "You need to estimate if Anakin is ready to face the council, and then, bring him to Hoth."

Ahsoka jumped off the seat again. "And you think it is appropriate that he stands trial before the council?" Obi shook his head. "Wait. They wouldn't judge over him, but help him out of the darkness, in a way only they can."

Ahsoka hesitated. "I know what you thought in the beginning. Why would the jedi be different?" "Because they are wiser than me. And aren't influenced by their emotions. Ahsoka, you know they can help him."

"Why don't you take him right now?", Ahsoka challenged, not comprehending what Obi Wan asked of her. "Because I'm not sure if he would slaughter everyone.", Obi Wan replied.

"After everything he did for you, for me, even for Shaak Ti...", but Obi Wan interrupted her. "No one who is not a jedi is ever permitted in our sanctuary. They are willing to allow this exception, because of the obvious change in him."

Ahsoka nodded. Obviously, the jedi didn't take it lightly to invite Darth Vader to their place of hiding, since he was the one they had been hiding from. And even she had to admit that Anakin had a long way to go, if to return to the light.

"I understand.", she mumbled. "I'll tell him that you are on Hoth, when I think he is ready to let them help him." Obi Wan smirked. "Thank you, Ahsoka. Now get back down there, I'm sure they are starting to miss you."

Ahsoka bent her head slightly then left the cockpit again. After she had left the ship, she watched silently how Obi Wan took off.


	34. Chapter 34

"Padmé?", Ruwee asked carefully and eyed Anakin. Padmé grinned up to her father, imagining what he might already be suspecting. "Mom, Dad, Anakin is my husband. Has been, ever since he protected me as a Padawan."

"And these are?", Sola grinned, looking at the twins. "Luke and Leia. They were born on the day the empire took over." Jobal's eyes began sparkling as she crouched down to greet her grandchildren.

Ruwee narrowed his eyes at Anakin who grew uncomfortable under the glance of his father in law. The twins seemed to trust Jobal and didn't mind as Padmé stood up to stroll over to Anakin.

"Did it work?", she whispered. Anakin nodded. "The fortress is destroyed." Padmé sighed in relief. "What about your mask?", she then asked carefully. "It was in the fortress when it blew up." Padmé grinned. "So it's over.", she stated.

Anakin shrugged. "The Emperor is still breathing, I'm not so sure." Padmé rolled her eyes. "He will get what he deserves soon enough. Let's not worry about it just yet." Anakin frowned.

"I'm fearing he will question the whole thing. That he will consider that I'm alive." Padmé shook her head. "Maybe he won't be completely sure, but he would never be honest about that in public.", she murmured.

"He wouldn't admit that you betrayed him." Anakin looked down. "I don't know what will happen. But it feels like my presence is putting you and the twins in danger." Padmé rolled her eyes.

"Don't you start with saving my life again. Now come on, my father looks like he is going to be displeased." Ruwee had crossed his arms and was staring at both of them. Padmé walked over to him not letting go of Anakin's hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, dad. But nobody could know.", she muttered. "Not even your parents?", Ruwee demanded. Padmé shook her head. "Please, understand. It had to be a secret for many reasons."

"And when you stopped visiting, saying you were to busy and had no time to spare..." "I was busy!", Padmé insisted. "But the main reason I didn't see you, was that the twins started to show.", she admitted.

"Why would you keep something like this from your own family, Padmé? And why do you tell us now?" Padmé sighed. "I promise, we decided to tell you when I was pregnant, but then I delayed it over and over again, because I'm a coward."

Ruwee's head swung to Anakin. "Does your family know?" Anakin pulled a grimace. "I don't have a family, apart from Padmé and the twins.", he replied. Ruwee arched a brow but didn't ask anything further.

"This is wonderful, Padmé.", Jobal suddenly said as she stood up again. Slowly she walked back to the mansion, holding onto the twin's hands. Luke and Leia were staring at everything they saw with equal fascination.

Naboo was another new planet to them, and different from everything they had seen before. All they knew were the deep forests of Thyferra, and since recently, the insides of imperial warships and military forts.

Sola hurried after her mother, obviously also delighted. Only Ruwee didn't seem very happy to learn of his grandchildren. Ahsoka reappeared out of the ship Obi Wan was still in. Anakin turned to see how it took off.

"Where is he going?", Anakin asked. Ahsoka sighed. "The order. He said it's time for him to return.", she said. Anakin nodded. "What about you?", he continued. Ahsoka shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have anywhere to return to."

Padmé frowned. "You were a jedi. Don't you belong with the order as well?" Ahsoka shook her head. "No. I never hid with them. I was alone up to this point." Padmé smiled. "Then you'll stay with us.", she stated.

* * *

A tiny grey dot interrupted the endless desert of ice. Almost every instrument before Obi Wan told him to land, that the ship was not designed for these lands.

The engines were close to malfunction and Obi Wan doubted he would even manage to deploy the frozen ramp. "Imperial captain, identification code TS-47521", the voice suddenly came through the speakers.

"Don't you have a name, like everyone should own? Obi Wan Kenobi, asking for permission to land.", Obi Wan replied. "Granted.", the deserter confirmed. Obi Wan decreased the thrust to hover lower.

As soon as he had reached the ground, he engaged the auto pilot to where the ship had formerly come from. He helped the ramp that was stuck half way through the force and hurried to jump outside before the ship took off.

The gate slipped open a little to let Obi Wan through, then resumed shielding the small hideout from the icy wind. Obi Wan was surprised to spot Yoda standing there, apparently waiting for Obi Wan.

"Returned alone, you have.", he stated the obvious. Obi Wan nodded. "Vader is dead to the empire and is now on Naboo with his wife and children." Yoda made a few crooked step towards Obi Wan.

"Trust him again, do you?" Obi Wan sighed. "Im not certain. I can't be certain." Yoda nodded. "Much confusion I sense in you.", he said. "Come. Meditate on this you should." Obi Wan sighed, then followed Yoda into the meditation chamber.

At least thirty jedi were assembled with folded legs, the intense living force easy to feel all around them as they were in deep meditation.

Yoda climbed on top of the cushioned seat to fold his legs as well . Obi Wan knelt down wordlessly. "The whole time, he shielded himself from any sort of the mind probe. It is impossible to read his thoughts.", Obi Wan murmured.

Yoda's natural frowned deepened. "And yet not all truths he can hide. Nothing if not emotional he is, always travel to the surface some bits do." Obi Wan nodded. "That is true. Sometimes I felt some slight swings from him."

"The truth about his intensions revealed will be. Certain if to trust him we have to be." Obi Wan arched a brow. "I don't believe it is possible to get such insight, master." "Alone, it might not be. But many we are."

It was Shaak Ti who opened her eyes with a smirk. "I learned how that can make a difference.", she said. Obi Wan only frowned. "I doubt it will suffice.", he muttered before joining the jedi in their meditation.

If Yoda himself thought it was possible, there was a chance. Also, he wasn't sure if he wanted to invade the mind of the one he had once called a brother. He brought his mind to it, conjuring up any memories of the past weeks.

He sent everything he had felt to the other jedi, including the countless times he had hit against the most powerful mind barriers he had ever experienced. He wondered how Anakin had grown so skilled at shielding himself.

The answer immediately appeared in Obi Wan's head, its obviousness almost ridiculous. It was sadness that flashed through him, as Obi Wan imagined all the things Sidious must have done to Anakin in the past.

For a moment, he had forgot that he had just linked his mind to the other jedi. "Focus you must, Master Kenobi.", Yoda said. Quickly, Obi Wan wiped his mind from any distractions, resuming to sending the jedi what he knew.

Yoda had been right. Sometimes, Anakin's emotions had bubbled up, even beyond his barricades. Obi Wan didn't know how long they were all sitting there, with folded legs, without anyone speaking a word.

Obi Wan displayed every bit he had felt from Anakin, so did Shaak Ti. Sadly none of the other jedi had ever encountered Darth Vader and lived. Instead, they concentrated on some of Obi Wan's or Shaak Ti's memories.

Every blanc Obi Wan could not fill due to Anakin's defence, someone else could. Yoda had been right, it really was possible with many jedi. After a while, all of them opened their eyes simultaneously.

It was like the whole being of Anakin hung in the air. Every jedi had only grasped a single facet, but together it added to a whole. "Not lying he is.", Yoda stated.

Obi Wan sighed in relief. So Anakin hadn't been fooling Ahsoka and him. "Yet, lost in the darkness he is.", Yoda continued. Obi Wan knew that was true. Anakin didn't know where he was headed.

"But he doesn't want to stay in the dark, master. He even already left the Emperor.", Obi Wan insisted. Yoda tilted his head. "Want to return to the light does he?", he asked. Obi Wan looked at the floor.

"No, master. He doesn't." It was Shaak Ti who rose. "I don't believe that has any meaning. He saved my life, I understand he saved Master Kenobi's life as well. Clearly there is more to this than the light and dark side of the force."

"Does one have to be either, Master Yoda? There have been enough force users in the past that made use of the darkness, but were powerful enough to resist it. Why not him?" Yoda climbed off his seat to pace around the room slowly.

"Already surrendered he has. Give in to the darkness he did two years ago. A way back, never been heard of has been. "And yet he did come back. I am not certain why.", Obi Wan replied.

"How do you advice the council, Master Yoda?", Shaak Ti asked, taking a step towards him. "The condition of the chosen one is not graspable to us, how are we to handle this?", she added.

Yoda's expression changed in rumination. "Meditate on this, each of us will. Hard to decide it will be.", he murmured. Obi Wan knew Yoda was right. It was almost impossible to do the right thing.

It was unknown how fragile Anakin's current state was, how easy it would be to turn him back to the dark side. Yet, Obi Wan knew that he could trust Anakin.

And maybe experiencing the dark side in the measures Anakin did, would help him defeat it. Maybe knowing what the dark side really was, would give him the will to eradicate it once and for all. After all, he was the chosen one.

* * *

"Is that who I think it is?", Anakin asked in surprise. Padmé nodded with a smile. "They have been brought here from Naboo. With they rest of my property. "I didn't think I would ever see R2 again."

"Activate him.", Padmé smiled. "Surely, he'll be glad to see you again." Anakin sighed as he wondered how much R2 had realized two years before. R2 knew that something had been wrong with Anakin.

"Maybe later.", Anakin said quietly. "He's probably mad at me." Padmé nodded. "In time then.", she replied softly. "Let's go back.", Padmé suggested and took Luke's and Leia's hands in hers.

"The way I know my mother, she is going to burst if we don't let her spend time with her grandkids." Anakin chuckled and followed his wife to the sitting room.

When they entered, Ahsoka was having a casual conversation with the Naberries but suddenly the room was silent. The imperial sign was projected into the room, where it turned a few times. Then a lady in a stiff costume appeared.

"Its just the news.", Sola said and wanted to deactivate the holo terminal. But Padmé grabbed her sister's hand to keep her from doing so. "Wait, Sola. It might be important."

Both Padmé and Ahsoka leaned forwards, desperate to hear what they hoped they would. Opposite to the Naberries, who appeared disinterested. "They do this every day, Padmé. It's really mostly propaganda.", Jobal told her daughter.

"I want to listen.", Padmé insisted. Sola sighed but pulled her hand back. "Today, is a day of great sorrow, for our beloved empire.", the announcer began. Anakin leaned forward as well, as Padmé put her hand into his.

"Ruthless rebel savages, have assaulted an imperial institution, with the aim of assassinating Darth Vader coldheartedly." This time Sola jumped off her chair.

"What?!", she cried. "They never said it would be this soon.", she called out. "Shush!", Jobal hissed, as her face grew paler. "They did not care about the costs of their attack, as Vader was not the only victim of this terrorism.", the announcer continued.

No one dared to speak a word. "Every loyal citizen is asked to report anything about the terrorists to imperial officials. Our first objective is finding the ones responsible before they can cause any more harm."

The message ended and the announcer disappeared. Padmé glanced over to Anakin, who only smirked softly. "He's not as powerful as the Emperor thought.", he muttered. Ruwee turned to Anakin.

"Do you know something about this?", he demanded. Padmé answered for him. "Dad, Anakin was involved with the assassination. The rebels couldn't have accomplished this."

Anakin threw his wife a weird look, but understood what she was trying to do. What she said wasn't even completely wrong. "You killed Vader?", Sola asked with big eyes.

"But how? He killed all these jedi...", Jobal began. "Well... yes. But Obi Wan was there too." Ruwee crossed his arms.

"Vader murdered almost the entire order, he was fought by more than two jedi. It's hard to believe that now, you just made it.", he said. "Obi Wan actually opposed him before.", Anakin said, while he saw how Padmé slightly cramped.

"Obi Wan was alone back then, and he managed to injure Vader so much he had to become a cyborg in order to stay alive." Sola grinned. "So he is really gone?" Padmé looked at Anakin from the side, who then nodded slowly.

"Yes. Yes, he is. I saw him die and his corpse being destroyed. He's gone." It was easier to say these things than Anakin would have thought. He figured there was some truth to everything he had said.

In a certain way, Vader was dead. "So this is what the secrecy was about?", Sola began. "You didn't want to jeopardize Anakin's mission.", she guessed. Anakin arched a brow, for he didn't know what Sola was talking about.

"Partially.", Padmé answered. "And the other part?", Sola pushed. "Sola!", Jobal warned. "I'm sure Anakin has put a rather exhausting fight behind him, give him and Padmé some space.", she demanded.

Sola crossed her arms, eyeing her sister closely, as Padmé pulled Anakin outside. "What about the twins?", he only asked before following his wife through the hallways.

"Don't worry, their grandmother will occupy them. And I will be occupying you." Anakin smirked as Padmé pulled him into the room that he knew was hers.

He remembered the neatly furnished room from the last time he had been here, and barely anything had changed. Padmé gently pushed him onto the bed and he grabbed her waist to pull her down with him.

"I've missed this so much.", she whiffed. "The late nights on Coruscant, when I didn't know when you'd be back from the last crazy field trip." They sat up, Padmé on Anakin's lap.

"You would never tell me, just appear at my bedside.", Padmé mumbled while Anakin began planting soft kisses on her neck. "Surprising you was fun.", he chuckled before their lips met passionately.

Both of them were taken aback by their memories. It felt like one of the many times they had sneaked away, the desire for the other too great to wait another few months.

"You will stay this time.", Padmé said as they had to take a breath. "Like we always dreamed.", she added while her hands disappeared in his hair.

It didn't take long before their gentle movements became more demanding, and they started ridding each other from their clothes.


	35. Chapter 35

Ahsoka left Sola and her parents to the new members of their family. It was heart warming to see how the family the twins belonged to, welcomed them with open arms.

But it was Obi Wan that interrupted the scene, as he called her. "Are you back on Hoth?", Ahsoka asked curiously. "Yes. And there is something I want to show you." Ahsoka frowned. "What's that?"

"Let go of every single barrier you've constructed around your mind, Ahsoka. Just for a moment. I want to share what the jedi and I have been doing lately." Ahsoka sighed. "Oh no. Another assignment?"

Obi Wan shook his head. "No. Just something I want you to know." So Ahsoka did as Obi Wan had asked and broke down everything that was shielding her mind.

Obi Wan looked deep into her eyes as the things he wanted her to feel flooded her perception. Quickly she realized what it was that he was showing her. "Anakin.", she stated, as she put everything she felt into order.

"Is this true?", she asked as she began comprehending. "Obi Wan nodded. "This is unheard of, in all of history. He surrenders to the dark side completely, but somehow it doesn't claim him."

Ahsoka said nothing for a few moments, what she felt was completely unfamiliar. "It does. It tries to consume him, it's what it does. But he resists it.", she murmured. "But he doesn't even try to.", ObI Wan stated.

Ahsoka nodded. "Then why doesn't he lose himself? The grey jedi had to train hard to resist the dark side. How is he doing it?" Obi Wan shrugged. "He surrenders completely, and also resists without problem. It's not logical."

Ahsoka smirked. "He never was logical." They were quiet for a few moments. "What exactly does the prophecy say, Obi Wan?", Ahsoka then asked. "That he will destroy the sith and bring balance to the force.", Obi Wan answered.

"It appears like it being fulfilled, no? The sith are almost extinct, only one is left. If he kills Sidious that part of the prophecy will come true. And what if the darkness in him, however it works, is the balance the prophecy refers to?"

Obi Wan stared at Ahsoka for a few moments. "It appears to make sense. But we always thought balance would be the destruction of evil, and rule of harmony. That the jedi would..."

"Be the only ones left.", Ahsoka finished his sentence. "How is the eradication of one side, to only leave the other balance, ObI Wan?", she asked. Obi Wan frowned. "But... the jedi fight for balance..."

Ahsoka snorted and interrupted him. "The jedi are the furthest from balance. They stick to the light completely, and fear everything that is not the way they know it. The sith are not very different."

Obi Wan arched a brow. "Are you a grey jedi now?", he challenged. "I'm not a jedi, am I?", Ahsoka countered hotly. "I'm sorry, you were treated unfairly...", Obi Wan began. "It was my choice to leave, Obi Wan. My choice!"

"Because of this? Because you thought the jedi were blind?" Ahsoka shrugged. "I don't know. But they didn't seem to be the order I would want to be serving." Obi Wan sighed. "I know what you mean, Ahsoka, really. But I have faith anyway."

"I will ask him how he does it.", she concluded. "I don't think he even realizes that he is doing it. Maybe the key is not caring.", he muttered. Ahsoka smirked. "That would be a dilemma, wouldn't it."

Obi Wan leaned back against something impossible to see in the hologram. "I knew his mental condition was... complicated. But this..." He seemed to be missing the right words.

"I will talk to him. Maybe he shouldn't be that close to the dark side.", she suggested. Obi Wan nodded. "But, maybe he should. We don't know, that is the point. The council is completely clueless what to believe."

* * *

Sidious was furious. None of his minions dared entering the throne room, for each of them knew that that would be their last mistake. The rebels had erased his most useful tool, along with his children, that could have been even better tools.

Obviously, the Emperor would have killed Vader sooner or later anyway, but this was to fast. He had no replacement at the moment. There were many that were ready to take his spot as second in command of the empire.

Although, at the moment, there was only a single person that Sidious was willing to consider, and that person first had to learn how to walk. It was a baby that had been taken from its family because of extraordinary force abilities.

Usually gifted children were simply executed before they could present a threat, but Sidious had kept this one for himself. If his plans of guiding the sith to power like in the ancient times, would ever come true, she would have been one of them.

He felt her anger, her rage, and she was just a baby. He couldn't even imagine how powerful she would be as a woman, and she would be loyal. He would make sure of that personally.

But now was to soon for Vader to die, Sidious had no apprentice at hand. He needed to find a new one, and quick. To many were hoping to take Vader's place.

Every time an official walked up to him, asking him to consider this one and that one as second in command, Sidious grew even more impatient. He needed someone as powerful as Vader, but such a person did not exist.

Sidious dropped onto his throne and stared outside. Somewhere, there had to be a worthy one, he only had to find him. The alternative would be waiting, and he couldn't afford the risk.

Angrily, he clenched his hands to fists, the fact that the only possible option was to young to talk. If only Mara Jade was an adult already, she would keep the empire in line.

Sidious buzzed for his general who stumbled into the room. Sidious did not turn around, but felt how terrified his servant was. "Make an announcement, general. And I want every man, woman and child in the galaxy to hear it."

"Yes, your majesty. I will make the arrangements." "Tell them, that every grown being, that is hiding because of critical midichlorian counts, will get the chance to replace Lord Vader if they come to Coruscant."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?", the general asked. "Make sure there is a possibility for every piece of scum to come here, provide transport for everyone that wants to show up. Some of them will be desperate enough to actually try."

The general bowed. "Yes, your majesty. Right away." And he hurried outside. There were enough force sensitives that actually followed the empire, that would be lured by this offer.

One of them would be strong enough to replace Vader while the others would be disposed of. Like this, Sidious would solve two problems at once, for he had always had some worries about those unmonitored sensitives.

* * *

It was a whole while later when Padmé and Anakin returned. Both of them had taken a refreshing shower, and yet Padmé was well aware of how much she was still blushing. It was Ahsoka that they saw first, she was standing in the hall, alone.

"Anakin, can I ask you something?", she began. "Obi Wan called me, and I did a bit of research..." "Not now, Ahsoka.", Anakin intercepted. "Later, alright?", he added. Ahsoka held back a slight giggle as she realized what they had been doing.

"The twins are well entertained in there.", she informed. "Take all the time you need." Anakin shot her a warning glance that was only rewarded with suppressed laughter.

Padmé opened the door and pulled Anakin with her, before he could say something. Padmé's heart made a jump as she saw how the twins were bonding with their grandparents and aunt.

"What were you doing so long? It's been hours.", Sola demanded. "A nap.", Padmé simply replied. "By the way, where are Darred and the girls? Maybe they could play with the twins."

Sola shot a sad glance to her parents. "They're down in Theed. Queen Apailana was ordered to change the appearance of the city a bit. Sidious wants to show that he is control now. He demanded huge imperial event halls and a throne room."

Padmé gasped as the image of the beautiful Theed palace covered in imperial flags sprung to her mind. "Darred was tasked with designing those constructs. He didn't have the option of declining.", Sola finished.

"Please tell me, they don't plan to break anything down. Naboo can't be transformed in the way Coruscant was. What of all our traditions, what of the gungans?" Padmé saw how Jobal cramped.

"They were enslaved, just like the wookies. Nobody, who isn't a human was spared of the empire's cruelty. Most of them are dead, only a handful survived in the labor camps." Padmé's hands clenched to fists.

"Which is the closest of these camps? We won't allow this to continue.", Anakin spoke up. Ruwee snorted. "You might have taken on Vader, but you are helpless against an army. There are hundreds of troops guarding a single camp."

"Which is nothing compared to the sith lord.", Ahsoka snapped from the door. She had entered silently. "Anakin and I could accomplish something, These can't be worse than the prison camps of the separatists in the clone wars."

"Even if you could break them out, the gungans have nowhere to return to.", Jobal sighed. "Their cities were destroyed, flooded, and sank to the bottom of the ocean." "There has to be something we can do.", Ahsoka called.

Sola rose slowly. "If you could smuggle food into the camp, without the guards noticing, less of the gungans might starve. Maybe you could even give them medical treatment, they would really need it."

Ahsoka put her hands onto her hips. "That's almost too easy. They won't notice a thing." Padmé shook her head forcefully. "It's too risky. What if they identify either of you, you're presumably dead. Especially you, Anakin."

"What if they saw me?", Ahsoka threw in. "Since the death of Vader it shouldn't matter anymore, if the Emperor knew I wasn't killed." "It would raise his suspicions.", Anakin countered.

"And it would give him hints on what really happened." "Which is?", Ruwee demanded. "I'm getting more confused every second." Padmé took the lead, making up lies at the top of her head.

"If Ahsoka had been identified when Vader was still alive, he would have come after her. Now it would be safer. And if Sidious knew Anakin was alive, he would most probably suspect him to be the killer of Vader."

Ruwee arched a brow. "Why? You said there were a few jedi alive, why would Sidious be so sure?" "Because Anakin was the only one that could have killed Vader at this point. The only one powerful enough.", Ahsoka countered.

"There was more to it than just fighting skill.", she added as a poor explanation. "Anyway, they won't see us. If at all, only from the far, then they would only report two renegade jedi, not any identities.", Anakin stated.

"Anakin, the risk...", Padmé began. "Even if they recognized us, they never put names into their reports, trust me. Only if requested or if it is one of the masters of the council. There are dozens of such alarms coming in every day, most are false."

Ruwee was eyeing Anakin suspiciously, obviously curious of the way he knew the imperial procedures. Suddenly the imperial symbol appeared in the room once again. "Twice a day?", Sola sighed, then tried to turn it off.

But nothing happened. She tried to erase the hologram again and again, but it remained. This time there was no announcer that replaced the symbol, instead there was only a voice.

"The Emperor calls out into all sectors, with a generous offer to make. All beings, with a critical midichlorian count, that have hidden from imperial justice until now, receive a second chance to serve their Emperor."

A sick feeling began crawling through Padmé as she guessed what would come next. "All of you is granted the opportunity to the honor and privilege of serving and protecting the empire if you prove to be loyal."

"Oh no...", Anakin murmured. "He wants a replacement." The voice continued. "If you decide to act on your Emperor's generosity, turn to local authorities today, that will then help to transport you."

Sola arched a brow. "No one will be naive enough to do this, right? Obviously it's a trap, and they'll be executed like all the others." "No, it's not. He needs another apprentice, it's the law.", Anakin countered.

All eyes in the room locked on him. "The law?", Ahsoka repeated slowly. "A millennia ago, a sith lord enabled the rule of two. It hasn't been shaken ever since.", he explained. "Well, what does that rule say?", Ahsoka asked.

"A sith master gets stronger and stronger apprentices until one is strong enough to kill the master and becomes the master. Then it repeats. That way, the sith as a whole grow stronger constantly. Sidious will stick to that law, no matter what."

"Then we need to stop him from training another sith!", she called out. "Or the cycle will never end.", she added. "Agreed.", Anakin confirmed. "Fighting one of them is hard enough."

"About that.", Ruwee intercepted. "How are you planning to get to him? He's the best guarded person in the galaxy.", he reminded them. Anakin said nothing for a few heartbeats, before speaking up.

"He just gave us an easy path to him.", he said and showed to the projector. "You want to play along in his cruel game?", Jobal cried. Anakin shook his head. "He would recognize me in a second, and avenge Vader.", he said.

"I'll do it.", Ahsoka said calmly. "I can't ask you to do that, Ahsoka. You might die." "I fought a war with fourteen, Anakin.", she countered. "I might have died a lot of times." "This is different.", Anakin snapped.

"Being a sith is as painful as you could possibly imagine. Both mentally and physically." "You sound like you knew.", Sola commented, not serious, trying to be sarcastic.

"I picked somethings up when I studied Vader to kill him.", Anakin said. "Sidious tortured him, Ahsoka. Countless times. You don't want to live through that."

"I will.", Ahsoka insisted. "But he thinks Vader killed me, what about that?", she asked. Anakin smirked slightly. "I forgot who I was talking to. And you might even be able to use that as an advantage."


	36. Chapter 36

Ahsoka sighed, gathered her courage, remembered everything Anakin had told her in the last hours and stepped forwards. "Hey!", she demanded the attention of the clones. "I'm a force user, answering the Emperor's call.", she explained.

"Are those lightsabers?", the stormtrooper wanted to know and pointed at Ahsoka's belt. "Obviously.", she replied. "I'm sure the Emperor wants an actual fighter, not a rat that spent its life in hiding."

Ahsoka hated talking this way about the countless poor innocents that had been chased by the empire, but Anakin had told her to be extremely arrogant and insulting, to show no compassion. This was her persona now.

"Very well. The transporters for you people are ready, go that way." Ahsoka didn't thank him, or bow. She only marched past him, towards the ship that was already surrounded by people.

Ahsoka immediately cramped. They were from all species and ages, most of them starved to the bone and covered in filth. Ahsoka knew what was going to happen to them if they stayed. Surely, SIdious would slaughter all that he found unworthy.

None of them were very powerful nor were they trained. But all of them were scared. They had spent their lives in denial of their natural talents, talents that would be wasted if the Emperor killed them.

Ahsoka wanted to tell them to run. To run as fast as possible and never look back. To continue like that until the threat of the sith was eradicated. But that would ruin her chances to get to him.

So she only stood there, trying her best to look disinterested. "Those are enough. Depart. Prepare the next ship.", the clone spoke into his comlink. The ship opened to let the crowd flood inside before the doors sled shut again.

Ahsoka spent the flight meditating to put every mental shielding she could build up in place. Anakin had warned her of Sidious' skills to see through minds and souls. If she wasn't careful, he would read her intentions like an open book.

Suddenly, she was ripped out her meditation, by a tiny hand that landed on the hilt of her shoto. She opened her eyes to see a little pair of sparkling blue rodian eyes. Ahsoka felt the gentle force presence pulsing through the little rodian.

It was so pure, so innocent. Ahsoka knew that this spirit would crack instantly, as soon as abandoned to Sidious trials. "Are you a jedi?", the rodian asked, the big blue eyes opened widely.

"Of course not.", Ahsoka spat, although what she really wanted to do was carrying the child as far away as possible herself. "The jedi will be dead soon.", she added for good measures.

"Anyway, it's so nice of the Emperor to forgive us.", the rodian smiled. Forgive what, Ahsoka asked herself silently. These people never did anything wrong, not even according to the laws of the empire.

Ahsoka spent a few moments, thinking how to formulate what she said without letting her mask fall. "You will die if you don't run away.", she told the rodian in an unfriendly voice. She wanted to warn him, masking it as an insult.

"Why would any of us die?", the rodian asked curiously. "The Emperor has relieved me from my crime, I won't run anymore." "Naive child.", Ahsoka snarled. "Only the strongest will survive, you could never kill anyone."

Ever so slowly the rodian backed off. "Kill?", he repeated, his voice merely a whiff. "Take my advice and run away as soon as you get a chance.", Ahsoka said while her hand made a movement that remained unnoticed.

"I will run away as soon as I can.", the rodian confirmed as Ahsoka bent his thoughts. She cloaked her relief and simply turned away. Her goal was protecting as many lives as possible, it was why she was here in the first place.

Soon she would face what no jedi trials could have prepared her for. She would look into the eye of pure evil, and somehow manage not to be twisted by it.

* * *

"I don't like this one bit.", Anakin mumbled as soon as he and Padmé were in private with the kids again. "Ahsoka doesn't know what she is about to do. Being a sith, even pretending to, will destroy one's spirit."

"The dark side hasn't destroyed you. Not completely.", Padmé reminded him. "It has.", Anakin insisted. "If you hadn't come back, I would have stayed with him. Sidious forgot about you, that was the only reason I was able to slip his grip."

"Ahsoka has us. She has no reason to stay with Sidious.", Padmé stated. "If he finds out why she came, he will know how to turn her, Padmé. If he had considered you, surely he would have found a way to keep me in the dark."

"You need to have faith in her, Anakin. She can do this, she had an excellent teacher." "Maybe, he'll dispose of her, Padmé.", Anakin called out. "She might not be worthy in his eyes." Padmé took his hands in hers.

"Calm down, Anakin. I know you respect Sidious as a threat, after all he has done to you, but even you were able to get out. And Ahsoka has nothing that will pull her away from the light like you had your visions."

"She doesn't deserve this, Padmé. Even if she succeeds, he will hurt her. Sidious knows how to inflict pain in every way thinkable, in every possible outcome she will have to endure hell.", Anakin concluded.

"Then she will. I know she is like a sister to you, but you have to let her do this now. You got through being Darth Vader in reality, so she will get through pretending to be a sith." Suddenly a loud smash caught their attention.

It was Sola, her hands still up to hold the plate that was now shattered at her feet. "What did you say?", she quivered while her voice broke. "Close the door, Sola!", Padmé rushed to say. "Come in and be quiet.", she added.

But Sola didn't budge, she seemed to have turned to a statue. Padmé gently pulled her inside and closed the door. "That's why I didn't want to tell you.", Padmé murmured. "You wouldn't understand."

"Explain, Padmé.", Sola demanded, slowly getting a hold of herself once again. "It's a long story.", Padmé sighed. "There's no point in making it sound better than it is.", Anakin said. "I'm Vader, Sola. Have been for the last two years."

"You?", Sola choked while she dropped onto a stool. "How could you?", she then challenged, her voice becoming louder. "It wasn't his fault!", Padmé rushed. "Sidious lied to him, like he lied to everyone."

"It's not an excuse.", Anakin remarked quietly. "You're bloody right it's not.", Sola called out. "Do you even know how many lives you took?", she asked while her knuckles turned white. "Me personally? 1732.", Anakin snapped.

"I know very well, what I have done, you needn't remind me of that.", he snarled. "But it was more than that.", Sola spat. "Whole races were enslaved and murdered by your precious empire." "Sola, please.", Padmé sobbed.

"Try to understand, I beg you." "Fine!", Sola cried. "Tell me why, although I doubt there could be anything justifying your crimes.", she addressed Anakin. He sighed and turned his head to look into Sola's eyes.

"I thought I was protecting your sister's life.", he stated. "Palpatine, who had spent thirteen years earning my trust, did a great job in persuading me of that. I thought she would die if I didn't pledge myself to Sidious."

Sola's eyes narrowed. "There's no relation. How would terrorizing billions of lifeforms help Padmé?", she snorted. "Sidious let me see visions of her death. More and more of them, until I was sure it would happen.", Anakin explained.

"Then he made me believe the key to saving her life were the arts of the dark side of the force, it seemed to be the only option to save her life." "That shameless animal.", Padmé pressed. "To use love for such cruelty..."

"I thought you thought Padmé was dead.", Sola said, the suspicion clear in her eyes. "I did. I thought she died before the twins were born.", Anakin muttered. "Then why did you continue?", Sola cried.

"Because I didn't have a choice. The dark side claimed me. Owned me. Sidious took my will from me." "You can't rid yourself of the guilt.", Sola hissed. "I know.", Anakin replied.

"I will always be a murderer.", he whispered, his glance wondering down to his hands. "And you can just forgive him?", Sola asked in disbelief, turning to her sister. Padmé answered with a nod.

"Will you tell our parents?", she asked carefully. Sola shook her head. "As long as you promise that he isn't dangerous, this is your issue. But I will stay with Darred for now." With that Sola stood up and went for the door.

"Sola?", Padmé whiffed, her voice so full of pain Anakin couldn't bear it. "I love you, Padmé. Very much.", Sola said without turning, then she marched out of the door. "This is my fault.", Anakin said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

When the ship finally landed on Coruscant, or imperial center how it was called now, Ahsoka was done constructing impenetrable walls around her mind. She couldn't imagine even Sidious would be able to break through.

Ahsoka knew this was going to be a great mental challenge. Being defeated with the lightsaber seemed to be impossible, considering that all around her were untrained and without experience.

The only problem would be resisting Sidious' mind probe. The doors of the ship opened again to let all its passengers flood into the hall it had landed in. For a moment Ahsoka was speechless.

There were countless ships like the one Ahsoka had been transported in, surely a few hundred. The hall was gigantic, most probably even bigger than the old republic senate. And then there were the people.

Ahsoka had rarely seen so many at one place. It must have been thousands. Her glance swung around the ceiling. She made out a balcony far above the ground, with long banners of the empire hanging down from it.

Then she saw him. A small, crooked figure, wrapped into a black cloak stepped onto the platform. In that moment, Ahsoka felt like she was drowning. Vader's force presence had been unbearable, but SIdious was not to be compared.

It was like a wave of thick materialised fury and hate that was breaking over Ahsoka to bury her beneath it. Immediately, she doubted she was able to do this.

Despite Anakin's warnings, she had underestimated the power the dark side gave Sidious. The next thing she realized were the many doors that dropped shut in a sudden movement.

"Welcome, my friends.", the Emperor began, his voice blasting out of speakers. "One of you, I require. One of you will replace Vader, who died before I wanted him to. Now, it will be decided which one of you it will be."

Slowly, Ahsoka lowered put her hands onto the hilts of her lightsaber, ready to activate them at any moment. "Fight, my friends. Prove your worth to me. The strongest of you will be victorious."

Nothing happened for a few moments. Some began screaming, some banged on the shut doors, and then Ahsoka saw it. A weak crimson glow appeared on the other side of the hall.

Only a second later Ahsoka felt the first death through the force. And the next. And the next. The screams got louder and louder while the glow of the bloodied lightsaber grew closer.

Whoever was slaughtering the people, surely was not untrained, and also not a jedi. That was impossible, no sith but Sidious was alive.

Even though Ahsoka had spent the last hours preparing herself, working out plans, she acted completely out of instinct at this point. She grabbed the arm of the little rodian from the ship and pulled him to her. "Play dead.", she hissed.

Sadly, he hadn't had the time to attempt an escape, but still she would try to protect his life. Obediently and shocked the rodian dropped to the floor and stopped moving, although his force presence only grew more intense.

Quickly, Ahsoka rushed to as many as possible, quietly urging them to play dead before whatever was approaching reached them. Then Ahsoka lit both of her sabers in preparation of the fight that was inevitable.

Every sudden death was like a push that was pressing Ahsoka closer to despair. She was struggling to feel so much pain and fear at once, but she summoned all of the jedi's teachings to focus her mind.

Then the murderer was so close Ahsoka could see the bodies drop. Finally, she could see his face. He was a zabrak of dathomir, his skin red with black marks. His eyes were widened in insane fury as he slashed down more and more.

His eyes narrowed, as he studied the unmoved bodies of the ones Ahsoka had told to pretend death. Without hesitation he impaled them through the back. Ahsoka tensed, ready to battle the direct threat.

Clearly, he was well trained and could feel that they were alive. His eyes burned in bright yellow as he spotted Ahsoka. He bolted towards her with a mad scream, so fast she barely managed to stop his attack.

His fighting style was aggressive and supported by raw strength. Bringing her whole concentration to her defence, Ahsoka blocked his vicious slashed, although the defence took her whole strength.

She was pushed back steadily, while the sabers hit each other. The zabrak had no problem cutting more of the others down in between his attacks. "Stop!", the Emperor instructed suddenly. "Maul and the jedi child, come.", he snarled.

A single one of the doors opened, revealing about ten royal guards. A girl began running for the exit, seeing a chance to escape.

As soon as she was close enough, one of the guards killed her with a one swift stroke. Reluctantly Maul deactivated his lightsaber, it was clear how badly he wanted to kill Ahsoka.

He simply turned his back to her and sprinted towards the exit. The guards let him pass without a word. Hesitantly, Ahsoka put her weapons back onto her belt and followed him.


	37. Chapter 37

"News of Skywalker you have?", Yoda asked. Obi Wan shook his head. "No. I haven't contacted him or Ahsoka in some time." Yoda narrowed his eyes. "Mindful we must be. Know as much as we can we must."

"You're right master. If something happens, we have to learn about it." Obi Wan was about to leave to call Ahsoka once again. "Want to be here, you do not.", Yoda remarked. "Be with them you think you should.", he stated.

"Of course I do.", Obi Wan admitted. "Why come back you have then?", Yoda asked. Obi Wan frowned. "You told me to come to Hoth, master. I had the chance now, so I did as you said before."

"Do what the force tells him to do, a jedi must. Talk to your friends, then go to help them you will.", the grand master instructed. Obi Wan struggled to hide his smile. "Yes, master.", he said and left the room.

He hated to just sit around in meditation, while something might be happening to his friends. Now it turned clear to him, how much he had actually been worrying about them. Maybe the Emperor had found out about Anakin.

Or maybe Ahsoka had been spotted by soldiers. There were so many things to go wrong that Obi Wan could think of. He rushed to pull out his comlink and contact Ahsoka. But instead of her, it was Anakin who appeared.

"Why do you have Ahsoka's communicator?", Obi Wan asked. "Because she didn't want to take it to Coruscant.", he only replied. Obi Wan's eyes widened. "Coruscant?!", he called out.

"What are you thinking? What if she's seen?", he demanded. "Did you hear the Emperor's announcement?", Anakin murmured, clearly plagued by similar thoughts. Obi Wan shook his head.

"He needs a replacement for me. He pretended to forgive all force sensitives in hiding, and invited them to Coruscant. Ahsoka was determined to get to him and in doing so, help to assassinate him."

Obi Wan froze. He must have misheard. "Ahsoka wants to oppose Sidious? Anakin, she will get killed!" Anakin shook his head. "She knows, what danger she put herself in. And she won't confront him naively."

Obi Wan narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't be so sure. She is rather reckless." "But not stupid.", Anakin countered. "She wants to earn his trust, or what ever it is he gives his henchmen. She never spoke of killing him herself."

"She mustn't. You are the chosen one, Anakin. You will have to destroy him." Anakin frowned. "It's hard to believe the prophecy, after all that's happened. But I would certainly like to kill that lying snake."

Anakin's threatening words stung Obi Wan, who had to remind himself, that Vader was not gone yet. "Well...can you contact her? What if something goes wrong?" Anakin shook his head.

"No, she's out of reach. I'm worried as well, Obi Wan. But she left, knowing what expected her." "Letting her go was one of the most irresponsible things you've done since I met you.", Obi Wan hissed.

"She's not a child, Obi Wan. I warned her, but it was her decision to go anyway." Obi Wan threw his hands in the air. "This is ridiculous! You might as well have stayed, it would have been easier than this."

"I told her the same. She said she didn't have a family she had to be with.", Anakin replied. Obi Wan sighed. "She had to become as stubborn as you, didn't she? You know, she will never return, right?"

Obi Wan tried to shut out the sorrow with dry sarcasm. "I know it's unlikely.", Anakin mumbled. "Yoda has just given me permission to go and help you two. I believe I should go to Coruscant, to have an eye on Ahsoka."

Anakin's eyes widened. "You'd be in the same danger she is in. You would do no good there." "There must be something I can do.", Obi Wan insisted. Anakin thought for a moment.

"If you're that desperate to do some jedi welfare, maybe the rebels could need you. I'm certain they are currently working at the death star's destruction, surely they'd like to count a jedi master to their forces." Obi Wan nodded.

"Then I'll do that. I'll find out where they are, it shouldn't be too hard. Nuha and Thral must still be there." Anakin nodded. "Don't underestimate the station's security. The Emperor really does not wish it to be damaged."

"If you should hear anything of Ahsoka, please tell me.", Obi Wan finished the conversation. Anakin nodded. "Of course." Obi Wan decided quickly. "We are on Hoth.", he suddenly bursted.

"All the jedi are hiding here, I'll send you the coordinates. You need to come here, Anakin. Soon." Anakin didn't reply and only stared at him, but Obi Wan said nothing. With that, Obi Wan put his comlink away.

* * *

"Did Sola tell you why she left?", Jobal asked, her voice filled with concern. Padmé slowly shook her head. "Every time, we told her to be with her family, she refused to leave her home. Today she just packed her bags without a word.", Ruwee said.

"I'm sure she missed her daughters.", Padmé suggested. "I don't know.", Ruwee murmured. "She seemed pretty upset.", Jobal agreed. "You worry too much.", Padmé stated calmly.

Her glance wandered out of the window. Anakin had received a call from Obi Wan earlier, and seemed to be in deep ruminations before the twins had taken his minds off whatever Obi Wan had told him. He was in the gardens with the them.

All three of them were laughing and fooling around, just the way Padmé had imagined when she was on Thyferra. Her family was back together now, it seemed that what had broken two years ago was repaired.

But she knew it wasn't completely. Anakin still carried a deep sadness within him. So deep, not even she knew how to help him. "Dad?", Padmé asked. Ruwee nodded.

"How would you feel, if you thought Mom, Sola and I died, and someone told you it was your fault?" Ruwee frowned. "Where is that coming from Padmé?", he asked.

"If you thought that for a long time, would you ever completely heal?", Padmé continued. "That's hard to say.", he replied. "But I don't think so."

Silently, Padmé watched how Anakin tried to get Leia off his shoulders, while she was holding her tiny hands before his eyes. The sight warmed Padmé's heart, as her father's words let her eyes turn glassy.

She blinked the salty tears away, as quickly as she could. "What's wrong, Padmé?", Jobal demanded, sensing that there was more to her daughter's curious question. "A lot has happened.", she only replied.

"Excuse me.", a voice suddenly said. Padmé twirled around to see Breha in the door frame. "The danger passed, did it not? I can call Bail by now." Padmé frowned. "It might be safe.", she admitted.

She knew how badly Breha wanted to talk to her husband. She had locked herself away in the past days, reviewing the little footage there was of her funeral. She had been portrayed as a traitor in the media, and Bail as a fool for trusting her.

"I assume it's time.", Padmé concluded before turning back to the window. "Soon, you can return to Alderaan. The Emperor won't live for much longer."

Sidious was the one responsible for what had happened to Anakin, and she hated him with every fibre of her being for that. Padmé knew that a part of Anakin would hardly return, after years of physical and mental torture.

"I hope so.", Breha said quietly. Then, she broke down. Tears began streaming down her pretty face. "Only last week, we finally decided to adopt a child.", she sobbed. "You will.", Padmé promised as she rushed to the other woman.

"He will wait for you, Breha. This whole nightmare is going to be over." Breha pressed her mouth and eyes shut and only nodded. "The Emperor will pay for what he has done to each and every one in the galaxy.", Padmé snarled quietly.

* * *

Anakin carried the exhausted twins inside again. Both of them were in desperate need of a nap. It was Padmé who came towards him in the hall to take Luke off his arms. "Breha is going to contact Alderaan.", she informed.

Anakin arched a brow. "Unwise, but not suicide anymore." The two walked together silently, while Anakin was ruminating about what to do with what Obi Wan had said to him.

It was only when both of the twins were tugged in bed when Padmé proved her intuition. "Whatever Obi Wan said, it's bothering you.", she stated. "Yes.", Anakin admitted. "It came out of nowhere."

Padmé frowned. "Spit it out.", she demanded. "He told me to come to Hoth. He told me to confront the council." Padmé's jaw dropped slightly. "You mean he told you where the jedi are." Anakin nodded.

"There are ships here.", Padmé said, much to Anakin's surprise. "You think I should go?", he asked. "Don't you think so? It means they finally trust you again. And surely, they will help you to finally kill Sidious."

Anakin could see the sparkle in her brown eyes that he loved so much. "Yes, maybe. But opposing them, after everything that's happened..." Padmé framed his face with her hands.

"Even they have to consider the change in you by now. It's time for you to discuss what really happened." Pictures of the fateful day two years ago crawled up in Anakin. "I slaughtered them, that's what happened."

Padmé shook her head. "Even Obi Wan was able to see over that, to think about the why." Anakin frowned, as the shame overcame him once again.

"What if they claim the twins?", he murmured, for it was his first thing he feared after Obi Wan had told him to come to Hoth. "They already have.", Padmé replied. "Obi Wan wanted to take them from Thyferra before the troopers took them."

Anakin sighed. "But they're right. Luke and Leia are children, better off with the jedi than with a murderer like me." "Don't say that!", Padmé called out. "You're their father, they love you.", she insisted.

"All three of us need you, Anakin. Never doubt that." The statement was like a punch in the face. "Even though almost killed you? All of you.", he asked barely audible. The beautiful sparkle in her eyes was swallowed by sadness.

"Let go of the memory, Anakin. I beg you. You didn't mean to." Slowly, Anakin nodded. "You're right. I should go." Padmé rose onto her tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on Anakin's lips.

"Don't worry. The twins will stay here with me until your return. And soon we can just be a family." The warmth Anakin felt pulsing from his wife left him speechless, but a smile curled his features.

"I love you.", he whispered. "I love you too, Anakin.", Padmé replied before sinking into his arms. The realization that he had to leave her behind again, was shoved to the back for the moment.

* * *

Ahsoka knew about Maul. When he had appeared out of nowhere a few years ago, Obi Wan had told her how he had defeated the zabrak on Naboo many years earlier.

Ahsoka stare wandered to the claws at the ends of his chrome legs, that made a clanking sound whenever he made a step. Ahsoka noticed the guards that began marching behind them, whenever they had passed.

When they stepped before Sidious, Ahsoka felt like she was suffocating. The dark force she felt vibrating through the air, originated from Sidious, was thick, almost solid, and stole the breath from Ahsoka's lungs.

"Maul.", Sidious snarled. "Our last encounter should have thought you better than crawling back to me." Maul dropped onto his knees, and put his lightsaber down before him.

"I never meant to fail you, master. I didn't realize my betrayal, but I promise I will not make a mistake a second time. I beg you, take me back. Kenobi might have weakened me, but I will have revenge for my legs."

Sidious cackled quietly. "Kenobi is already dead. It was Vader who killed him. He was a worthy apprentice, not like you, who was defeated by a mere padawan." Ahsoka saw the fury that burned in Maul's yellow eyes.

That Obi Wan was dead, meant that he would never kill him, which he surely urged to do. "And you, jedi child.", Sidious snorted. "What did you promise yourself of coming here?"

"I am no jedi.", Ahsoka spat. "Haven't been, since long before the empire took over." Sidious narrowed his eyes. "I was instructed by Vader, before he became your apprentice.", she added as a reminder.

A smirk curled Sidious' grey mouth. "Tempting. And yet I could swear he had told me about how he killed you." A shiver went down her spine. "He wishes. I managed to fake my death on Geonosis, it fooled him easily."

Sidious nodded slowly. "Carelessness indeed was one of his many flaws. As was lack of precision." Ahsoka swallowed the sarcastic remark that was at the tip of her tongue. Anakin had said that this lie would win Sidious interest in her abilities.

"He taught me to veil my traces. It wasn't hard to deceive him." A shiver crawled down her spine as Sidious cackled.

"Both of you will stay alive for now. Maul, you have the chance to prove your strength. And you, jedi child, will be able to prove both your worth and loyalty." Ahsoka was filled with relief. For now, her goal was that she survived.

Sidious turned to one of his guards. "Drop weapons in there. The last survivor will be trained as well." The guard bowed deeply and the Emperor walked away. "Master?", Maul called out.

"You have thought me the rule of two. How can there be more than one acolyte?" Sidious only made a throwing away gesture with one hand.

"That law was enabled a millennia ago, designed to make the jedi believe the weakened sith were gone, in order to protect our teachings. We don't require that protection any longer."

Maul's eyes widened, and Ahsoka couldn't hide her surprise either. Anakin had told her what the law meant, and how important it was to the sith. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Sidious plans were far worse than expected, he wanted to create a whole regime of sith warriors. And by coming here, Ahsoka had become a part of it. If Sidious would achieve his goal, the galaxy would never be the same.

The scars that, two years of a single sith ruling, would inflict on the galaxy were great enough, It was unimaginable what would happen if hundreds of them appeared to oppress the people that were already living in fear.

Silently, Ahsoka swore an oath to never let it come as far. She needed to earn the Emperor's faith quickly, to move around freely and help Anakin to kill him. Slowly, the crooked figure of Palpatine left Maul and Ahsoka behind.

As soon as he was out of sight Maul grabbed Ahsoka's neck and slammed her against the wall violently. "You are scum!", he hissed. "You were a jedi, you no nothing." Ahsoka merely stared, while her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Two of the red cloaked guards made a smooth movement and suddenly held their weapons at Maul's head. His eyes flicked to the sides before he decided to let go of Ahsoka.

She hid how badly she needed the air, and tried to keep her panting in control. Maul made a noise of rage before swirling around and leaving with a quick step.


	38. Chapter 38

Obi Wan observed how a clone waved one of his brothers to help him. "That's not a jedi.", Obi Wan heard him saying. Obi Wan stepped to them to confirm what he had already felt.

"Open the door.", he said. The two clones turned in surprise. "Are you sure, sir?", the clone asked with a frown. Obi Wan only smiled. "He is an old friend.", he stated. The clone nodded then activated the gate.

Obi Wan went for the exit to meet Anakin. It wasn't long until a frosty wind greeted him. "You came.", Obi Wan said as Anakin entered. "Don't ask me why.", He only replied before he looked around briefly.

"This is a step down from the temple on Coruscant.", he remarked. Obi Wan chuckled. "Certainly.", he mumbled. "I thought you would be on your way to the rebels.", Anakin said. Obi Wan sighed as a reply.

"I had to wait for you first.", he stated. "I wouldn't let you face them alone." Anakin arched a brow. "You're one of them, you know." "I am on you side...", Obi Wan began. "You've always been.", Anakin intercepted before he finished.

"I don't know why I didn't realize.", he added quietly. Obi Wan looked at Anakin for a few moments, as he demonstrated once more, how the Emperor had changed him. "Come on. Surely, the masters have felt your presence by now."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "But you also told them that I was coming, right?" Obi Wan shook his head. "I don't even know how much Yoda told them. Maybe the only thing they know about is what you did to Shaak Ti."

The look Anakin gave him, was enough to show Obi Wan that his words had been poorly chosen. "She would be on your side in there, if she wasn't still in the medical bay.", Obi Wan added for good measures. Anakin sighed.

"Let's get this over with.", Anakin concluded and walked past Obi Wan. A few clones stood ready to check that Anakin was no intruder. "Deserters.", he stated. "How did you manage that they weren't tracked."

Obi Wan frowned. "What do you mean?", he asked. "Sidious never told the republic about the chips that they grow with. They can be tracked and also suppress every rebellious thought." Obi Wan's eyes widened.

"How barbaric. They are people after all." One of the clones had overheard the conversation. "We don't have those chips anymore, sir.", he explained to Obi Wan. "Took them out a long time ago." Obi Wan nodded his understanding.

He felt the curiosity in the clone grow and grow, while the soldier studied Anakin. He was asking himself how it was that he, apparently a civil in favor of the jedi, knew about one of the empire's secrets.

But Obi Wan and Anakin ignored the question they both felt and moved on. "They will demand to know what happened two years ago, when Mace Windu died.", Obi Wan told Anakin, who was already expecting as much.

"I don't figure they will understand why I did what I did.", he murmured. Obi Wan shrugged. "Time will tell. Yoda is known to be quite openminded." Anakin nodded. "They shouldn't forgive me. Not after everything I've done.", he said anyway.

"I believe that you think that, is proof that you can be redeemed. That you deserve to be listened to.", Obi Wan replied. Anakin might have not shared his faith, but he was sure that the other jedi masters would see what he was seeing.

* * *

In the moment they entered the round room, Anakin was taken aback. The seats of the masters were still arranged in a perfect circle.

Even though the skyline of Coruscant was replaced by thick, temperature isolating walls, Anakin felt as though he had returned to one of the places he despised the most.

Many of the faces were identical to the ones he had seen after coming from Tatooine to be tested. Obi Wan left his side to stroll over to his own seat. All eyes were set on Anakin, and he felt extreme alarm radiating from the jedi.

With one brief glance he counted six hands that had been put around the hilts of lightsabers. The wrinkled face of Yoda however, was completely calm. "Sooner than expected you arrive, Skywalker.", he began.

Anakin wondered why he hadn't been called Vader. He had considered himself to be Vader until only shortly. "Why would you lead him here, Kenobi?!", Luminara Unduli demanded angrily. "Because it was time.", Obi Wan replied simply.

"Of the day two years ago, you must tell us.", Yoda stated. "There you were, when Master Windu, Master Fisto and the others were killed."

"Only Master Windu was left when I arrived. He had defeated Palpatine, and was about to kill him.", Anakin answered. "I prevented that.", he added quietly. Anakin felt how disgust formed in the minds of the jedi.

"I had no idea he was such a monster.", he said. The masters only gave him arched brows in reply. "Even though you saw the killed jedi?", Master Unduli's voice, dripping with mistrust, asked.

"I knew he was evil, but not how much he had planned to do to the galaxy." "Then Follow him why did you?", Yoda asked, impersonating serenity. "He offered something I couldn't decline. Something of great meaning to me."

"Power and wealth?", someone guessed, clearly believing it to be that way. Anakin shook his head. "He said he would show me a way to save the life of my wife, who I had seen die when giving birth in visions."

Some gasped, some shook their heads in disappointment. "How often have you been told, that attachments lead to the dark side?", one demanded. "Often.", Anakin replied simply.

"Later, Palpatine told me, I had killed her, which was a lie. She survived, which I have learned a few weeks ago. The dark side had enslaved me." "Finding your wife freed you has?", Yoda asked.

Anakin looked up. "Mostly, yes. But somehow, I've always felt that she was alive, although I refused to consider it." "Really? A beautiful woman is your excuse for what you've done?", Unduli demanded.

"You have ignored the sacred code, betrayed the ancient prophecy, and slaughtered the members of the order.", she continued furiously. Anakin observed how almost all of them began pressing whispers to each other.

"I did break the code, and I did hunt down the jedi.", Anakin admitted. "And failed your sacred obligation as the chosen one.", Unduli added harshly. "I disagree.", Anakin replied. Unduli jumped off her seat, ready to activate her saber.

"Settle yourself you must, Luminara.", Yoda instructed. "Wish to hear what Skywalker has to say I do." Unduli took her seat reluctantly, although she was refusing to look at Anakin. "So, not the chosen one you are?", Yoda asked.

Anakin frowned. "I don't know, but that's not what I mean. I believe the prophecy had been misread all along." Unduli's eyes shot back at him. "Misread? You understood destroying the sith as joining them?", she challenged.

"No.", he answered. "But have you understood balance as the total eradication of the dark side, for only the light one to remain?"

"How dare you? The jedi fight for balance, you fought for balance before you became a traitor to everything you should have stood for.", Unduli spat. "Luminara.", Yoda warned in his usual calm voice.

"I might be a traitor, but the jedi have not fought for balance throughout the last few millennia. Not since the order started refusing the dark side." Unduli's eyes turned into blue fire, but she knew better than speaking up again.

"Right you are, Skywalker.", Yoda murmured. Every pair of eyes in the room snapped onto the Grandmaster. Even Anakin widened his eyes in surprise.

"Never clear, the prophecy was. Destroy the sith you should, but be defeated the dark side cannot. Kept the balance is by the force." Obi Wan spoke up for the first time.

"What do you mean, Master? Surely we have to aim on stopping the dark side's destruction." Yoda didn't reply immediately, as his frown deepened. "Always wondered about this I have. Uncertain what to expect I was."

Anakin took a few seconds to digest what Yoda had said. "Wait... are you saying you never knew what the prophecy meant? Never knew what the order was to expect of me?"

Yoda looked up, his eyes even more sincere than usual. "A great risk, training you was. Great power you would hold, and unclear it was how the prophecy fulfilled would be."

Anakin remembered how he had arrived on Coruscant as a boy, how he had been examined in the council's chambers. It was strange to know that Yoda had always known Anakin's betrayal was possible if not probable.

"Why would you take that risk then?", Anakin asked bitterly. "The only chance to guide the chosen one it was. Fell into the hands of the sith at young age you might have." Anakin said nothing.

If it never been clear how the prophecy would be fulfilled, he wondered why the jedi hadn't eradicated the threat he posed the moment he entered the temple.

That they hadn't done so restored a tiny fraction of the respect Anakin had once held for the order. "Apologize I must.", Yoda continued. Anakin suppressed a sarcastic chuckle.

"You? Apologize? I'm the one who committed unspeakable crimes.", he snarled. "Better guidance we should have given you. Come to me often you did, but helped you, I never truly have." Anakin's eyes widened.

Could it be that Yoda actually regretted some of his own actions? Anakin recalled the countless times he had went to the Grandmaster to seek his advice, and how his words had always pushed Anakin closer to the abyss of the dark side.

When Anakin had consulted him about the dreams he had had about Padmé's death, Yoda had told him to let her go, to forget her, which had been the worst thing he could have heard at the time.

"You offered me the wisdom of the order.", Anakin remarked. If only those ancient teachings had been what would have helped. "Need it you did not.", Yoda replied simply.

"Born to change the order you were. Too old our ways have become." For a moment nothing happened, as though everyone was checking the other's reactions to assure that they had heard correctly.

Then most jumped off their seats calling out, Luminara Unduli was beside herself. Only Obi Wan remained seated and stroked his beard silently. Anakin couldn't believe what he heard either.

Did Yoda just renounce the ancient ways of the jedi, and had he said Anakin, who had betrayed the order, was to reform it? "Surely, you don't mean what you say. The prophecy spoke of destroying the sith, not the jedi."

"And destroy the jedi you will not. Only reformed the order will be." "I don't understand, master.", Obi Wan began. "I thought you believed his children were to fulfil the prophecy in Anakin's stead, after he had joined the sith."

Yoda nodded. "Unclear, the prophecy was. That the chosen one would bring balance, by creating the ones that would, possible it seemed to me. After heard I have, that redeeming himself he began, I grew certain."

Yoda leaned further back in his seat. "Meditated on this I have, until revealed to me the truth was. Wronged you the jedi have, Skywalker. To stop the change you would bring we have tried, when encouraging it, was what meant to do we were."

This truly wasn't what Anakin had expected when coming here. That Yoda would not patronize but in fact apologize had been even more surprising than Obi Wan telling him where the jedi were hiding.

Clearly, Yoda and Obi Wan were the only ones that were in check of their outrage at this point. "Defeating the lord of the sith, the most important thing is.", Yoda continued, not irritated by the other masters that had all risen by now.

"Join Obi Wan you should now. Defeat the Emperor with help of the rebellion you could. Come to help, the jedi will, when the time comes." Anakin nodded slowly, still processing all he had heard.

"Then we shall leave.", Obi Wan said, stepping forward to Anakin. Yoda nodded. "Time an ally is not. Your only ally the force will be." "How encouraging.", Anakin murmured before Obi Wan and he left the room side by side.

"I doubt the jedi will ever fight by my side.", Anakin said. "You are the only one approving of his plan." Obi Wan shrugged. "It's Yoda. He will change their minds." Anakin sighed. "Yes, maybe." Obi Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"We should get going. Nuha already told me that the base is on Dantooine." Anakin frowned. "That undeveloped rock in the outer rim?" Obi Wan chuckled. "I assume it's a good place to hide."

Anakin began chewing on his lip. "Will Ackbar tell them who I am?", he wondered. "It wouldn't matter.", Obi Wan replied. "They can't deny that they need you. They're planning to assault an imperial stronghold, you're their best ally now."

"Could we stop on Naboo, before Dantooine?" Obi Wan frowned. "Don't you think the deathstar is a little more important than seeing your wife?" Anakin shook his head.

"She doesn't know what happened here, also the twins are without force sensitive protection. I just want to make sure they're fine." Obi Wan sighed. "Fine. I didn't consider that they're vulnerable with you and Ahsoka gone."

"Thank you.", Anakin said sincerely, before they left the base and were greeted by the desert of ice outside.

* * *

Sidious felt something. He wasn't certain what it was. He had felt this before, but it had been absent for a while. He opened his eyes, and stared out of the circular window that was installed behind his throne on the deathstar.

With Vader gone, and only a traitor and a child as apprentices, he had felt the urge to protect himself better, and moved to the fiercely protected building site. The station was far from completion, for the construction had begun two years ago.

Sidious searched his emotions, analysed every aspect of what he received through the force. The sensation was familiar, he only had to remember why. It had appeared out of nowhere, as if a veil had been pulled off.

Suddenly, he knew when he had felt it before, and what this meant. He lost the feeling, but only because his mind was clouded by the pure rage. Somehow he had been deceived.

He didn't yet know to what extent he had been betrayed, but he would soon know. He called onto his abilities to channel the hatred, and use it instead of being used by it. He tried to find the signature once more, which wasn't very difficult.

He ensured himself, that he wasn't mistaken, but all doubt disappeared. These were the children of Skywalker, the ones that had died in the attack of the rebels.


	39. Chapter 39

Ahsoka told herself she was strong enough to do this. Anakin had endured far worse for two whole years. She twirled around quickly to deflect a series of laser bolts that attacked her rear.

The training droids twirled around her, not giving her a chance to catch her breath. Her two blades danced around her, like the black fabric of her tunic.

The hood that hid her montrals also hid that she had broken into sweat, for which she was grateful. Maul was watching her, studying her weaknesses, no doubt he was planning to use them against her someday.

She was determined not to present him any. Unexpectedly, all of the droids stopped. Ahsoka commanded her heart to slow down as she put her sabers to her belt.

"The Emperor requested your presence in the throne room.", a dignitary reported to Maul, Ahsoka and Safye. Safye was the third, Sidious wanted to train. She had been the last survivor after Sidious had armed everyone that Maul hadn't killed.

She hadn't said much, but Ahsoka knew exactly why. She felt her distress, how horrified she was. Ahsoka had desperately waited for a chance to tell Anakin and the others about all of this. That Sidious had left his palace.

That there were two other apprentices, one of which was Darth Maul. And what horrid plans Sidious still had in stock. It had been her reason to come here. She had wanted to infiltrate, spy and assist her friends when the time came.

But until now, she had never been unmonitored. Clearly, she wasn't trusted, none of them were. Ahsoka force jumped out of the training ground to join Maul and Safye that had already begun walking towards the throne room.

Ahsoka ensured that all of her mental barriers were put in place. She still feared that Sidious would discover why she was really here. While they were marching through the transitions of the giant battle station, Ahsoka wondered why the Emperor had called them.

He didn't bother to put up with them without a good reason. When they entered, they kneeled down next to each other, even though Sidious wasn't even facing them. "I have been deceived, betrayed.", he snarled.

Immediately, Ahsoka's heart raced faster than ever. Had he found out? "I was made to believe, Vader and the children of Anakin Skywalker had died in the bombing of his fortress on Mustafar.", he continued.

Ahsoka tried hard not to show her shock. Sidious hadn't found out about her, no, it was far worse than that. "Yet, I know the children still live." How? How would he know, Ahsoka cried out silently.

"They are on Naboo, apparently without capable protection. Their signatures were veiled before, but not now." Idiots! They had the single job of keeping the twins safe, and they just left them behind.

"All of you will go there, and bring them here alive. If you find Vader, don't try to kill him, you won't succeed." None of them moved, for Sidious hadn't dismissed them yet. "Now!", he barked.

* * *

Jobal and Ruwee had returned from their affairs in the city. Padmé had stayed behind with the twins like always. "You're back earlier than usual.", she remarked. It didn't take her long to notice how worried her parents were.

"What's wrong?", she asked. "An imperial shuttle just landed in Theed. With plenty of clones and three of what looked like sith." Padmé's eyes widened.

"Three sith? That's impossible." The only sith was Sidious, and Ahsoka who was pretending. "You and the twins have to hide!", Jobal urged. Padmé doubted it was that serious. Why would they search for her.

Officially, she was just as dead as the twins. "Mom...", she began her complaint. "Please, Padmé. I'm worried." Padmé sighed, but then nodded. "Thank you.", Jobal mouthed silently before Padmé scooped up both of her children.

She climbed the stairs then sat down before a window. There was a roof of the lower story, just beneath the window, so she could leave through it if necessary.

She could still hear what was said downstairs, which right now were hurried whispers of her parents. "You need to be very silent now.", Padmé pressed to her twins. "Are the scary white men coming?", Luke asked.

"I don't know.", Padmé admitted as she began stroking the hair of the children. A few minutes passed, without anything happening. Padmé was about to release the tension building up in her when she heard how the front door opened.

"Who are you?", she heard Ruwee demanding. "It's me.", she heard another voice. She believed it was Ahsoka who had spoken.

"I convinced the others to split up, but it won't be long before they are done searching. Where are the twins?" There was no reply for a while. "Please, there is no time, they have to run. I'm on your side.", Ahsoka insisted.

Padmé didn't move a muscle. "Upstairs.", Jobal said barely audible. "Thank you. Now you must flee, they will take you if they learn of your affiliation with Padmé." "I won't leave my daughter.", Ruwee stated.

Padmé took her children to go downstairs. As she guessed, it was Ahsoka in sith garments who had entered. She was alone. "Trust her.", Padmé urged her parents. "Padmé!", Ahsoka called out.

"Listen, Sidious knows the twins live, and he sent us to find them, and bring them to him, to the death star. You must get away, we don't have long." Padmé twirled to her parents. "Leave.", she called. "They aren't after you, please!"

Ruwee opened his mouth, but Jobal only hugged Padmé tightly before pulling her husband through the exit. "How did he know?", Padmé asked. "Where is Anakin?", Ahsoka asked as reply. "Hoth.", Padmé answered shortly.

"That idiot!", Ahsoka called out. "Did he expect the twins to veil their own signatures?" Padmé began running for the exit, realizing the danger, her twins were in. She barely noticed how Ahsoka suddenly froze.

"Too late. He's here.", she whiffed. Padmé had just begun to ask who was here, when a red zabrak was towering over her. "You found her, jedi child.", he snarled. "Of course I did, Maul.", Ahsoka said, sure of herself.

"The Emperor was right, there is no capable protection." A slight smirk revealed a row of yellow teeth. "Take the children, I shall enjoy dealing with the woman." He ignited his red lightsaber. "Wait!", Ahsoka urged.

"We should bring her as well.", Ahsoka stated. Maul snarled angrily. "Why?", he demanded. "The Emperor said nothing of a woman." "Think about it! If she's with the children, she might know something about Vader."

Reluctantly, Maul pulled back his saber. "If this displeases him, you take the responsibility." Ahsoka nodded. Slowly Maul stepped out of the hall again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything better. I couldn't let him kill you.", Ahsoka whispered as she put a hand on Padmé's arm. "Thank you.", Padmé replied. "At least my parents got away."

"I'll find a way for you to escape, I promise.", Ahsoka ensured. "I trust you, Ahsoka. I'm glad you made it." Ahsoka brought them to the shuttle, her parents had talked about, where Maul and some Iktotchi were waiting.

* * *

"We should get going quickly.", Obi Wan reminded Anakin. He understood that Anakin worried about Padmé and the twins, but there were more important things at the moment.

"Just check they're fine, refresh the veil on their signatures and then we get going." Anakin nodded. "Don't worry, I get it. It won't take long." Obi Wan lowered the ramp, which Anakin rushed down. Obi Wan followed him calmly.

He waited on the landing platform for a while, but Anakin didn't return. Obi Wan rolled his eyes, before strolling towards the entry. To his surprise, Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie were the only ones Anakin was with.

"When did this happen?", Anakin urged. "Earlier, only today.", Jobal replied, tears streaming over her face. Anakin turned his head to look at Obi Wan who only gave him a questioning look.

"Sidious has them.", Anakin said. Obi Wan's eyes widened. "What?", he called out. "Apparently Ahsoka is one of three apprentices, who were all sent here." "But the rule of...", Obi Wan began with visible confusion.

"I don't understand either!", Anakin intercepted. "Ahsoka tried helping us, but when we were back, Padmé and the twins were gone.", Ruwee explained. "I underestimated the intensity of their signatures.", Anakin murmured.

"Do you know where they were taken?", Obi Wan asked. "Ahsoka said the Emperor ordered them to him, onto that battle station." Obi Wan took a second to process. "They are on the station, we're planning to destroy.", he clarified.

"What do you suggest we do?", Anakin pressed. "Please, don't let them die.", Jobal cried. "We can't allow the death star to be completed.", Obi Wan insisted. "It's not an option, Obi Wan!", Anakin warned.

"They will not die.", he snarled. Obi Wan felt the anger pulsing from Anakin. "We'll find a way to get them out.", Obi Wan promised. "Ahsoka is there too, she can help them." "What do we do then?", Anakin asked again, a bit calmer.

"What we were going to do anyway. We join the rebels an plan the assault on the deathstar. We can trust Ahsoka to keep Padmé and the twins from being hurt until we have a plan." Anakin sighed.

"Let's go then. There is no time." "I know.", Obi Wan murmured after Anakin had already rushed past him. To Obi Wan's surprise, Anakin wasn't heading for the exit. Curiously, Obi Wan followed him.

When he found Anakin, he was crouching before R2, in the process of activating him. "Why is he here?", Obi Wan wondered. "After Padmé left him and 3PO on Polus Massa, we send them back to Coruscant."

"Her belongings were brought to her relatives.", Anakin answered simply. "And why are you activating him now?", Obi Wan pushed. "If we're going to assault the death star, I will need him.", Anakin smirked.

"It'll be like the good old days.", Obi Wan murmured, trying to sound at least a little enthusiastic. "Still don't like flying?", Anakin teased, before R2 woke up. First he turned his head and let out a few whistles.

Then he realized who he was with. His whistles grew louder and faster, and he moved forwards and backwards rapidly. "Yes I know.", Obi Wan said. "I know I messed up. Big time.", Anakin sighed.

"But there is no time for your complaints now. A lot of time passed since you were activated, and I need your help now."

* * *

Padmé was absolutely silent, while the twins cried. Ahsoka felt how hard it was for her to just stand there, the painful love was almost overwhelming. Ahsoka too, felt the urge to somehow comfort them, to protect them.

But she couldn't blow her cover now. Everything would have been for nothing, and she wouldn't even be able to defeat Maul and Safye. Maul's skills were about equal to hers, and Safye had proven great ability as well.

Ahsoka had to find a passive or secret way to help them. Although she had no idea how. "I wonder, why she of all people, was with those children.", Maul snarled. Ahsoka arched a brow.

"Do you know her?", she asked. "I was meant to kill her a long time ago.", Maul only replied. "I remember.", Ahsoka said, as if she had just thought of it. "It was when you fought Obi Wan and his master, right?"

Maul's head twirled to face her, his eyes burning in a brighter yellow than ever. "How would you know that, you must have been an infant."

"You know I fought with Obi Wan for years. He told me of your glorious victory.", she teased while obviously studying his metal legs. Ahsoka enjoyed provoking him more than she should.

"You should have seen your friend's face when I impaled his master.", Maul spat, before stamping towards the cockpit. "So sensitive.", Ahsoka murmured. Safye looked after him for a few seconds.

"Was that when he lost his legs?", she asked. Ahsoka was almost startled that she had spoken but then nodded. "Apparently he still can't handle that he was defeated by a padawan back then.", she explained.

Ahsoka wasn't quite sure, but maybe there was a tiny smirk on Safye's lips. "We have arrived.", a clone captain announced through the passage. "Good.", Ahsoka said dryly, leaning back in her seat.

She glanced over to Padmé, who looked directly into her eyes. She knew what would happen now. After all, it was the Emperor who was awaiting them.

* * *

The rebel base was not as pathetic as Anakin had expected. Even from above, he could make out a few almost decent gunships, and a building that looked surprisingly sturdy.

"I'm gonna leave the talking to you.", Anakin sighed as Obi Wan engaged the landing. "I might not be the best person to convince them to do anything.", he mused. "No worries, you were never the talker, Anakin.", Obi Wan smiled.

"Unidentified vehicle, state your business.", a voice demanded through the com channel. "Were jedi, friends of Admiral Ackbar.", Obi Wan replied. "We've come to help destroying the death star." There was a pause.

"Only our leaders know of that operation, it's highly restricted." "We helped gathering the information on it.", Obi Wan explained. "I'll have you cleared by the Admiral.", the voice said.

"Why would the death star be kept a secret?", Anakin wondered. Obi Wan shrugged. "You can ask Ackbar in a moment." "If he allows the landing.", Anakin added.

"Always the pessimist.", Obi Wan snorted. After a short while, the voice returned. "Landing permit granted." Obi Wan shot a triumphant glance at Anakin.

To their surprise they weren't awaited by a group of soldiers, but only a familiar mirialan, who's gentle smile disappeared when spotting Anakin.

"With what right did you bring him with you?", she demanded icily. One of her green fingers was already wandering to the comlink on her arm, but Anakin rushed forward. He put his hands on her shoulders, then fell into a quiet voice.

"I know you don't trust me, Nuha, You have no reason to." Her eyes narrowed, but she stayed her hand. "Give me a good reason not to have you arrested.", she hissed. "Sidious has my family.", Anakin pressed, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

Nuha's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Padmé and the twins are on that death star, and trust me when I tell you, I'm ready to do anything to free them. You can doubt my belief in your cause all you want, but don't doubt my loyalty to my family."

Ever so slowly, Nuha nodded. "I guess that does ensure you will keep fighting on our side.", she muttered. "And besides, you need every help you can get if you really want to take that thing out." Obi Wan came down the ramp. "Is it settled?", he asked. Nuha sighed.

"For now.", she said reluctantly. Obi Wan gave her a bright smile. "Wonderful. Now, I assume, you are just as desperate to start planning, as we are." Nuha nodded. "Follow me. Admiral Ackbar was delighted to hear of your arrival, he already assembled the highest ranks to discuss the mission."

Nuha led them off the landing platform, towards what appeared to be the main building of the perimeters. "We were rather surprised to hear of your arrival.", Nuha began. "We assumed you would have other, more urgent matters to attend to.

"I just told you, why there is nothing more urgent at the moment.", Anakin countered. "So this is your personal matter.", Nuha concluded. "How unfortunate. We were hoping even more Jedi would come as reinforcements." "Oh, they will.", Obi Wan ensured.

"They want the Emperor defeated more than anyone, you can rely on their support. Nuha arched a brow. "Really? I would have thought they would refuse fighting at Vader's side." Anakin said nothing. There was still no point in defending himself.

The grudges most people held against Darth Vader were more than justified. "What a ridiculous assumption.", Obi Wan murmured.

Nuha decided not to reply to that. "Considering what you just told me, blowing the thing up is not an option.", she continued. "Absolutely not.", Anakin confirmed. "That means, you want to infiltrate an imperial battle station, using rebel troops."

"You make it sound as if this was my idea.", Anakin retorted. "It was your Admiral who insisted on attacking the death star. Nuha's glance shot around her. "Be more quiet about that.", she hissed. "Why would you keep that operation a secret?", Anakin asked.

"To prevent a mass panic. If people found out we were going against something capable of blowing up planets, and without a proper plan, they would jump into their fighters to get away." "But we will have a plan soon.", Obi Wan smiled.

"And the deathstar can't blow up anything yet. It might still take decades.", Anakin reminded. Nuha turned to look at him. "Of course.", she said. Nuha stayed at the entrance of a door, showing them to enter. Only a few faces were familiar to Anakin.

Ackbar, Mon Mothma and to his surprise, Commander Madine. He had been an imperial officer before disappearing. So this was, where he had gone to. He wasn't startled to see Anakin, so he presumed Ackbar had told them nothing of his other identity.

Only Ackbar shot an alarmed glance at Nuha, who reassured him silently. "Well then.", Ackbar said and rose from his seat. "I propose we get to work immediately."


	40. Chapter 40

The shuttle landed in one of the hangars of the death star. While approaching, Padmé could clearly see that the construct was far from completion.

A rather big piece was still missing, but Padmé could make out that it was going to be a perfect sphere one day. After everything Anakin had said about this thing, she was sure, she wanted to be at any other place.

Her only comfort was that this time, at least her children weren't separated from her, and Ahsoka was with her. And soon, Anakin would return from Hoth. She forced herself to calm down.

She had been captured more often than she could count, this was just once more. Yet, she couldn't rid herself of the uncomfortable feeling, that something was different this time. Padmé didn't imagine the Emperor to be a very pleasant captor.

Padmé was lead down the ramp by a group of clones. A dignitary awaited them. He handed a data pad to Ahsoka stiffly. "What are the Emperor's instructions?", Maul asked. "Bring the children to the other one.", Ahsoka told a clone.

"Absolutely unharmed.", she added. Ahsoka read on and her eyes turned to ice. Maul snatched the pad out of her hands, then a menacing smirk appeared on his face. "The woman goes to the interrogation room.", he said.

Padmé commanded her immediately racing thoughts to stop. She would be fine. Somehow. The twins were carried in the opposite direction and shortly after they were out of her field vision she stopped hearing their cries.

She concentrated, pushed all despair into the back and put on her senator face. This was not the time to show weakness. If Sidious tortured her, so be it. She believed there was nothing that could shock her after Polis Massa.

Ahsoka was following her with eyes, until out of sight. Padmé was well aware that if Sidious wanted her to talk, there wouldn't be a choice for her. She was not like Anakin, or Ahsoka, who could cut their minds off from the force.

To Sidious she would be an open book. The realization of what that really meant came slowly. He would learn that Anakin was alive, Breha was alive, and that Ahsoka was an infiltrator.

If Padmé were to die anyway, Maul should have done it on Naboo, before she had been given the chance to doom who she cared about.

The troopers that had dragged her into a poorly lit chamber, strapped her arms to a chair, then left her in darkness. Now that she was alone, her icy facade began to crumble, and soon she had to blink away the tears.

She imagined how terrified the twins were, and recalled the last she had seen of her parents. Everything had been fine for her since Anakin had bombed his fortress.

The few days they had spent as a family, were what she had dreamed of during her pregnancy. But happiness couldn't prevail long, while Sidious was still alive. It only took a few minutes, before the door opened.

"We're in luck.", Ahsoka said, before switching one what little there was of lighting. "The Emperor has entrusted me with the task of torturing you." Ahsoka strolled over to her and removed the metal restraints.

"He won't believe that I failed to get anything out of you. I have to bring him something." Padmé nodded. "He can't know about Anakin.", she hurried to say. Ahsoka sighed.

"He already suspects something. He isn't stupid. With the twins alive, he probably imagined Vader wasn't as obedient as presumed." Padmé grunted. "We have to make something up then. Fast." Ahsoka shrugged.

"If you want to hold onto Anakin having died in the bombing, you have to come up with a reasonable explanation.", Ahsoka mused. "How could two toddlers survive what a highly trained sith couldn't?", she added.

"We say they weren't there anymore.", Padmé replied. Ahsoka frowned. "Then where were they?", Ahsoka countered. Padmé buried her face in her hands. "This has to be creative, Ahsoka."

* * *

"She didn't show much resistance to the mind probe, master.", Ahsoka announced. Sidious smirked, leaning back in his throne.

"She has told me that before the rebels destroyed the fortress on Mustafar, they kidnapped the children. They left them with her, believing they would be well hidden with their mother." "She is with the rebellion.", Sidious concluded.

Ahsoka cursed herself. Perhaps this story hadn't been the best choice. "Go again, and find out where their base is.", Sidious ordered. Ahsoka bowed shortly, before leaving towards the detention block once more.

She wondered if Padmé even knew where the base was. Ahsoka didn't. Would it be believable to insist she didn't know? Ahsoka slipped into the dark room, switched on the light and released Padmé's restraints.

"Did he buy it?", Padmé asked. Ahsoka nodded. "Now he wants to know where your base is." Padmé's eyes widened. "Oh no. I actually know!", Padmé called out.

"It's alright, we can just lie again. You were never part of the rebellion, they just gave the twins to you, because you're their mother." Suddenly the door opened, and Maul entered. "You take too long.", he snarled.

"I was just done.", Ahsoka replied icily. "She doesn't know, she isn't a rebel." Maul narrowed his eyes. Without a word he raised his hand before Padmé's forehead, to then sink into meditation. The restraints snapped back onto her wrists.

Padmé's eyes widened, and she began panting. Her knuckles turned white as her fingers dug into the armrests. "Were is the rebel base?", Maul snarled. "I don't... know.", Padmé pressed. "Liar.", Maul said surprisingly calm.

"Where is it?", he repeated. Ahsoka could only watch helplessly as Padmé's will shattered under Maul's invisible grip. "Dantooine, they're on Dantooine.", she whimpered. Maul pulled back and Padmé gasped for air.

"Your jedi skills are pathetic.", he spat to Ahsoka before leaving once more. "They're in trouble now.", Ahsoka remarked. "You need to warn them.", Padmé muttered. "Buy them time, Ahsoka, please."

"I'll do my best.", Ahsoka promised before hurrying out of the room. She needed to find a holo terminal immediately. After throwing glances through a few random passages, she found an unoccupied conference room.

Her finger flew over the keys until she had installed a secure connection to Obi Wan. "Please tell me you hear me.", she cried. A few long seconds, Ahsoka only heard her own heartbeat.

"Ahsoka?!", Obi Wan's unbelieving voice asked. "Yes, it's me. We have no time.", she rushed. "We know about Padmé and the twins, and we're working on it. We already on Dantooine, briefing the attack.", Obi Wan informed her.

"No! Evacuate!", Ahsoka said immediately. "What are you talking about?" "They know where the base is, Obi Wan! Maul bent Padmé's mind." "Maul is there?", Obi Wan repeated in alarm.

"Have you not heard what I just said. Get off Dantooine this instant! The destroyers will be there any second.", Ahsoka commanded. "It might be too late for that.", Obi Wan murmured.

* * *

Obi Wan looked after the X-wings that had left the surface, then his glance swung to the ready ship he was supposed to fly. After a second of thought, he twirled around and sprinted back to the compound.

He slammed open the door to the briefing room, where the leaders were following the fighters on holo. "There is a problem.", Obi Wan said. "The empire knows where the base is, you must evacuate immediately."

After a heartbeat, all excitement in the room turned into horror. "I knew Vader couldn't be trusted.", Ackbar called out. "Vader?!", Mon Mothma repeated. "What do you mean, trusted?", she demanded.

"It wasn't him.", Obi Wan rushed. "Padmé was captured, and her mind read." "Why would she know where the base is?", Ackbar countered. Nuha stepped forward sheepishly. "We mentioned it in front of her. We trusted her."

"And she didn't betray you by choice. The force has great power over the mind.", Obi Wan clarified. "That's unimportant now!", Ackbar called out. "We need to evacuate. Trigger the alarm, inform all in the base."

"Where should the transports go?", Mon Mothma asked. "Off the planet. Out of the sector. We'll Regroup on Wayland.", Ackbar explained. "Will your transports make it that far?", Obi Wan asked.

Although Wayland was rather close to Dantooine, the way might have been too far for the few transports he had seen. Those could only make as part of a well protected convoy.

"We are always ready to evacuate, master jedi.", Mon Mothma ensured, before she triggered the deafening alarm.

* * *

The fighters flew in a tight formation and jumped into hyperspace simultaneously. For a few seconds, all around them were the blurred traces of stars, until it appeared before them. It was just as huge as Anakin remembered.

"Look at the size of that thing.", Anakin heard a dumbfounded voice through the com channel. "The surface is too well guarded during construction, it can only be destroyed from the inside.", Anakin reminded.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?", another voice asked. "I am.", Anakin replied. "You need to survive the TIEs they will send after you, and make sure the jedi can reach the station."

"Erm...you'll have to go alone then.", the first voice announced. "Your friend didn't jump with us." Anakin's jaw flexed. "When did he leave?", he wanted to know. "I don't think he even started his fighter."

Anakin rushed to tune his communication differently, to contact Obi Wan. "Where are you?", he hissed. "There were serious complications.", Obi Wan apologized.

"I won't defeat them all without you, Obi Wan.", he stated. "You would, even if Ahsoka wasn't there. And the other jedi will arrive shortly.", Obi Wan countered. "You are the chosen one, this is what was meant to happen."

"You don't know how powerful Sidious is.", Anakin snarled. "No, I don't.", Obi Wan admitted. "But I do know, he's not as powerful as you." "He cut down three jedi masters, members of the council, in only a few seconds.", Anakin responded hotly.

"Good thing you were never a master.", Obi Wan said. He cut the connection before Anakin could give a fit reply to his friend's taunts. Anakin switched him com back, and immediately the voices of the rebel pilots reappeared.

"Who's even on there?", one demanded. "The Emperor.", Anakin answered. "What?!", one cried. "We're facing Sidious himself? This is insane." "You won't, I will.", Anakin replied.

"What makes you think he will be so occupied by you? Just imagine how many jedi he must have killed in the past." "We have a special feud.", Anakin explained. "Even if he could, he wouldn't just cut me down without making it a spectacle."

"Are you sure you're not just a little too sure of yourself? I mean what could you have done to deserve the Emperor's wrath?", a sceptical voice asked. "I don't want to get into it, but let's just say I killed Vader.", Anakin answered.

"You?!", another demanded. "The empire announced it had been the rebellion." "Because they didn't want to admit a jedi was stronger that him.", Anakin replied quietly. Calling himself a jedi left an odd feeling in his stomach.

In that moment the TIEs became visible. They emerged from the distance then passed over their starfighters to begin shooting them from the back. "We can't get them off our tail!", someone cried.

"Remember the briefing.", Anakin said harshly, then twirled his own fighter around. The TIE that had been following him, didn't react fast enough and passed him. Anakin began tailing him while firing at the hexagon wings.

"Nice move.", one of the rebels noticed. The TIE wanted to copy Anakin to get behind him again, but in the second it turned around Anakin shot through the glass of the cockpit.

The TIE fighter spun into the abyss of nothing. "Who taught you to fly?", someone cried. "Concentrate!", Anakin warned. "Advance to the station steadily, I need to enter." Even more TIEs came screeching towards them.

"We can't stand against them all.", a voice pressed. Anakin observed how one TIE readied to fire at one of the rebels. Anakin studied the markings of the fighter. "Red 4, pull left immediately.", he instructed.

The pilot obeyed and dodged the green laser blast not a second to soon. "That would have been it.", Red 4 panted. "Go into formation and cover each other.", Anakin sighed, frustrated.

The cloned pilots he had served with in the clone wars had been far better trained. For a moment, Anakin wondered what had happened to Rex, before a green light that came rushing towards him pulled him back to the present.

Anakin flew through the net of lasers the TIEs fired around the rebels, and shot through any of their cockpits that gave him a chance. "I'm hit!", someone cried, and Anakin spotted the fighter of Gold 2 with a burning wing.

"Get your Astromech to do what it can, and start paying attention. Redirect some power into your rear shields.", Anakin instructed. "And remember, you're not aiming on defeating the TIEs, but on reaching the station."

Anakin gripped his controls a little tighter, then fired up his thrusters even more. Some of the TIEs that had been fighting the other rebels left them to follow him. Clearly, they had the task not to let the enemy push to the station.

"Their mission is not to destroy us, but to keep us from the death star. We can use their priority against them.", Anakin noticed.

"They won't be pushed back by us, it's not usual combat. It doesn't matter how hopeless their situation will be, they won't retreat, even if that would grant them reinforcements and refuelling.", he stated.

"But we're not strong enough to get them that far.", Gold 2 countered. "With the right strategy we could be.", Red 4 said. "Clearly, we have someone with great experience on our side." Anakin sighed.

"I thought you were trained yourselves.", he snarled. "Not like this.", a third voice murmured. "They have more fighters than us. They could surround all of us if they wanted to." Anakin snorted. "That's not how aerial combat works.", he mumbled.

Maybe there were four or five more TIEs than rebels, but the way how the pilots were worrying about such a little disadvantage was pathetic. "All of you, strengthen your rear shields and let one or two TIES follow you."

"But we can't shoot them if they're behind us.", Gold 2 complained. "That's exactly what they will think.", Anakin said. "They will concentrate only one the one they're following, not on anyone else."

"So we're taking shots to our rear shields, while taking out the TIEs that are attacking our friends.", Red 4 repeated. "Precisely.", Anakin said. "We should be able to destroy about half of them before they change their strategy.", he stated.

"Two of you should fly towards each other at times, so that both can get better shots at the following TIEs.", he finally instructed. With that, the X-wings spread broadly, and the TIEs did exactly what they were supposed to.


	41. Chapter 41

Padmé gulped as she realized who was waiting behind the doors. Her hands were cuffed before her while she observed how the little display in the elevator kept track of how it was ascending.

Ahsoka had come to the interrogation cell earlier, quiet and filled with sorrow. Padmé's worried question if Ahsoka had reached the rebels was answered with a mere nod, before Ahsoka had lead her out of the room.

"I will do my best to shield your mind from him.", Ahsoka suddenly said. "He will only know your thoughts if he really tries to break through. He won't sense your lies right away." Padmé sighed. "I should have died on Naboo.", she murmured.

"Anakin would have went insane.", Ahsoka countered. Padmé squeezed her eyes shut, remembering what her death had done to him before. "I will die anyway. It's just that I should have died before betraying the rebels."

"We're here.", Ahsoka announced quietly as the elevator stopped. "Keep calm. Your mind is harder to read when it's tranquil." Padmé nodded and took a deep breath. As the door opened, Padmé immediately felt a lot colder.

Between Maul and Safye, Sidious was sitting on his throne, his old body bowed. "You can't imagine how glad I was to hear of your survival, my dear senator.", he grinned. Padmé said nothing in response.

Under the Emperor's hood she could make out the outlines of the face, she had once known as Palpatine. As the former senator of Naboo, he had been an important mentor and friend to her.

She turned her head away in disgust. "My condolences for your late husband.", he continued. Padmé cramped but said nothing, while her thoughts raced to find out what the wisest thing to say was.

"If you hadn't poisoned his mind, Obi Wan wouldn't have had to kill him.", she spat. Sidious cackled. Apparently, pretending to be unknowing was the right choice. "It was Kenobi who was killed by Vader, not the other way."

As a politician, faking emotions was Padmé easiest exercise. Her eyes widened and her breath fastened. "You're lying.", she whiffed. "You always were. You're a liar." Sidious smirk only grew. "You wound me.", he said maliciously.

"Now, tell me where he is.", he demanded. Padmé froze. Had she been so easy to read? Or had Sidious already known? "Burned, in a lake of lava on Mustafar.", Padmé replied.

"You disappoint me senator. I do remember you as a rather smart woman." Padmé fought to keep an emotionless expression. "It surprises me, that he hasn't sought you out by now. Almost a week has passed since the bombing."

Padmé looked up to him. "Vader died there. Where my husband died two years before.", she said, putting anger into her voice. "You will learn that my patience has its end.", Sidious snarled. "How did your offspring survive?"

Padmé whimpered. "The rebels just brought them to me, said they should be with their mother. I don't know how they got them out in time." Sidious cackled and Ahsoka tensed next to Padmé.

"You're hiding your lies well." "I'm not force sensitive and I'm not lying!", Padmé countered. "Even if that's true, and he hasn't looked for you yet, I'm sure he will come here, when learning of your whereabouts." Padmé didn't speak.

"Master?", Ahsoka suddenly spoke up. "If you believe Vader survived, why did you seek new apprentices?" Sidious leant forward a little. "He might be dead, or he might be a traitor. Either way, I need loyal servants."

"Shall we dispatch some troops to look for him, master?", Maul asked. "No.", Sidious replied. "If he is alive, he will soon come here. Until then, the senator will be our guest." Padmé refused to look up, and didn't speak a word.

"Maybe, you won't be waiting very long. A group of rebel fighters on their way here is already being dealt with." Padmé's eyes widened. If they were evacuating, they wouldn't be in spare of a convoy. Something was going wrong.

* * *

"A convoy has made contact. They say they're jedi." Obi Wan threw a glance to Ackbar. "How far is the evacuation?", Obi Wan asked. "The transports are ready, and we have half as many fighters to accompany them."

"Can I answer them?", he then asked. Ackbar nodded. "Of course." Obi Wan strolled to the communicator. "This is Obi Wan Kenobi." , he began. "Master Kenobi! What do we do?", Shaak Ti asked. Obi Wan frowned.

"What do you mean, we proceed as planned. And, are you ready for this kind of mission?" "I'm fine. And I don't think the initial plan will work. There's a blockade." Obi Wan's eyes widened.

"What?! Where are you?" "In orbit above the base.", Shaak Ti replied. "Destroyers are approaching. Soldier transports by the look of it. I guess it is an invasion." Obi Wan bent forwards to support himself with his arms on the holo table.

There was no escape if the empire was this close. "The transports will never make it through a blockade like that.", Mon Mothma said. "But they didn't come with gunships.", Obi Wan countered.

"They won't bomb the base from orbit, they will send their clones.", he continued. "We have no chance against such an army.", Ackbar said. "We could land, to reinforce you. We're a few dozen jedi, we could make a difference."

"Anakin and Ahsoka would have to face three sith, one of which is the Emperor, completely on their own.", Obi Wan called out. "This whole operation was insane. Our objective must be reduction of casualty and retreat."

"You can't evacuate anymore anyway. Imagine killing the Emperor. All your past struggles would serve a cause.", Obi Wan rushed.

"The risk is too great. We need to protect the rebellion as a whole." "By killing the Emperor you could end the war!", Obi Wan countered. Ackbar thought for a few seconds.

"A few should go to the death star as support, but we need most down here.", he concluded. Obi Wan sighed. "Fair enough. I pray it will suffice." "Understood.", Shaak Ti confirmed.

"We will reinforce both battles. Although it will take us a long time to break through the blockade." Obi Wan began stroking his beard slowly. Despite Anakin's extraordinary skills a few jedi against a fully manned battle station were poor odds.

* * *

"Sir. The rebels are advancing faster than intended.", an officer reported. "Send more TIE fighters immediately.", Sidious commanded. The officer stiffened even more. "All fighters at our dispose were already sent, Sir."

Sidious snarled. "How can this handful be all?" "This station isn't operational yet. We didn't expect an attack so soon.", the officer stammered.

"Ever since the day we started this project, I have been instructing you to be on alert at all time. This station is to vital to be compromised.", the Emperor growled. "Safye.", Sidious suddenly said. The Iktotchi stepped forward.

"Take a private fighter and take out those rebels at once.", he instructed. Safye bowed before leaving the throne room. Ahsoka looked after her for a few heartbeats. She didn't know Safye was a pilot.

"What if they manage to enter?", Ahsoka asked. Sidious made a throwing away gesture. "Then you will eliminate them.", he stated. Ahsoka nodded before looking over to Padmé.

Padmé made sure no one was looking at her, before she moved her lips as if she were to say "Anakin". Then she raised her brows in a questioning expression. Ahsoka nodded, then shrugged.

She didn't know, but who else would dare an attack like this? Padmé's eyes swung to the big circular window behind the throne, probably hoping to get a look on the fighters. Ahsoka felt how fear and worry bubbled up in Padmé.

Sidious turned to the officer once more. "See to it, that the two infants are secured. Even better than the other one. No one may reach them." Ahsoka saw how Padmé tensed.

Sidious wouldn't dare to harm the twins. He needed them to realize his insane vision of reviving the sith.

* * *

The rebels were gaining an advantage. Slowly, but surely, they eliminated the TIEs, without casualties. Just when the number of rebels surpassed the number of TIEs, another TIE came rushing from the death star.

This one was a more advanced model than the others. With dark eyes, Anakin recognized one of his own designs. Somebody had realized one of his sketches.

Anakin spent a few moments studying the fighter, ensuring that no changes had been made. After he was certain, he spoke into the com channel. "This one uses seismic charges. Be careful!"

Before Anakin had an idea, what to do next, the TIEs changed their strategy. Whoever had arrived, was a commander, and he knew what he was doing. In the next moment, Anakin felt something.

He could have sworn that he sensed another force user. And it wasn't Ahsoka. In the next moment, all TIEs but the new one stirred upwards. Anakin knew what would happen know.

He had worked on seismic bombs that would adhere on the hull of other ships. If one of the rebels was hit, there was no way to stop his death. The TIE discarded a little, blinking device, confirming Anakin's worries.

"Stay away from that, at all costs!", Anakin ordered. "How bad can it be?", Gold 2 asked. "Look at how tiny it is." Gold 2 didn't move away fast enough and the charge locked to his hull. "What? Is this a tracker or something?"

"Everyone, move above or below Gold 2. Then, you'll try to shoot it off, but you only have five seconds." "Shoot at me?!", Gold 2 cried. "But my shields..." "Deactivate them.", Anakin barked. "Why is this such a big deal?", Gold 2 asked.

In the following moment, a painful silence cut through the scene. "Too late! Dodge now!", Anakin called. Most of the rebels made it out of the way of the blue disc of destruction that spread around Gold 2, accompanied by an earsplitting noise.

Three other rebels were gripped by it as well. The debris of the four fighter's spun around in open space, leaving only six of the rebels and eight of the TIEs behind. "What was that?", Red 4 asked, the horror audible in his voice.

"A seismic charge.", Anakin repeated. "And there are plenty left.", he added. "How do you know about the arsenal of that TIE?", another one asked. "I'm rather familiar with this model.", Anakin explained.

"What now? We lost four pilots and they gained that super weapon. The odds weren't on our side before, but now it's ten times worse." "Like I said, I'm familiar with this model, I also know how to take it out.", Anakin ensured.

"The shield and the hull are rather resistant to the firepower of these X-wings. The only vulnerable spot is the cockpit.", he continued. "But how can we hit the cockpit if the shields are too strong?", Red 4 asked.

"The shields are deactivated in the moment he fires. We have to attack in that exact second. Red 6, move away!", Anakin hurried to say before the rebel was blasted with some green lasers.

"Don't forget that the other TIEs are still here as well.", Anakin warned. "Yeah. Sorry.", Red 6 apologized sheepishly. "Gold 2 was a good pilot, a good man. You should have warned him.", Gold 4 snarled.

"Which I did.", Anakin said, slightly angry. "He was both foolish, and responsible for his own life. This isn't a game." "You're a jedi, how can you be so cold?", Gold 4 asked. "I'm feeling guilty for too much already.", Anakin murmured.

"Alright, concentrate. I will take on their new commander, you worry about the rest of them.", Anakin resumed. "But how?", Red 4 countered. "The new one didn't fall for our tactics." Anakin sighed once, then was silent for a few seconds.

"Let go of your conscious self and act on instinct.", Anakin finally quoted his old master. This was one of Obi Wan's favorite wisdoms, one that Anakin had always held for mindless preachings.

"We're not jedi!", Gold 4 called out. "We can't do your force stuff." "Instinct isn't the force!", Anakin replied. "Now get to it, trust your training." Before he could hear another complaint he tuned off his com channel.

Anakin turned hie fighter to face the leading TIE, and felt how rage boiled up inside of its pilot. There was no question, this was one of Sidious' apprentices.

* * *

Of course Padmé had expected Anakin to come for her. But she had also expected him to be reinforced. From what she had listened to, Anakin had come alone, with only a few rebels as a strike team.

How was he planning to defeat the Emperor and Maul on his own? With Safye gone, and Ahsoka here, it would be an even fight, if there hadn't been the hundreds of stormtroopers on this station.

Or the assault on the rebel base, which had to be on their minds as well. If Ahsoka was worrying as much as Padmé was, she was hiding it well.

Padmé had begun toying with the end of her sleeve, in a desperate attempt to calm her down. Everything would turn out fine in the end, she just knew it. Or at least that was what she would tell herself.


	42. Chapter 42

"I don't understand!", Obi Wan called out while deflecting some laser bolts with his saber. "Why wouldn't they just destroy the base from orbit?"

"I don't know!", Wedge Antilles panted, who was putting holes in as many stormtrooper helmets as possible. "Maybe they want to use the building, or search it for information.", he suggested. "Unlikely.", Obi Wan only replied.

Antilles dodged behind a column to avoid the crossfire, while he was letting his weapon cool. "They have enough resources without the base.", Obi Wan explained. "I wish I had gone with the pilots.", Antilles mumbled.

"I fly better than I shoot." "You don't shoot bad.", Obi Wan countered. A few Stormtroopers died by their own bolts, deflected by Obi Wan's saber. "I somehow miss the clone wars.", he sighed.

"One could negotiate with the separatists." Antilles chuckled slightly. "I guess you never thought you'd say that." Obi Wan didn't reply as he dodged a series of blasts that left burned marks in the wall behind him.

"Wait here, continue fighting with the others.", Obi Wan suddenly instructed. "Hey! Where are you going?", Antilles demanded, but Obi Wan was already gone. He had spotted them besides the battlefield, pressed towards a provisional barrier.

Some imperials, clearly people of authorities and no clones. He figured they were the ones executing the Emperor's orders. Surely they knew his plans for Dantooine.

If Obi Wan succeeded at listening to their meeting, he would be able to brace the rebels for whatever was coming. He was well aware that the rebels could have been eradicated in heartbeat.

Obi Wan had a suspicion that what Sidious was planning instead was even more horrible. He advanced over the battlefield quickly. Knowing what the imperials were up to could be the only chance to survive their assault.

Briefly, Yoda's voice appeared in Obi Wan's head. "A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defence, never for attack." But Obi Wan pushed the memory of his early teachings away.

He used the force to pull a lone Stormtrooper, who had been guarding the officials, towards him and greeted him with his lightsaber.

* * *

Ahsoka stood stiffly, her hands folded on her back. Forcefully, she kept herself from looking at Padmé. Ahsoka could feel her emotions. If she had to look into her eyes, Ahsoka wouldn't be able to keep her calm.

Ahsoka felt the same way. Even though the twins weren't her own children, she had grown to adore them in the time they had spent together. She tried to keep her expression unchanged while her hands cramped to fists behind her back.

If the Emperor would harm them, or Padmé, or kill Anakin, she would choke him to death with her own hands. Suddenly, the blue disc of a seismic explosion could be seen from the far, through the giant circular window.

Ahsoka sent a quick prayer to the force. Don't you dare let him die now, she thought. Not after you already put him through so much. You chose him for something, didn't you?, she demanded silently, not expecting a reply from a power without conscience.

* * *

Anakin knew that this one wasn't experienced. Yes, there was a dark force presence, one that had embraced darkness. But there was insecurity as well. Anakin narrowed his eyes.

This was who Sidious had replaced him with. For a second, just a heartbeat, Anakin let some of his mind barriers slip, and observed how the sith apprentice stoped in flight. The TIE was just hovering without movement.

"Leave your men with the rebels.", Anakin said silently, creating a direct bridge to the mind of the sith. "Take me on, one by one.", Anakin demanded.

Nothing happened for a few heartbeats. Anakin just stared at the black window of the TIE while he felt the anger rise in his opponent.

"Prove to your master, that you are worthy of his. Soon, or he will dispose of you like everyone else did.", with this, Anakin rebuilt his mind shields, praying that Sidious hadn't felt his presence yet.

This did it. Angrily, the sith turned around, towards the deathstar. "Stay and deal with the other TIES.", Anakin ordered through the com. "I'll take care of the leader." Anakin engaged the thrust of his fighter, and speeded towards the sith.

Anakin dug around his memory, recalling all the weaponry the TIE was armed with. Before he was certain, a second seismic charge was flying towards Anakin's fighter. Anakin dodged the deadly bomb with ease, and didn't pay attention to where it was headed.

Anakin enjoyed the feeling of even more anger boiling up in the sith. This one truly wasn't experienced. He had no control over his emotions.

Now, he had to be swift. Anakin powered up all of his thrusters, and shot in direction of the deathstar. Like he had hoped, the sith fired an inconspicuous rocket. If it hit Anakin's hull, he would be done for.

But if he managed to redirect the homing missile, he had a chance to destroy the TIE. The missile was more than strong enough to break through its hull. Anakin was still deciding how to proceed as the missile locked its target.

He resumed chasing for the death star, his instrument screaming to warn him of the missile and the approaching TIE. Anakin was well aware the TIE's thrusters were far superior to his. He had no chance to race him.

Anakin pulled up and stirred to fly over the TIE, pulled down behind him, and hoped for the best. And really, he heard the explosion behind him. But, when he turned, he had to notice that the sith had managed to dodge the missile.

Instead of the center, the rocket only hit one of the TIE's wings. Anakin watched as the sith struggled to keep his fighter still, and waited curiously for whatever the sith was going to do next.

* * *

The first one of the officials who saw Obi Wan, called out, pointed at him and pulled out a simple blaster. Obi Wan deflected the first bolt before he reached the imperials and disarmed them easily. He held his saber to the throat of the one closest.

"Why are you here?", he demanded angrily. The imperial whimpered. "Why an invasion?", Obi Wan repeated. "The Emperor's orders.", another one winced. "But why? Don't act like you wouldn't have the power to destroy the base in a heartbeat."

"We do not question his command.", the first one, whose face grew paler and paler, voiced. Obi Wan snorted in disgust and beheaded the first one. In a split second he moved his saber to the next windpipe. "Are you sure he didn't say?", he growled menacingly.

"He keeps his plans to himself.", the threatened ensured. Obi Wan narrowed his eyes and moved his saber a bit closer. "Please, don't.", he begged. Obi Wan sliced and immediately proceeded to the last one.

"I know they were lying.", he snarled. The imperial's eyes widened. "Be smarter than them.", Obi Wan added. "Something about public executions. He wanted to make a big show out of this, the heroic defeat of the rebellion.", the imperial finally stammered.

"Seriously? He is risking victory for propaganda?", Obi Wan asked dumbfounded. His opposite raised an eyebrow. "Risking?" Obi Wan snorted before killing the very last of the imperials.

He deactivated his weapon again, and turned back to the rebel base. The whole assault was only a show to the empire. Once the jedi arrived, the stormtroopers would suffer heavy casualties, moving the Emperor to send gunships after all.

Obi Wan let out a call of frustration before sprinting back to the base. The Emperor had left them without options. Either the rebels were eradicated by the invasion, or, if they managed to gain an advantage, they would be bombed from above.

* * *

The sith surprised Anakin. He had expected him to continue fighting grimly, to die rather than to disappoint Sidious. But instead, the sith was racing back towards the deathstar. Anakin didn't waste time wondering why and speeded after him.

After about half the way, the sith deployed two seismic charges, but Anakin easily dodged them. As long as these didn't adhere to anything, they weren't triggered. He felt his opponent's anger and frustration rising more and more, sometimes even edging despair.

Anakin couldn't help the slight grin spreading on his lips while he caught up to the sith. This had been easier than expected. Anakin would only have to fight his way up to Padmé and the twins, and then finally put an end to Sidious.

It only took a couple more failed tries to attack Anakin, before the sith gave up and only flew. Anakin caught up to him leaving almost no space between them. At this speed, it didn't take long before the two had reached the not nearly completed deathstar.

The hangar's ray shield opened to let the sith enter, and Anakin slipped through with him. He had made it inside. He couldn't care less about the rest of the rebel convoy, which had probably already been annihilated by the TIEs.

They had fulfilled their purpose of helping Anakin to get onto the station. He could finish this without them bothering him. With one leap, Anakin jumped out of the X-Wing, just like the sith left the TIE.

It was an Iktotchi girl, probably even younger than Ahsoka. She threw a hateful glance at Anakin before triggering the alert. In the next moment, Anakin was busy deflecting laser bolts.

* * *

All eyes were set on Sidious as the alarm started. The old sith smirked disgustingly. "My treacherous apprentice has made his way here. Ahsoka, go and kill him. Maul, you know what to do." Ahsoka stared at Maul, who bowed deeply and sprinted out of the throne room.

She bowed briefly as well, and followed the Zabrak. She had no idea where he was headed, and had to decide what to do quickly. Either she chased and stopped him, or she went to help out Anakin with Safye and the clones.

Bitterly, she chose the first. Anakin could handle himself. Maul was headed in a completely different direction, than the fight. While running after him, Ahsoka suddenly realised where he was going. The twins were in that area.

Immediately she started to go faster, to catch up to Maul before he would get there. If she was right and that really was where he was going, she didn't have much time to catch up before he would get there. His metal legs made him surprisingly fast.

When she reached him, she was a little too late already. Maul had gathered three medical droids, each of them holding one of the three children. One of them was about to enter an escape pod. Ahsoka leaped forward targeting the two other droids.

She sliced both heads off at once. Maul swirled around, his eyes locking on her. He kicked the one remaining droid into the pod, and manually ejected it by slamming the button.

Ahsoka was glad she had at least managed to retrieve the twins, who were both crying horribly, not being able to crawl out of the metal arms that were still holding them. After this was all over, she would make sure the third child would be found.

Maul snarled menacingly, before his lightsaber was lit. "I knew it, scum." Ahsoka raised her lightsabers without replying, then she began blocking the first of Maul's attacks.

* * *

Ahsoka and Maul had left only a minute when Sidious suddenly cackled. Padmé wondered why, maybe he could feel what was happening in the rest of the station, it was only when their eyes met that she realised what must have happened.

Sidious was the only force sensitive left in the room. Ahsoka wasn't there to shield Padmé's mind from him anymore. "So, the togrutan child is an imposter, and my assumptions about Lord Vader were correct."

Dumbfounded, Padmé stared at him. He knew. Now Ahsoka would be attacked at sight. Padmé had destroyed one of the most meaningful advantages, she and Anakin had had. "Senator, you disappoint me. I had expected better from my old friend.", Sidious said.

* * *

"It's all a sham.", Obi Wan panted after he had basically fallen through the council doors. Mothma turned to him with a raised brow. "I really couldn't imagine how our situation could get even worse, Master Jedi.", she stated, before dismissing him by turning around again.

"There is no way we can survive this battle. Should the jedi help to gain an advantage, the empire will send their gunships in delay. The invasion is only propaganda." Mothma faced him again, her expression finally matching his own. "What?", she demanded.

"Fleeing is the only way to survive this, and once the jedi have entered the atmosphere they will be trapped by the blockade just like us." "It's too late for them.", Ackbar declared, pointing at the holo map in the middle of the room.

Obi Wan only stared at the blinking dots, indicating the jedi fighter's position, descending towards the planet surface. In this very moment, most of the jedi who were still willing to fight were speeding towards their certain death.

Obi Wan didn't say anything to the leaders before he left the council room again. As long as there was a small chance that Anakin would be able to stop the bombing in time, Obi Wan would continue fighting the invasion.

* * *

Before Anakin had managed to rid the hangar of stormtroopers for the moment, the Iktotchi sith had fled. Grimly, Anakin observed how new masses of troopers flooded the hangar with a dark expression. He didn't have time for this.

He couldn't afford to be held up with this vermin while Padmé was held hostage by Sidious. Like back on Atzerri, he raised about twenty of the troopers at once, and snapped their necks immediately. "It's a jedi! Go, go, go!", one of the clones yelled.

Anakin leaped into the crowd of troopers and ignited his crimson blade. He cut himself a path through them, not bothered by the ones that were still shooting at him once he had gotten through. He had familiarised himself with the deathstar plans.

He knew exactly where he was headed, the throne room. That was where Sidious had to be, Anakin doubted that he ever left that seat. He had enough lackeys to do the dirty work for him.

Anakin stabbed every clone daring to block his path, proceeding slower than he could bear. After a couple of minutes, he saw the first royal guards marching towards him. He smirked coolly. Sidious was acknowledging the threat he presented.

Anakin had expected him to keep close to his guards, he was surprised to find any of the cowards personal protection in the field. He had to admit that the guards where no compare to the stormtroopers. They actually blocked a few of his attacks before they died.

Anakin marched on silently. The way wasn't long anymore, soon the old man would have finally paid for what he had done. Soon, he would have paid for all the lies and all the pain, Vader had to suffer throughout the last two years.


	43. Chapter 43

"You don't have to do this, Maul.", Ahsoka called out after her attempt to slice through his prosthetics had failed. "Even Vader managed to see what a monster Sidious was. You have to set yourself free from him."

Maul didn't even blink and continued his vicious attacks. "You know nothing of the sith, Jedi.", he spat. "I do not serve him, I wait to take his place.", he continued. "There will be nothing left to take!", Ahsoka said incredulously.

"There will be no empire, no throne, no sith.", she said while she blocked the red blade coming for her head. With her second saber she tried to slice through his legs again, but he dodged her in time.

"You're even more foolish than I thought if you believe so. The sith are eternal.", the zabrak promised almost maniacally, his fury very audible in his voice. Ahsoka wondered what had happened to Maul for him to fall into darkness like this.

The next moment a few dozen stormtroopers came marching through the transition. Ahsoka couldn't concentrate on both the clones and Maul, so it didn't take long until he had disarmed her and forced her to her knees.

"I will definitely enjoy killing you.", he ensured as his crimson blade hovered right next to her neck. "It that case, you will be disappointed.", a voice stated. It didn't take long until the clones started flying through the hallway.

Ahsoka sighed in relief as Maul took down his saber, readying himself for battle. It was Anakin who came stepping over the dead bodies, his red lightsaber throwing a subtle scarlet light onto his face.

Maul tensed and prepared to attack his new and unknown opponent. When he made the first Step away from Ahsoka she called her lightsabers to come back to her and went for his feet. Maul noticed early enough and kicked Ahsoka in the face.

She crashed into the wall behind her, but quickly sat up again. "You must be Vader.", Maul greeted Anakin coldly. "Once.", he only retorted. Maul narrowed his eyes and growled menacingly before launching his first attack.

Anakin dodged it with ease and proceeded to attack his opponent from behind. Maul was quick to twirl around and block Anakin's lightsaber before it severed his flesh from his legs.

* * *

Maul's power was far superior to the royal guard's. But not close to Anakin's. The zabrak had reached the peak of his strength before he had been defeated by Obi Wan, now he was no match for Anakin.

Yet he had to admit that Maul had a very strong connection to the dark side. He could feel his hate and anger pulsing through the force, and Maul was quite able to use them to his advantage.

His rage gave him focus and his hate gave him strength. Anakin threw glances to Ahsoka from time to time, during the duel. She was stumbling around on wiggly knees while trying to free the twins from the metal pieces that looked like droid debris.

Relief flooded Anakin once he had seen his children. He had feared the Emperor had had them brought away in precaution. Maul started another series of vicious slashes, that Anakin blocked.

"You are completely consumed by the dark side, there is not a piece left of you.", Anakin noticed. Maul only sneered over the remark. His attacks only grew more and more ferocious.

After a while, Maul was the first remotely worthy opponent Anakin had to battle in a long time. It took a while until Anakin had managed to slice through Maul's right wrist, which was followed by an aggravated scream.

The zabrak's hand, covered by a black glove fell onto the floor, splattering blood around it. Maul didn't even attempt to continue duelling Anakin with a single hand.

Within a moment, Maul had dashed into one of the escape pods. Ahsoka jumped forward in an attempt to stop the pod's ejection manually, but she was a heartbeat too late. "He's gone.", Ahsoka sighed, before kneeling down to the twins.

"Are you alright?", she asked, which was answered by a mere nod and a little less crying. "Can you handle the clones until the jedi come?", Anakin wanted to know, while crouching down next to her.

"Yes, I can. Go and hurry, Padmé is alone with the Emperor." "Not for long.", Anakin snarled. His jaw flexed before he got up and resumed racing towards the throne room.

* * *

Padmé had lost track of the time. Ahsoka and Maul had left what what felt like an eternity ago, and she grew more nervous with every second. Probably it was a good sign that Sidious had heard nothing of Anakin's or Ahsoka's defeat.

But the uncertainty drove Padmé crazy. Suddenly she heard blaster fire from outside the door. some of the red cloaked guards moved towards the noise and readied their weapons. Two of them kept flanking Padmé. After a few heartbeats, the gunfire stopped.

In tense silence, nothing happened in a while. Then the gate flew open and the first red guards collapsed dead. Padmé looked at Sidious who didn't rise from his seat and only observed. Like she had expected, it was Anakin who entered the throne room.

He gripped his red lightsaber and his eyes met hers immediately. "Vader.", Sidious greeted him after showing his guards to stand back. "How surprising to meet you in full youth again.", he continued.

"As if it didn't please you to see me suffer.", Anakin snarled. Sidious only smirked. "You wound me, my friend. Surely you see how it is solely Kenobi who is to blame for your injuries." Anakin sneered in disgust.

"And you're a fool if you believe your plain manipulations will stop me from killing you." Sidious cackled. "You might have been a promising apprentice, Vader. But you can't sincerely expect to defeat me.", he grinned.

"I have gained more strength in the last weeks than you could possibly imagine. Not only my health, but also a reason to live." Palpatine rolled his eyes. "Ever the dramatic. You really are the same fool you were when you decided to betray me."

"I betrayed you?", Anakin demanded angrily. "You lied to me, about everything. You made promises you never intended to keep and tortured me with false guilt. I became a traitor when I severed Windu's hand."

Slowly, the Emperor rose from his seat. "Did you really think I would believe your death, Vader? I knew you would try something as pathetic." Padmé expected the old man to ignite his own blade and engage Anakin in battle, but nothing of the sort happened.

"Why do you think I kept her alive?", Sidious continued while pointing to Padmé. He waved his hand slightly towards the guards on Padmé's side. Within a moment, she was pushed onto her knees and a humming Vibroblade was held next to her neck.

Anakin stared at her silently, and Padmé noticed how his empty hand clenched to a fist. "Part of the imperial army is currently invading the Rebel base, but only to prevent anyone from fleeing. At the moment a group of jedi approaches in order to stop that."

Sidious handed Anakin a data pad before he resumed explaining his plan. "As soon as The jedi will gain an advantage, you will give the order to bomb Dantooine from orbit. You will annihilate the rebellion along with most of the remaining jedi.", he finished.

"The deed should be enough to complete your journey back to the dark side, Vader. You will resume serving the empire, and never again forget that you are mine.", he added. "The alternative should be obvious.", he stated with a glance on Padmé.

* * *

"Safye!", Ahsoka called out as the Iktotchi was speeding past her. "Ahsoka?", she answered and stopped for a moment. Suddenly her eyes widened, as if she had remembered something. "One of the rebels got in.", she hurried to say.

Ahsoka frowned at her, still cradling both of the twins in her arms. "He defeated me with a far inferior fighter, and he has a bloodied lightsaber." Ahsoka only stared for a few seconds. "That's not a rebel, you know. It's Vader."  
Safye began panting as if in shock. "Does that mean he came to kill the three of us. To reclaim his position." Ahsoka spontaneously decided to tell Safye the truth. "No. He consciously left the Emperor. He came to kill him. And to free his family."

The confusion grew obvious on Safye's face. "When Vader was still a jedi, I was his student. I was never on the Emperor's side." Safye backed off a little. "Like a spy?", she asked cautiously. Ahsoka nodded. "Why do you tell me?", Safye demanded suspiciously.

"Because I know you're not lost.", Ahsoka stated. "You came because of fear. Fear of destruction and pain." Ahsoka offered Safye her hand. "If you fight on our side now, renounce Sidious, you won't have to be afraid any longer."

Safye began shaking her head slowly and backed away even more. "Listen to me!", Ahsoka pleaded. "Living as Sidious' pupil, can't offer you safety, Safye. Nor humane treatment. You'd be no more than a slave to him."

"No.", Safye whispered. "The Emperor will win, there is no escape." Ahsoka shook her head. "Vader is Anakin Skywalker. He is the chosen one. He can defeat the Emperor. When this is all over, there won't be an empire to fear any longer."

"No.", Safye repeated. "The empire is invincible. Defying the Emperor is suicide. I can't be persecuted again. I can't.", she stammered. "You won't be. I promise you.", Ahsoka said. "Where is Maul?", Safye demanded suddenly.

"He fled. He knew his master and he didn't have a chance.", Ahsoka answered. Safye nodded shortly, then she ran into the direction she came from. "Who was that, Soka?", Luke wanted to know. "I thought it was a friend.", Ahsoka replied.

* * *

Sidious had expected all of this. And he had prepared himself thoroughly. Anakin couldn't do it. He couldn't have the entire rebellion crushed, along with Obi Wan. But there was no way he would watch Padmé die.

The blade had not left the side of her neck, the moment he tried to free her, she would be killed. He hated to admit that Sidious was nothing if not resourceful. "Don't worry.", Sidious began as he sat down on his throne again.

"You don't have to choose right away. The jedi haven't reached Dantooine yet, you have plenty of time left to see reason." Anakin barely heard what his former master was saying, his thoughts still racing to find a solution.

How had Sidious foreseen the jedi coming to the rebel's help? Not even Anakin had really believed they would. The Emperor looked particularly pleased with himself. He had outmanoeuvred Anakin, and left him without options.

Probably, this had been his plan ever since Anakin had left his side. Suddenly Anakin noticed something. It sounded like Sidious thought all the jedi had went to Dantooine. He didn't know some where coming directly in his direction.

* * *

Shaak Ti had decided to lead the strike against the deathstar. She had to do what the force told her was right. The chosen one had saved her from certain death, aiding him was her only agreeable option.

Luminara Unduli had convinced most of the others to join her in breaking through the blockade to get to the rebel base. It hadn't bee hard. And who could blame them? Enforcing an army, fighting against mere clones was better than opposing Sidious himself.

It didn't take long until they saw the deathstar. It was the start of a gigantic metal sphere and there was a group of rebels, currently battling with some TIEs, not far from it. Shaak Ti knew that none of them was Anakin.

She lead her squadron around them, reaching the deathstar had to be their priority. Sidious had been holding his power for too long already, it was about time for the empire to end, and to finally restore democracy and peace.

* * *

"Fall back, we can't hold them!", one of the rebel officers yelled, as the front was about to be overrun by clones. It was true, the scarce rebel forces were no match to the imperial infantry.

Their only hope was that Anakin would be able to kill the Emperor before he could order the great gunships to strike. The rebels had been pushed back a long way, the stormtroopers had almost reached the main building.

A few heavy troopers with flamethrowers began scorching the first rebels. Obi Wan had to quickly seek cover, for unlike blaster fire he couldn't deflect the blaze. His ears were ringing from the consistent noise of gunshots and the occasional grenade explosions.

And one could barely see through the thick clouds of dust and smoke that were spreading over the battlefield. Obi Wan could only watch while dozens of rebels around him were engulfed in flames.

If the fight went on like this for only a little while longer, the rebel army would be decimated and it wouldn't need the gunships to destroy the base in the first place. Obi Wan was expecting one of the officers to order further fallback, when the inferno disappeared.

Obi Wan only had a second to wonder what had happened, before his question was answered by a familiar sensation, confirmed by the hum of ignited lightsabers. The jedi had reached the surface of Dantooine.

Obi Wan stopped crouching to resume deflecting laser bolts, and to throw a glance at the reinforcement. There were about two dozen jedi, a two dozen blue and green glowing blades that started to cut down stormtroopers.

It didn't take long until it were the imperials who had to fall back. Obi Wan couldn't help but grow even more nervous as the rebels stepped over many of the dead clones while they pushed back the ones that were left.

Obi Wan knew that it would only take one of their officers to send a message to Sidious and the battle would be lost in an instant.


	44. Chapter 44

"It is time for you to choose, Lord Vader.", Sidious announced. Anakin looked up to him in disgust. He deactivated his lightsaber after he had held himself ready the entire time. That moment, two red guards flew through the door of the throne room, which opened suddenly.

When Anakin turned his head, he saw Shaak Ti, her blue blade raised, standing before a few other jedi. Sidious growled, not amused by the interruption of his carefully crafted plan. "What?", he asked no one in particular.

"You're supposed to be on Dantooine!", he added. "Not all of us.", Shaak Ti said grimly as she stepped through the door frame. Sidious gave her a force push, which let her stumble back outside for a small amount of time.

It was enough for all but one guard to leave the room and for the thick blast doors to shut them out. One of the Emperor's crooked fingers reached for a button on the armrest of his throne. "All forces on the station, prevent the intruders from entering the throne room."

That was the Emperors only sentence before he redirected his attention to Anakin who was still looking at the shut blast doors.

* * *

Ahsoka was skilled with her two lightsabers, but this was when she was reaching her limits. There were too many clones shooting at her at once, for her to deflect every bolt. After Safye had left, Ahsoka had built a very small barrier out of the droid debris.

It was merely big enough to shelter the twins from the fire, while she tried to keep the troopers from approaching. Even though they were safe for the moment, their fear and confusion had them crying for their parents.

"Don't worry about this.", Ahsoka pressed out between clenched teeth, not believing that it would offer much comfort to them. One of the blaster shots hit Ahsoka's upper arm, and after a few seconds she felt the blood streaming down her hand.

Now, that she had only one hand left to defend herself, it didn't take long until the next shot hit her thigh. She sank to the ground with a hiss of pain. "Soka!", Leia called out.

"Stay put!", Ahsoka commanded and raised her lightsaber without standing up. She knew her situation was hopeless at this point, but she would die protecting the twins. She braced herself to take the next shot in the chest.

To her surprise, the troopers held their fire and left after she had blocked the next three or so shots. Dumbfounded, she stared after them, before it hit her. The only thing that would drive Sidious to gather all his forces, was his cowardliness.

For a second she considered following the clones, in order to help Anakin, but she remembered he had trusted her to protect his children when he had left her with them.

* * *

"Surrender yourself to me once more, Lord Vader.", Sidious snarled, growing impatient. "It is your only option, if you want her to live." Anakin set his eyes back on Sidious, realising that the jedi were held up for the foreseeable future.

The only ones in the room where Anakin, Padmé, the Emperor, and the guard threatening Padmé's life. If Anakin called the gunships, it would be proof enough he was ready to do any bidding whatsoever with Padmé as leverage.

Palpatine would probably imprison her, to threaten Anakin whenever he refused his master something. And when she died, the pain and self blame would transport Anakin right back to were he had been for the last two years.

Sidious thought Anakin's return to being his henchman was inevitable, and Anakin couldn't disagree. Maybe the Emperor would have Padmé killed, and Anakin mutilated either way, just to teach him the price of treachery.

"I will have to ask you to hurry.", Sidious said. "We wouldn't want the jedi, who will die at your hand for coming to aid you, to interrupt again." Anakin sneered at the remark.

"If you don't do it soon...", Sidious didn't have to end the sentence.

"No!", Anakin suddenly called out and tossed the data pad into a corner. In the next heartbeat, the red guard who had dared to threaten his angel was tangling in the air, gasping for his breath.

"I am not your toy and the galaxy is not your playground.", Anakin growled, before the guard's neck snapped. The lifeless body, cloaked in red, came to lie right next to the still activated Vibroblade. Padmé stood up slowly, on weak legs.

But she nodded, reassuring him that she was healthy. "Your reign is over, Palpatine. As are your messed up schemes.", Anakin stated and ignited his crimson blade. "You fool!", Sidious called out and rose from his seat.

"I am the dark Lord of the Sith, leader of the galactic empire. Do you really think killing a guard is enough to stop me?", he demanded.

Anakin didn't realise what he was going to do soon enough, and the first bit of force lightning hit Padmé, making her sink to her knees once more. Quickly, Anakin moved his lightsaber to deflect the lightning.

"You will not win this time.", Anakin promised, approaching Sidious step by step and pushing against the force lightning. "You were always bound to lose one of your sick games eventually."

Sidious let out an aggravated scream and added more lightning with his second hand. Anakin grunted, summoning his strength to hold his ground. He gripped the hilt of his lightsaber tightly with two hands.

Ever so slowly, the old man climbed down the stairs of the pedestal the throne was on, until the two men opposed each other. "If this is the path you choose, I will gladly fulfil your wish. I shall nearly kill you, and make you watch when your whore dies."

Anakin knew that his eyes were beginning to be stained with yellow. All this time Sidious had stayed formal. He loved symbolising his superiority with his twisted politeness. He had chosen his first insult wisely, since he wanted to infuriate Anakin.

Finally, Sidious stopped summoning the lightning, which gave Anakin the chance to start his first attack. His lightsaber met a second red blade, which had been produced by Sidious with impressive speed.

* * *

Padmé found herself witnessing the duel between the two probably most powerful force users alive. She didn't know a lot about combat, but she could still determine who was better with a lightsaber. Anakin's movement was far more swift than Sidious'.

It looked like Sidious was too busy blocking Anakin's attacks, to start his own. But the lightning he had casted only a few moments ago had been powerful in a whole different way.

Padmé still felt a tingling sensation where it had hit her, even though it had only been for a split second. She didn't know what outcome to expect at all, everything she could do was watch in awe and terror.

She hated the yellow shimmer in Anakin's blue eyes, that grew more intense with every second. She wondered if it meant Sidious' was regaining control over Anakin, or that Anakin grew stronger without Sidious' influence.

She flinched every time the Emperor's lightsaber came close to Anakin and leaned forward a tiny bit when it happened vice versa.

* * *

"It seems you were wrong.", Luminara Unduli stated. "The imperials must have lied to you." Obi Wan had told the other jedi of the Emperor's plan, but they were all still waiting for the gunships to arrive.

The invasion could be considered prevented, the scarce amount of clones that was left, were either terrified or wounded. There was no real threat left. "Or Anakin made it.", Obi Wan countered. "A dead Emperor cannot give any orders." Luminara snorted.

"Oh please. He surely bent the knee and begged for forgiveness, as soon as he saw his master again.", she speculated. Obi Wan rolled his eyes. He had given up on Luminara seeing reason. And it didn't really matter.

She had to respect Yoda's decision, no matter how much she disliked it. "You should go and help the medics.", Obi Wan suggested. He remembered how well Luminara could use the force for healing during the clone wars.

She nodded silently before joining a group of paramedics that were tending to the wounded. Obi Wan was more than relieved to see her leave for the moment. He understood the doubts she had, and that the two years in hiding had made her bitter.

* * *

Anakin managed to corner Sidious, after a decent while of exhausting combat. But as soon as Sidious noticed his situation, he force pushed Anakin back violently. Anakin landed on his feet, but glided back a little, before he caught himself again.

Sidious hadn't considered that Anakin had his full health again. The younger man was far more powerful than the Emperor had anticipated. That was Anakin's main advantage. His youth made him stronger and more agile than Sidious.

Anakin decided to start the same attack Sidious just had. The old man might have been a powerful force user, but so was Anakin. He gave Sidious a violent push, and watched him flying backwards. It looked like he was going to crash into the wall behind.

Anakin let down his guard a little, waiting to see what would happen, before deciding how to continue. Sidious quickly turned in midair and pushed himself off the wall with his feet. He summersaulted towards Anakin, who dodged sloppily.

Sidious had gone for Anakin's head, but after Anakin quickly moved to the left, so Sidious had only sliced off the tip of his lightsaber. Anakin tossed away the scorched hilt, which now showed the exposed bloodied kyber crystal.

The Emperor cackled, being sure of his victory, not noticing the second lightsaber on Anakin's belt. The red blade that came down over Anakin's skull met the bright blue one Anakin had quickly ignited.

Sidious howled in frustration. He had thought the fight was as good as over. They simply pushed their lightsabers against each other for a second, while staring into each other's eyes. Then Anakin surprised Sidious by leaning back far and quick, which took Sidious' balance.

Anakin kicked him away from him with power, and to his satisfaction, Sidious landed on his back. Anakin expected the pain and exhaustion to tire and weaken his opponent, but instead it seemed his rage made him stronger.

Sidious was up on his legs before Anakin could reach him to finish the duel. The Emperor engaged Anakin with even more vicious and aggressive attacks. Anakin felt how every muscle in his body pleaded to stop after a few minutes.

It took a lot of strength to block the slashes, all of them coming from different angles in the shortest amount of time. Anakin's reflexes were put to the test. Sidious started another try to get Anakin's head, but he managed to stop the other blade in time.

From the corner of his eye, Anakin noticed Padmé, who was holding something in her hand, indicating Anakin to take it. It was the Vibroblade the red guard had wielded. Anakin took a deep breath and called upon the force not to let his strength fade now.

Anakin released his own saber with one hand, continuing to fight the Emperor's push with the other. He knew he couldn't hold that for more than a few seconds. He used his now free hand to catch the Vibroblade he summoned with the force.

Before Sidious noticed what was happening, Anakin had pushed the humming blade through his stomach. Anakin yanked Sidious to the ground, who was staring at him with a mixture of hatred and astonishment, and quickly disarmed him.

The Emperor's lightsaber came to land next to the remains of Anakin's sith blade. Anakin put his foot right next to the Vibroblade that was sticking out of Sidious' body, to keep him down while Anakin tended to killing him.

First, Anakin slowly sliced through Sidious right arm, just above the elbow. He couldn't help but enjoy the hoarse screams of the old man. Then, he cut off both of his legs beneath the knee. Finally, he sliced through Sidious' upper left arm, with an odd satisfaction.

"If only I could burn you alive right here.", Anakin murmured, before his lightsaber met the neck. Anakin stared at the dismembered man without a word for a few heartbeats. He felt a small hand resting on his shoulder.

He deactivated his weapon and pulled his wife into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go of her again. "Are you hurt?", he asked, filled with worry. "No.", Padmé promised and put her arms around his shoulders. "It's over.", Anakin stated. "He's gone."

"Finally.", Padmé muttered. They noticed a blue glow trying to break through the thick blast door with difficulty. Anakin released Padmé reluctantly, after kissing her forehead softly, and went to open the doors. They revealed only Shaak Ti, holding her lightsaber.

She stared at the disfigured Emperor, before deactivating her weapon. "What now?", she asked, leaving Anakin without answer. He had been craving to take Sidious life for a long time already, but he hadn't given a thought to the afterwords.

"The twins!", Padmé suddenly remembered, and wanted to run to the door. "They are fine.", Anakin promised. "Ahsoka is with them.", he explained. Padmé nodded but resumed heading for the door.

"What will become of the jedi now?", Anakin asked. "What is left of us, will try to secure a peaceful transition of government.", Shaak Ti answered. "Thank you, Skywalker.", she then added. "You are one of us once more."

Anakin flinched at that, but didn't say anything. Maybe he would consider rejoining the order. After all, Yoda had said it would be reformed to the better. But there were far more important things in the moment.

He followed his wife, around the countless dead clones and also jedi, and lead her to where Ahsoka and the twins were. Padmé rushed forward as soon as she saw Ahsoka. Two deep flesh wounds had ripped open her skin.

One on her arm and one on the thigh. "What happened?", Padmé asked carefully. "Too many clones.", Ahsoka only said. "But they're safe.", she added, looking at the children. "I shouldn't have left you alone.", Anakin stated as he tore apart her clothing over the wounds.

"Can you stand?", he asked and offered her his hand. She nodded and let him support her in her stand, while Padmé cradled both of the twins in her arms. "It's all over now.", she promised them. "We're safe again."

Anakin couldn't help but smile at her words, knowing that for the first time in a long while, they were truthful. Maybe, finally, there really was a way for them to just be a family.


	45. Epilogue

Padmé felt odd like this. In her old senator robes, and back in the senate building. Anakin was smiling at her, reassuring her. "It's time.", he stated." Padmé nodded. She was prepared and experienced, nothing would go wrong.

There were only the sympathisers of the empire, who had ensconced themselves into the senate over the years, who were making her worry. She pressed a few buttons on the keyboard in front of her, and felt how the platform under her started to rise.

The hatch over her opened, and Padmé found herself surrounded by seemingly endless separate pods, each representing a planetary government. "The Emperor Palpatine is dead.", Padmé began her announcement.

A murmur with unidentifiable mood went through the crowd. Padmé looked around her, meeting the eyes of some of her former friends. "Some of you have been here during the glorious days before the clone wars, when the republic had been flourishing."

The delegations settled down again slowly and resumed listening to Padmé's speech. "It is time to return to that prosperity, after five full years of horrid and violent warfare.", she continued.

"If all the systems joined their forced, democracy and freedom could be restored in a peaceful transition, before planets will drown in anarchy, due to the sudden vanishing of authority and control."

Padmé knew she had just made herself enemies among the senators. Her eyes found Bail's who was leaning back in his seat, just as curious on what was going to happen as she was. Like Padmé had expected, one of the pods moved forward to oppose her.

"The empire was glorious.", its passenger stated. "It's creation ended the clone wars, and it offered peace and certainly security. You cannot expect it to fall apart, only because its leader was brutally assassinated.", he continued.

"The Empire was an oppressing and racist government. And its leader was hungry for power and did not fear casualties when it came to achieving his goal.", Padmé countered, before addressing everyone again.

"Many of you represent planets with main populations who are other than human.", she stated. "Don't you believe the intergalactic law should treat all sentients equally?", she asked rhetorically. The murmur in the mass returned, this time is lasted even longer.

"Despite usual procedure of decision making there will not be an entertainment of speeches, due to the severe urgency of the matter. We must hurry for now we are without order, without any authority.", she explained.

"All of you will vote now.", Padmé announced. "And your voices will be of the same value.", she also promised. "If the republic is returned now, a chancellor will be elected by the senate, who is deemed able to ensure a secure transition of government."

Padmé entered the command on the keyboard before her, to start the vote. She observed how the delegates leaned forward to enter their choice. It took a while for everyone to decide, a time during which Padmé had to keep herself from biting her nails.

Finally, all senators were done, and Padmé prepared to reveal the result. She summoned a hologram into the great space above her, before revealing the result. Padmé immediately sighed in relief, and the crowd gave a great and cheerful applause.

* * *

Anakin had missed both the twins' birth and the first two of their birthdays. This was the first one he ever got to witness. Leia had gone through a growth spurt in the last few months, Luke barely reached her chin by now.

Like ever so often, she couldn't resist mocking him about it. "Not today.", Anakin warned. "Your mother will be back soon, and she won't find you two arguing." Padmé had been welcomed back into the senate with open arms.

And it was more than time for her to replace that imbecile, Jar Jar Binks, as representative of Naboo. She and Anakin had returned to live in the apartment Padmé had owned when she had been senator for the first time.

"If I'm right, there is a birthday to be celebrated.", a more than familiar voice toned from the door. "Obi Wan!", Luke grinned and ran towards him. Anakin turned to see both Obi Wan and Ahsoka in the frame. "I can't believe you managed the time to come here.", Anakin said.

"The temple isn't far enough for us to miss the occasion.", Obi Wan noted. "And our classes are more than happy to have the day off.", Ahsoka added importantly. It was then, when Padmé entered the room.

"Sorry, I couldn't make it sooner.", she apologized. "Bail asked me for help with some files. There are groups in the lower levels who are still trying to force other citizens to celebrate Empire day.", she explained.

Padmé was immediately lead away by the twins, she couldn't even hang her cloak. Anakin hated that the twin's birthday would forever be associated with the Empire day.

But it seemed he was the only one who gave it thought, since Obi Wan quickly dropped into his usual routine. "Three years is just right to start training with the order.", he remarked, while strolling over to Anakin.

"Not this again.", Anakin retorted while his expression darkened. "You always say soon, Anakin.", Obi Wan countered with frustration. "Do you know how much the order would profit from having them, and mostly you, in its ranks."

Anakin snorted. "They're too young.", he persisted. "So what about you?", Ahsoka cut in. "We need you. And your abilities.", she stated. "You don't need anything.", Anakin mocked. "There is no war, no danger.", he told them.

"Yoda kept his word, Anakin.", Obi Wan said. "He really does want to reform the order. The younglings aren't taught to fear the dark side anymore.", he explained. "None of us really know how to teach it though.", Ahsoka added.

"Oh and I do?", Anakin asked ridiculously. "I learned how to give in to hate and rage. I'm sure that's not what Yoda has in mind." Obi Wan crossed his arms. "You mastered the dark side. And you have it under control. That's more than any of us can say."

"The dark side is not to be controlled!", Anakin called out. "It's not as gentle and compliant as the light. I managed to keep it from eating away on me for the moment, nothing more. There is no way I'm going to push my children into that abyss."

* * *

A whole year had passed since the Emperor's defeat. The senate had regained order under the leadership of the first chancellor of the new republic, Bail Organa, who was supporting the remaking of the jedi order.

The temple was home to countless force sensitive children again. Plenty of them were older than ten, and almost all were still close with their families. "I want you to teach me.", Ahsoka suddenly stated. Anakin frowned.

"You're a jedi master now. What could I possibly teach you?" "The dark side.", Ahsoka answered. "I understand if you're not comfortable with your kids involved, so let me give it a shot.", she continued.

"I can't teach the dark side, Ahsoka. Yes, I used it, or rather, it used me. That was all." "No other living person has mastered the dark side the way you have. You can use, as well as resist it. It's what you were always meant to do as the chosen one."

Ahsoka quickly realised that she had said the wrong thing to win Anakin over. "But that's not the reason I think it should be you.", she rushed to say. Anakin sighed. "Are you sure?", he worried. "You might... get lost. Like almost everyone before you.", he warned.

"We'll be careful.", Ahsoka promised. "I don't think it's that easy.", Anakin replied dryly. "I know that if anyone can tame the dark side, it's you.", she countered. "Alright. But I won't let you get ahead of yourself."

* * *

"Surprising to see you here.", Obi Wan greeted. "It conjures memories. I don't like to recall the last time I've been in the temple.", Anakin murmured. "So what brings you here, after all this time. We've been begging you to come for almost two years."

"Ahsoka.", Anakin only answered. "She told me there was something of utmost importance she wanted to show me." Obi Wan raised a brow. "I believe she should be sparring. At least that's where I saw her going."

"Alright then.", Anakin sighed and passed Obi Wan. Obi Wan followed Anakin out of curiosity. What could be urgent enough to lure Anakin back to the temple? Ahsoka was indeed in the sparring room, smiling as Anakin entered.

"Did you really manage it?", he demanded. "Would I lie to you?", Ahsoka only retorted while deactivating her weapons. Anakin crossed his arms and leaned to the door frame in anticipation. Obi Wan couldn't guess what they were going on about.

Ahsoka raised both hands and summoned force lightning, which hit one of the targets. Her lightning wasn't of an inky blue like the lightning Obi Wan had seen before, but it was of a clean white. Obi Wan's eyes widened as they shot between Ahsoka and Anakin.

The lightning vanished as quickly as it had sprung out of Ahsoka's finger tips. "It's exhausting, and hard to control. But it works.", she grinned. "Which proves, that the dark side can be acquired safely.", she added.

* * *

It wasn't long after the twin's fourth birthday, when Anakin finally gave in, and rejoined the order, after had made clear that Luke and Leia would not follow until they were old enough to express it as their own wish.

Anakin wanted to give them the possibility of a peaceful childhood. He feared that if they would buy everything the remaining conservative jedi, like Unduli, would tell them. Those were the only ones who were still holding a grudge against Anakin.

None but the ones who had survived order 66 knew who Anakin had been at one point. It was a very strange feeling to be known to most, mainly for killing the Emperor.

"Never resist the dark side's tug forcefully, that will only tighten it. But you also mustn't seek it out.", he instructed. "Don't ever think the force is yours to command, you can only let yourself float in its streams."

The younglings sat before him silently and soaked up his words. "Now try again. Take a joyful event you can remember, and feed that emotion. Remember how someone has hurt you once, or something you feel guilty for.", Anakin went on.

"Maybe you are afraid of something, of failing at something, of losing something. Use all those emotions and turn them into lessons. They do not define you, but they are an important part of you. Reach out with them and feel your surroundings."

Anakin could sense their concentration. The dozen students were one with the force at the moment. "They have substance. Make use of it.", Anakin told them. Sooner or later each of the younglings managed to lift the small metal ball in front of them.

* * *

"Let's head home, you two.", Padmé said and waited for the twins to stroll over to her. Four years had passed since Thyferra and the deathstar and they only had faint memories. "But why?", Leia demanded. "It's not even dark yet.", she complained.

"I know, but it will be soon, and I don't want to get lost." In reality Padmé just wanted to avoid running into the ones that were entering the upper levels of Coruscant once its inhabitants were home.

She was well aware of the looks the three of them were receiving already. Padmé was a prominent senator, and Anakin one of the leading Jedi Masters. It was publicly known that they were married and parents of two.

Padmé had absolutely no desire to meet shady people in the streets of Coruscant with the twins by her side. During the clone wars, she usually left her home, only with guards by her side, but the war was over now, as were the separatist assassination attempts.

"Come on now.", Padmé said and took her children by the hand. They were in walking distance of their home, close enough to reach it before the night began. But Padmé's worries had been justified, if not understated.

After a short while, a man with almost no hair and torn clothes dashed out of an alleyway with a raised knife. "For the Empire!", he yelled before engaging Padmé. Leia screamed, startled and in shock and pushed him away in reflex.

The man flew into the garbage cans behind him with a loud noise and slowly started to get up, groaning in pain. "Come, quickly!", Padmé rushed and pulled the twins with her.

* * *

Over the years, Yoda had retreated from public, and was rarely found outside his meditation chambers. "You wanted to see me?", Anakin asked curiously. Yoda didn't turn to face him. "Old I have become.", he stated.

"And it is time for me to die.", he added simply. "What?", Anakin called out. Yoda had lived for almost a millennia, no one in the order had a memory of the time before he had become grand master.

"Certain, I am. Safe the order will be with you as their leader.", Yoda told Anakin. "Master, are you sure that is wise? Why not choose a jedi, who has always been loyal to the order?" "No question there is.", Yoda ensured.

"Always destined to lead the order you were, Skywalker. Your time, it has come." Anakin wanted to reply, to say anything, but Yoda went on. "No longer I have to wait for someone capable of what I am asking." "The rest of the council will object.", Anakin countered.

"No say in this matter they have. The rank of grand master mine is to give away." Anakin sighed. If Yoda was so certain of what he was doing, surely it was the force that had shown him the path to take.

"Rest is what I need now. Yes, rest.", Yoda finally said and moved for the first time since Anakin had entered. He furled up on the side and coughed a few times. Anakin could only watch as the brown robes of the old jedi flattened, empty.

* * *

"I think it's time for them to begin training.", Padmé said, while resting her head on Anakin's chest, who began toying with her hair. "The twins are still so young.", he said quietly. "What if they get hurt?" Padmé raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Their eight years old. And besides, how many jedi are using the dark side by now? I thought you said there were only a few left who didn't dare it. I worry too, Anakin. But they have to start sooner or later.", she told him.

"I'm scared they have to much of me in them. Impatient and foolish, where it matters most." "Sidious is dead. They can't be manipulated like you were.", Padmé countered.

"They are still very different from the others.", Anakin reminded. "Their midichlorian counts are higher than any other jedi's. Their abilities are harder to control.", he explained. "Which is the exact reason they have to start learning.", Padmé retorted.

"I saw what they can do on pure instinct, Anakin. It's almost frightening. I would feel a lot better if they knew how to handle their talents safely. I fear they might accidentally harm themselves otherwise.", she continued. Anakin sighed.

"As always, it is impossible to argue with your reason, Senator.", he said. "I'll take them to the temple next week.", he promised.

* * *

Luke and Leia had been ecstatic when their father had told them he would start to train them. As long as they could remember, they had been proud of their jedi father. Hearing that they would soon learn to be like him made them barely contain themselves.

The three of them had gone to a separate room in the temple, they were alone. "When do we get lightsabers?", Luke bursted out. "Can mine be pink?", Leia asked. Anakin only snickered. "I'm afraid it's too early for that.", he apologised.

"Anyone can use a lightsaber. But only jedi use the force.", he explained. "You need to be able to control your connection with it, before you learn combat." As a demonstration, Anakin let one of the metal balls, all younglings used for training, float towards them.

"The force is everywhere. An invisible rope between all living things, keeping the balance. Wherever there is light there is shadow. Whenever something grows, something dies.", he elaborated while the twins listened in awe.

"When it is brought out of balance, force sensitives can feel a disturbance. And if the balance is destroyed beyond immediate repair, something we call a wound appears.", Anakin continued. "How can it be brought out of balance?", Leia wanted to know.

"The force is a net between all living beings. If something dies, there is a tiny hole inside. But if many die at once, the net can't be repaired smoothly. The jedi can sense that.", her father answered. "There are two sides to the force. The light, and the dark.", he went on.

"Gaining control over the light is like climbing a giant mountain. Is takes a long time, hard work and training. The dark is the opposite. Acquiring it is like jumping into a deep and dark hole, with no way to stop your fall or get out again."

"That sounds scary.", Leia remarked. "Which is why you need to be careful with the dark side.", Anakin warned them. "If you just let yourself fall, the darkness controls you, not the other way around."

"Then why would you do that?", Luke asked in confusion. "Because the dark side offers great power. And freedom a pure light side user would never know." "That doesn't make any sense.", Leia intercepted.

"You said the dark side controls you, how can it make you free?", she said critically. "While your climbing the mountain of light, you have to constantly pay attention not to trip, or you will fall into the darkness.", Anakin explained.

"Once you're falling down the hole, you don't have to worry about such things any longer." "That's not worth it.", Leia countered decisively. "You're right, Leia. It isn't. I jumped down the hole once. Just before both of you were born. It was the wrong choice."

Luke frowned. "How did you get out?", he wanted to know. "It was your mother, and you, who helped me.", Anakin replied with a smile. "But I'm still in the hole in a different way.", he continued.

"Before, I was falling without the intension to stop. Now I can climb in and out as I please, move around freely. You will learn to do the same, as well as climb the mount of light.", he announced. "One can do both?", Leia asked curiously.

"The jedi used to believe so. Then they lost their way and stopped to have any faith in the darkness. But it has been established, that that wasn't the right path to take. The risk of falling without intention is to great to be acceptable anymore."

"So, this.", Leia began and effortlessly lifted the metal ball her father had summoned before. "Which side of the force is it?", she asked. "You don't know the dark yet.", Anakin replied. "Now, you must proceed with absolute care, or you will get hurt.", he reminded once more.

* * *

Anakin leaned on the rail, observing the twins who were sparring below him. They were doing this at least once a week, ever since they had built their lightsaber after their thirteenth birthday. They had quickly gotten the hang of it.

Luke was wielding an emerald blade. Leia's blades were both of a deep lilac color, she had been taught how to fight with an additional shoto by Ahsoka. Both of them were remarkable. Luke was a superior sword fighter, but Leia evened that out easily with her wit and force abilities.

When ever she was pushed back by Luke, she could force push him away with a mere stomp, while continuing to fight with both of her lightsabers. But her brother never lost his balance, and didn't grant her a moment to catch her breath.

Anakin was certain, both would have earned the rank of Padawan very soon. He watched as Luke placed his foot behind Leia's and made her stumble. He stopped her fall by grabbing her wrist, but pressed it tightly so she would have to let go of her shoto.

She caught herself and pushed her brother away from her, then she used her now empty hand to summon a small amount of lightning. It hit Luke for only a second before he deflected it with his saber.

When Leia realised her brother would not be exhausted by this, she called for the unused target practice that was standing on the other end of the room and made it crash into Luke's back. He had not been prepared for that and called out in surprise.

Leia used the opportunity to disarm him swiftly and stopped her motion right before her blade would have met Luke's chest. "You cheated.", he stated dryly. "No such thing.", Leia retorted.

"This was supposed to be saber practice. Your lightning was already bending the rules.", Luke complained and snatched his weapon back from his sister's grasp. "You have to expect the unexpected, little brother.", Leia only teased.

"I'm older than you!", Luke called out in frustration. His eyes searched his father's. "Tell her she cheated!", he demanded. Anakin chuckled at the twin's squabbling. "Not my table.", he only replied with a smile.

**_So this was it. I cannot send out enough thanks to everyone who supported me while writing, and to all those that have written a review. I'm still going over the story, combing for grammar errors or typos, but the story stays. The sequel is officially in progress as well, but I can't promise much about it being done soon. I wrote this to improve, and maybe bring a little joy to the ones who need a little fluff. If you're one of those who have enjoyed my story, and taken the time to read through this, know that I'd truly be grateful for some feedback._**


End file.
